


Naked in the Eye of the Storm

by tenaya



Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Sex, Dementia, Discussion of mpreg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I will warn in the notes prior to those dark scenes, Internalized racism, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slow build on plot points, There will be some very dark uncomfortable scenes, Underage Sex, attempted Somnophilia, exploration of Jotunn biology, lying, mascara alert, mix and match norse mythology/Viking culture/MCU, personality changes, really a slow build and you'll have to be patient, threesome but only by the broadest definition and for one tiny moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is reveal as a Jötunn during the raid to Jotunheim.  Considered underage on Jotunheim, Laufey demands him back, but Odin decides to marry him to Thor to keep him in Asgard.  Loki faces many trials as he comes to terms with his new role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape from Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> MARCH 26, 2016 NOTICE: The missing chapter of smut has been added in. It is now Chapter 22 and the rest are renumbered. Chapter 23 has some slight changes, too.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.
> 
> ***  
> Loki and Thor are extrapolated on how they are at the beginning of the movie, Thor. 
> 
> Many many thanks to CatalenaMara for all the edits and beta work.
> 
> This novel's first draft is finished and is around 84,000 words. It will be put up in parts as the beta work and polishing progress. There will be weekly posts and sometimes maybe two.
> 
> I've included every warning I could think of; let me know if I've missed something. Or just let me know you're enjoying the story. Comments--even if you catch a typo--are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Concerning the comparative ages in this story. In Asgard, the age of consent is fifteen (using Iceland as a guide.) The age of majority is eighteen. For Jotunheim, age of majority is eighteen except for royalty, which is twenty-one. Age of consent is when the individual is sexually mature and that can vary some. As a result, Jötunn princes must have parental consent to marry before they are twenty-one and the parents will decide what is appropriate for their child and Jotunheim. Thor has just turned nineteen while Loki is just seventeen.
> 
> Just so you know, I’m using All-Speak right now. They live to be like five thousand years old. Thor and Loki are close to one thousand years old. The All-Speak has translated their ages into terms that you’re familiar with, therefore they’re nineteen and seventeen and Loki has four years to go before he has reached the Jötunn age of majority, not two hundred. Cool, eh? It’s all relative anyway.

“Don’t let them touch you!” Volstagg cried out.

Loki heard the shouted warning but he was already spinning, gaining momentum for his attack on the Frost Giant before him. The creature lunged, grabbed Loki’s arm and dropped to his knees, eagerly staring into Loki’s eyes in anticipation of his agonized screams from frostbite. Instead of pain, Loki felt warmth flush though him from the painful clasp. He stared down and watched his flesh turn the same color blue as the hand that gripped him. He twisted his arm, flexed his fingers, dumbfounded by the change. What witchery was this? He looked up at his opponent to see the Frost Giant’s expression fade from surprise to grim realization. This meant something to him.

Alarmed, Loki slashed quickly with his knife, scoring a deep wound to the Frost Giant’s chest. The creature cried out as he released him, then fell backwards. Still staring at his arm, Loki was relieved to see his skin fade back into his normal color. Whatever the spell was, it was ending. Loki was a gifted sorcerer, a seiðmaðr, and while he frantically searched for some hint of magic working on his skin, there was none. The implications were…he stopped that line of thought. He had not the time to consider them for the battle still raged on around him.

Loki heard a grunt of pain and glanced up; Fandral had been impaled by a shard of ice. Loki whirled about and flung a blade at Fandral’s attacker, driving him back and buying time for Volstagg and Hogun to reach their stricken friend. As they pulled him free, Loki sought out Thor. They had been outnumbered before; now with Fandral injured they needed to retreat or be overwhelmed.

Sif must have come to the same conclusion. “Thor!”

“We _must_ leave, now!” Loki added, putting the bark of command with a touch of desperation in his voice.

“Then go!” his brother roared, flinging Mjölnir at the Frost Giants. The mighty hammer knocked seven of them down in succession.

At least Thor had heard him. This was one of their exit strategies: Thor would draw their foes ire and then use Mjölnir to fly and catch up with them. Loki raced after the Warriors Three, providing cover for their retreat while Sif cleared a path before them.

Loki was running off to their side when a pillar of ice shot up in front of him. He smashed head first into it and bounced backwards, landing flat on his back, dazed. He blinked his eyes trying to clear the blurriness from them and when they finally focused, he saw King Laufey was towering over him. Fear shot through Loki. He weakly lifted his hand, fumbling as he tried to gather his magic to fling at the enormous figure.

The Jötunn king smiled, then kicked him in the head.

***

Exhilarated by the brutal battle, Thor flew though the icy air and landed with a thump next to the Warriors Three. He laughed, relieved to see them together at the Bifrost site for even Fandral was in good spirits despite being slung over Volstagg’s shoulder like a sack of grain. His blood sang with joy at the mayhem they’d caused: smashing Frost Giants and teaching them the lesson to not trifle with Asgard’s finest. This is what he’d trained for, what he was made for!

With a blast of light, the Bifrost deposited Odin astride Sleipnir before them, Gungnir raised high. With a thunderous expression, the old king took in all with just a glance. “Thor! Where is Loki? Where is your brother?”

Thor smiled and said, “He’s right here.” But when he searched for him, he was not right here. In fact, he wasn’t anywhere visible. “He’s…. Loki!” he called out, hoping his playful brother was just out of sight and hoping to avoid Odin’s considerable wrath.

Odin scowled. “Thor, with me! The rest of you return to Asgard. Now!” Odin was angry and Thor’s companions did not hesitate to comply. With a kick, he sent Sleipnir into a gallop down the icy slope towards Laufey’s palace.

Thor shared a puzzled glance with his companions then spun Mjölnir, taking flight to follow his father.

It was easy to find Loki; Thor and his father drew together as they surveyed the scene. Loki was at the center of a semi-circle of Jötunn warriors, unconscious and held up high against a pillar of ice by two Frost Giants, arms pressed straight out. There was a cut above his eye and the area around it puffy and dark. Laufey stood in front of him and as Thor watched, the Jötunn king grew a wickedly sharp ice blade, pivoted and thrust the point upwards into his brother with a savage motion.

“No!” screamed Thor. He raised Mjölnir but before he could throw her, Laufey turned just enough that Thor could see he was slicing through Loki’s armor, pulling it aside and exposing his torso and upper arms.

When his chest was bare, Laufey gripped Loki by the chin and roughly lifted up his head, causing it to impact sharply on the ice wall he was pressed against. Loki’s eyes shot open and he squinted dazedly about.

Beneath the skin to skin grip of three Frost Giants Loki’s flesh flushed to the same blue as those that held him pinned. Raised markings appeared on Loki’s face and chest. The scores of Jötnar that surrounded them growled in surprise. Even Thor could see that the pattern that was on the Jötunn king was repeated on Loki’s body.

“Behold!” announced King Laufey, turning to address the assembled crowd. He still had hold of Loki’s chin. “My son, the lost prince, long thought dead but stolen by Odin!”

The Frost Giant’s growls grew louder with anger and protest, their deep voices grumbled like the sound of a landslide.

Odin raised his voice, powerful and commanding, to be heard over the shouting. “He is not yours! You cast him off to die when he was a babe. Release him!”

“Give you back the child that you’ve polluted in the ways of Asgardian filth? No. He will remain here to be cleansed. He will know his people and his place.” Laufey’s hand slid down Loki’s body to splay out across his chest, the spread of his fingers easily covering the width of Loki’s chest.

Loki’s head tilted down to see the blue hand pressed against his now blue chest. “No,” he gasped, his voice full of horror.

“Never!” Odin raised Gungnir and a shockwave of power burst out, bowling over the Frost Giants like a fierce wind scattering autumn leaves. The ones holding Loki were smashed against the pillar and all fell limply to the ground. “Thor, fetch your brother. Quickly!”

Thor was completely confused but he knew one thing—that his brother’s life was endangered and he needed to save him. He raced forward, leaping over the dazed Jötnar.

Loki was half buried in Frost Giants and he weakly lifted his hand towards Thor, his eyes desperate. “Brother, help,” he gasped.

Thor hesitated; a Frost Giant’s touch would burn him and Loki’s eyes gleamed with the bright color of fresh blood, but his expression was pleading and frightened--an expression Thor had not seen from his brother since he was a child who trusted that his big brother would save him from monsters. Thor felt a fierce surge of protectiveness swell up inside him and he knelt down, laying a comforting hand against Loki’s blue face, his heart aching that his brother was so afraid. The touch did not burn though and Loki’s flesh flushed pink and warm under his hand, his red eyes faded into their familiar green. Thor smiled, grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled, sliding his arm behind Loki to yank him free of the pile of bodies. Loki stumbled weakly as he tried to help but he was unable to support his own weight. Thor gathered him close and slid his other arm under his knees and lifted him to his chest. He leaped hastily over the mass of Jötunn bodies and was beside Odin before any of the Frost Giants had stirred.

“Here,” ordered Odin. “Place him across my lap and give me your cloak.”

Thor slung his brother across Sleipnir’s back and swung off his cloak in one smooth action. The heavy woolen garment settled over Loki, concealing his tattered clothing. “Father— ”

“Not now, Thor. I will explain later. All will be well. Meet me at the Bifrost site.” Sleipnir reared once, pivoted and was galloping off before Thor had time to raise Mjölnir from his belt.

Looking back at the scores of Frost Giants littered about, Asgard’s first prince regretted ever deciding to come to Jotunheim. The trip had been meant to be an adventure and a chance to intimidate Frost Giants, to hurt them enough that they would think twice before coming to Asgard again. Instead, blood had been split, his father was livid, his brother hurt and at the center of some outrageous conflict between Odin and Laufey.

King Laufey pushed himself upright and staggered to his feet. “You will not be able to keep him from me, Princess,” he shouted angrily. “The runt belongs to me and Jotunheim! He’s mine and I swear I WILL get him back!”

Thor stared hard into Laufey’s blood red eyes but saw only avarice and ambition. The thought of his younger brother alone with these beasts made his gut cramp with an icy chill. “Never! You’ll have to get past me and the combined might of Asgard first.” he spat back.

With a spin of Mjölnir, Thor flew through the air and rejoined his father in time to be transported to Asgard by the Bifrost. Back in the Observatory, he stood worriedly next to Heimdall as Odin thundered away, stopping for no one. Thor’s red cloak flapped frantically in the wake of Sleipnir’s supernatural speed, hiding the injured prince from curious eyes. For that, Thor was grateful. His brother took pride in his appearance and would be upset to think any casual observer could see him injured and bloodied, powerless and in need of rescue.


	2. The Shock Settles In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter today just to get things established. Thank you for leaving kudos and comments. Very, very appreciated. :)

Thor hesitated at the entrance to the healing room where Loki lay. Frigga sat quietly by his bed, gently smoothing her son’s hair away from his bruised face while holding his lax hand. The healers had examined Loki and concentrated their attentions on his head. He had been given something for the pain and spent some time under the field that promoted healing. Now he lay asleep, still and quiet while their mother guarded his rest and drew her own comfort from having him near and safe beside her. 

The two people Thor loved most in all Asgard were hurting and Thor caused it; he was responsible for his brother’s injuries and now his mother’s worry. He straightened his posture and resolved to make it up to them somehow. Stepping into the room, he soundlessly drifted to the other side of his brother’s bed, staring down at him. Loki was asleep, his face relaxed and free of pain and stress. The cut had closed and the surrounding skin was only slightly discolored. He appeared as he always did--different from most Aesir with a slender frame and refined features, his black hair curling around the nape of his neck. The Aesir were a broad and big boned race, their hair invariably blond, their eyes blue. Now Thor wondered how he could have been so blind as to think Loki was related to him by blood when his green eyes were unique in all of Asgard.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he quietly asked his mother.

Frigga continued her rhythmic caresses. “How do you think he would have been treated as a boy if all knew his heritage?”

Thor thought for a long time. “He would have been mocked and harassed, more than he already was for being thin and wanting to practice magic.”

She looked up at Thor and smiled sadly. “Even though we wanted him to feel the same as you, he was different and he knew it.” She paused. “Would you have felt differently about him?”

Thor thought of all the times he teased his brother about his slenderness, about how his knives were tiny swords scaled down to a size he could handle and felt his face flush with shame. What terrible slurs would he have flung at Loki if he’d known he was a Frost Giant? “I would have hurt him.” Thor could not bear to list the ways he would have hurt him.

“Do you feel differently now that you know?” she asked hesitantly.

Thor thought even harder. It had terrified him to see Loki surrounded by Frost Giants, some twice his size, their angry hands cruel upon his helpless brother. Loki’s blue skin had given him pause but it was more out of uncertainty of not knowing if touching him would cause Thor damage. He had only wanted to pull his brother away from Laufey, away from Jotunheim and to bring him safely home. And when they were back on the Rainbow Bridge, he had felt relief that his bright red mantle was covering Loki, protecting him from the threat of Aesir eyes and what they might do to Loki if they knew he was Jötunn. “Yes. I do feel differently now. I feel a stronger desire to protect him from all others.”

Frigga’s look of startlement was quickly eclipsed by relief. “Thank you. He will need support from us all but you in particular. Many in Asgard look to you for guidance. It will not be easy,” she cautioned.

“No, it will be easy because he is my brother and I will allow none to harm him.”

Frigga smiled, warmly. “I’m proud of you, my son,” she said. 

Beneath her touch, Loki’s breath hitched. Now that he looked closer, Thor could see the glint of green between eyelids that were not quite as closed as he thought. How much had Loki heard?

Thor reached down and picked up Loki’s other hand. “I swear it is true, brother. I will stand with you, always. We will get through this.”

Loki squeezed his eyelids tightly closed. He did not speak but Thor felt his brother’s fingers curl about his own, tightening as if he was holding on to a lifeline. 

***

Loki spent a restless night, more awake than asleep, the shock of his true parentage still reverberating through his system. How could he be a Jötunn? They were beasts, savage and base, while he was smarter than most and skilled in the complex art of seiðr. He looked at his hand again. The skin was smooth, pink and warm. He searched yet again for any trace of magic but there was nothing there, not even a sense of the betrayal that lurked beneath the pale flesh. 

Anxiously, he sat up on the edge of the bed and looked out the window at the fading stars as dawn warmed the sky. Eir had ordered him to stay overnight in the healing room and now that Dagr Stjarna was touching the horizon, it was technically a new day. He still had a mild headache but that could be as easily attributed to his tumultuous thoughts as to the repeated blows his head had taken the day before. 

Pushing himself off the bed, he swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness swept through him. Well, he could finish recovering in the security of his own chambers and at least he wouldn’t be bothered by visitors there. He was a Frost Giant in the middle of Asgard. He needed time to think, he needed a plan and he desperately wanted to be safely in his room behind warded doors. Clad only in a white shift, he passed a glamour over himself so he would appear properly clothed. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he walked to the door. As he put his hand out, the door opened and Thor stood in the threshold.

“Good morning, brother.”

“Thor.” They stared at each other for a few heart beats. Loki took in the folded clothes held under Thor’s arm and he recognized the green and brown tones of his casual wear. “Mine?” he questioned with a nod towards the bundle.

“Yes. I thought you’d escape back to your room at the first opportunity and didn’t like to think of you racing through the hallways in your small clothes. Servants will gossip about that type of thing.” He stepped into the room, brushing past Loki.

Relieved that his brother was being helpful, Loki shut the door and followed him in. 

Thor tossed the garments onto the bed then walked to the window. He chuckled. “The Day Star hasn’t even disappeared yet. How long were you staring out the window waiting for this moment?” 

Loki slipped on his leggings, pulling them over his slim hips. “How long have you been waiting outside my door?” he countered. He pulled his shift off over his head and flung it on the bed. 

Thor turned around in time to see Loki finish settling his tunic in place, pulling his hair out from under his collar. Finished, he lifted his eyes to meet Thor’s gaze. “You think I need a guard,” he said, warily. “How many know? What are they saying?”

Thor stepped forward. “Loki, no. I merely wanted to surprise you, maybe even please you. I…I haven’t been…I should not have taken you to Jotunheim.” An uncomfortable silence spread between them. “I am sorry. The only ones that know are your family and Heimdall. You need no guard but I’d hope you’d not mind my company.”

“Hmm.” Thor was genuinely remorseful. That meant there’d be no peace now until he gave Thor what he wanted, the sooner the better as far as Loki was concerned. All he wanted was to rest, to be alone to lick his wounds. “I’m going to my chambers. Accompany me if you wish.”

They walked slower than their usual purposeful stride, Thor automatically pacing himself to Loki’s careful gait. As they passed a servant, Thor called her back. “Bera, please bring breakfast for two to Prince Loki’s chambers.” 

Loki did not pause but doggedly continuing onward. Why did the halls of palace have to be so long?

“Do you feel well enough to eat, brother?” Thor asked as he caught up.

“Perhaps.” In truth, he was hungry now that Thor had mentioned it. Food and rest were the quickest path to restoring his strength. “I will try.”

Thor beamed. “Excellent!”

Loki snorted. “It’s only a meal, Thor. Nothing to get so excited about.”

To their credit, the servants were just leaving Loki’s chambers as the two brothers arrived. A tray of fruit, bread, cheese and cold meat had been left on a table in the sitting room. Thor plopped down and poured cool water from a pitcher into two tankards. He looked up expectantly as Loki hovered indecisively near the doorway to his bedroom.

“You said you’d try.”

While Loki didn’t mind eating, it was the conversation looming like a black cloud that he was hoping to avoid. Thor would want to talk and truth be told, Loki had not had the time to consider his new situation. He didn’t like being unprepared.

He sighed. “Oh very well,” and sat opposite Thor. He selected an apple slice and waited.

“Father summoned me to his chambers last evening. He was furious. He said he would have banished me if not for Laufey’s threats.”

“Laufey? I must admit my memories are…confused about yesterday. I heard Laufey, I heard him proclaim me as…his son.” His voice was tight and without inflection. He could barely force the words out. Yesterday did not seem real but the horror he felt now said otherwise. 

“He swore to reclaim you. Father is concerned he might try by stealth to steal you away. We are both under orders not to leave the palace without his prior approval.” Thor looked thoughtful. “Actually, he first said we were not to leave Ulfr’s side. I thought he was saying we were acting like boys again, but now I’m not sure. I think the Odinsleep is closing in on him, confusing his thoughts.”

Loki plucked a few grapes loose. The All-Father’s looming restorative sleep had been the reason for Thor’s coronation, to make his ascension to the throne publicly acknowledged. Ulfr had been the unlucky Einherjar that had been responsible for their safety when they were active boys full of adventure and mischief. A furious Odin would not bring up so affectionate a memory. Odin’s weariness was affecting more than just his stamina. Only threats to the realm were keeping him from succumbing. 

“So your penance is to be my body guard.” 

Thor leaned forward. “I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of my foolish actions,” he said, earnestly.

A strained silence settled between them. What had happened to Loki on Jotunheim was both too important to ignore and yet too enormous to tackle; it was a suffocating presence between them. Loki toyed with a piece of cheese. “Ask your questions so I may have some rest,” he said tiredly.

Thor was embarrassed but determined. Never let it be said the God of Thunder lacked courage. “Can you…I mean you didn’t know until now but now that you know, have you tried to change?”

“No. I wouldn’t know where to start.” He was dismissive. He hoped Thor would take the hint and ask something else.

“You’re a shape shifter.”

Loki tensed. The agitation and desire to run that he’d kept firmly under control now burst to the surface. “Do you think I’d want to change into that? Monstrous, savage beasts; beings that all Asgard hate and fear.” Loki’s angry voice rose in strength and pitch and he pushed himself to this feet. “But it wouldn’t even be shape shifting, would it? It’s what I am. None of this is real. None of my life has been real! Oh Norns, I have to get away from here. They will kill me if they find out!” Panicking, he headed for his bedroom. He needed to pack and flee.

Thor jumped to his feet, grabbed his brother’s arm and swung him against the wall. He pressed his body firmly against him, pinning him in place. “Calm yourself, brother. They will do no such thing.”

Loki pushed at Thor, feeling his eyes start to burn with unshed tears. “They will! You know they will! No Aesir will tolerate a Frost Giant so near the throne.”

Thor shook him. “Stop! Think,” he implored. “It will be alright, brother.”

Loki laughed brokenly. How could anything be right again? “It won’t, it won’t. I’m not even your brother, Thor.” He drew in a breath, broken by a sob. “I’m nothing but a monster!” 

Thor slid one arm behind Loki’s back and the other behind his head and hugged him tight. “No, Loki, no! You will always be my brother. Always!” He buried his face into Loki’s hair. “How could you ever think otherwise?”

Loki instinctively curled his arms around Thor. Big, strong, loyal Thor; Loki had always felt safe with his brother nearby. Adrift and panicked as he now was, he reached out automatically and buried his face into his brother’s shoulder, feeling his warmth and strength surround him. “You hesitated,” he whispered, brokenly. “Before you pulled me free.” Thor’s pause had been long enough that Loki had had time to wonder if Thor would leave him there, his revulsion too great to even touch Loki.

“I was startled, Loki. You were blue. I didn’t know if touching you would burn my skin. But then I realized you would never hurt me. Is that not so, brother?” He rested his cheek against Loki’s head and placed a kiss on his temple.

Loki thought of how he had sabotaged Thor’s coronation. His intention had been to delay his brother from taking the throne until he was better suited for ruling Asgard. And he had to admit to himself, he was jealous how easily everything came to Thor. Just once he wanted Thor to be humbled, to feel disappointment. To have something he wanted withheld. He had hurt Thor, intentionally.

“I don’t know anymore! I don’t even know who I am.”

“You are a prince of Asgard and my brother. Nothing else matters more than that,” Thor said, passionately. 

“How can I stay here after this? A Frost Giant in line to the throne? I have to leave.” Loki could see no other option and he was filled with despair. 

“You will stay. Father commands it and I need you here. I will be with you. Besides, did you forget? Bestla, Odin’s mother was Jötunn. I am part Jötunn.”

Loki snorted. “It’s not the same thing. Besides, you never hear what happened to Bestla.”

“She died soon after birthing Odin, her son. A noble death.”

Loki leaned away from Thor to look him in the eye. “And how likely do you think that was? Her purpose discharged, it was most convenient that she should die so soon after.”

Thor was at first shocked then thoughtful. “Childbirth is a dangerous time so it is possible. No one still lives who would have been witness to her death. If you’re right it is possible that not even Odin knows the truth.”

All that was true; there was no way to know for sure. It would not be the sort of thing that would be mentioned in the history books. Nonetheless, Loki felt it in his bones that she had been murdered after she had produced an heir; no need to let a Frost Giantess prance about sullying the golden halls of Asgard longer than was necessary. Too many would have been offended by her presence. 

Thor’s grip on him tightened. “Loki, give me your word, your sacred oath, that you will not leave Asgard without me. If you must go, I will go with you. I will never leave you. I will never let anyone harm you. I swear it.”

Loki blinked slowly as he felt Thor’s words sink inside of him, warming him. Asgard felt dangerous to him and Jotunheim…well, he’d never willingly go there. He did not know himself or his place in the Nine Realms, but it did appear that he wasn’t alone after all. He stared into the intense, incredibly blue eyes of his brother—yes, his brother—and felt the earth grow solid under his feet. He could not be adrift if Thor, an elemental force, was offering to be his anchor. He trusted Thor, had always trusted Thor for even when he was being a self-absorbed, thrill seeking, annoying older brother, Thor had never let anyone physically harm him. Loki would need to reexamine everything in his life save one thing: his place in the heart of his beloved brother.

Without conscious thought, he was surprised to hear the words slip out from between his lips. “I swear it.”

Thor’s face lit up like the sun breaking through the clouds. “Thank you, brother. Thank you!”

And just like always, whatever Thor wanted, was granted to him easily.


	3. An Astounding Solution

Loki was prepared to spend another long day reading in the library. The current stack of books and scrolls piled high on the desk was all the archivists could find concerning the non-military aspects of Jotunheim—maybe a dozen books in a library that contained thousands of books. Books were knowledge and knowledge was power. Loki did not accept that somewhere in that pile was not a book that would give him insight into the culture and biology of the Jötnar—and himself. All he had found so far was an in depth exploration of their fighting skills and weaknesses, histories of battles and a scattering of some lewd and obscene disparagements of the race in general. From what he had read, magical abilities weren’t common and from the images it seemed that the patterns of the markings on the skin were--

“Prince Loki, the All-Father requests your presence in his study.”

Loki jerked, startled by the sudden appearance of a palace guard and berated himself that he had been so deeply absorbed he was caught unaware of his approach. Coolly, he nodded to the man and rose to his feet. It had been two days since the debacle on Jotunheim. Apparently Odin had figured out what to say to him.

When he arrived at the study, a guard gestured him in then shut the door firmly behind him. Inside Odin sat at his great desk; his expression calculating as he looked up at Loki. Frigga perched on a couch off to the side of the room, her small smile his only welcome.

Odin cleared his throat. “Laufey demands your return to Jotunheim. He acknowledges you as his lost son, though he neglects to mention that it was he who abandoned you to the elements.” He paused. “By Jötnar law, you have not yet reached your majority—it is more stringent for you since you are Laufey’s son and heir. He demands your return, whether you agree to it or not.”

This is exactly the type of thing that should have been mentioned in a book. Loki despaired of his ignorance. He could only wait to see what other gems Odin would let slip.

Odin stood and circled closer to Loki, like a wolf closing on a lamb. “I believe he intends to marry you off to another Frost Giant. Did you know that their wedding ceremonies end with the pubic consummation of the marriage? The heir must be born from the king, as you are from Laufey. King Laufey wants you to continue his line. If you go to Jotunheim, you will have no choice in the matter.”

Unwanted images raced through Loki’s mind and he flinched back, eyes wide in horror. Could this really be true?

“You will have to birth the next heir. It will be public as all births of the royal family must be witnessed to any who desire to see. Entertainment for the masses.” He stopped directly in front of Loki. “I’m sure he’d like nothing better than to see a prince of the House of Odin publicly humiliated. Tortured.”

He had heard the Jötnar were intersex but he had not made the final connection that he must be, also. He _was_ a monster and he would be given to the land that bore him, to be raped and used as a brood mare. This was worse than any rumor he’d heard of Frost Giants, worse than any nightmare he could imagine. He felt as if there wasn’t enough air to breathe and he struggled to pull in more. His vision began to narrow.

“Husband, stop! You are frightening him.” Frigga moved quickly to stand beside him. Her hand sought out Loki’s and he gripped her hard in return. He was panicking and her presence, warm and supportive, helped him to maintain the last of his control.

Odin snorted. “It is the truth; he needs to hear it. They are nothing but beasts, base and cruel.” He turned and walked back to his desk. Once he was seated, he placed his hands flat on the desk. “There is another choice for you. You can consent to become the consort to the heir of the House of Odin. It is a match befitting your status as the son of a king. Laufey would not like it, but he could not claim it as an offense worth going to war over. Laufey will complain he did not approve it, but once it is done he will have little recourse. You will reach your majority in four years. All we have to do is keep you out of his reach until then.”

Loki stood stunned and blinked rapidly. “Marry Thor?” he whispered.

“Before I commit my heir to such a match, I need to know that you are fertile and can bear children.” He nodded to Frigga, short and commanding.

She leaned in closer to Loki and tilted her head until she caught his gaze. “Loki. My child, will you let me examine you? You’ve seen me do this before,” her voice was calming and low.

Loki leaned fractionally away from her. Odin had called Frost Giants beasts and now he wanted Loki inspected like he was a mare for sale? He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or strike out in fury. He thought he was in a nightmare before but this took it to a new level of horror; even in the land that raised him, by the people he thought of as his parents, he was a commodity that needed to be inspected for quality.

Frigga brought up her other hand and enfolded his hand between hers; he could feel her push calming energy into him. “Please, Loki,” she whispered. “Do you remember when you’d accompany me to answer the call of midwives? I taught you how with just a touch, you could sense the life force of the child within, how it lay, whether it was hale or dying. This would be similar. A light touch is all that is needed to sense the vigor of whatever organs you were born with.” She paused, suddenly uncertain. “You know that you are only half Jötunn?”

He shook his head. “What?” he asked weakly. He knew nothing about himself apparently.

“We don’t know for certain, but it’s possible you might be half Vanir; it would account for your height, your build and your facility for magic. If you were half Aesir or Midgardian, you would probably have a beard by now and the Vanir tend towards being beardless, particularly the High Vanir.”

Loki felt dizzy. “But if the marriage is only to keep me here until I’m of age, why do I need to be inspected like livestock?”

“While a Jötunn can both father and carry a child, the Vanir are like the Aesir and are either male or female. Odin would—” she paused as she stopped herself. “You should know what possibilities lay before you.”

He bit his lip. Truly, he was overwhelmed but staring into his mother’s earnest eyes helped. He did want to know but he hated that Odin was present and that what she found out would decide what Odin would chose for him. Loki could not prepare a plan if he had no facts and not knowing anything about himself was intolerable. If this was the path to enlightenment, he would not shy away from it now simply because of the situation. He nodded his head.

She let go of his hand and slipped hers beneath his tunic. He felt her warm touch as one settled on his lower back while the other moved smoothly across his abdomen, pausing for long moments in different areas. He brought his arm up around her shoulders, cradling her as she worked her seiðr through him. He could feel the tingling of her magic as it shifted through him and he relaxed, his breathing matching hers.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered softly, “My child, my beautiful child. You can do anything, be anything you want.” Then she lifted her face and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Would you seek to know if you could father children? I would need to touch you lower.”

He took a half step back, pivoting her until her body completely blocked him from Odin’s view. “Yes, Mother. I would know everything there is to know about this strange body I find myself in.” He closed his eyes and tried not to think of her as his mother but of as the Goddess of Childbirth.

Her right hand dipped below his waistband, following the crease of his thigh down until her fingers rested lightly against his balls. Again, her magic gently sank into him and then it was gone, her hands pulling out of his clothes. She leaned back slightly and rested her hands on his hips. Smiling, she said, “You have been gifted with both virility and fecundity, my son. May your children bring you as much joy as you have given me.”

She stepped away from him and turned to Odin. “Loki is both fertile and entirely capable of bearing the children of an Aesir but not of a Jötunn. He is not large enough to carry a Jötunn babe to term and the attempt would end in the death of his child and also to Loki if no intervention was given.”

She glanced apologetically at Loki and then added, “If you are to carry a child, you will need to be in your Jötunn form for both the conception and the birth; it will not harm the babe if you choose to be Aesir for the pregnancy.” She leaned closer to him and added, her voice lowered, “The baby will seal itself within a membrane; nutrients from either of your forms will pass through the barrier. I would advise you to carry your children while in your Aesir form as you are well adjusted to Asgard’s climate and food.”

Her report made, she stepped back to the side of the room; now her only concern was that of a mother for her child.

Odin grunted with satisfaction. “Guard!” he shouted. The door opened and an Einherjar stepped inside. “Bring in Thor. Now.”

***

Thor had been waiting in the All-Father’s receiving room for nearly an hour when he heard Odin call for a guard. He stood and strode through the open door. He paused, surprised to find his mother and brother inside and the atmosphere thick with tension. He frowned to see Loki standing in front of Odin, stiff and unhappy. He walked up and stood beside him. “Father. How may I be of service?”

“Thor, you led an attack on Jotunheim without my knowledge, an act that could yet destroy the truce between our realms. You acted as a stupid boy and it is high time you became a man. I thought to banish you but there is another option. The responsibilities of having a family may force you to think before you act, and to consider how your actions may impact the lives of others. “

“Loki, the King of Jotunheim is demanding your return. By their custom, you are not yet of the age of majority and therefore are still under the authority of a parent or guardian. You are, however, old enough to marry with the consent of a parent or guardian. I believe Laufey means to marry you to another Jötunn and keep you on Jotunheim. Since I have been your guardian since you were an infant, I believe it is within my rights to arrange a marriage for you. You will be able to remain safely in Asgard if you are married.”

“A double wedding?” asked Thor. Thor always knew Odin would choose a bride for him; it was a shame that it was occurring as a punishment for his ill-conceived raid on Jotunheim. Thor had always hoped he would have love in his marriage.

“Not quite. Though it is in my power to order this, I want to hear if you will consent to marry Loki and have heirs by him.”

Heirs?! Stunned, Thor glanced at his brother and saw his face flush bright red with shame, his eyes staring fixedly at the floor. Completely at a loss, he looked to his mother for guidance. She looked desperately unhappy and had tears in her eyes, her hands clasped together, the knuckles white.

He looked back at Loki, really looked at him. His jaw was clenched, his hands in tight fists as he took in a deep, shuddering breath. Thor doubted he had ever seen his brother so miserable. Did he fear Thor rejecting him, dooming him to be sent to Jotunheim? While he was confused about many things, he was not confused when it came to Loki. Thor loved his brother and it was his fault Loki was in danger now. The details would sort themselves out later.

He looked up at Odin and stared him hard in the eye. “Of course I will marry him.”

A small broken laugh came from Loki; it was either that or a sob and Thor did not like to think of his spirited brother brought so low as to sob in front of their father.

“Excellent. The marriage will take place in three days. Loki’s title will be ‘Prince Loki, Consort to Prince Thor.’ There will be no announcement as it would more than likely precipitate an attack on Asgard by Laufey. We will invite members of the ruling families from Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Nidavellir to visit on some other pressing pretext that will require a feast. Loki, before the ceremony it will be necessary to announce the facts of your heritage. Any questions?”

From the corner of his eye, Thor saw Loki recoil at Odin’s words. All Asgard would know him to be Jötunn. Maybe Loki was right and nothing would ever be the same for them. “Father, you have not asked if Loki consents to this.”

With an expression that plainly stated that Odin was merely humoring Thor, he asked, “Loki? Do you consent?”

“It appears I have little choice.”

“Do you consent?” Odin pressed, taking a perverse pleasure in forcing the words from Loki.

“Yes, I consent,” he muttered. “Now may I go?”

“Yes. Visit the royal tailors. Tell them you both need wedding attire but they are to be quiet about it. Under pain of death. Make sure they know the seriousness of silence. If word gets out, people will die.”

Thor brought his fist up to his heart in salute. “As you command.” Loki was out the door before Thor had finished speaking.

“See to your brother, Thor. Make sure he doesn’t do anything foolish.”

***

Thor hurried down the hallway. “Loki? Loki!” Where would he flee to? Thor followed the route to his brother’s rooms, hoping he had guessed right. Suddenly, he was being jerked to the side and he fell off balance into an alcove. He righted himself to find he was pressed to the wall by his brother.

“Do you see now?” Loki whispered harshly. “Odin means to disown me, present me to all Asgard as a monster. I have to go, Thor. A life on the run will be longer than if I stay here.”

“Loki, no!” Thor gripped his brother’s shoulders and shook them. “Think! You will be married to me. You will be safe.”

“No, I won’t. Do you really think there is not one of Asgard’s mightiest warriors that will take it upon themselves to rid their golden prince of the burden and shame of his ties to a Frost Giant? A seiðmaðr? Ergi?”

Thor saw his brother wasn’t making sense. Only if an Aesir practiced seiðr was he ergi—and Loki had fought two holmgangs to reclaim his honor after being insulted in just such a way. After he had beaten bigger, stronger and more experienced challengers, if further warriors felt similar, they kept their opinions to themselves. Besides, a Jötunn could not be ergi. Looking as his frantic brother, somehow Thor doubted he’d appreciate his reasoning, though.

“None would dare.”

“I can think of five that would do so even if they were executed afterwards.”

He stared at Loki. Thor had heard him make offhand comments about passing slurs leveled at him, but he had not witnessed them. Perhaps Loki was a truer judge of the situation. “Then we will make sure to re-educate the warriors, starting with those five.”

Loki looked exasperated. “Thor, it’s not just that. We are to marry!”

Thor smiled fondly. “I would do anything to keep you safe and with me.”

Loki scowled. “Even fuck me? How noble you are.”

“Loki,” Thor warned. “You think too far ahead and worry about things that might not come to pass.”

“Yes. Yes I do. And because of that, my plans work!”

“The marriage is only to keep you safe and in Asgard. Once you reach the age of majority for Jötunn royalty, you will have other options available to you. You will be free to do whatever you wish.”

Loki looked uncertain, pensive. Thor drew him into an embrace, both arms strong against his back and pressed him close. “Things may look dark now, but I promise you, we will come through this, together.”

“Thor, I don’t know if I can do this,” Loki whispered, his words rushed and breathless against Thor’s ear.

Thor held him tighter and pressed his head against Loki’s. “I will be beside you the entire time. Trust me; I will not fail you. We will be together and you know we can accomplish anything if we are together.”

Loki huffed.

“Unstoppable,” Thor continued. “Armies flee in terror when they see us together.”

That earned him a snort of disbelief, but Thor could feel Loki’s arm come up behind him and then he was being hugged in return. “They fear Mjölnir and your lightning.”

“True,” Thor said, smugly but then he added, his voice more serious, “but if you are there, they don’t try strategies to get past me for they know they won’t get by you.”

There was a pause. “True.”

“You’ll stay?”

“For now,” came the muffled reply.

“Good. Now we get new clothes, matching I imagine. A feast in our honor filled with drunkards. Can you imagine the expressions on everyone’s faces when father announces we will be wed?” He chuckled. “Surely you will not want to miss hundreds of faces all with the same confused expression on their face as they bend to their neighbor and ask, ' _What_ did Odin just say?'”

Loki’s hum was decidedly non-committal. There would be confusion but Loki thought that would be the most benign of the emotions expressed at that moment. “Yes. There will be that.”

Thor let his hand slip around Loki’s waist and he pulled close as he set off down the hall. “Come, let us get started. There is much to do.”

***


	4. Chilling Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the tags.

The night before the wedding, Thor was summoned to Odin’s chambers. He used to love meeting with his father, but lately the All-Father’s temper was quick to flare and some of his attitudes puzzling.

“Yes, Father?”

Odin gestured to a box sitting on his desk. “Open it.”

Thor picked up the box of dark wood and examined it. It was inlaid with gold runes surrounding a design of silver snowflakes in the center. He opened it to find a torque of Dwarven metal, silver in color, carved with runes and the ends were set blue crystals that glowed with power. Thor did not touch it. “What is this?”

“It is my wedding gift to you. The crystals have been enchanted and hold similar properties of the Casket of Ancient Winters. To produce an heir, you will need to force Loki into his birth form when you mount him. This will do that. Simply put it on him whenever you wish to breed him. Not only will it prevent your touch from changing him back to his Aesir form, it will inhibit his ability to form ice. His touch will not burn your skin.”

Thor felt a chill race up his spine at the crude language and was shocked Odin would refer to his son in such a fashion. Unnerved, he searched for some response that would not upset Odin. “I was under the impression that the marriage was to keep Loki in Asgard; that it would be dissolved once he came of age?”

“Your brother has had a lot to deal with and I thought if he knew the whole truth of his situation he might rebel and run. The truth is you will need to get him with child. Only a covenant of shared blood will be enough to stay Laufey’s hand. Nothing short of an heir from both of you will keep Loki safe.”

“Surely this should be given to Loki?”

Odin’s face flushed with anger. “No, Thor! No! He is Jötunn. It is the nature of things that the Aesir have to control them. You will be responsible for his actions when he is a Frost Giant for he will be filled with dark urges of mindless destruction. They are no better than animals!”

Thor was stunned. “But Loki is highly intelligent. Are you saying when he changes form, he will not be as we know him?”

Odin snorted. “Frost Giants mimic their betters and only pretend to have reason, but they are base creatures.” He smiled. “He will be eager for your touch when he is wearing this. The Jötnar love a good pounding; don’t be put off by any struggles. The more intense the fight, the more they are enjoying your attentions and the more likely your seed will take hold.” 

Odin held his hand over the torque and blue light swirled up towards his palm. His eye closed as he smiled in pleasure. “You should be grateful to have been given a Jötunn runt in marriage for you will be able to take him whenever you want. To fuck one is to be transported beyond the realm of ecstasy; there is nothing else like it.” He chuckled. “It would have to be to make it worthwhile to mount such an ugly monster.” He opened his eyes and withdrew his hand. “You will be the envy of the Nine Realms, my son. Most have to risk their lives to seize such an opportunity.”

Thor was shocked speechless by the appalling advice. He wasn’t sure if he was more horrified by his father’s words and attitudes, the idea that he was expected to take his brother by force or that this simple piece of jewelry could change his brother so thoroughly. He snapped the box closed and tucked it under his arm. He hoped what he heard was untrue but if it wasn’t, he needed to keep control of such a dangerous object. 

Odin dismissed him with a wave. “You can thank me after your wedding night. He need not wear it tomorrow as I will use Gungnir to reveal his true nature to Asgard. The ceremony will be too hot and too long for Loki if he is Jötunn the entire time. He will be more comfortable without it.”

“Thank you, Father,” Thor forced himself to say as he backed away from this father and fled the room. How could he refer to his son as an animal one minute, and then be concerned for his comfort the next? Maybe after the marriage, Odin would allow himself to fall into the Odinsleep. Thor had never seen him act so bizarrely. The All-Father of the Nine Realms had absolute power over all. It was dangerous if his mind was no longer clear and calm.


	5. The Announcement

The brothers strode together through the great hall, their steps matching each other with regal confidence. The crowd cheered as they passed; they had no idea what was to come but they were both proud and excited to see the sons of Odin, vibrant, strong and noble. The All-Father sat resplendent in his formal armor on the throne; Frigga stood serenely beside him, her golden gown majestic, trimmed in precious metals and sparkling with gems. The brothers climbed to the second step below the level of Hliðskjálf and turned to face the crowd, their shoulders almost touching.

With a gesture from Odin, Muninn and Huginn left their perches on the back of the throne and glided over the assembly. As the ravens found perches on either side of the hall towards the back, Odin stood and tapped the floor with Gungnir. A sharp retort, louder than one would expect echoed through the chamber and the crowd stilled, eager to hear his words.

“Honored guests. Citizens of Asgard. Today will long be remembered. As there is much to do, I will be brief. I have three announcements.

“The first concerns my son, Prince Loki, beloved and valued member of the House of Odin.” Odin took one step down until he was standing behind Loki while Thor moved off to the side.

“During the last moments of our war with Jotunheim, I went into their temple and claimed the Casket of Ancient Winters, forever ending Jotunheim’s power to bring war to the Nine Realms. As I turned to leave, I heard a cry. There in the snow lay a small Jötunn babe, alone and abandoned—left to die. When I picked him up and held him close, he smiled at me and his skin turned warm and pink. I could feel his determination to live and the great power of his seiðr even though the babe was less than a few days old. Such an innocent life needed to be protected and loved. I brought him home and raised him as my own. He stands before you now.”

Odin raised Gungnir and Loki braced himself as he felt power sweep through him. His vision changed; the bright colors faded while the blues fractured into many different hues. A glow surrounded each person and Loki could almost feel the warmth from their bodies. A wave of heat hit him like a wall and he steadied himself. He forced himself to stare into the crowd as he heard gasps and murmurs of surprise—and a not a few expressions of horror and disgust.  

“It is now time for my son to acknowledge his origins. I present to you, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, progeny of Laufey and Prince of Jotunheim.”

The grand hall could have been empty the stillness was so complete. Loki stood ramrod straight in the midst of his utter humiliation and felt the absolute fear of one who is completely alone and surrounded by danger. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

The terrible quiet was broken by the sharp retort of a person clapping. He glanced down and saw Fandral, Volstagg stepping forward to join him as he watched, applauding firmly and loudly. “Hail, Prince Loki!” they shouted. They must have been as stunned as the rest but were quicker to recover at least.

Hogun and Sif joined him and within a few seconds others added to their applause. It started out politely but as people recovered from the shock, they raised their voices in cautious approval, but it was nowhere near the volume of when the princes had entered the room.

Loki looked at Thor in time to see his expression fade from anger into relief. It was going to be quite a learning curve for his brother now that he was being tied closer to Loki and would be forced to see not all of Asgard was golden and love.

The All-Father placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder and under its firm grip, Loki felt himself change back. With a gesture, Odin beckoned Thor to approach and rapped Gungnir against the marble floor again, demanding silence. When his brother once again was standing shoulder to shoulder with him, Odin spoke. “Honored guests. Citizens of Asgard. I look before me and I see my sons standing strong and noble. I also see an opportunity for a better future for Asgard and a more lasting peace between the realms. It is time for my sons to marry!”

A great cheer rose from the crowd for the land had not seen a royal wedding in over a thousand years. It would be a joyous occasion and the celebration would last for weeks. The members of the visiting royal families looked curiously at each other, wondering who had secured the coveted ties with the House of Odin.

“With one marriage I intend to cement an alliance between two realms, long in conflict with one another. I, All-Father, ruler of The Nine Realms, announce the betrothal of Prince Thor…” he paused, his eye surveying his audience as they eagerly awaited his next words. “…to Prince Loki of Jotunheim.”

There were gasps and cries of “No!” and “What?!”

Alarmed, Loki scanned the faces of the crowd; mostly they were stunned, but there was confusion, denial…and also faces twisted with rage. The negative reactions were bolder than Loki anticipated; his heart was pounding as he wondered how open opposition to the marriage might get for the warriors of Asgard were a very physical lot. Thor bumped him with his shoulder and gripped his hand, threading their fingers together and squeezing tightly. The touch grounded him and he felt less alone, less like the great hall was closing in on him.

Odin sharply rapped Gungnir to the floor and the staff’s head flared with power.   His ravens cawed and flapped their wings in agitation. The reminder that the All-Father was displeased shocked the crowd and they rustled as they quieted down. When they were still and silent, Odin growled, “The wedding will be here, today, one hour before sunset. All are invited.” He glowered at the assembly, his eye noting each person and their response.

Once again, the sound of one person vigorous clapping shocked the silence. “Hail, Prince Loki. Hail, Prince Thor!” A lone member of the Vanir delegation was joined by the rest of his associates…and then by the Ljósálfar and Dwarves.   The Aesir were confused by the reaction but under Odin’s stern scowl, joined in with weak applause and a few cheers.

Well, at least there was only hours to go before the wedding and not days, thought Loki. Like setting a bone, perhaps a quick, blinding bout of pain would cause the citizens of Asgard to sooner get over the wound of seeing their beloved Prince Thor misused in such a foul way, for Loki had no doubt that was the most popular belief in the great hall.

He scanned the crowds and spotted Tyr, Odin’s top war general staring at him, his hand on the hilt of his sword, his face dark with fury and the promise of mayhem in his eye.   Tyr had always disliked Loki and now to find out he was a Frost Giant? It was well-known Tyr hated Jotunheim and all its children. It was only a matter of time before Tyr would seek out Loki. It was plain that at there were at least one here that felt an amputation was the better cure.

***

Thor could stay still no longer. He was a natural leader and he did what he did best—lead and inspire those who lacked guidance. He gripped Loki’s hand tighter and lifted it up, roaring with joy and victory. He let everyone see how happy he was. The cheers grew louder. He lowered their hands and smiled at his brother. “Smile, Loki. Revel in the knowledge you are the envy of all, as you will have my hand in marriage!”

Loki stiffened, his eyes blinking rapidly before he turned and stared at Thor, obviously disbelieving Thor would boil down the last few minutes to this—which is exactly what Thor was aiming for. He needed to knock Loki out of his mortification. He slipped his arm around his shoulders and hugged him tight to his side. “You’re a lucky man.”

Behind them, Odin snorted, turned and left. Frigga followed, but not before she gave Thor a very relieved smile of approval.

He raised their hands together once again to inspire another wave of cheers and then tugged Loki with him as he left the dais. Once they were inside the receiving room, Frigga approached.

“These Valkyries will be your honor guard for the remainder of the day,” she said of the eight tall, well-armed shield maidens that stepped towards them. Thor recognized them and nodded a greeting.   Frigga gestured for two of her hand maidens to come forward.   “My ladies will guide you through the day. From here, you will go for the ritual bath in the hot springs outside the city to purify yourselves before your wedding vows.”

Loki stilled and Thor wondered what she had said that given his brother pause. Loki actually liked to soak in the hot springs but preferred it if strangers weren’t about. He was self-conscious of his slim build when all around him were thickly muscled like Thor. He picked clothes that concealed his physique, making him look broader than he was and he always carried himself tall, proud and confident. Taken together, he appeared quite formidable; without the clothes all would see he was slender and maybe think him vulnerable which would be a serious miscalculation on their part.

Loki spoke up. “We will bathe together. There are no brides here, only grooms,” he said, stubbornly, his cheeks faintly pink with embarrassment.

Ah. It was customary for brides and grooms to bath separately and Loki was determined not to be forced into a female role. Thor could understand that. Loki had fought that battle ever since he decided to openly practice his seiðr. The handmaidens frowned the frown of confused servants everywhere who were trying to figure out how to get their betters to change their minds. Never had there been two grooms prepared at one time.

Thor thumped Loki on the back and turned him towards the exit. “Then let us be off. I’m sure the attendants will adjust, and with us together it will make the Valkyries’ task easier.” If one acted like a decision had been made, most would go along with it. They strode off together, the hand maidens and Valkyries trailing behind.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is The Wedding and will post next Friday. I wanted to post this one early because the last chapter was short and disturbing and I'd rather you waited on the next bit with something less disturbing echoing in your thoughts. Again, I'm very appreciative to all those that take the time to leave a comment or just click on the kudo button.


	6. The Wedding

As the sun set behind them, they exchanged their wedding vows in front of the Goddess of Marriage and Birth. Thor was dressed in a loose fitting cream shirt embroidered in his signature red, light brown trousers and dark brown boots. Loki had insisted on a tailored, fitted shirt, white with green embroidery while his trousers were a light grey, his boots black. Both wore a garland of wild flowers from their mother’s garden on their heads.   Frigga held their clasped hands and tied them loosely together as she spoke of their commitment to each other, that their union made the peace–pledge between their realms a living bond that would bring about a permanent peace. They affirmed their devotion to each other and she declared them bonded, declared them as one before all. She chose words that emphasized the match as a political arrangement rather than a love match and therefore it was more seemly since they had been raised as brothers.

The dining hall had been decorated with evergreen boughs and candles even though winter was nearly past. The royal family sat at the head table and a great feast was enjoyed by all. The people began to circulate as the meal finished and many came up to Thor and Loki to wish them well.   The brothers stood together and received their guests.

Thor glimpsed his Vanaheim relatives off to the side but before he could point them out, Loki had left him and was making his way towards them. Thor followed and they both were greeted warmly.

“Ah, the most handsome princes of Asgard. The two most sought after bachelors removed from circulation in one day. The maidens of the Nine Realms weep at their loss but also in joy of your happy bonding.” The speaker was Gersemi, daughter of Freyja, younger sister of Frigga. Thor had known her ever since he could remember and would visit with Frigga’s side of the family whenever time allowed on his trips to Vanaheim.

“Sweet cousin Gersemi. How fares our mother’s siblings?” Loki asked politely.

“Freyr and Freyja are well, though they will be besides themselves to have missed the wedding.” Gersemi stood arm and arm with her sister, Hnoss. Both were blonde and comely, and dressed with simple elegance. The Royal House of Vanaheim was admired for their beauty, intelligence and grace.

“Not to mention Odin’s announcements this afternoon,” spoke a slender man who stood beside them. His head was thick with black curls, his eyes a pale shade of green. “That will be long remembered,” he said, smiling broadly. “The Aesir are always good for a show with plenty of drama, not to mention a feast that will last for days. Who would believe that Odin would reveal Asgard’s second prince as stolen Jötunn royalty before the assembled court? Only Odin would boast so proudly of a pilfered war prize.” He took a sip of his wine, but his sharp gaze stayed focused on Loki.  

Thor could tell Loki knew he was being baited, and his brother stared back, his expression bland.   Thor bristled on his brother’s behalf. The words were true but their baldness spoke either of challenge or insult and the Vanir were usually more diplomatic that this.

“I have not seen you before, I think, but there is something familiar about your face,” said Thor. With his high cheekbones and pointed chin, the Vanir did not much resemble the sisters so perhaps he was a friend to them. A friend who was trading on family ties to test the rules of hospitality.

“My apologies, Prince Thor. This is my cousin, Víðarr. His father was Kvasir, younger brother of the High King Njordr, Frigga’s father.   He is a distant cousin to us both. His manners are uneven,” she said, scolding Víðarr. “I’m afraid his questionable sense of humor makes his visits to our court short but much remembered.”

“You were the one that was the first to cheer our wedding announcement today,” Loki stated, “yet I don’t believe I’ve met you before, either.”

Víðarr shrugged. “It was quieter for the realm if my father stayed away from the court. He raised his family on his lands, well distant from our relatives. He was the most powerful seiðmaðr in Vanaheim and an unparalleled shape shifter. I’ve inherited some of his powers and have become quite skilled in rune casting and the reading of signs.  Through both, it became obvious the Norns wanted me here today.”

Loki frowned. “Do you know why?”

Víðarr took another sip of wine as he considered his answer. With a shift of his shoulders, he inserted himself next to Loki, who leaned slightly away. “Were you aware my father led the Vanir force that supported Asgard’s defense of Midgard against the Jötnar? They were deployed before the main battles had begun. My father, when he was moody from too much drink, used to tell a story of his time on Midgard. Of how he changed his form, captured the Jötunn king and kept him prisoner for two nights. I dislike the rest of the story but you realize times were different back then as were the attitudes.”

Víðarr took a deep breath. “He boasted he took the king many times and with his magic, confirmed he had put a child into him. He used to wonder what had happened to the babe, as Laufey never announced a birth.”

He leaned closer to Loki, staring up at him intently. “He was angry because he thought Laufey had killed a child, _his_ child—the one he conceived with the guidance of the Norns. He would have been astounded to know that Odin had taken him, hidden him and raised him as one of his own.”

His brother recoiled at Víðarr’s words and now stood frozen, aghast. The Vanir tensed, waiting for his reaction.

Thor stared at the two. Standing side by side, he could now see the similarities. Though Víðarr was a head shorter, he had the same refined bone structure and coloring as Loki. His eyes, though paler, housed the same sharp intellect.

“You are brothers.” Thor’s voice was hushed. He felt a surge of jealousy that another man could claim a tie to Loki that was as close, or even closer than his own. He fought the urge to push Víðarr away from Loki.

Víðarr glanced nervously at Thor and leaned a little closer to Loki. “What Odin has done to you this day is appalling. If you need a place of refuge, you will always be welcome at our home in Vanaheim.”

Loki surged forward, grabbing Víðarr’s bicep to jerk him in tight. As he towered over the smaller man, Thor could feel the charge of energy as Loki used magic on him.

“What game are you playing? Is there any truth to these claims you make?” Loki hissed as he angrily shook the man.

Alarmed, Gersemi and Hnoss broke apart and held their hands loose to their sides, the stance of sorcerers everywhere as they prepared for conflict.

“No games, Prince Loki. I allow you to see the truth to my words.” Víðarr stayed lax in Loki’s grip and met his anger with a steady, calm open gaze.

Loki let him go and back away, agitated. He looked to Thor, confused and pleading. The day had been too much for him and he was lost in a swirl of his emotions.

As Thor moved towards him, a powerful voice sounded behind him. “What’s going on here? Are the seiðkona having a spat?”

Thor turned to confront Tyr. He was a trusted general to Asgard, who had fought alongside of Odin as far back as the war with the Jötnar on Midgard. The old warrior’s face was flushed with drink and he had a mean glint in his eye.   Thor knew he disliked the Jötnar but now he was being purposely rude to their Vanir guests, particularly Víðarr, not to mention Loki. Seiðkona referred only to female magic users. Males were referred to as seiðmaðr.

“There is no problem here, Tyr. Go back to your friends.”

“While I’m here I might as well wish the newlyweds well. May your wife be blessed with many children,” he said, leering at Loki .

The man was too drunk to know what he was saying. “Tyr—”

Loki turned to Thor, his jaw tense. “That’s it.” He pushed past Thor on his way out of the hall.

“Better run after your wife, Thor!” Tyr raised his voice so Loki would still be able to hear him. “He leaves the reception early; he is eager to claim your attentions in bed!”

Loki whirled around, his face twisted in fury.

Thor jumped in front of Tyr. “Loki, don’t!” He held his hands out and approached slowly. “It’s been a long day,” he soothed. “I will handle things here. Go.  I will follow later.”

There was a wildness in Loki’s eyes Thor had only seen when he was desperate. His brother slowly shook his head at Thor and left. Thor felt a sharp jab of anxiety that Loki would leave Asgard now despite his promise while Thor was stuck placating his upset wedding guests.

Thor turned on Tyr, not bothering to hide his anger. “You will cease these insults to Loki,” he growled. Tyr’s behavior was intolerable and Thor’s patience was at an end.

“He’s too sensitive,” he said dismissively. “He was clinging to his mother’s skirts when he should have been sparring. It’s only because he’s a son of Odin that he hasn’t been beaten for his shameful behaviors.” He snorted. “Oh, wait.   He isn’t a son of Odin. He’s a filthy Fros—”

Volstagg stumbled drunkenly into Tyr and spun him around with his arm looped over his shoulders. “Tyr! Come with me. I have to tell you about what I just heard!”

Fandral appeared at Thor’s side and threw an arm over his shoulders, turning him away. “Now, now. You don’t want to do that, Thor. It’s considered bad luck to kill a guest on your wedding night, no matter how much he deserves it.”

“Fandral, he—“

“I know, I heard. Let’s just get you to finish your duties and then you can leave. Have you greeted the Dwarves yet? Look, Alviss and Dvalinn are chatting with Faradei; what could they be talking about with a Ljósálfar? Let’s go find out.”

With Fandral to guide him, Thor met and accepted the well-wishes of all his guests and was able to leave in less than an hour. He caught glimpses of Volstagg through the crowd and he was always at Tyr’s side, leading the old warrior away from Thor.   Thor was not at his best at formal affairs and he felt a surge of gratitude to his friends for helping him. He needed to find Loki before his brother did something rash.

Fandral turned him again and suddenly they were in front of the exit. “Yes, I think we’re done. Give them all a cheery wave and a hearty farewell and we can leave.”

Thor inhaled deeply. “Friends! Thank you all for coming. Loki and I appreciate your well-wishes. Please stay and enjoy yourselves, but it is time I left.”

The hall was filled with boisterous and drunken cheers and with a final wave, Thor turned and left.

“Do you know where Loki went?” he demanded, striding quickly down the corridor.

“He is in your new chambers. Sif and Hogan followed and have kept watch over him. He has not tried to leave which I find remarkable.”

“That’s something, at least. Quickly, now,” he urged.

When they arrived at the end of the hallway that led to their new combined chambers, they were greeted by Sif.

“He’s still within. No one has tried to approach. Hogan is outside protecting the windows and balconies.”

The surge of relief was so strong, Thor nearly stumbled. “You have my thanks, for you are true friends to us. This day has been impossible. I cannot imagine what it has been like for Loki.”

Fandral chuckled. “I’m sure you’re about to find out.”

Thor laid his hand on the door. “Yes. Well, we will see you in the morning. Again, you have my thanks.” He pushed the door open and went inside.

***

Loki stormed into his new chambers fresh from the indignities of the day and flung a bolt of energy into the fireplace, sending the wood into a blaze of fire. He seethed that it was only the kindling that was engulfed in flames and not that bastard Tyr. His father’s old war leader had disliked Loki ever since Loki had chosen seiðr and throwing knives over the sword, and had mocked and derided him at every opportunity. It felt liberating to release his anger and frustration with some destruction. He had kept control of himself all day and it had taken a toll on him and now he paced around the room as he wrestled with his need to push back, destroy or to fight--somebody, anybody.    

He scowled at the antechamber of his new living quarters and even that upset him. His rooms, like his old life, were no more; servants had emptied them and moved his belongings into the chambers he now shared with Thor, a suite of rooms suitable for married royalty, including a library and a work room for his seiðr.

Every element of his life was beyond his control. His future would not be as he imagined it--free to pursue any adventure and alternately advising and harassing Thor as the whim took him. The only way to get his freedom back would be to leave but where to go? He was a fool for agreeing to this marriage. Odin had frightened him into it, but Loki was smart and strong. He didn’t need to hide inside a marriage.

He sat down on the couch and began to work through a series of simple techniques that assisted with focusing his thoughts. He knew he was in danger, knew he needed to identify those that had targeted him and work out some plans to deal with each of them. Calming himself, he untangling his emotions from the facts of the situation.

His hands were relaxed in his lap when the door opened and Thor cautiously entered the room. Loki glanced at him long enough to note that he had come alone. He went back to staring into the flames.

Thor slowly walked in, paused, then flopped down on the couch beside him, close enough that their hips and shoulders were touching. He sighed and pulled the garland off his head, turning the circlet and smelling some of the blossoms.

“Thank you for not leaving. I do begin to see your point.”

“Oh, I will be leaving; just not yet. I need a plan first.”

“Hmm. It’s well you didn’t just yet. I was talking with Faradei of the Light Elves. He said that Laufey has offered a reward to any who will deliver you to him. Word has spread quickly; Alviss confirmed they had heard the same thing on Nidavellir. They were puzzled as to what the King of Jotunheim wanted with you.” He paused. “Well, they know now. At least today went off without incident.”

Loki shot him a sour look. The day was full of near disasters by his memory, but he let it go; it wouldn’t be productive to debate today’s events. “In any case, this does complicate things. Is it a large reward?”

“Very. Enough that I’d be gathering you, Sif and the Warriors Three for a quest,” he said, throwing his arm companionably over Loki’s shoulders.

Loki grunted his displeasure at the news.

Minutes passed in silence. “What do you make of Víðarr’s words?” Thor asked cautiously.

“I don’t know,” he muttered tersely. “With Kvasir long dead, the only other person who would know the truth of that story would be Laufey and I’m disinclined to question him about it.”

“I can’t imagine that conversation would go well. What about—“

“The Norns?” Loki interrupted. “They would be even harder to question and their answers would probably only make the situation worse.” No, Loki would not be asking the Norns anything because if they actually confirmed Víðarr’s story, then Loki did not want to know why they would incite a Vanir sorcerer to rape the King of Jotunheim.   It would mean the Norns wanted Loki conceived, that possibly his abandonment in the snow where Odin found him was also by their whims. That they meant for him to be raised as a Prince in the House of Odin and have access to the best education that such a position would guarantee. To be placed next to the heart of the All-Father, ruler of the Nine Realms. No, Loki had no desire to hear if any of this speculation had any truth to it. He would not be anyone’s pawn.

“You mean to ignore everything he said?” Thor asked, surprised.

While Loki wanted to ignore the rumor, he remembered Frigga’s speculation that he might be half Vanir—which Thor had not been there to hear--and his resemblance to Víðarr. Both made for an argument that the rumor/guess could be upgraded into a strong suspicion but that was not enough of a foundation to base any plans on. He would dismiss it for now. “I have quite enough real problems to worry about without chasing rumors.   Besides, Víðarr probably made it up, or his father did. Perhaps they thought the story would have me running to Vanaheim for sanctuary.”

Thor frowned in thought. “For what purpose?”

Loki smiled tightly. “It seems everyone wants me, for one reason or another.” He turned towards Thor and stared him in the eyes. “Perhaps even you.”

Thor gave a heavy sigh and tugged his brother closer. “Loki, I have pulled you close to my side on too many occasions to count. I will not stop now just because we are married.”

Loki pierced him with a scowl. “Whatever you think is going to happen tonight, it’s not.”

Thor smiled fondly at him. “I think when we are through here, we will retire to our bed, where we will do nothing but _sleep_. If ever our relationship,” Thor paused as he searched for the right word, “progresses, then it will be because we both will it so.”

Loki stared hard at him. “I will not be submissive to you. I will not bend over whenever you feel like it.”

“Is that what truly bothers you?” he asked thoughtfully.

“This is not of my choosing.”

“Surely you knew that Father would find a match for you that would benefit Asgard and strengthen our ties with another realm?”

“I had hoped there would be no takers.”

Thor was completely surprised. “What? Why would you say that?”

“God of Mischief. Prince of Lies.”

Thor grinned. “Those are merely secondary attributes and pale compared to your beauty and grace.”

Loki stared sourly at Thor but then couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. “Please tell me you haven’t composed a sonnet of love to woo me?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a hunt or a quest.”

Loki shook his head. “Well, at least either of those would get us out of the palace for a while. And I suppose we will be expected to do something of the sort. Whatever would please you the most.”

Thor smiled, his expression soft and fond. “What would please me is to kiss you. Just once. It is my wedding night after all.”

Loki leaned slightly away, frowning in confusion at the sudden change. “Why?”

Thor stared sadly down at Loki and became serious. “Because I think you are feeling alone, overwhelmed. Embattled. Because I am not good with words and I would show you that if we ever to decide to consummate this marriage, it will be with love. I would worship you. I would die for you.”

Loki stared back, his face unhappy. “You really want to do this?”

“I know you’ve bedded men before. Do you truly find me too repulsive?”

The opposite was true. For a very long time, Loki had felt attracted to Thor but ruthlessly squashed any thoughts along those paths. He had been determined to never embarrass himself by revealing his feelings and he wasn’t about to start until he knew what his brother’s reaction would be. There were too many variables right now: pressure from their parents, their status in Asgard society…the fact that he was a beast in disguise.   “No, no…it’s not that. I feel…trapped. And you are my brother.”

“Have you never had impure thoughts about me?” Before he think of what he could safely answer, Thor added, “I’ve had impure thoughts about you and everyone else, save our parents.”

Somehow, that did not surprise Loki. “Volstagg?” he asked, glad to be able to deflect the subject from himself.

Thor considered the question gravely. “Maybe not Volstagg.”

“Hogun?”

“Hogun I’ve bedded.”

“What?!”

“It’s a long story and happened before you joined our adventures. Drink was involved. That probably explains why he has limited himself ever since.”

“And why he is so grim?” Loki added drolly.

Thor reached over and grasped Loki’s hand. “I promise you will never be the lesser in our marriage, no matter what form our marriage takes.” He studied Loki’s face. “I would like to kiss you now to prove my commitment and yes, my affection for you.”

Loki felt desperately unhappy. Did not Thor understand what he was asking? “You would kiss a Frost Giant? You know I have to be in my Jötunn form to--”

“Loki,” Thor interrupted. “I know in my head you are Jötunn; I’ve see you in your Jötunn form but my heart knows you as Loki, my beloved brother.”

“That’s almost as bad. Incest.”

Thor shrugged. “I love you. You are both smart and beautiful, and we are married. Besides, if Víðarr is correct, rather than your brother, I am actually your first cousin, once removed. That’s far enough for our children to be safe.”

Loki stared at him then closed his eyes. He had been in a state of hyper vigilance all day and was more exhausted than he had been after some of their more disastrous adventures. It was unbelievable that Thor could accept all this so easily--a changeling for a brother and a marriage to someone who appeared male and Aesir but was neither--but Thor had always been a practical thinker, firmly moored in the present. He thought of Thor pursuing this and wondered if Odin had put pressure on him somehow. He sighed heavily. “Thor. I am both tired and very confused. I am going to bed. To sleep.”

Thor pulled him close and pressed a dry kiss to his temple. It was a gesture of affection he had inflicted upon Loki since they were small children. “Let me kiss you properly,” he softly said, his lips still pressed against him.

It seemed like a bad idea to Loki but Thor obviously was determined. If he kissed him, they could end this conversation and go to bed. And it was just a kiss; he’d make sure of it.

“Yes. Fine,” Loki said tiredly, lifting his face towards Thor’s.

Thor couldn’t suppress a small smile at Loki’s undisguised annoyance but nonetheless, moved in slowly and pressed his lips gently to Loki’s. They were warm and dry and he shifted them slightly until he was able to nibble at Loki’s lower lip, pulling at it when he drew back. He smiled softly, fondly, his expression full of love and promises that all would be okay.

Loki frowned. Thor was handsome, Thor was worthy and Thor usually got what he wanted. Loki should be more immune than most to his brother because he’d had centuries of dealing with him but he wasn’t. He couldn’t handle this right now. “I need more time,” he begged. He needed Thor to quit asking for more.

Thor’s smile widened. “You will have all the time you need.” He reached up and removed Loki’s wildflower garland, laid it on top of his and placed them on the table. “It’s late. Let’s retire.”

Loki grimaced. “I’d forgotten I was still wearing that.”

“You _are_ tired, but it was most fetching upon you. I will remember you always like that: the grumpiest groom in all of the Nine Realms.“ Thor pushed himself to his feet and offered Loki a hand up. “Come, brother. Let us go to bed,” he said with a smile, “to sleep.”

[](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y98/kelpster/fan%20art/ThorLoki-wedding-FINAL1_zps7mwtuhum.jpg)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you another chapter and it's a day early from my self-imposed schedule. I hope you enjoy it as the plot thickens. Still no smut, though it is going to happen. Please let me know your thoughts as those comments are very much appreciated. And thank you all who have kudo'd and commented already. :)
> 
> The art was commissioned and is by Griseldajane.  
> http://griseldajane.tumblr.com/
> 
> Edited to add: Apparently photobucket is not cooperating. The piece of art can also be found in my tumblr archive here:
> 
> https://tenayafan.tumblr.com/post/134871555427/art-i-commissioned-for-my-story-naked-in-the-eye
> 
> Click to view it. It’s kinda cute.


	7. Holmgang

When Thor awoke it was to find he was nose to nose with his brother and he felt a deep sense of contentment fill him. Loki’s head was pillowed on Thor’s bicep and Thor’s other arm was resting comfortably over Loki’s waist. Lying so close, the warmth from their bodies carried his brother’s scent wafting upwards and he realized he had missed this closeness.

They had been inseparable as youngsters as they explored Asgard’s many mysteries. He had many fond memories of wrestling with his younger brother, inevitably pinning him down until Loki’s squeals of frustration and laughter would fill Thor with joy. His squirmy sibling would plead for mercy and Thor would release him, but it was really only so he would have the joy of chasing him down, tackling him into the sweet grass and tickling him until he was laughing helplessly beneath him again, his green eyes filled with adoration and happiness. Exhausted from their roughhousing, they would fall together and rest peacefully as they watched the clouds drift by.

Looking back, Thor saw it had been the best of times and wondered if it wasn’t too late to try to reclaim what they had had together, the trust, the closeness, the unquestioning intimacy—that feeling of timeless perfection when one is in perfect harmony with another. Surely any marriage that could capture that type of closeness would be blessed by the Norns.

He knew Loki was preoccupied by the specter of having sex with his brother, but it was more than that; it was the shame of being made ergi and having all of Asgard know it. For Thor, sex was just another way to show affection, a way that would also bring pleasure to both partners. Why couldn’t Loki see that, too? He wished his brother would not overthink things too much especially when the result was making him so miserable. The truth was Thor found any attractive adult desirable and Loki was blossoming into a man of rare beauty. He found himself wondering what his brother would look like as he was overcome by intense pleasure, a pleasure that Thor had created.

He studied Loki’s face. Completely relaxed, his brother looked so much younger asleep, his face washed clean of all his burdens. The rich blackness of his hair and eyelashes providing stark contrast to the pale skin that never answered the sun’s bounty by accepting a tan. It was a good face, one that he had loved since the moment they had first met when Loki was a large-eyed and surprisingly quiet baby.   That much had not changed. Loki’s eyes were always his most expressive feature and he had made his quiet nature work to his advantage in a land filled with boisterous personalities. Thor, overcome with fondness, let his hand caress the warm skin beneath it.

Loki blinked awake and was surprised by Thor’s proximity. He stared back at him, and Thor wondered what he was thinking.

“Good morning, brother,” Thor greeted, smiling.

“Still calling me ‘brother’ even as we wake up in our enormous goat-infested marriage bed?” Loki said, drily.

Thor smiled even more broadly. It was an enormous bed with four massive posts, each carved as a stylized rearing, twisting goat. The goats were nod to Thor’s known fondness for the creatures and he wondered at the sense of humor of whoever designed them to include them on his marriage bed.

“I will call you ‘brother’ until you become something other than that. _If_ that happens, then I will call you ‘husband.’” He curled his arm and pulled Loki’s head close and plastered his temple with a noisy kiss. He would continue to shower Loki with kisses at every opportunity. Thor was a stubborn man—it was a strategy that worked well for him. He would kiss Loki until he truly believed Thor’s love of him was true no matter Loki’s heritage.

Loki pushed against Thor’s chest. “Argh! Stop that!”

“For now, because you asked so nicely. Now, come, get up. I’m sure I smell food. The servants have left us something in our antechamber.” He bounded out of bed, clothed only in the soft pants he had slipped on for sleeping. He pulled open the door and discovered the sideboard was laden with all manner of delicacies.

“Look, Loki! Apple tarts and they’re still warm I wager.” Loki loved sweet things; Thor was sure he’d join him now.

He was sitting with his lap full of food and a tankard of mead when Loki sauntered in. Not a morning person, his hair was puffy and in disarray and he’d covered himself with a dark green robe that reached his slipper-covered feet.  

Loki stared at the generous display of food before him. “This is all for us? Just for breakfast?”

Thor paused. “Maybe they thought we’d linger in our rooms for longer,” he offered cautiously.

Loki scowled, then grabbed a tart and a tankard before sitting beside Thor. “Well, I know what I’ll be doing today--making myself seen all over Asgard.”

***

Thor kept pace with his brother as they made their way to the sparring yard. Loki had chosen to wear his medium-weight leathers instead of casual dress and Thor decided to mirror him. “Expecting trouble?” Thor had asked as he watched Loki conceal a few of his throwing knives in his clothing.

“This morning especially,” he said, adjusting the straps of his brigandine around his chest. Aside from protecting him from edged blades, it was decorated with the gold crescent that marked him as Asgard’s second prince.

When they approached the sparring yard, Thor was aware of the curious gazes they attracted and his brother’s growing tenseness. They entered the training area and found it crowded with knots of warriors. Thor spotted Fandral gesturing urgently to him and he changed direction to meet him halfway. “Good Day, Fandral. What troubles you?” 

“Thor, the yard is full of halfwits today and there’s rumbling against the Jötnar. If you could take Loki out riding for the day…” Fandral’s voice trailed off as his eyes tracked something happening behind Thor. “Oh hel.”

Thor turned as he heard a raised voice, its tone full of mockery. “I would have thought that after a night of pounding from the hammer of Thor, his Jötunn bitch would be limping well into next week.”

Thor was shocked into immobility to hear such blatant disrespect thrown into his brother’s face.

Loki froze, then turned to face Tyr. “You have slandered me for the last time. Retract your insult or meet me in holmgang.”

“I will not retract the truth. Your new position in court is to be _under_ Thor. Either you are willing and enjoyed it or Thor forced you--and I see no signs of battle on you.” He smirked as the warriors that surrounded him chuckled at his observation.

His brother appeared composed, but Thor could see Loki’s fury in the lines of his tensed body, watched as he took in a deep breath, readying himself for battle. Loki clenched his jaw as he stepped closer. “Pick your weapon. The time and place for battle is now.”

“Will you fight with integrity or dishonor yourself and the House of Odin by using your favored weapons of seiðr and deceit?”

“You seek to put me at a disadvantage? No matter. I will use neither seiðr nor my knives but only a staff. Go ahead and use your sword, a weapon all know you have great skill with. You will need it.”

A raven landed on the balustrade above them with a loud squawk. Its head bobbed up and down as it cawed loudly and vigorously. A second raven landed on Tyr and pecked hard at his head.

Thor strode up to stand beside Loki. “Stand down. I believe the All-Father approaches.”

Thor turned, filled with simmering anger to face the crowd and raised his voice to reach to every corner of the yard. “But hear me now! The next person to slander Loki will face me, for any insult to him is to both the House of Odin and to the man who is twice a prince and my spouse.”

He turned toward Loki, prepared to meet his fury for he knew nothing angered Loki quicker than any implied slight to his skills in battle. His brother was seething with anger, his face flushed by its heat and of betrayal.

“It’s not that I think you would not win these battles because I know you would. It’s that I need to prove to you that I stand beside you, that your fights are mine and that all who would attack you are attacking me.” He lifted his eyes to take in the stunned crowd. “The sons of Odin are united and all who seek to hurt one will learn to fear both!”

Odin strode in in time to hear the last of Thor’s words. He entered into the heart of those in conflict and stopped, leaning on Gungnir as he frowned at the livid faces before him. “Thor? Explain.”

“Tyr has insulted Loki in a manner no warrior of Asgard could ignore. They’ve agreed to fight holmgang, here and now.”

Odin grunted, eyeing them both.   “I cannot allow these two to fight to the death,” he announced loudly, his voice carrying with ease to every ear in the yard. A murmur of shock rose from the crowd for the rules of holmgang were steeped in tradition and law. But Odin was the All-Father and in truth, no law was above his word, will or deed.

Odin raised his voice and it now echoed with the power of a king, “Hear me! As All-Father and ruler of Asgard, my first responsibility is to the safety of the realm. Loki, my son, is both a bright and a skilled warrior, but he is also the heir of Jotunheim. King Laufey would come here with an army to seek vengeance for his death if he loses. If Loki prevails against Tyr, Laufey still might march on Asgard to reclaim his heir for allowing him to be put at risk. If that should that happen, I would need Tyr’s skill and experience to defend Asgard. Therefore, Asgard cannot risk the loss of either man.”

Loki surged forward. “You would have me live under this insult? Prevent me from the right of every man to defend their honor?” It spoke to his agitation that he did not bother with any title to their father, their king, but still Thor was anxious. One did not confront the All-Father in a public place and walk away unscathed.

Odin stared up at his son, his one eye narrowed with disapproval. “I did not say you could not fight to reclaim your honor, only that it could not be to the death. Instead, since both combatants are well known and valued for their cleverness and skill at strategy, their battle will be over a board of tafl,” he said, raising his voice. “Two sets of two out of three wins where each takes turn as a defender. If necessary, it will be repeated until there is a clear winner. If Tyr loses, half his lands will be transferred to Loki’s estates. If Loki loses,” he paused, eyeing his son. “If Loki loses—did Tyr accuse you of being a seiðmaðr?”

It didn’t seem possible but Loki stiffened and stood even straighter. “Yes. And more.” Thor could see he was steeling himself in case Odin insisted that he repeat the rest of the slander.

Odin straightened and addressed the room. “If Loki loses, I will secure the services of Vanaheim’s most skilled vǫlva and order Loki to study under her.”

Loki leaned away from Odin, his forehead furrowed in consternation.   Loki loved magic. Frigga was Vanir and a powerful spækona; Loki had learned most of his seiðr from her. Odin had also taught him a few things and the rest he’d learned from books. He had always wanted a Vanir tutor but it would have been scandalous for a prince of Asgard to be officially taught seiðr. What Odin proposed would be no punishment at all to Loki but Thor could see how logically, to those that despised a seiðmaðr, to be publically taught seiðr would confirm the slander as true. Thor carefully watched Loki as he tried to work through how he felt about Odin’s ruling.

“I accept,” he said slowly, like he was tasting the words as he spoke them. Thor wondered if Loki was tempted enough to lose on purpose, but no, Thor knew Loki’s pride would not let him.

Tyr scowled, angry at the terms. He well knew Loki’s eagerness to learn seiðr--as did all of Asgard--and that any disadvantage for Loki would be the public acknowledgement of it. No, it was only when truth was thrown in his face as an insult that it became any issue at all for Loki.  The morality of the Aesir demanded he take offense or else be humiliated.

***

The challenge was kept in the sparring ring. A table set with Odin’s personal tafl board and two chairs were set up on the dirt floor. Thor chose to stand behind Loki while Odin made himself comfortable on the balcony above them.

Loki volunteered to defend for the first set, a position that most Aesir disliked. Attacking and capturing were more to their tastes and their strengths.

The first game lasted a painfully long time. Loki eluded capture many times but only just barely. He’d stumble from one trap to another, barely slipping away by some stroke of luck. His forces were gradually captured and when his king finally was taken, it was a relief for all the observers.

The second game started out like the first and then about half way through the loss of pieces, his king was suddenly safe at a corner square. The third game ended much quicker and decisively in Loki’s favor.

They took a small break at that point. A sideboard covered with jugs of ale and water, fruit and cheeses had been set up and Thor followed Loki to it.   His brother chose a tankard of water and as he drank deeply from it, Thor leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “So you finally grow tired of playing with your victim.”

Loki leveled a long, expressionless look at Thor, then picked up a pear. “This is not simply a game, Thor.” He bit into the pear and Thor watched the sweet juices run down his chin.

Thor picked up a cloth and dabbed at the sticky rivulets. His brother insisted on being clean and dapper when in public and Thor gave the intimate gesture no thought. Let people think whatever they would think. “I know. You are without equal when it comes to cunning and strategy. I also know that you are about to defeat him in the most embarrassing manner possible. Winning will not end this conflict.”

“Are you asking me to lose?”

“Never. I only want to be by your side when Tyr attempts to even the score.”

Loki took another bite of pear as he studied Thor. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you? Defending me-- standing by me—it _will_ put you at odds with your friends.”

“Then they are not my friends.”

***

They switched pieces for the next set, now Loki was in control of the attacking force. He considered losing, measuring the advantages to disadvantages and while it was tempting to be taught seiðr by a Vanir seiðkona, he would have to give up any chance of being respected. That was too great a price in Aesir society.

Since he was committed to winning, it would be most effective if he won with devastating ruthlessness—Thor was right about that. The Aesir liked that kind of thing, respected it, wrote songs about it…and it would make any of them think carefully before they decided to cross Loki again. But humiliating Tyr, while it would be very satisfying after a lifetime of slights and insults, it would only increase his antipathy to new heights and Loki thought Tyr would waste no time in retaliation. He would need to be prepared for that but it would be preferable to settle this here and now.

Well, might as well get it done with; drawing it out would not change the attitudes of those that hated the Jötnar and would only annoy any who could be considered his allies. He set about complicated strategies that Tyr couldn’t hope to avoid. The old warrior lost his composure and became angrier as he lost more game pieces. Loki peppered his plays with small noises of arrogance and disdain, each calculated to further incense Tyr. Within the hour, Loki had basically won both games, sealing his place as winner in each set, both as defender and aggressor.   He had Tyr’s king cornered with nowhere to move.

“Do you yield, old man? Your skills as a tactician have faded. Perhaps they were left too long to stew in your hatred and in the praises of battles that only the feeble remember. I will have your king in the next move, and half your lands.”

Tyr surged to his feet and swept the board clear with his clenched fist. Loki did not flinch at the sudden violence but merely stared up at his opponent, his grin toothy and savage. It suited him better if the fight became physical because he could kill him and be done with it. He braced himself to defend the attack that he hoped he’d precipitated.  

***

Standing at Loki’s back, Thor’s fingers curled around Mjölnir’s handle; he did not trust Tyr’s anger or his brother’s ability not to make it worse.

Tyr leaned forward and sneered at Loki. “It is beyond me how the All-Father could have married his son, the one true prince of Asgard to this _thing_ ,” he spat, hurling a tafl piece at Loki. It bounced off his chest and clattered noisily to the floor. Tyr straightened and looked Thor in the eye. “Bed it and enjoy what is undoubtedly the best fuck in the Nine Realms but you should strangle any of its get before they draw their first breath.”

Mayhem erupted. Fandral grabbed Thor’s arm as he lunged across the table, spinning him away. Volstagg yanked Tyr backwards. Off balance Tyr landed on his back and Volstagg body slammed on top of him, pinning him down. Sif and Hogan appeared on either side of the table and knocked down the few of Tyr’s supporters that rushed to help him. The Einherjar guards flowed into the room, attempting to restore order.

Loki sat quietly at the table stunned by the shocking words. Thor could see the shine in the green eyes as his brother looked up at where Odin sat observing the match. Frigga had joined him at some point and she did not bother to hold back her tears as she gazed at her son. Thor jerked his arm and shouted frantically to Fandral to let him go.

On nearby balconies, Thor could see the visiting dignitaries that had come to witness the challenge; most looked shocked or unhappy except for the Dwarves—Dwarves loved a good fight and seeing Asgard in full uproar was great entertainment for them. The Vanir were huddled together whispering urgently to each other.

Loki stood up, his eyes sweeping the scene and then angrily strode past the guards as he left the area.

With a roar, Thor flung Fandral away and bolted after his brother. By the time he skidded to a halt in the hallway, his brother was nowhere to be seen. “Loki!”

A guard hovering indecisively in the hallway answered. “The Prince went to the left. I think he was leaving the palace, my lord.”

On a hunch, Thor raced to the stables and was just in time to see Loki on a horse galloping away. A guard who had been preparing to go on patrol stared after his fast-disappearing mount, his expression puzzled. Thor pulled his companion off his mount. “I need your horse,” he said as he vaulted into the saddle and urged the horse after his brother.

“My Lord, should we come with you?”

“No! Resume your duties,” Thor shouted over his shoulder. Loki did not need a forest full of guards after him right now.

It wasn’t difficult to follow Loki for he did not perform any of his concealing spells and he kept to the path that led to the high mountain valleys. Thor caught up to him when Loki paused after a particularly steep stretch and was allowing his horse to rest. He pulled his mount to a stop next to Loki’s and slid off. His horse was slighter than any of his usual mounts and he thought to give the horse a respite from his considerable bulk.

He patted the creature’s neck as he thought about what to say. His brother’s actions appeared calm but his jaw was still clenched, his posture stiff. The gallop away from the palace had helped defuse Loki’s emotions but he was still upset. Loki had sought out peace and Thor was loath to break it. He settled on a neutral topic, banal and innocent. “Tis a fine day for a ride, brother.”

Loki leaned back in the saddle and gazed about at the gently swaying pine trees and the small creek that tumbled merrily around the rocks in its path, the dappled sunlight turning the splashes into sparkling gems as they fell back. He slipped from his mare and led her to the creek to drink. “Yes. It is.” The words sounded forced and were clipped short.

Thor’s horse pushed past him to join the other at the creek. He felt the breeze cool the sweat on his neck and breathed deep of the pine scent. “Do you have a destination in mind?”

Loki sighed. “The hanging meadow beneath Cloud’s Rest. There is a theory that it is Yggdrasil itself that supplies force that sends the first sap to flow after winter. There, in the highest valley, on the highest realm, the power of the World Tree should be most potent. I’ve heard that there’s a mushroom that only grows on the first sap after winter at only the highest altitudes on the oldest Ash tree. I would like to collect a small sample from any that might be growing and examine them for their seiðr content.”

Thor was relieved that Loki had found a reason to stay in Asgard despite the ugliness at the end of the challenge. In truth, Thor had had to leave the palace, too, or else there would have been bloodshed. He had been so angry but he now forced himself to put aside those feelings. He was with his brother, just the two of them, and Loki had not demanded that he leave. That was encouraging.

“We’ve not ridden together for quite a while, just you and I. And I’ve not been to that meadow since before I grew my beard.”

“The spirits are still strong up there. You will be respectful.”

“Of course.” Thor accepted the implied reprimand because while he knew of the spirits of the woods, the rocks and the water, he could only catch their movements out of the corner of his eye. In the past, he would sometimes disrupt the spirits just to upset Loki. Perhaps he had been jealous that Loki could converse with them if conditions were right. He understood so little about his brother’s many skills and gifts; he took them for granted and had only been interested in what could assist him in battle.

Thor had grown up with a beloved and mischievous companion to his adventures and now he was forced to admit his brother was now completely unlike Thor in almost every respect. Aside from being a gifted seiðmaðr and a shape shifter, his brother was also Jötunn and because of that he was in danger from every angle. Thor would not stand for that and he vowed to learn more of his brother and to protect him.

Loki remounted his horse. “We should reach the valley before sunset. Be prepared to spend the night.” He directed his horse to walk across stream.

As his horse finish drinking, Thor checked the supplies tied onto the back of the saddle. A bedroll, cloak and some dried meat; it would be enough to cover their needs but not ensure their comfort. He remounted and urged his horse to a quicker pace until Loki was just ahead of him.

His brother cut a striking figure, tall with an elegant bearing, the sunlight causing his black hair to shimmer with streaks of midnight blue. Even in his mid-weight armor he was regal. He was every inch a prince in two realms; it wasn’t right that people insulted him to his face. Thor had always felt protective of his younger brother but his instinct to defend him was now stronger than ever.   It was his fault that Loki was at the center of this maelstrom of intrigue and that the king of the Frost Giants had set bounty hunters to run down his brother down like wolves upon a deer.

Thor shifted uneasily on his saddle. Odin had forbidden them to leave the palace; Thor had given no thought to the order when he raced after Loki but now he reconsidered it. It had been impossible to stay when all was in chaos, and Odin did see them leave. The All-Father had both Heimdall and his view from Hliðskjálf to watch over them. Besides, the brothers were together and they were a formidable force at any time. Surely they would be safe for a day or two deep within the borders of Asgard.

The ride was long and Thor returned to thinking about the fight. Tyr’s salacious comment greatly disturbed him. What did he mean that Loki was the best fuck in the Nine Realms? What did that even mean? His brother had taken lovers; people who were attracted to his mischievous and unpredictable nature, people who enjoyed a little danger with their affairs--particularly when they came attached to an attractive prince. He had never heard any rumors of Loki having extraordinary prowess as a lover, though.

Odin had also said something similar, broadly stating that Thor would be well pleased by bedding Loki. At the time, Thor assumed it was along the lines of having an exotic looking bed partner but now he felt there was more to it than that. There was some fact he was unaware of, something others knew about. During the holmgang while standing behind Loki, he had slowly become aware of men staring intently at his brother. At first he thought they were trying to see past his Aesir appearance to the Jötunn underneath but then he noticed a pattern. It was only the older warriors who had unpleasant expressions of lust and avarice on their faces. It had made Thor very uncomfortable to see such unsettling intentions leveled at his brother. He was married now to Loki; Loki was his and no one had the right to look at or talk about him like that.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter (with an extra helping of drama) a day early. It's a beautiful day where I live and it just seemed too arbitrary to wait until morning to post it. The next one will be on Friday.
> 
> As always, I do love to hear any thoughts and comments you might feel like sharing. Thank you for all the comments already given; I do appreciate them. If you are enjoying the story, please consider leaving a kudo as it helps the story's ranking in the AO3 search engine.


	8. Cloud’s Rest

They followed the trail through damp switchbacks, past tall waterfalls and through patches of knee deep snow that lingered in the cool shadows of the north facing slopes. As they climbed higher the sun cease to warm them and the air was crisp and dry.

The setting sun bathed the peak above them in a pink alpine glow as they rode down into the hanging valley. Loki dismounted at the ancient campsite and inspected the ground. The fire pit hadn’t been used in months and the spring-fed pool was clean and fresh.

Thor cleared his throat. “I will see to the horses, gather fire wood and find us dinner if you want to go make friends,” he said, gesturing to the glade behind him.

The dusk would last for a while longer but it would be good to reacquaint himself with the spirits of the valley and hear their advice about the mushrooms before full night was upon them.   It was considerate of Thor to volunteer to do all the camp chores.   “Thank you, brother,” he said, surprised.

Thor smiled like he’d been praised by their father, then turned to make good on his tasks.

Loki walked out into the dormant meadow, his arms to his sides but his fingers spread wide as he followed the energies flowing around him. Asgard was at the top of Yggdrasil and Loki could see the wispy branches of the World Tree as they passed through Asgard and wound their way into the heavens above. The power here was palpable and his skin tingled as he walked through the swirling energy. He settled down amongst the brown faded remnants of last summer’s grasses between patches of snow and soon lost himself in the thrum of Yggdrasil’s power, surrounded by the pure life energy all around him.

When he came back to awareness, it was full dark and the stars above glittered sharply in the chilled air while swirls of color from a nebula cast a peach and purple glow about him. A large dark cloud, heavy with moisture, lingered against the peak above him, its nearly permanent placement giving the mountain its name. He plucked a brittle husk of a long dead flower, the seeds long since fallen to lay dormant under the winter snow. A fine layer of frost crusted over the dead leaves, causing the ice crystals to glint with the pale shine of the cosmic glow. His exposed skin felt cold; his face was chilled and his fingertips tingled and ached.

Uneasily, he wondered about himself. He was fundamentally a Frost Giant yet he’d never been immune to the cold. In truth, he favored long sleeves and multiple layers of wool and leather while his brother capered about with his arms bare and was perfectly comfortable. It was no glamour that Odin had cast on him for when he was wounded his blood ran as red as any Aesir’s. He wondered how his natural ability as a shape shifter entered into the equation, and what would happen if he tried to shift into a Jötunn without the help of an outside influence. It would be his luck to be stuck as the first Jötunn that couldn’t stand the cold.

With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the flickering glow of Thor’s modest campfire. He felt better, calmer, more centered. He would have to remove Tyr and be clever about it. Tyr had made it plain that his hatred was not only for Loki but any child he might conceive. That level of hatred could not be controlled and would be a rallying point for those easily influenced. Tyr would be a threat as long as he drew breath.

He passed the horses and was surprised to see each was wearing a nose bag of grain.   Thor had set the saddles near the fire and was lounging back against one, using a knife to cut a loaf of bread. A covered ceramic pot nestled against the fire and a bottle of mead rested beside Loki’s saddle along with two tankards.

He raised an eyebrow at Thor. “You used Mjölnir to fetch us dinner? How does she feel about being used for such a menial purpose?”

“Mjölnir is for both battle and building. She is pleased that we are well cared for.” He had placed both saddles side by side and he gestured to the place he had made for Loki. “Join me, brother. We will be warmer if we are close.”

As Loki sat down, Thor handed him some bread before he leaned forward to fill the bowls with stew. He passed one to Loki. “What did the wights say?”

Loki shrugged. “That we are too early. Maybe in a few days. The vættir seem…unsettled.”

The conversation died as they ate. The food was savory, hot and tasted even better for being eaten under the star-filled sky. When they had finished all but for the last of the mead, Thor reached over and pulled Loki close until he was firm against his side.

“We used to rest thusly when we were children.   I miss it,” he said, scooting closer still.

Alone and so far away from any other soul, Loki relaxed into his brother’s embrace and let his head rest against Thor’s. Communing with the wights had filled him with peace. He was full from dinner and it was the easiest thing to lean into Thor’s warmth and affection. “It changed when you started your weaponry training with Tyr.”

Thor grunted thoughtfully. “I think you’re right. I remember being encouraged to spend time with Volstagg and learn the ways of a warrior. Did Tyr dislike you even then?”

“I’ve never known a time when Tyr did not express his dislike of me.”

“Do you think he knew all along about your heritage?”

“It’s quite possible. He would have been close to Odin during the campaign. He at least suspected, I imagine. No matter. Mother attempted to distract me from missing you by various means and discovered my gift for seiðr was growing stronger. She started on my formal studies then.”

“I wonder if you would have become a seiðmaðr if not for Tyr?” Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder. “We will have to do something about him.”

Loki leaned away so he could observe his face. “You surprise me.”

“Holmgangs should be fought until one man yields or to the death. The All-Father should not have changed the rules. Tyr is not defeated and will continue his harassment.”

Loki settled himself back onto Thor. “In this, we agree. I’m sure he is planning something even now.”

“Hmm,” Thor hummed thoughtfully.

They settled into quiet as their thoughts darted down possible pathways.   Eventually Loki became aware of Thor’s hand on his neck, his forefinger rubbing gently against his jaw. It was comforting. He was warm and relaxed against his brother and it had been a long time since he had felt so peaceful. Maybe his new situation wouldn’t be the complete disaster he thought it was.   He rubbed his chin into Thor’s touch to see what he’d do.

“Your skin is so smooth. Do you use magic to keep your beard away?”

“And here I thought you were plotting Tyr’s downfall.”

“It will happen. Your beard?”

Loki shrugged. “My beard has never tried to come in. I used to worry it was a side effect of practicing seiðr, that only the seiðkona were physically capable of channeling the powers of the World Tree without suffering changes to their bodies. I feared that there was some truth to the connection between living as a seiðmaðr and becoming ergi. And there’s that no matter how hard I trained, I could not put on muscle like you and the other Aesir. Now I suppose it’s due to the Jötunn beast inside of me or of being half Vanir, if Víðarr can be believed.”

“You are not a beast, Loki. Besides, it’s more likely from your Vanir heritage and I find it very attractive.”

Loki tilted his head until he could see Thor’s face. His eyes were right at the level of Thor’s lips. They were well shaped lips, better than his own he had always thought. So much about Thor was better than himself. Perfect lips, perfect beard, perfect eyes, perfect hair…. He wondered if Thor would let him braid it again like he used to do when they were children.

“You could just kiss them instead of staring at them,” Thor suggested, a small smile curling the edges of his lips. “Have you really not had fantasies about me?” Thor shifted, rolling his hips until he was facing Loki. His left hand threaded itself beneath the snug fit of Loki’s leathered armor and he began to rub his cool fingers against the warm skin at Loki’s waist.

Loki frowned. “You think to seduce me now that we are alone and deep within the woods? That I will be unable to resist the Mighty Thor?”

Thor’s smile broadened. “I would be a fool to think that. Nay, brother, I am simply content to hold you close.”

Thor’s fond expression faded and he looked away from Loki’s face. “But I have been a fool, haven’t I? If I had not led you and the others to Jotunheim, none of this would have happened; Laufey would not—“

“Shush. I do not want to hear this; I know it all too well. I just want to enjoy the quiet.”

Thor looked back up and his expression was earnest and intent. “I need you to know I regret much about how childishly I have acted, but I don’t regret being married to you. I need to tell you that I had avoided being physically close to you for fear of whispers and rumors so I surrounded myself with warriors and quests and I bedded any soul that was agreeable. They were mere diversions and brought me no peace. But this, holding you close, sharing your thoughts…I feel peaceful. Whole.”

The world shifted unexpectedly beneath Loki as Thor spoke. The words were true because they described how he himself felt.  He had done the same as Thor but he had been pickier about his bedmates; he did not sleep with all that wanted him—for there were many that pursued him only to get closer to Thor or Odin--but only those that amused or excited him. He had never felt anything more intense than fondness for his bed partners; no passion, no desire to be truly intimate with them. It was different with Thor and always had been. Only Thor could charm Loki’s secrets out of him or make him livid with anger. Thor was a god of the elements and he had the power to ignite the flames of passionate emotions from Loki.

Loki had worshiped his big brother when they were children, thrilled beyond measure that _his_ brother overflowed with excitement, laughter and open affection for him. They had napped curled in each other’s arms. And if their adventures were suddenly too much for Loki, Thor would take him by the hand and bolster Loki with words of encouragement until he felt up to the challenge.

When they were older, he couldn’t help but notice Thor’s beauty and be drawn by his powerful magnetism, as did all who saw him. Loki had felt the twisting burn of jealousy when Thor’s world had opened up to include so many new people--all of whom demanded his time until there was none left for Loki. He could not complete with them with the sword or in hand to hand combat and rather than be laughed at, he stayed away. It was then that his mother had tutored him in her style of fighting, both hand to hand and in using knives, taking advantage of his superior speed and agility. When he persisted in asking about seiðr and going so far as to secretly learn what he could from books, she had relented and taught him magic, too.

He was now able to hold his own in all challenges except from Thor—and that was because he would have to use every harsh trick he knew to have a chance at winning and he just wasn’t able to muster that level of commitment against the brother he had adored. Besides, he didn’t want to beat his glorious brother; he only wanted to have his unadulterated love again. But they were men now, and his love craved a different sort of touch. Loki had fought too hard to maintain the grudging respect of others when his chosen skills made accusations of being ergi and womanly all too common. He ruthlessly suppressed any yearnings for more from Thor and cultivated an aloof behavior. He concentrated on being a member of Thor’s band of adventurers, supplying his unique skills when needed—and pranks and surprises whenever he could. It was Thor’s fault if Loki’s mischievous ways drew more of Thor’s attention than his skill with seiðr or a blade, for it encouraged even more daring from Loki in devising his mischiefs.

And now, wonder of wonders, they were married and he had Thor’s complete attention, the one thing he had longed for. They were no longer brothers but that’s not how it felt. Did it matter that they had been raised together when they shared only a small amount of blood? If they were to build something new between them, something beyond Odin’s schemes and Laufey’s threats, Loki had to be truthful to Thor and he knew he had a harsh confession to make. It would test Thor’s fidelity.

“Thor. I made it possible for the Frost Giants to try to steal the Casket. I did it to spoil your coronation. I did not mean for any to die except the Jötunns and…I was jealous of you. I did not think you were ready. I regret that our guards were killed; I truly thought they would kill the Jötunns instead.”

Thor was quiet for a few moments. “It would appear that I am not the only one that has acted foolishly. You will have to pay weregild to the families of those that were killed.”

“Yes.”

“Tyr will try to make your actions treasonous because you chose the Jötunns to work your mischief.”

“True.”

When Thor remained silent, Loki ventured, “What about you? I stopped you from being crowned. You were furious.”

Thor shrugged. “The timing was so perfect my first suspicions were that you were behind it. It was exactly the type of thing you’d do, but I discounted it. Setting the Jötunns after the Casket in Father’s vault? It seemed too ambitious even for you but then again your ambitions have grown, haven’t they?

“And you were right that I was not ready. Your scheme cost two guards their lives, but my actions nearly started a war, a war that I was eager for. Those were not the actions of a king.”

As he talked, Loki slid his hand up Thor’s torso and he rested it over his heart. He was surprised when the movement caught his eye because he was unaware he had automatically reached out to soothe his brother. Thor had never ceased skimming his hand across the bare skin of Loki’s side nor had he moved the hand that cradled his head. The intimacy of lying in Thor’s embrace and confessing secrets to one another was heady and Loki’s heart rate quickened. Thor was beautiful like this, serious, sad and focused only on Loki. It was intoxicating and it hit Loki hard that he wanted this, he _hungered_ for it.

“I have thought about you, you know. How could I not? You are the sunlight that warms our souls. You are the ideal of all the virtues of Asgard personified--everything that I am not. How true that turned out to be.”

Thor frowned. “You are who you have always been: Loki, my beloved brother.” When Loki started to deny it, Thor interrupted him. “No, you are. And what is more, if I am the perfect Aesir think about what I want. You. I find you compelling and always have. That is why I married you. I want to be with you.”

“No. You married me to save me from being taken to Jötunnheim and being used as Laufey’s plaything. You were noble and self-sacrificing.”

Thor chuckled. “I wouldn’t call it self-sacrificing to suddenly be handed something I had long desired but worked hard at ignoring. No,” he said, frowning. “It’s not noble at all to have you forced into our marriage because of my thoughtless acts. But it is what it is and we have to go forward. We are married and I will do everything I can to make it up to you.”

“What about Father? I think his plans are for me to bear you a child, the sooner the better.”

Thor glanced away. “He said as much to me.”  


Loki’s hand stilled. “Did he say more? Did he say anything that would explain the filth that came out of Tyr’s mouth?”  

Thor’s hand slipped down to his hip and his strong fingers tilted him forward as the arm around his shoulders pulled him closer. “Loki. I will give you the torque as soon as we get back to our rooms. I meant to do it this morning but I was distracted.”

“What torque?” Loki knew he was not going to like what Thor was going to say just from the way Thor’s grip tightened upon him. When they were children, Thor had a habit of sitting on him if he was going to say something that would upset Loki.

“Father gave me a Dwarven-made torque two nights ago. It has crystals imbedded in it that have similar powers to the Casket of Ancient Winters. It will allow us to couple--to touch yet keep you in your Jötunn form--thus allowing you to conceive. It will prevent your freezing touch from harming me.”

Anger surged hotly through Loki. “He gave that to _you_?” He took a deep breath and punched hard against Thor’s chest. “He would have you in control of me, forcing me to become a monster whenever you wish?” He could easily imagine what Odin must have said. This really was the last straw if his father gave Thor the means to force Loki to…. No. Not his father. It was plain now that Odin viewed Loki as a means to an end, a tool to use to benefit Asgard. Loki elbowed into the dirt to push himself upwards and away.

Thor grabbed his hand and held it against his chest as he pulled Loki down and rolled on top of him. “Loki? Loki! It doesn’t matter what he wanted. The torque is yours! Only you will choose if you will ever wear it.”

“Get off me.”

“Yes, yes…just, please, just listen to me. Will you do that?”

“Get off me!”

Thor slowly rolled to the side and released Loki’s hand. “You know Father is weary. He has put off the Odinsleep for too long. His moods are unpredictable and he says things that are harsh--things he would normally never say. He may be the All-Father but he does not dictate what goes on between us. I will never touch that torque again unless you ask me to.”

“What else did he say?” Loki bit out as he fought to retain his composure.

“Loki…,” Thor said, worriedly. “I will tell you everything but—“

“But what, Thor? What promises would you force out of me before you share some monstrous secret about what I am or about how my so-called father plans to use me for Asgard’s advantage?”

Thor was miserable. “Loki, I will keep saying this until you believe me. You are not a monster. You are my brother and I will do everything I can to keep you safe and prove to you that I love you. It doesn’t matter what we find out because we will deal with it together…if you allow it.”

Loki huffed, the main force of his anger lanced for the moment. “Tell me what he said,” he asked, his voice calmer.

“He said things that do not make sense. He said that when you are in your Jötunn form you would be filled with violent urges. That cannot be true.”

Loki felt as if he had been plunged into cold water. “To be Jötunn is to be a mindless animal? Even me?” he whispered. He had felt different the two times he had been changed but nothing like that. What if it would become true the more times he changed, or if he stayed as a Frost Giant for longer periods of time? Would he cease to be the person he was now? It was a terrifying thought.

“I saw you and spoke to you after you’d changed on Jötunnheim. You seemed yourself just more…blue.”

“What else?” he said and even he could hear the dread in his voice. He had no idea how to find out the truth of the matter as he’d never heard of anyone else in a similar situation. To dwell on what was going to happen to him—without any answers--would pitch him into a morass of fear. Maybe there was something else Odin said to Thor that would shed light on it.

“It’s not much but Father alluded to something similar to what Tyr had said, that I would be grateful to him for giving me a ‘Jötunn runt,’ and that I’d be the envy of the Nine Realms because…” Thor glanced nervously at Loki and Loki narrowed his eyes in warning. Thor sighed deeply and continued. ”…because to couple with you would give me the highest ecstasy I would ever know.”

Loki pressed his lips together in annoyance. “That sounds farfetched. I’m not even sure I’ve heard of Jötunn ‘runts’ before. It might be some sort of rumor and speculation that randy old Aesir warriors tell each other around the campfire to make each other hard and eager to invade Jötunnheim.”

“It seems to be a common rumor among them, then; I caught many a lustful look thrown at you during the tournament, mainly by the older warriors.”

Loki frowned. “That could be trouble. I wonder if Volstagg would know anything about this. No, better yet, ask Fandral about it when we return. If any would know of a perverse rumor about sex with Frost Giants, it would be Fandral. Did Odin say anything else?”

“That you’d only be safe from Laufey if the tie between you and the House of Odin was made fast with the birth of an heir that shared both of our blood.” 

Loki snorted. “Laufey is just as stubborn, petty and territorial as Odin, more so perhaps. I would be a fool to ever disregard Laufey a threat, child or no.”

Long minutes passed as they each were lost in their thoughts. Finally, Loki grabbed a blanket Thor had left nearby and swung it out to cover himself. He was cold and very tired; it had been another long and exhausting day. Would they all be this way now? He had gotten used to a fairly solitary existence and being viewed with suspicion as he haunted the edges of Asgard’s court, looking for opportunities to inflict his mischief on those he judged deserving. The thought of being alone in Asgard felt threatening now. The chill had seeped deep into his bones but there was warmth nearby if he chose to take advantage of it. He was drawn to the heat that was radiating off of Thor’s body and it did remind him that he was not alone, that there was one person who was promising to be there for him, one person that Loki might depend upon.

With a push, he urged Thor onto his back and settled himself against his side, bringing the blanket to cover Thor, too, as he laid his arm over his brother’s waist and nestled his head on the broad, warm chest. He felt Thor’s hand slide up his forearm, his thumb rubbing circles on his skin and he rested his cheek against the top of Loki’s head.

“Thank you, brother. I will make this right,” Thor whispered, his voice close to choking with emotion.

“That’s a nice thought but I think our choices now consist of what is less wrong and what we can live with. Good night, Thor.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, why wait til morning. Here's another chapter. As always, I'm interested in your thoughts and comments. Thank you for reading.


	9. Attacked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags are there for a reason. If there is content that I think could be disagreeable for some readers, I will put an extra notice here. Here's the first one.
> 
> If you are protective of what you read, please read the End Chapter Notes for further information.

Loki awoke suddenly, his cheek stinging sharply. Had he been bitten by some insect? He lay quietly, listening for anything amiss. The warmth of the fire caught his attention as the flames whirled about, which was odd because the fire should be barely more than glowing coals at this point. He blinked and looked closer, letting his eyes see past the surface and look deeply into the essence of the flames.

A fire wight peered back at him. Now that Loki was using his seiðr, he saw the flames were the body of the wight, shifting and flickering, the edges of its form constantly being redefined.   A spark flew to the right of Loki, and then in rapid succession, at least ten more flew out in different directions. Suddenly the flames boiled up three times their height and then collapsed down, extinguishing themselves completely. It was pitch black now, his night vision useless for the time being, but in that sudden brilliant flash, Loki had seen at least three men in his line of sight.

He pinched his brother. “Thor,” he whispered. “Wake up. We are surrounded. I think there could be a dozen of them.”

Fighting was Thor’s forte and he’d analyzed their situation before Loki finished his warning. “Get clear and give us light, brother. Now!” Thor pushed Loki away, using the force to flip himself over and scramble away on his hands and feet.

Loki tucked himself in and rolled a good dozen feet away while conjuring an illusion of Thor and himself still half asleep and looking around confusedly in their bedding.   He stayed low and cast another illusion on himself as a rock and sent a burst of seiðr into the air. A flaming dragon, his favorite distraction, shrieked and spun about, wings flapping hard as it hovered in place. In the sudden light, Loki spotted two fighters frozen in front of him staring horrified at his dragon illusion. They wore mismatched body armor and were armed mainly with guns but also had a knife or two that Loki could spot. Mercenaries.

He heard a high pitched whine and saw his double disintegrate as it was shot with a projectile, the stone behind it sparking and flaking from the hit. On the other side of the camp, Thor grappled with two assailants. Shouts of “Find him!” and “Where is he?” echoed from all around him.

He flung two of his knives in quick succession, felling both the mercenaries in front of him. A blast of seiðr hit him on his side and he fumbled his concealing illusion as he stumbled to his knees.

“There he is! Shoot, now!”

He heard another high pitched whine behind him and was thrown forward on his face as he was hit by something that punched him hard in the upper back. He pushed himself to his knees and scrambled for cover, but his right arm was shaky and weak. Another projectile exploded right beside him pelting him with dust and rocks. He threw himself to the side.

“No!” Thor shouted. Loki spared a glance at him just as Thor elbowed an attacker in the chest, sending the mercenary flying backwards and landing limply in a heap. Thor raised his hammer and summoned the power of the storm. Loki followed his gaze and saw Thor was focused on a small mercenary high in the ancient ash tree. Their attacker seemed to be wearing a mask and had a large rifle still aimed at Loki, but the mechanism was jammed and he cussed, struggling with it.

No! This ash tree was connected to Yggdrasil and the World Tree’s life force was humming beneath its bark. Loki had to protect it if he could, for an attack on Yggdrasil was an attack on the fundamental life essence that nurtured and supported the Nine Realms. “Thor, NO!” he shouted. He brought both his arms up and desperately threw a protective spell towards the tree just as Thor sent a bolt of lightning at Loki’s attacker.

The top of the tree exploded and a huge branch, flaming on one end, crashed through long dead autumn leaves in a shower of splinters and sparks. Loki tried to push himself to his knees but the weakness had spread to the rest of his body and he fell to his side. He mouthed the words of a spell of concealment but his seiðr was sluggish and refused to obey him. He had to have been hit with some potion or spell, something designed to disable a sorcerer. One of their attackers had to be a seiðkona, probably a Vanir.

“There you are, little prince. King Laufey commands your attendance. It’s time to come home,” a deep voice spoke behind him and he felt himself lifted by large hands around his chest. His head rolled limply but his eyes were open enough that he could see a Frost Giant had picked him up and was holding him up for inspection. The Jötunn buried his nose against Loki’s neck and sucked in a deep breath. “Hmm. You have not commenced yet.” As he breathed out, he growled, low and impatient then turned towards the mercenary that had been in the tree. “Pilot! I have the prince. To the ship, now!”

Held pressed tight against the Frost Giant’s chest, he could feel his flesh respond; what had been cool skin became warm to him while the frigid mountain air turned tropical and balmy.   He was jounced against the hard muscles of the Jötunn as they pelted through the forest, branches whipping madly past them, his captor leaping over anything in his way. The jerky, unexpected movement was disorientating and Loki closed his eyes, fervently hoping Thor was not lost too far into blood lust to notice his abduction this time. He waited, wanting to feel the power a surge of anger would bring him but instead he felt distant and nauseous. Being shot with something that paralyzed his body and made his seiðr unresponsive was bad enough but to have his mind dulled was the worst. He needed to stay watchful and wait for his opportunity should his condition change but he felt sleep pulling at him.

After many minutes, the Jötunn slowed to a stop. He pounded on something that rang dully of strong metal. “Open!” He grunted in disgust and turned. “Well, it appears we have to wait for the pilot to unlock his ship. No matter. I know how to use the time.” He walked a few steps and pushed Loki down onto something hard.

With effort, Loki was able to open his eyes to a mere slit. He recognized the back side of Cloud’s Rest silhouetted against the nebulas of the night sky. The mercenaries must have discovered where they were and landed a ship behind the peak. His field of vision was suddenly filled by the Frost Giant’s face, half in shadow, half lit by a steady reddish glow of the ship’s lights.

“King Laufey considers you permanently tainted by Odin’s influence but nevertheless recognizes the line of succession. He has decreed your first get fathered by a Jötunn of pure blood will be his heir. Take a good look at me, little prince. My name is Thrym and my child will rule Jötunnheim one day!”

Loki was flipped on his stomach and was jerked about as his leather trousers were cut and ripped with harsh movements. Alarmed, he desperately reached for his seiðr again to attempt a relocation spell, a blast of power or even a simple fire spell but there was nothing. He tried to push his hand against the rock he lay on but only saw his thumb twitch in response. As his thighs were gripped hard and lifted, his face dragged, scraping against the rough granite beneath him. He felt sharp teeth skim across his flesh, the points nipping him while hot, moist breath seared over his exposed flesh. He grunted as Thrym’s tongue breached him, hot and slick as it pressed deeper into him, stretching his hole painfully. Thrym pulled out to lick at his entrance as Loki tried to clench his muscles. The Frost Giant growled and forced his tongue back into the sorcerer, the hands on Loki’s thighs tightening painfully as Thrym grew more excited.

“What the hell ya think you’re doing?!”

Through blurred vision Loki caught movement as the figure that spoke leaped onto the rock beside him. It was the little mercenary from the tree and he was covered in fur. The paws waved about, extending out in front of him in agitation in a ‘stop’ gesture as his eyes glanced down to the Jötunn’s waist.

“Oh, hell no! Don’t even think about shoving that into him. You’ll kill him and Laufey was clear about him being brought back alive.” He glanced down again. “Oh fuck, I coulda gone my whole life without seeing that! Argh!”

Thrym was breathing heavy. “He is untouched and I will be his first.”

“No, you idiot, you’ll be his last. Quit doing that and bring him inside so we can get back to Jötunnheim before the brother catches up to us.”

As the pilot talked, Loki’s attention was caught by a small set of twigs stuck into its belt. Even though the agitated pilot was bouncing about from side to side as he gestured, Loki saw the twigs waving fluidly about on their own. They were the very tip of an ash branch and Loki, skilled with all things magical, saw what normal eyes couldn’t. The twig was flush with a golden glow of the World Tree’s essence and there amongst the bark he could see two small eyes blinking at him. The wood was alive, the face in the bark smiling at him. Could Thor’s lightning and his spell combined do this to a tree flowing with the sap of Yggdrasil? Could he somehow use this to help his situation?

He was suddenly spinning through the air and fell hard into a graceless heap. Behind him the pilot chittered in alarm and the Frost Giant roared in pain, but above all that was Thor’s angry shout, “You will DIE for that!!”

Loki tried to lift his head but he was still paralyzed. Behind him, he heard Thor and Thrym trade blows that made the earth shake but more alarming were the sounds of the other mercenaries coming closer. Loki could not defend himself and with Thor engaged in a vicious fight with Thrym, Loki would be easy prey for the new arrivals. Small clawed hands gripped his arm and tugged, pulling him closer to where he knew the ship was. Loki tried calling out to his brother but in truth, it was hard to even draw a breath in the twisted position he had landed in.

His hair was twisted painfully as his head was lifted and angled upwards. A woman’s face swung into view, heavily painted with red runes that smelled of blood and pulsated in the dim light. She eyed him critically, then touched his forehead with fingers adorned with crystal rings that glowed with seiðr.

“It’s true then,” she said as Loki felt his skin change at her touch. Her fingers traced a design that seared into his skin. “A Jötunn brute raised in the heart of Asgard. How can it be that you, the son of a primitive ice beast, are a powerful seiðmaðr?”

“How can you be wasting time asking stupid questions?” asked the small pilot sarcastically. “Quit feeling up the goods and help me get him inside!”

“I would turn you into a stupid beast for such insolence but apparently someone already has,” the seiðkona sneered. “This _thing_ is an abomination,” she said, forcefully dropping Loki’s head. “We should slit its throat now and put an end to Laufey’s schemes,” she said. Loki heard the rasp of a blade being drawn.

Loki startled at the sound of an energy weapon firing close. A body thudded to the ground next to him.

“Not in this lifetime, sister,” the furry pilot growled. “You guys! Everyone grab a limb and get him inside! Now!”

Loki felt more hands on his body and he was half lifted, half dragged towards the ship. The mark she’d traced on his forehead burned down inside him, spreading out as it melted into his skull and he recognized the effects of a sleep spell. Mentally he frantically recited a counter spell but was helpless as he felt her spell overwhelm him and he was pulled into unconsciousness like he was being sucked beneath the surface of a river by a deadly undertow.

***

Breathing hard, Thor cast about him searching for his next opponent and realized all his attackers had faded into the night. Nearby, the ash tree crackled and popped as flames devoured the bare branches at its top.  Loki would be furious about that. Thor raised Mjölnir and used her power to help him call to the cloud that hung against the cliff face above him. The cloud came eagerly to him and within seconds, a heavy rain was drenching the ash, the flames replaced with thick, white smoke.

Relieved that the ash was now safe, he looked around for his brother. The campsite was littered with a half dozen bodies while hovering above him Loki’s flaming dragon faded away, the flames nothing but embers now and even they were winking out.

“Loki?” he called. His brother should be veiled nearby. “Loki! Where are you?” There was nothing but rain and the smell of burnt ash. “LOKI!” he shouted, his stomach suddenly gripped with icy fear. Could his brother have been taken?

He spun Mjölnir and hurled himself skyward, pelting towards the backside of the mountain. As he crested the peak, he could see the dark shape of a space ship in a clearing, the soft glow of red landing lights barely illuminating its immediate surroundings. A half dozen flickering lights bounced down the rocky hillside as their attackers ran to their ship.

As he closed in, he could make out the silhouette of a Frost Giant leaning over a boulder. The creature straightened up and Thor felt the rush of relief as he made out the form of his brother in the Frost Giant’s grip.

But Thor went from relieved to horrified to incandescent as he saw the Frost Giant pull Loki up and pressed his mouth deeply, intimately to his brother’s ass and was chewing on him while Loki dangled limply from his grip. Thor did not hesitate; leading with his shoulder, he barreled into the Frost Giant, sending him flying away from his brother. They rolled to a stop amid a flurry of hard, brutal blows. The Jötunn turned and Thor thought he was going to flee but instead he spun, hitting Thor across the face with a powerful backhanded blow. Blood streamed into Thor’s right eye and he back away, trying to wipe the blood clear but it kept flowing.

The Frost Giant raised his fist and angled it so Thor could see the glint of small ice daggers that had sprouted from his knuckles and he smirked. “The Thunderer, son of Odin has come to do me the favor of getting my blood raging so I will take Asgard’s second prince as he deserves to be taken—screaming and bleeding in the dirt.” He thrust his hips forward and his dark indigo erection flipped towards Thor. It had to be twice the length of an Aesir cock and thicker. “Fight me! Make my blood run hot!”

Rage burned through Thor. “You will never touch him again!” he roared and threw his hammer but the lack of vision from both eyes made the throw go wide and it only glanced off of his opponent’s shoulder as Mjölnir sped past.

The Frost Giant threw himself at Thor and they rolled over and over, grappling and punching viciously. With a twist, the Jötunn flipped Thor over and rammed his forearm under his throat while hitting Thor hard in his lower side. Thor felt hot blood flood over his flank as he tried to shift the arm that had cut off his air.

The Frost Giant pushed his face against Thor’s ear and whispered, “After I’ve had the prince a few times, I will present what’s left back to Laufey. The king is planning daily tournaments and at the end of each day the winner will get to fuck the prince as much as he can for that night and it will only stop once the prince shows the signs of having an heir in his belly—a prince to replace the one that Odin Thief stole.” He pushed his ice blade in further and twisted. “He will well know the power and the strength of Jötunnheim as only the strongest and smartest Jötnar will breed him.”

The sound of a weapon firing made Thor frantically glance over and saw his brother undefended and surrounded by the mercenaries and in an instant, his priorities shifted. In a move that wasn’t worthy of a warrior, he viciously kneed the Frost Giant hard in the groin and brought his fist down on the ice blade in his side, breaking it free from the hand that grew it. He roared with anger and pain and called to Mjölnir. She came to him but instead of hitting the foul creature that had him pressed to the ground, he swung her upwards. She jerked him free and he hurled himself towards the crowd that had picked up Loki and was dragging him towards the ship.   He spread his limbs wide and managed to knock everyone over into a pile of confusion. Surrounded by a melee of shouting and scrambling about, Thor ignored it all and grabbed Loki around the waist. He twirled Mjölnir and held on as she carried them to safety.

But the flight was a short one. Blood had covered Thor’s vision again and he couldn’t clear it since one hand was on Mjölnir and the other was holding Loki. They landed hard and cartwheeled across the dirt and rocks on the peak above them. He gasped at the pain in his side and tentatively explored the wound with his hand. The ice blade was still inside him, he could feel the sharp edge where he’d broken it off. He fought his instinct to pull it out as he’d been taught that it was often better to leave in a blade as removing it could cause bleeding to worsen. He wiped the blood from his eyes with the back of his arm and climbed stiffly, painfully to his feet. “Loki?” he said, leaning down awkwardly to give him a shake. “Loki! Can you move?” His brother lay as if deep asleep, laying atop one awkwardly angled arm while the other was flung wide.

He could hear the sounds of pursuit as the mercenaries gave chase. He had no time to spare. With a grunt, he pulled Loki up and over his right shoulder; that would keep his left hand free to wipe the blood from his eyes as he had to see to be able to land. He held on tight to Mjölnir with his right hand and threw it awkwardly up and towards the palace, his shoulder straining mightily under his brother’s weight paired with the sharp angle of holding on to Mjölnir.

It wasn’t graceful but it did get them there. They hurtled past the outer wall and landed in Frigga’s garden. Thor’s legs collapsed under him and he fell hard to the ground.   With a weak hand he pulled at the collar of Loki’s tunic until he slid back and into his lap. Thor pressed his hand to Loki’s neck and the pool of icy fear in his chest shattered as he felt his brother’s heart beat strong beneath his fingers.

“Guards!” he bellowed and was grateful to hear the rapid approach of booted feet. Two Einherjar raced into the garden.   Thor stared hard at the first one. “There is a band of mercenaries behind Cloud’s Rest. Send the guards there, quickly; they have a space ship and will escape if you don’t hurry. Beware as they count a witch and a Frost Giant in their war party.”

The second guard knelt down beside them, his sharp gaze taking in their dirty, scuffed clothing, Thor’s bleeding head wound and the bloody hand print on Loki’s throat.

“Help me get him…” Thor started but cut himself off as he fell weakly backwards. “No, no. Just help him,” he amended, knowing if he tried to help move his brother he would only slow them down. The Einherjar’s loyalty was above reproach but Thor still felt anxious as he gave the order; when they had left the day before, the palace had been in an uproar and Thor did not know the current situation. “Take him to the Healer’s Chambers, now, as quickly as you can.”

The guard gathered Loki up and sped off, his brother limp in his arms. Loki’s head fell back and the long, pale neck was exposed, a gift to any who sought him dead.

As Thor watched, his arm gave out and he fell heavily onto the ground. He was spent. He lay there alone and filled with anxiety as minutes passed. Slowly he noticed how the garden was full of sweet blooms and the stars above were as sharp as precious gems.   His hand pressed down on the wound in his side, trying to stem the blood that burned through his fingers as it soaked his shirt and pooled on the ground below him. Had blood always been this hot or were his fingers colder than they should be? By now, the ice blade had melted and his blood must be flowing faster, hotter.  He took a calming breath and willed himself to believe that Loki would be alright. He stared up at the stars and waited for help.  

When he became aware of the soft rustle of fabric, he was surprised by how close it was. He turned his head and saw his mother’s worried face above him and he smiled. She was powerful and fierce; she would see to it both her sons were safe.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warning for this one is for a brief interrupted attempted sexual assault.
> 
> I'll post the next chapter on Thursday.
> 
> As always, I'm delighted by your thoughts and comments. Please considered leaving a kudo if you haven't as it will help the story's ranking in the AO3 searches. Thank you very much for reading. :)


	10. Not All Wounds Heal Quickly

The first thing Loki was aware of was a hand gently smoothing his hair away from his face. It was rhythmic, comforting and he could feel love and affection with each stroke. Calmness surrounded him and he felt a warm breath as words were whispered into his ear. “You are safe, my son. I have banished the sleeping spell but we are still working on removing that which prevents you from moving. Relax. All will be well.” It was Frigga’s voice and Frigga’s hand the threaded through his hair.

She shifted slightly and her voice drew away. “Husband, how fares Thor?”

“He is being tended. He has a few wounds and some blood loss—nothing that won’t be mended presently.” Odin’s voice drew louder as he approached. “He asks about Loki. How is he?”

“There was a sleeping spell which I’ve removed. Eir tells me there is something in his blood which has both paralyzed him and dampened his seiðr. She says it is caused by a metal bead that is imbedded in his shoulder blade.”

Loki felt the whisper of fabric sliding down his back and he realized he was lying on his stomach. His hair was pulled to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder and a large, warm hand pressed against his upper back. “This is the bead?” Odin’s voice was much closer now and he grunted with dislike. “It is infused with powerful seiðr and poisons. It is an evil thing. Why is it still there?”

“She prepares to remove it even as we speak.”

The hand shifted and his hair was brushed away from his ear. There was a huff of hot moist air against the back of his neck as Loki felt Odin press his face close. His father inhaled deeply, then hummed, a sound of satisfaction and Loki’s memory jolted with recognition. The sniff, the tone of the hum were the same as Thrym’s.  Then Odin was moving away and Loki felt the cool sheet slide the rest of the way off his back, tickling as it ghosted over his buttocks and thighs, pooling across the back of his knees. Cool air wafted against his exposed skin. He had been stripped of all clothes and now lay naked for all in the room to gaze upon.

“Does he have any other injuries or marks upon him?”

“A few scratches on his face, the bruising you can see on his thighs.” Frigga’s voice was impersonal, clinical, but then she hesitated. “There was a smear of blood here.” She must have gestured where.

“Was there any tearing? Thor mentioned a Frost Giant as one of their attackers.”

Loki felt a breeze as the sheet was pulled up to cover him and Frigga’s gentle hands settled it over his shoulders. “No, nothing like that.”

A new voice said, “All-Father. My Queen. We are prepared now to remove the bead.” Eir spoke quietly but with authority. “It has hooks imbedded into the bone. My Lady, would you prefer to stay with the prince and ease him into sleep? It will no doubt be painful when we excise it. I believe it is necessary to shave off the layer of bone the bead is touching. The Soul Forge indicates the bone is contaminated with a dangerous form of seiðr and it will be impossible for the prince to heal unless it is removed.”

“Yes, of course.” Loki felt her fingers threading through his hair again.

“Keep me informed,” Odin said. “I will be on Hliðskjálf to see what progress our guards have made against these intruders.”

Loki felt his mother’s seiðr pulling at his consciousness and he willingly followed her gentle guidance and let himself succumb to sleep.

***

Thor approached a pair of guards stationed outside the healing room Loki was recuperating in. Eir had told him Loki would be ready to leave by mid-morning. Knowing his brother would be anxious to go, he fetched him a change of clothes and was prepared to escort him away to wherever he desired. His hand sought out the reassurance of Mjölnir hanging from his belt; the palace did not seem as safe as he once thought and he was determined no harm would come to his brother.

The guards straightened. “My Lord, the Queen requests privacy.”

Thor smiled. “I’m sure she didn’t mean me. Step aside. I’ll take responsibility if she is displeased.”

The guards let him pass and Thor slipped quietly into the chamber’s waiting room. He heard the low murmur of his mother’s voice and inched closer until he could see them. Frigga was sitting on the bed beside Loki, their heads touching as they hunched forward. She had her hands cupped around Loki’s and nestled in their hollowed palms, was a ball of spinning energy. It flickered from red to blue to green in a rhythmic fashion, before it changed into a slowly rotating square, then a pyramid that flipped end over end. It spun faster and faster until it flared brightly into a ball of flames and extinguished itself into green smoke.

Thor brought his hands together in applause. “Well done, brother! I’ve not seen you practice your forms with Mother since you were but a young boy.”

Loki startled but Frigga gathered his hands together to bring them to her lips for a kiss. “I will come visit later,” she promised him. She stood then and beckoned Thor closer. She embraced him for a long moment, her arms hugging him closer than usual and he knew that she had been anxious for him. She pulled back just enough to catch his eye and smiled warmly at him. “Thor, next time I ask for privacy, I’d like you to honor my request. Would you do that, please?”

Thor frowned with puzzlement. “Of course, Mother. I apologize. I will not presume to know your desires in the future.”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” With a fond smile to them both, she left the room.

Thor walked over and sat on the side of the bed, facing Loki. He placed the clothes on Loki’s lap. “What did I do wrong?”

Loki sighed heavily, his face unhappy. “My seiðr is slow to return to me and I did not want anyone to know of my weakness.” He looked up at Thor, his expression intense. “No one must know of my vulnerability, Thor. I’m sure Tyr would be quick to take advantage of it and attack.”

Loki without his magic? Thor couldn’t conceive of such a thing. Loki used his magic at every opportunity. It did explain why Frigga had been running through basic forms with Loki. What really bothered Thor was it seemed like neither Frigga nor Loki wanted Thor to know. “Were you going to tell me?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, of course. Just not here. The Healer’s Chambers are not spelled for privacy and security. Mother has gone ahead to ward our chambers as I haven’t had time yet to do it and now I can’t. I’ll have to wait for the poison to leave my body.”

Loki rubbed at the palm of one hand, a habit Thor had noted he was prone to when deep in thought or nervous. “And how are you?” Loki asked, hesitantly. “I heard you were in need of healing.” He paused. “I’m not sure of all that went on last night.”

Thor could now hear the anxiety in his brother’s voice. He rested his hand on Loki’s knee and patted it reassuringly. “I am fine now, or I will be once I’ve had a few good meals. We will share our accounts of last night once we get into our rooms, yes? Has Eir given you permission to leave yet?”

“Yes. There is nothing else she can do for me here; only time will help.” Loki nodded and gathered up his clothes. He separated them, examining what items Thor had brought and he raised his eyebrow. Last time, Thor had chosen casual wear for comfort; this time, he made sure to include one of Loki’s leather coats, the one that was well-tailored with finely embossed designs that was worthy of a prince. Thor was aware enough of court politics to understand that Loki would want to dress to impress, even if it was just to walk back to his rooms. It was important to show all he was still powerful even if he had been injured.

Loki swung his feet off of the bed. “Thank you for bringing me my clothes again. I hope this will not be a pattern in the future.” As he turned to slip on his shirt, Thor noticed a patch had been stuck on Loki’s shoulder blade, the imbedded crystals within it glowing with a soft golden light.

“What is that, brother? It looks like healer’s magic stuck to your shoulder.”

Loki pulled his trousers on and stood up, staggering slightly as he regained his balance. “That’s where the projectile hit. It was spelled and impregnated with a paralytic; it was created specifically to make me helpless. There are some residual effects and the crystals will help clear it faster.”

Thor frowned, wondering if Loki would have mentioned that or the fact that he was still weak. Were the secrecy and stoicism from the patterns of a life time or an indication Loki still didn’t trust Thor completely? He would make sure they talked about that, too.

“Where would you like to go?” he asked, watching as Loki sat on the bed, boot in hand.

“To our chambers, Thor,” his knuckles were white where they gripped his boot. “I cannot properly defend myself right now,” he said, his voice low with contained anger.

Loki was deeply upset and Thor realized just how afraid his brother was if this much anger was simmering below the surface. He had been attacked, made helpless and now was without his magic while in a weakened state. His brother had long been able to deftly defend himself with his unique blend of intelligence, seiðr and his superior skills with his knives and the staff. Now deprived of his defenses, he was badly shaken. Thor had not seen Loki so frightened since he was a boy.

Thor stood, walked to the other side of the bed and gently tugged at the boot until Loki relinquished it. He knelt down and picked up this brother’s foot, cradling it by his ankle. Thor stared into his eyes, noting the wariness that pinched his eyebrows closer. “I will protect you, Loki,” he promised his voice soft yet earnest. “You are my brother. We were raised together and I’ve loved you since I first saw you in Mother’s arms. I should have been a better brother to you but I was too caught up in the glory of being The Mighty Thor. I was arrogant, vain and not as careful as I should have been of my companions. I know I’ve belittled your skills in seiðr, but I think part of that was because I was jealous that you were powerful in a way I was not—even though magic is a skill I’ve actively avoided, even though the rest of my family are skilled practitioners.”

He let his thumb rub into Loki’s arch. “And now we are married. You are my husband, by my choice. I love you as a husband loves, and one day I hope you will let me demonstrate that my love for you is also of a more passionate nature. You are mine, Loki, as I am yours. I will not tolerate anyone harming you.” Thor bent his head and laid a chaste kiss on his brother’s big toe. He looked up and gave Loki his best smile and patted his foot. “Now, relax so I can get these boots on you.”

Loki stared searchingly at Thor for a few moments. He shook his head. “Thor…”

“Let’s just get you out of here. We can talk more later. Now, point your toes.” He chuckled. “Do you know how long it’s been since I used to tell you that? We have shared so much in our long lives and we have so much to look forward to. Exciting things. Beautiful things. Wondrous things. Things that we will share together.”

As they left the Healer’s Chambers, Thor set a slow pace, concerned that Loki could be more impaired than what Thor guessed he was and knowing Loki would rather cut off his own tongue than admit weakness. As they entered a long hallway, they were met by Volstagg and Fandral walking towards them.

“Ah, my two favorite princes!” Fandral said, opening his arms for an embrace.

Thor indulged him, intercepting him before he could try for Loki because Loki was never fond of such displays. “Well met, Fandral, but we last saw you less than a day ago.”

Fandral kept hold of Thor’s arm. “But so much has happened since then. Come, let’s go to the sparring yard. There is something you should see.” He pulled Thor in the opposite direction from their chambers.

“Thor,” Loki said, tone thick with warning. “Sparring can wait.”

Volstagg turned to stand beside Loki and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I know how you think my friend,” he said leaning in close, his voice low. “And trust me when I tell you, you will want to see the sparring yard before you go anywhere else today.”

Loki leaned away, his expression wary. “Then it appears we must go to the sparring yard, then.” When he glanced back at Thor, he made sure his brother saw him look pointedly at where Mjölnir hung on his belt.

Loki expected a trap, but Thor knew with complete certainty that he could trust Volstagg and Fandral with their lives. Volstagg had been Odin’s choice in a companion for Thor when he first started out on finding adventures for himself. He was older than Thor’s other companions and brought the knowledge an experienced warrior had into their company. Fandral was a distant cousin he’d grown up with, and while Fandral had a few weaknesses, loyalty to family wasn’t one of them.  Thor would be ready for trouble at the sparring yard but only because his friends felt that they needed to go and they wanted to be with the princes when they did.

“Have you heard what the guards encountered on Cloud’s Rest?” Thor asked as they started walking. He paused and turned, looking as if he was checking to make sure Loki was walking with them, but it was really to let Loki catch up to them. Thor began a slower pace and the others matched him unconsciously.

“A few dead mercenaries at the camp and a dead witch at a landing site on the other side. Apparently she is covered in strange runes and the guards are waiting for our seiðkonas to come examine her; who knows how her body could be spelled. Deadly even in death sometimes, eh?” said Volstagg. “Can’t be too careful.”

They slowly entered the yard. A raven cawing drew their attention to its perch, a wooden archery target. “Is that--?” Thor started to ask.

“—A hand, yes,” interrupted Fandral, who was eyeing the raven warily. “Tyr’s.” A right hand was staked near the top of the target with a dagger: it was cut off a few inches up from the wrist.

The brothers were stunned. “What?!” “How did this occur?”

Volstagg put his back to the raven. “After the tafl game ended, the All-Father ordered Tyr to be seized and pronounced his attack on Loki as treasonous—“

“—Attack?” Loki asked, baffled.

“He struck you with a tafl piece,” Fandral reminded him. “You had won the game and defeated Tyr in the holmgang. Tyr attacking you after the game was decided dishonored himself. That Tyr persisted in attacking you, the All-Father pronounced as an attack on the House of Odin. He declared that due to Tyr’s previous service to Asgard, only the hand that had offended the law and his king would be taken and not his life. He had Volstagg pin his arm down on the tafl board.”

“Aye, and because Tyr’s sons were there, he bade the oldest, Honir, to step forward. He said ‘Prove that the house of Tyr is not a nest of traitors. Prove your loyalty to your king and remove this stain of treason from your house.’”

Thor was speechless but Loki’s sharp mind was still working and analyzing. “Did Odin say what would happen if he didn’t?”

Volstagg looked grim. “Tyr’s entire family would be banished and all the lands and property given to Loki. And Tyr would be executed.”

Loki staggered back a step and glanced quickly about the yard. There were small clusters of warriors scattered about talking amongst each other while surreptitiously watching them.

“What happened then?” Thor asked.

Volstagg shrugged. “Honir picked up the nearest ax, stood in front of Odin and said, “The house of Tyr is nothing if not loyal to Asgard.’ Then he turned and cut off his father’s hand.”

Honir was close in age to Volstagg and had children of his own.  With his father to be killed if he’d refused, he’d had no choice in the matter and everything to gain. Thor doubted that with terms such as those, loyalty to Asgard had little to do with his decision.

“Then he picked up his father’s hand and staked it to the target with his own dagger,” added Fandral. “The All-Father proclaimed, ‘It is done’ and left. Volstagg kept Tyr from bleeding out and by the time the healers arrived most of the crowd had quietly dispersed.”

Thor caught Loki’s gaze and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. His brother glanced briefly over at the knot of warriors then gave the slightest shake of his head.

“Tyr brought dishonor onto himself and his family,” Thor said loudly. “The All-Father is indeed wise to find a way to bring back honor to all involved.” He paused to give respect to the moment, then added, “Come friends. Let us break our fast together. Loki?”

“To our chamber, I think. Volstagg, Fandral? Come join us.”

Their friends were surprised to be invited by Loki, especially as it came as almost a command instead of request. Thor eyed his brother as they walked back to their chambers, wondering what was going on in that active brain and how recent experiences had changed him. He was sure Loki saw many more repercussions from the maiming of Tyr than Thor did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little early but I need to squeeze in a few extra ones in if I'm going to hit the Dec 31 goal. I'm hoping to post the next one on Saturday.
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts about the story. Thank you for reading this.


	11. Never Go to Fandral for Advice...

They ordered food and settled in the prince’s antechamber. A note had been left for Loki from their mother and after reading it, he folded it and slipped it into a pocket as he carefully paced the perimeter of the room. He finally sat down in a chair across from Thor. “The room has been warded against all intrusions save from our parents. What has been the reaction to Odin’s solution?”

“Subdued. While none dispute that Tyr was dishonored by his words and actions, people are shocked, I think, by the All-Father’s swift action. It has made people uneasy,” Fandral said, carefully. “The All-Father is all powerful and above the law; people are reassured by his authority when it is measured and thoughtful. This frightened them.”

“And what of Tyr?” Thor pressed. Tyr’s hatred of Loki seemed unquenchable, but it was now plain that the consequences for assisting Tyr would be swift and severe. Thor knew Tyr would eventually try something else against Loki, and it would probably be sudden, secretive and deadly. Tyr was a master at conflict.

“I believe he plans to retreat to his country estate once he is released from the Healer’s Chambers. Ah! Is that our meal?” said Volstagg as he jumped up and held the door open for the heavily laden servants. By the time they left, plates of meat, bread, fruit and pies along with pitchers of ale covered the table. Thor dug in with gusto as did Volstagg and Fandral. After a few minutes, he noticed that Loki had taken only a roll and an apple. He ate them slowly as he reclined in his chair.

“So, tell us what happened up there on the mountain,” Fandral demanded, taking a sip of ale.

Thor glanced at Loki but his brother was content to let Thor begin the story. He thought to begin a rousing version of their adventure, then paused, sighing heavily. It was not an adventure; he’d come very close to losing Loki last night. He rested his elbows on his knees and began more solemnly. “We had camped beside the spring in the hanging valley. A band of mercenaries attacked us as we slept. Loki cast his flaming dragon and by its light, we were able to fight back. After I had struck down four, I found myself alone as all had fled. I realized Loki had been taken and I used Mjölnir to follow them to their ship.”

He took a deep drink as he considered his next words. “I could see a Frost Giant had hold of Loki and I engaged him in a fierce fight. The cre—the Jötunn was skilled at forming ice daggers and scored a number of wounds on me. When I realized the mercenaries were fighting each other as Loki lay unprotected at their feet, I…I kicked him in the balls and brought my brother home.”

Caught in the middle of taking a drink, Volstagg spit ale over his lap in surprise and started coughing and laughing at the same time.

Fandral laughed loudly and slapped his knee. “You did? The Mighty Thor fighting like a common tavern wench! And how do you know you if you hit him in the balls?   Have you actually seen a Fr—”

Volstagg had been pounding on his own chest as he coughed and suddenly his elbow went especially wide and it caught Fandral hard in the chest. “--Ow!”

Volstagg glanced at Loki sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” Thor supposed the apology was for spewing ale over himself and the couch he was sitting on, but it was artfully done enough that it also encompassed Fandral’s slip.

All eyes glanced sheepishly at Loki but he ignored them. “Where are Hogan and Sif?” Thor tried not to hear the suspicion in his tone.

“They are happiest when they are on the hunt. They’re circulating through the town and taverns, watching and listening. We were all surprised that Tyr felt secure enough in his backing to boldly challenge you.” Volstagg paused. “I think that many were shocked by the All-Father’s announcements and in the confusion were easily led by Tyr’s extreme views,” he finished cautiously.  

Fandral continued, “Now that people have had a chance to get used to the changes, they are—”

“—not calling for my blood?” Loki asked, tilting his head, his tone challenging.

“Loki,” Thor said, his tone low and imploring.

“Why not say the truth, Thor? Ignoring what people are really thinking will not make me any safer.”

Thor sighed as Fandral and Volstagg shifted uncomfortably. They were ill at ease that this man who was a friend, their trusted companion in battle and their prince, was suddenly at odds with the rest of Asgard. Thor wondered how much the revelations of Loki’s true nature had changed their feelings for his brother. “Loki, tell us, please, what you remember from last night.”

His brother leaned back in his chair and bit his lower lip. “I was shot with a projectile that incapacitated me and was carried to the ship by a Jötunn named Thrym. He told me that Laufey wanted to use me to continue the line of succession but…with a higher percentage of Jötunn blood than I currently have. Thrym’s interest in me was of a politically ambitious nature.”

Thor scowled. “He said as much to me, taunting me as we fought. I think he will try again to bring you to Jotunheim.”

Loki swallowed hard. “I think that’s highly likely.”

“Someone was shot next to you; did you see what happened there?” Thor prompted.

“The seiðkona decided it was more important to keep the beasts of Jotunheim as savages than to receive Laufey’s reward. She was about to slit my throat to prevent any seiðr wielding ability from entering into the Jötnar bloodline when one of the mercenaries shot her.”

Thor was shocked. “She would have killed you?”

“Well, that appears to be one of the only two options people think of now when they look at me.” Loki’s anger was surfacing again.

“Isn’t that the basic truth to a warrior, though?” Volstagg ventured cautiously. “Killing. Fucking. What else is there?” Then he grinned. “It _is_ pretty boring. That why I’ve including eating and drinking to my pursuits.”

“I knew there was a reason I never saw myself as a warrior first. There is so much more to life.”

Thor looked back on his recent life and was shocked to see how much of it was in search of something to kill or couple with. “Adventuring is a worthy pastime,” he defended.  

Fandral stared into his cup. “Adventuring is nothing more than the hunt of something to kill or fuck. Well, aside from acquiring treasure.” He was thoughtful as he considered having his life distilled down to two pursuits. “You make it seem like a bad thing, but I’ll have you know I’ve elevated the gentle conquest into an art form.”

Thor glanced at Loki and watched as he took in a deep, preparatory breath. “Fandral, speaking of such, what rumors have you heard about having sex with a Frost Giant? I want you to tell me everything, no matter how strange.”

Fandral shot Thor an alarmed look. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said, hurriedly. “They’re disgusting tales that only drunkards repeat in taverns. No, no; they’d be kicked out of taverns. Brothels are where you hear such things, very disreputable brothels.” When he saw neither brother was going to let the matter drop, he ended with the protest, “It will upset you both and I do not want to upset either of you.”

“Fandral? Where am I to learn of such things? Shall I consult the books in Asgard’s famed library? Shall I take a quick trip to Jotunheim and ask my Frost Giant father for a facts of life lecture? Tyr seems to have knowledge; shall I go to him and say, ‘You seemed to know a lot about fucking a Frost Giant; I’d like to hear everything you can tell me. Sorry about the hand, by the way.’”

“You’re already angry.”

“Yes, being ignorant and in danger does that to me. Tell me what you know.”

“Would it be easier if Volstagg and I left?” Thor asked, reluctantly.

“No. You’re just as involved in this as I am and Volstagg has probably heard the tales, also.”

The room went very quiet. After a tense minute, Fandral gripped his thighs and leaned his head back, exposing his throat. He heaved a mighty and dramatic sigh, full of surrender. “There are many tales of men getting various body parts frozen off but it’s to emphasis that there is only one way to safely take a Jötunn and those accounts don’t vary much.” Fandral kept his eyes on the ceiling as he talked. “You capture your Jötunn and securely restrain him, bottom side up, legs splayed open, ass higher than the rest. If he is unconscious, one must wait until he is awake. That part is important. You taunt him, beat him, anything to make him angry because you have to get him _really_ angry. It’s at that point he’ll be safe to take as he’ll be unable to call upon his frost magic and instead he’ll produce…a lubricant. This ‘slick’ seems to have aphrodisiac properties. It’s safe to mount the Jötunn at this point but the more violent the better as they stress it’s important to keep their anger high until your…efforts have changed his mood into…one focused on lust.” It was obvious Fandral was trying his hardest to find the least offensive words possible to describe this very brutal act.

Loki was disgusted. “And through the power and magic of the Aesir cock, the Jötunn beast is tamed into a heaving, wanton slut.” He shook his head. “What else?”

“The coupling will last for hours.”

Loki raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“No, no, they all say this. The slick transports you into a realm where the orgasm itself stretches on for hours. The Jötunn…channel apparently grips the cock and milks it continuously. It’s apparently laughably easy to kill someone if they are…engaged as it’s physically impossible to end the rutting until the Jötunn has finished coming and while you are coming, nothing else exists or matters. Teeth and barbs were mentioned but I think it’s unlikely, don’t you?” The attempt at levity was met with a long silence. “Supposedly for anyone that has experienced this, the desire to repeat it can be obsessive.” Fandral drained his cup and reached to refill it. Everyone avoided looking at Loki.

“Volstagg? Have you anything to add? Is there anything about Jötunn runts in particular?” Loki’s knuckles were white where they gripped this goblet.

“You know it hurts me to say these things to you?” he said mournfully.

The young prince nodded once. It was hard on Loki, too.

“I’ve long heard much the same as Fandral, and the accounts are all the same from the older warriors who I think are telling of their personal experiences. There is one other motive for attempting to dominate a Jötunn and that is to create a child who will most likely be a runt. Being smaller, they are easier to control. Most speak wistfully of keeping one in captivity for themselves or to sell to a wealthy person for a modest fortune.” Volstagg was visibly pained by his next words. “As a result of the likelihood of a miserable and dishonorable life, the Jötunn parent will kill their mixed race offspring at birth.”

“Just when I think it can’t get any worse,” Loki said, more to himself than the others and Thor could hear the despair in his voice.

Thor leaned towards Loki. “That will never happen to you, brother. Never.” The anger that filled Thor tightened his throat and his words were thick and choked.

“Not only am I a monster, I’m a freak that not even the monsters want.” Loki’s face was twisted with rage.

Fandral and Volstagg looked helplessly at Thor, distressed and shocked by Loki’s words.

“Friends, leave us now. We appreciate your help but…leave. Now.” Thor stood up, his hands clenched into fists and the strong desire to smash something at the unfairness of it all.

They didn’t protest, they simply fled quickly out of the room and Thor realized they were afraid of Loki, afraid because they knew him to be a powerful seiðmaðr and he was enraged. They didn’t know Loki was without his magic. Loki was right to closely guard that secret. Thor followed them to the door and barred it behind them.

Loki paced in front of the fireplace. “I can’t stand this, Thor. Thanks to Odin’s announcement, everyone in the Nine Realms knows what I am and half of them will be eyeing me and making plans that will include abduction and rape. I want to run, I _need_ to run, but I can’t. My seiðr is weak. There is danger everywhere!” Loki flung his arm across the table and food was sent flying. He whirled around and did the same to the mantel piece.

Thor rushed in and grabbed his brother by the wrists. “Loki? Loki!” he shouted as he backed up, tugging his little brother with him. If Loki already felt trapped, Thor was not going to corner him and make it worse. When Thor bumped into the wall behind him, he forced Loki’s hands on to his shoulders next to his neck. “Loki! I am here! See me before you! You are safe with me.”

Loki uncurled his fists and wrapped his hands around Thor’s throat. “No, I’m not,” he spat, his eyes wild with fear. “When you mount the beast that is your consort, you will beat him, you will inflict words of shame and mockery and you will laugh and strike _me!_ As you fuck _me!_ Me….” Loki sobbed. Then he roared out a scream that had all the hair on Thor’s body standing on end from the naked pain and fear it held. Loki’s hands were around his throat, the fingers digging into his flesh but they did not constrict in deadly attack. Loki gasped in another anguished breath but it was only to fuel sobs that shook his shoulders with misery.

Thor let go of Loki’s wrists and enfolded his brother’s slim shoulders within both his massive arms, pulling him in tight until Loki’s face was pressed into his neck. “I will never do that to you.” Thor could hear his own words clogged with pain and realized he was crying, too. “Never. I would die rather than do that to you and I will kill anyone who even thinks of such a thing.”   He ran one hand up and down his brother’s back, trying to sooth away his anguish. “I love you, Loki. I love you, I love you, I love you. I will say it until the seasons all fade away if that’s what it will take for you to hear me. I love you and I will always stand beside you. Please don’t think I could ever do anything like that to you; it hurts me beyond all measure that you could think that of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki sobbed. “I know you wouldn’t. I just don’t know what to do.” He dug his arms around Thor’s back and clung to him desperately. “Nothing is the way it was.”

“I don’t know either but we’ll figure this out together. One day at a time, little brother, we’ll face all comers. Stay with me and all will be well.”

They clung to each other until the worst of the storm passed. When they both had quieted, Thor whispered, “Come sit with me. I’m tired and would like to rest for a few hours. Over here.” He pulled Loki with him and settled them together on the coach. He drew an arm over his brother’s shoulders and gathered him in until he was resting on Thor’s chest. He held out his other hand and Loki met him halfway, threaded his fingers between Thor’s. “Just for a few hours.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this chapter's title. Also, more tags have been added. I'll post the next chapter on Sunday. 
> 
> As always, I'm appreciative of your comments and will answer them while trying to avoid spoilers. Okay, I changed my mind--mild spoilers to clarify things could be encountered in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	12. …When You Could Just Ask Your Mother For The Facts.

Thor was startled awake by a rapping on the door; he recognized the knock-- it was their mother and she was fulfilling her promise to come visit. He pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek before he stood. He paused at the door and a quick glance around the chamber made him wince; the food scattered across the floor could not be tidied quickly and he would not keep his mother waiting. Loki stared up at him, still confused from waking—another sign his brother was more impaired from the attack than he let on. “Get up, Loki,” he urged. “It’s Mother.”

Thor turned, unbarred the door and flung it open, smiling broadly at his mother’s presence. “Welcome!”

Frigga paused as she entered the room to give him a kiss on the cheek. Behind her were two servants laden with trays of tea and sweet cakes. She gestured them inside and gave quick orders to leave the food on the table and to tidy the mess on the floor before they left. She went to Loki and embraced him. “How are you, my son? Come, come, sit down beside me. There is much to discuss about tonight’s feast.”

“What?”

“Our invited guests from the other realms must depart tomorrow and of course we must give them a banquet before they go.” She made small talk about her Vanir cousins and busied herself serving the tea until the servants left. She grew serious as she continued, “Now, it’s important that you both attend and you both appear happy and well. What happened here? Were you fighting?”

“No, no, Mother. We were upset and took it out on our lunch. That’s all.” Thor wasn’t sure how much Loki wanted to share with their Mother.

“What made you upset?”

Loki stared into his tea. “I asked Fandral to tell me what he’d heard about sex and Frost Giants.”

Frigga sighed. “I can just imagine what he said. Would that be violent accounts of rape?” When they both nodded, she continued, “Loki, I was going to discuss your situation when you were a little older, but we will do it now. Thor? Stay. You need to know this, too.” She paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

“Anything you heard today is only valid when one is forcing themselves on an unwilling Jötunn. Loving acts between willing partners is very much as you have already experienced, and they will be just as pleasurable. The only difference will happen when you want to conceive, Loki, so we will now need to discuss Jötunn biology.”

Thor could not believe he’d overlooked the obvious and hadn’t thought to ask his mother for information. Of course she would have been prepared to teach them what they needed to know. She was the mother of boys and she’d always been frank and perceptive about instructing them about their bodies and the hazards and pitfalls of being princes in an ambitious society. Granted it was a little awkward to hear such things from their mother, but she loved them and would give them truth.

“The reason that the Jötnar age of majority is older than the Aesir is because Jötnar aren’t considered adults until they can conceive. There is a channel that remains sealed until your body is ready to carry a child. If you choose to procreate, Thor will need to aim towards your navel when he enters you. Stimulation of that channel will provide the extended orgasm you may have just heard about from Fandral. If he angles towards your head, it will still be enjoyable but you will run no risk of pregnancy. My advice to you both is to practice the more traditional position and become comfortable with the act and each other rather than to try to conceive on your first attempt. Being married is not just about having children. And Thor, be sure to use the oil I had placed beside your bed; use it to coax Loki open. Treat him with care.”

She paused as a moment of uncertainty clouded her expression. “You are both handsome, desirable people and you already share the bonds of deep affection and love for each other. It will take time and some effort on both your parts to forge a new relationship, one more complete and fulfilling than the ties of brotherhood.”

Thor’s face burned hot with mortification and he knew his face was bright red. He risked a glance at Loki and saw his blush was covering him from the collar of his shirt to his hairline. Thor did a double take when he felt a jolt in his lower gut because at some base level he was viscerally attracted by how fetching Loki was at that moment. His flustered embarrassment reminded Thor of when his brother was younger and had been easily embarrassed by ribald tales from Fandral and Volstagg; they would try to outdo each other purely for the pleasure of seeing the younger prince squirm and blush.

While Thor knew Loki was no blushing virgin, seeing him redden now made Thor thrill with the thought that maybe he wasn’t too jaded or so experienced that sex was comfortable routine for him. He knew his brother had been aloof to those that pursued him, toying with them and enjoying the chase. Confident, experienced partners were a lot of fun, but a partner that was fresh and emotionally open was especially appealing. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that his mother’s instructions on how to mount his brother had not given him achingly hot images of Loki’s slender, naked body braced and waiting for Thor’s pleasure.

“Any questions?”

After a few moments of painful stillness, Loki whispered, “I will be unmanned and all will know it.”

Frigga twisted on the cushion until she was facing Loki directly. “Loki,” she said compassionately, “only the Aesir think thusly. No one else in the Nine Realms cares.”

When he remained unconvinced, she tried harder, slipping her hand into his. “My son, I have always known exactly who you are and I have watched as you struggled to fit in with the Aesir expectations for young men. It was a poor fit for your strengths.

“How is it, do you think, that you are such a powerful seiðmaðr? You are half Vanir but it’s because you carry the ability to conceive _and_ have the power of a man that allows you to excel with magic. You are unique. I know you love magic and it is because of _who_ you are--who your parents were--that enables you to surpass all others with your skill.”

She leaned her head closer to his and dropped her voice until it was an intimate whisper. “You need to come to terms with this, Loki.   I’m so sorry you learned of your origins this way. I did want to tell you when you were young but your father wanted to protect you for as long as we could. You are who you are and your family loves you. You need to rise above that hateful Aesir label because it has no bearing on who you truly are.”

Loki leaned his head until his brow rested against hers, and he curled his other hand over their clasped hands. “I will try,” he whispered back.

Her warm smile bathed him with her approval and love and Thor was heartened to see his brother respond to that affection and take strength from it. “Thank you, dear one. Thank you.”

She glanced hesitantly at Thor. “It occurs to me that perhaps we should also talk about your powers, Thor.”

Powers? She couldn’t be thinking he had any powers of seiðr. While he had been curious of the magical tricks Loki was learning, he’d made sure to be obvious as he steered clear of them. He did not want to be tainted with the suspicion of being a magic user. “I have no magical powers.”  


“Have you never wondered how it is that you can command lightning and storms?”

“No,” Thor admitted reluctantly.

“Your Vanir heritage enables your body to conduct seiðr. Your grandmother Bestla gave to you the ability to call the elements of wind and rain. Odin gave you the power to master the storms and the lightning.” She tilted her head solemnly. “You should take care when you dismiss magic or belittle its practitioners. You owe much of what makes you powerful to magic for even Mjölnir is spelled. Please, Thor, cease supporting the Aesir attitudes on seiðr. You are a leader and it will eventually make a difference if you no longer tolerate the ridicule of its practitioners.”

Shocked, Thor felt a flood of shame that he had never looked too closely at his abilities or at his obvious hypocrisy now that his purposeful blindness was now laid bare before him. He had already decided that he should stop teasing and mocking Loki, but now he also saw he had been cruel and unfair to do so in the first place. He had done it to gain admiration from his followers while the true cost had been to hurt his brother and make him a target for derision. It sickened him to see the damage he’d cause to one he loved when he should have made protecting him his highest priority. “Yes, Mother. Your words are wise and they shame me.”

He shifted his gaze to this brother. Loki expression was wary and disbelieving. “I am sorry, Loki. I deeply regret my past words and actions. I was selfish and cruel and behaved stupidly.” He softly smiled. “I now know why you favor calling me a ‘witless oaf;’ you were just being truthful.”

“I appreciate your words, but I’m not sure you realize how much prejudice exists in Asgard.”

“I’m sure I will soon find out. I will do what I can to change that.”

“Thor,” Frigga said. “I understand your father gave you a torque? Would you please fetch it? I wish to examine it. Thank you.” She turned back to her younger son. “Loki, let’s run a few forms. I’d like to check your progress.”

Thor watched for a few seconds as she cupped her hands around Loki’s and together they formed a ball of green mist. It began to swirl lazily and as it spun, the ball grew tighter, denser and the surface began to morph from mist into water, then to a solid. She whispered words of encouragement about how he was stronger than this morning. Their connection when they practiced together was so focused, so intimate. Thor had been envious of the time their mother spent tutoring Loki when they were children. Now he saw part of his dismissal of seiðr was fueled by his own jealousy.

He retreated into their bed chamber to give them privacy. He opened the cabinet that contained his personal effects and reached up to the top shelf where he’d hidden the box that contained the torque. The thing unsettled him and he would be glad to have his mother examine it, then Loki take ownership of it afterwards. He walked softly to the door and listened, wanting to wait until they were finished before he rejoined them. Thor had excellent hearing and the room beyond was very quiet.

“Loki,” he could hear Frigga whispered, “you had blood smeared between your thighs; do you remember what happened while you were a captive of the Jötunn?”

There was a long silence. Thor wondered if Loki could discuss what had happened with his mother, but then again, Frigga was the only one who had always had his unconditional love and trust.

“I was paralyzed by then,” Loki said softly. “He took great satisfaction in explaining to me that King Laufey would make his heir the first Jötunn spawned child to come out of me…and Thrym was determined to father that child. He…used his tongue,” Loki said with great reluctance.

“Oh, Loki.” Her voice was muffled. “I know you know this because I taught it to you as a small child, but I’ll repeat it because I want you to believe it: when any warrior is captured, they can’t control what happens to them. Your goal is to survive.”

“I don’t want anyone to know. Not even Thor.” There was another long pause. “I hate this. I hate that I’ve fought so hard against being seen as ergi, to be respected and feared and now? Now when everyone looks at me, they will imagine Thor rutting into me and they will laugh.”

Thor stood behind the door, shocked. He wanted to burst into the room and shake Loki until he took those words back but his despair that Loki was _right_ froze him in place. And Thor would be the man whose actions would destroy his brother’s reputation and bring scorn upon him while he himself would be cheered and hailed for being man enough to master the son of the Frost Giant king. He felt ill, his insides cold and hollow.

“Loki? Loki? Look at me, Loki. You need to embrace who you are _now_ ,” she said, urgently. “You _must_ let go of caring about attitudes that have never fit you. You chose to study seiðr knowing what people would think of you, yes? And through hard work and talent, you are the youngest master ever. You go after what you want and seize it, you always have. How many throwing knives do you have concealed on your person right now? The fact they were frowned upon by your weapons instructors never stopped you once you found you had an affinity for them. This is the same; those codes of behavior do not apply to you—should never have been applied to you.

“Please, please, Loki, take a moment to understand what you want, what you need, what you can change and what you must endure. Build your new life around that.”

“They will laugh—“

“So what if they do? Tyr laughed and look at him now. Your family loves you and will protect you. Only our opinion should matter to you. You are not alone in this, my son.”

When Loki did not reply, Thor cleared his throat and entered the room.   Loki quickly wiped his eyes of moisture and shot him a suspicious glance but Thor ignored it, handing the box to his mother before he sat in the chair closest to her.

Mother and son focused their attention on the box as she rotated it slowly, carefully examining all the sides and reading the runes inlaid in its surfaces.

“The runes…this was made especially for me.”

“Yes,” Frigga said slowly. “Yet something like this would take the Dwarves weeks to make. Can you feel the enchantments laid onto the box?”

Loki frowned in concentration and carefully laid a fingertip along an edge. “Just barely. It’s not unpleasant.”

Thor leaned forward. “What does the enchantment do?”

Frigga looked thoughtful. “I believe it can be adjusted so only certain people can handle this. Either it’s not yet been keyed to a specific person, or it might only allow your family access.” She opened the lid. Everyone craned their necks to peer inside.

Thor was relieved to see the torque still nestled in its black fur lining. After all he’d heard, he wished it did not exist. Its very existence was a threat to Loki’s safety. No one must know of it.

Everyone stared at the blue crystals, watching as the white sparks in their center swirled and folded in on themselves.

“Goats,” whispered Loki. Frigga glanced at him, obviously unsettled.

“Goats? What do you mean, goats?” asked Thor.

Loki nodded at the torque.   “Look at the settings.”

Thor leaned closer and tilted his head. Yes, at this angle he could see the oblong stones were held in place by a finely wrought design; goat horns braced the sides of the crystals with the tips curving up into prongs that held the crystal in place. A goat jaw supplied the base for the stones to rest in, with the nostrils and mouth of a goat the end of the setting, their teeth bared in a fierce manner.

“How long would it take to commission something like this?” Thor asked, dread pooling coldly in his stomach. Goats were an unusual motif that all knew he was fond of using.

“Even if Odin already had the crystals, the enchantments take time to work into the metal. A month or two at least.” Frigga said, worriedly. “I did not know of this; he knows I would have stopped it from being fashioned.”

Odin had had this made specifically for Thor to use on Loki and he had done so well before their ill-fated adventure on Jotunheim. When exactly had Odin decided to make his second son into Thor’s compliant sex slave?

“What exactly did the All-Father say were its properties?”

“It would force Loki into his Jötunn form and keep my touch from changing him back. It would also prevent him from using his ice magic to harm me.”

She tilted the box to see the back of the torque. “Yes, there are runes carved into the metal back here that would act as an inhibitor to calling on the frost.”   She sighed heavily.   “And also runes to promote fertility. This is a perverse, evil thing. The Dwarf who created this had no scruples.”

Loki shifted, leaning back on the couch until he was staring at the ceiling. “They will create anything if the price is right,” he said dully.

“What will you do with it?” Thor asked.

“When I’m able, I will store it in an extradimensional pocket. It should be safe to keep it there?” The last was a question directed at Frigga.

“A perfect solution. No one can access it there but you.” She closed the box and set it on the table. “As disturbing as this is, we must move on. Your father and I insist on a few new rules. You are both to obey them.”

Loki lolled his head towards her and Thor sat up straighter.

“We agreed that you both need to be seen outside the palace but there are conditions. You need to stay together and you need to take at least two of your friends with you. You will let us know where you are going and give us time to send the Einherjar and a few seiðkona there before hand to search for traps. Do I have your word on this?”

“I haven’t heard you get this tough with us for centuries.” Loki smiled. “You have my word for I will always be your obedient son.”

She snorted. “Charmer.” She turned to her first born and raised an eyebrow. “Thor?”

“Of course, Mother. Laufey will not be stopped so easily. We will both be on guard and do as you command.”

Thor was comforted by his mother’s attitude. She was confident and calm; if Thor found the current situation overwhelming, he was reassured that it didn’t faze her. And most important, she had helped Loki; she had listened to him and given him guidance when he desperately needed both.

It hurt Thor that Loki would not confide in him and but he did see that from Loki’s point of view, Thor was part of the problem. They were married and Loki was expected, no, he _needed_ to mate with the man he still considered his brother if he wanted to avoid being taken from his home and brought to Jotunheim for what would be a brutal and short existence. When they did consummate the marriage, he would be shamed by the act that would make him safe and keep him with his family. He would be ergi and outside of Aesir society while he still identified as Aesir and his family and close friends were Aesir. No wonder he was so miserable.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is earlier than I planned because it occurred to me that I had promised it for Sunday and I keep forgetting that my Sunday evening is everyone else's Monday. The next one will be up when you all awaken on Thursday morning.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I do love your comments. :)


	13. If You’re Going to Gossip, Don’t Sit Next to a Light Elf.

Resplendent in their finest court apparel, Loki sat beside Thor at the banquet. He ate well and he laughed when appropriate.   He also did not hide that he was watching the other diners with the rapt attention of a predator, and when he smiled at them he made sure it was a smile that well displayed his teeth. Their guests were unsettled by his appraisal and that is exactly what he wanted.

The Vanir mostly talked quietly amongst themselves, occasionally glancing worriedly at the different members of Asgard’s royal family. The knowledge that mercenaries had breached Asgard’s boundaries to seize Loki must have made the rounds. Maybe the Vanir were regretting offering Loki sanctuary. He still wondered what they would have gained by making the offer.

The Dwarves though were thoroughly enjoying themselves--eating, laughing and pounding on the table with their high spirits—their own little island of merriment. The second time Loki caught Alviss smirking at him, Loki assumed the Dwarf had some knowledge of the torque that Odin commissioned. Now that he knew Loki was Jötunn, the final piece fell into place and Alviss had to know it had been fashioned for Loki. The properties of the torque made it plain what would happen to Loki when he wore it. It would be all over Nidavellir as soon as they returned. Loki amused himself by considering all the different ways Alviss might not make it back to Nidavellir. Something of that must have been plain in Loki’s eyes because Alviss soon quit smirking and started looking very worried. Good.

Loki used the same technique each time he caught an old Aesir warrior leering at him and obviously whispering obscene comments to a neighbor. Loki would lift his carving knife and test its edge with his thumb as he stared openly and maliciously at his target, his eagerness to attack them plain by his manner. All answered his challenge the same way: they frowned and then turned their chairs slightly so their backs were presented to Loki. It was an insult, of course, but they didn’t know his challenge was a bluff. It was enough that he’d made them cease their leering, be uneasy and refuse his invitation to fight. That they backed down and turned away from him so he didn’t have to look at their ugly faces anymore was his whole goal anyway. 

Faradei of the Ljósálfar spent a good deal of his time sitting stiffly, eyes fixed on his plate as he picked at his food. His skin was a pale golden bronze while his long hair was such a light brown as to nearly be white, his pointed ears peeking out from between the loose strands and formal braids. Elves had superb hearing; no doubt he was overhearing much of what was being said within forty feet of him and it was very apparent what he was hearing displeased him. Faradei was a kindred spirit to Thor and had gone adventuring with them a few times. Perhaps if Loki could get him alone, or have Thor do it, maybe he could be persuaded to impart what he’d overheard.

Aside from the boisterous Dwarves, the tone of the rest of the hall was subdued. It had not gone unnoticed that both Gungnir and Mjölnir were resting against a wall not far from the royal table. Odin spent much of the meal focusing his piercing gaze on each of his subjects in turn. Frigga also was not her usual warm and charming self, but rather had the attitude of a lioness sensing a threat to her cubs. And when not engaged in polite conversation, Thor glowered at Loki’s side, looking more like Odin than he’d be comfortable knowing about. Each of Loki’s family was more powerful than any other person in Asgard; together and presenting a united front in defense of one of their own, it was a statement anyone with a sense of self-preservation could see: you will not live if you attack again.

The feast ended quietly. Loki was in a mood and couldn’t decide whether or not he was disappointed that mayhem had not broken out again. Their visitors from other realms were thanked for attending, given small but thoughtful gifts of appreciation, and warmly bade farewell until their next meeting. The All-Father and Queen made their exit and the Aesir began to drift off to their homes. Sif and the Warriors Three didn’t socialize but spent much of their time wearing attitudes more worthy of guards than celebrants.

When Faradei made to leave, Loki angled to intercept him. “Faradei,” he called softly.

The Light Elf paused and bestowed Loki with an amused but questioning expression. “Yes, your Grace?”

The Ljósálfar were tricky creatures. They enjoyed half-truths and games as much or more than Loki. They also had a deep appreciation of etiquette and propriety. “It would please Thor and I if you would consent to gift us an hour of your time so we might privately enjoy tales of our past adventures.”

“I would be honored. How I have missed the excitement the princes of Asgard bring to any venture.”

Loki could not stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Well said. There is that. Thor? Come!” he called out to his brother. Thor had been talking to Sif, and judging from the scowl on her face, it was less talking and more her berating him. There was no love lost between Sif and Loki, but she had put their differences aside for the last few days. She was very loyal to his brother and perhaps felt even more than that. Loki would not antagonize her for now. The situation was rife with enough chaos as it was.

Loki called for a servant and requested mead to be brought to their chambers, and then he added, his voice low, that the fire should be lit, too.   When they were out on an adventure, Loki was in charge of starting the fire as he could have it roaring with a flick of his fingers. Faradei would know Loki was without magic if they entered their chambers and Loki ignored the task.

They chatted amiably through the hallways and arrived without incident. Once they were in seated and the mead served, they continued to discuss a possible quest Faradei had heard about. Thor was uncharacteristically reticent about joining the quest, staring down at his hands as he spun his goblet slowly in circles.

Faradei sighed. “I never thought that when the Mighty Thor wed, he would become like my other married friends and forgo the excitement of a quest for the happiness of the home hearth.”

“That’s not to say never, just not right now. Things are unsettled of late,” Thor said, looking down to hide his embarrassment.

Both Faradei and Loki snorted at the understatement.

“Speaking of which, from where you were seated, did you overhear anything that Thor or I should know about? In the interests of getting things to settle faster, of course,” Loki asked smoothly.

Faradei paused and held up his silver goblet, rotating it slowly to admire the hunting scene set in bold relief that graced its sides. He glanced over at Loki. “For a time, it was a merry game the Ljósálfar played amongst themselves at gatherings, ‘Who put the changeling in Odin’s nursery?’ Many would be accused but all would deny it; we thought one of us was _very_ good at deception, indeed. The game started as you grew, as you gained in power and grace and were so unlike the other Aesir. You were the superbly sharpened blade laid among crude hammers, the finest of all arrows cast carelessly among a pile of rocks.” He smiled at Thor. “No offense, of course.”

“None taken,” said the largest of the rocks.

“Now we know why. The Vanir talked of you being blood kin.” He paused. “I see this is not a surprise for you and that it could be so.” He sighed heavily. “The other people in that hall tonight are fools, for they only covet the hammer and the rock. What Odin has wrought was done poorly. The Nine Realms grow weary of his brutality, you know. You’ve been mismanaged in so many ways, Loki. Even the finest blade will quickly dull when used constantly against rocks. The Ljósálfar would welcome you.”

“What do my countrymen say?” Thor asked, unhappily.

Faradei shrugged. “Paltry words meant to demean and disrespect, that the prince who has long acted as ergi is now serving in his natural place to be the bed warmer of a true warrior. They are fools,” he said dismissing the lot with a snort, “to dismiss one of Asgard’s finest weapons because it’s not a rock. It should not matter to you, Loki, for you have more power than they will ever have. Anyway, such talk died away as the meal progressed. It is plain that the House of Odin, powerful and deadly, is united against any threat to its heirs. Fear is an excellent way to achieve compliance.” He smiled. “The All-Father is very skilled in its use.”

Loki stared pensively into his cup. “Anything else of note?”

Faradei sighed. “Some jealous, bigoted murmurings from the envious and the stupid.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, an eloquent request for the Elf to continue.

“That Thor, the very flower of Aesir perfection, should not have been ordered to waste his seed into a man/Jötunn/ergi. The Aesir love order and they see no beauty where Yggdrasil’s fruit is wild and chaotic. I think some of the ladies are planning to seduce you, Thor.” He tilted his head to the side. “I don’t need to tell you of the civil war that will split Asgard should you fall to temptation and beget a pure Aesir bastard to challenge any child you have through your marriage. But then, it’s not unheard for a despised rightful heir to be murdered to make way for a purebred byblow.”

Loki tensed, suddenly anxious. He did not want a child with Thor but the sudden realization that infidelity by Thor—the man who woke up with a hangover in a strange bed at every opportunity-- could result in a threat to a child of his, put him on edge.

Loki’s change in mood did not go unnoticed by Thor. “Are you a seer now, Faradei? Your words do me no credit.”

“Thor. I have traveled with you. I know what your habits are.”

Thor shot Loki an apologetic look. “Those days are in the past.”

“I hope so because now that you are married, your cock is not your own. Technically, it belongs to Loki, so no thrusting it into any hot, slick hole that you suddenly desire. A civil war in Asgard will end up causing no end of trouble for the rest of us.”        

There were many things about the current situation that Loki fought feeling overwhelmed about, but the reality that if he managed to overcome every hurdle, all the hatred and the abduction attempts, that the safety of his heirs was dependent upon his horny brother’s ability to keep his dick in his pants…. Loki groaned with despair and cradled his head in his hands.

Faradei stood up. “And so the blade takes another nick.” He laid a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You could come with me now?”

Thor sat up straighter. “No,” he said, quickly. He seemed embarrassed by his hasty denial to a question that had been directed at Loki. “That is to say, not right now?” He cast a worried yet hopeful glance at Loki.

Loki breathed in deeply and stood up, facing Faradei. “Your offer is more than generous and perhaps one day in the future I may take you up on it. For now, I need to stay here. I have hopes that one rock in particular may be more of a whetstone than an attractive lump of marble.”

Faradei smiled sadly. “I know you don’t need me to remind you that the removal of a detested consort is the easiest way to prevent an heir from even being conceived.”

Loki’s smile was sharp and full of deadly promise. “I promise you I am ready for that. As they present themselves, I will take great joy in thinning the rock pile.”

He guided Faradei to the door. “Please give our regards to our friends on Alfheim. May we walk you back to your rooms?” Thor had joined them and stood close to Loki’s shoulder, scowling.

The tall Elf smiled. “No. There is no danger to me in these halls.” He embraced Loki. “Be careful, young one. You are much too amusing a companion to lose.” He turned to Thor and gave him a manlier embrace with a sturdy clap to his back. “He is yours now and I think you would be devastated should harm come to him from your actions.”

“You don’t have much faith in me.”

“Prove me wrong, Thor. Nothing would delight me more.”    

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but perhaps it made up for that in content.
> 
> The next chapter will go up on Sunday. Thank you for your kudos and comments. It's wonderful :)


	14. Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are warnings with this chapter. If you are careful about what you read, please read the end notes first.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted by Thursday, maybe sooner, because I hate leaving the boys like this.

After Faradei left, Loki barred the door and flopped down on the chair closest to the fire.

Thor refilled his cup and sat across from him. “Did you notice that he kept referring to you as a weapon? It seems the likely reason he seeks to recruit you.”

“Thor, we are princes to a warrior race and have been trained since birth in the ways of warfare and combat. We’ve been taught by the best weapon masters in all the Nine Realms since we’ve been old enough to hold a wooden sword. What are we if we’re not the best forged weapons in all the realms?” He took a sip of his mead. “He was merely stating the truth.”

Thor shrugged. “I like to think I’m more than that.”

“I know I am. I’m a damn good seiðmaðr and I can walk between the realms on the branches of Yggdrasil.”

“You can do that? Since when?” Thor asked, shocked.

Loki smiled. “For a while,” he said, enjoying his secret.

“Have you been traveling by yourself?” When Loki raised his eyebrows, Thor added, “Loki, that could be dangerous. I don’t want you—"

Loki narrowed his eyes.

“--that is to say, please let me know before you attempt that again.”

Loki sipped his mead, staring hard at Thor. His brother’s request was reasonable; as a married man, Loki would have to start making compromises, especially if he expected Thor to do so, also. He did wish it didn’t feel quite so much like another bar on his cage, though.

“Agreed. Now let’s talk about what Faradei brought up. Know this, if you start sowing bastards throughout the realm, you won’t like what I’ll do,” he said, coldly. Loki could be very inventive when properly motivated and if Thor needed to be reminded of that, so be it.

“Loki, I won’t. I give you my word. The Elf was just trying to sow discord.” When Loki continued to stare at him, he added, “I’ve not bedded anyone since before Jotunheim.”

Loki snorted. “A week—during which a majority of the days we were either pledged to each other or married. Do you want a reward?”

Thor scowled. “I can see you’re in a mood. I’ll not fight you, Loki. It’s been a long, trying day; I’m going to bed.” He drained the rest of his mead and set the goblet down. Firmly. Loudly.

Loki watched as he walked away and realized with a sinking feeling that Thor was right. He was spoiling for a fight, his frustration and anger were a boil that needed to be lanced. Leaning forward, he threaded his fingers through his hair.

Thor’s faithfulness to their marriage bed was going to be problem. Thor was used to regular sex and now he was married to Loki. It was a simple equation. Loki couldn’t demand that Thor be celibate and in fact, Thor had a legal right to bed Loki whether Loki wanted it or not, though society was harsh on husbands who abused their partners thusly. There was only one way through this and avoiding the inevitable was only going to make the situation worse. If he expected faithfulness from Thor, he would have to accommodate him with regular sex. If he didn’t, he really couldn’t complain when Thor started to collect bed partners.

He clenched his fingers and pulled hard at his hair. It hurt but he liked it. The pain was sharp and clear and expressed the pain he felt inside.

Well, no time like the present. With great deliberation he drained his goblet and set it carefully on the table. The mead would lower his inhibitions and his anger would give him the push he needed to go to Thor and willingly allow the act that would completely destroy the life he’d built and treasured.  

He stood up. He’d bathed before the feast, but even if he hadn’t, Thor had never been picky when it came to the cleanliness of his partners; Loki had long thought Thor found sweat and grime arousing. Loki removed his clothes quickly, carefully folding them over the back of the chair.

Now naked, he considered what would happen. He’d been with men before but had always been the dominant partner and had never initiated penetrative sex. He had enjoyed the slick slide and press of the hard, strong bodies against his, had even let them pleasure him with their mouths but had never reciprocated, too worried that his partners might brag they’d forced Asgard’s second prince to his knees, dominating him as they took their pleasure.

Since he’d been a teenager, he’d balanced his desire to learn seiðr and his increasing attraction to Thor with modifying his behavior in order to please his father and to avoid bringing shame on to the House of Odin. Winning approval from Odin had been difficult. Loki never could excel at the same tasks that brought easy approval for Thor and he’d therefore set himself harder goals--and achieved them--only to find they were worth only a curt acknowledgement from his father. Now he knew why. Odin’s approval had been an impossible reward for him to win because Loki was a Frost Giant.

Now the All-Father was demanding he submit to Thor and that rankled. Thor would fuck him and win Odin’s approval and wasn’t that just typical of how Thor’s cards always fell? Loki, on the other hand, would be made ergi and confirm for all time that he was inferior, shameful and not worthy of his father’s approval.

If he left Asgard, it would be very difficult to escape this fate for no matter where he went, there would be those determined to enslave him, forcing him to submit sexually and bear children. He stared down at his slender male body with its lean muscles and small tuffs of dark hair under his armpits and around his cock. This body had not yet reached the full maturity of a man, neither biologically or legally and yet all people could think of was getting him with a child. He was too young to be a parent anytime soon, not even to mention the fact that bearing a child was something he’d never considered he’d have to do.

He hadn’t truly accepted that it _was_ true for him because he didn’t feel in the least bit female or Jötunn. All he was was confused and angry. He had been lied to about his basic nature and now who he truly was and who he thought he was no longer agreed. He felt both male and Aesir and apparently was neither. This whole situation wasn’t fair but then again he’d become quite used to such unfair circumstances. He’d always been pitted against Thor, compared to Thor and judged against Thor. He knew it wasn’t Thor’s doing or his fault but it chafed at him all the same.

Frigga’s words came to him, reminding him that he needed to consider what he needed and wanted, what he could change and what he must endure.

What he didn’t want right now were children. What he didn’t want was to end up on Jotunheim where he’d be forced into his Jötunn form and possibly lose his intellect, devolving into a mindless beast. What he didn’t want was to be abducted, held captive and raped by any number of the disgusting degenerates that roamed the Nine Realms and had that as their goal.

What he needed was to stay secure on Asgard until his magic returned and he had better options. He needed to stay with Thor, one of only two people he truly trusted to protect him, and he needed to work with Thor to make that happen. His life to this point had been a lie and whether he liked it or not, the true path of his life now was to be Thor’s consort and he must endure everything, good and bad, that that entailed.

He would have much to endure as long as he was on Asgard. He would need to appease Odin and endure his increasingly dubious whims and commands. He would have to endure the scorn of all the Aesir, but not Tyr’s; he drew the line there. Even though the old warrior was off to his country estate to lick his wounds, Loki would not feel secure until the old bastard was dead. Loki would not endure Tyr’s hatred and hostility.

But Loki would endure being made ergi by his brother. It had to be done.

He tried to evaluate his brother objectively. Thor was handsome and by Aesir standards, perfection. Loki had always appreciated his beauty and his magnetism and had used those attributes to his benefit when tricking or manipulating those that flocked to Thor. Because Thor was his brother, Loki had stopped his thoughts at the assumption that Thor would be just as irritating, arrogant and oafish in bed as he was at all other times. The man probably belched before he kissed. Picturing it had certainly helped to defuse any longings he’d felt towards his brother.

But now that they were married, he needed to start to see Thor as a bed partner and to allow himself to wonder what it would feel like to become one with such primal beauty and power. He had put The Mighty Thor, a god to all that laid eyes upon him, firmly in a box labeled ‘Annoying Older Brother’ and now he needed to trust Thor enough so that they could evolve into something different. It felt as if Loki was jumping off a cliff and as he hurtled through the void, he was depending on Thor to catch him. Loki had never put so much trust in one person before and it was frightening.

But Loki hated being frightened. Only weak people were frightened and he despised any sign of weakness in himself for an Odinson was never weak, never frightened. As always, he would face his fears and defeat them, the sooner the better. Once he had faced Thor, his situation would become easier to endure.

Still staring down at his body, he thought about Thor and how he favored women who were buxom and full of curves. Loki couldn’t have been more different if he’d tried. He was tall and lean, his arms spindly when compared to Thor’s.   He was an ash sapling amongst the oaks; always was, and always would be. While he was inclined to think it was Thor’s problem if he didn’t find his body attractive, the truth was Loki _could_ change his shape into any form Thor desired. He didn’t know how he’d feel if Thor asked him to do that, but he had the feeling he might react poorly.

It was plain standing naked in his antechamber wasn’t getting him anywhere and in fact, his problems seemed to be multiplying. He couldn’t work out solutions when there were too many variables that needed to be resolved and he couldn’t narrow them down while he was still living in the past. He had to go forward.

He breathed deeply and marched into the bedroom.

Thor was just slipping into the bed, his body covered by a short night shirt. He glanced at Loki, then did a double take before he continued to get into the bed. “What game are you playing now, Loki? I’m not in the mood to be toyed with.”

“We are wedded. It’s time we sealed the marriage in fact and deed. I give myself to you.” He held his head high, his posture ramrod straight.

Thor’s gaze trailed down Loki’s body and back. “You’re still angry and you don’t look excited by the prospect,” he said warily.

“My participation is not needed, only yours.”

“Is that how you picture our married life? No wonder you’re angry. No, Loki. I will not use you like that.”

“How then? Have you been with men before? Have you taken them? I tell you in all honesty, I have never been unmanned; the shame it would have brought to our family too much to ever consider such a thing.”

“Loki, can we not just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning?”

Loki strode forward and whipped the bed covers off of Thor with such strength they fluttered against the thick bedposts at the foot of the bed. He leaped, landing on the bed crouching over Thor, his arms and legs imprisoning his brother. “No. The waiting is driving me mad,” he snarled. “Living the lie is driving me mad. What is making me miserable is straddling the divide. I know my old life—and all my expectations and goals-- is dead. Until I plunge into my new identity I am made to suffer from both situations. I cannot go backward therefore I must go forward. You must do this.”

“You will hate me if I do.”

It was a simple statement but it stole all Loki’s fury. He stared down at Thor, his perfect brother with his clear blue eyes and sensuous mouth. His brother who was staring at him sadly, his big warm heart bare and bleeding all over both of them.

It brought Loki no pleasure to see his brother’s pain. It was easy to assume that the impact of all this on Thor was negligible, with the perk of orgasms for the sake of the realm. That wasn’t fair to Thor. Loki knew in his heart that Thor loved him; it was just that his head was a mess from all the conflicting thoughts. “No. I won’t,” he said softly. “I give you my word.”

Thor’s hands tentatively crept up to Loki’s waist, then slid smoothly over his back, large and warm as they applied gentle pressure to urge him to lay down on Thor.

“I can’t imagine what you’re feeling,” he said quietly into Loki’s ear. “But I’ll try to be what you need me to be. Just tell me what you want.” He pressed a dry kiss to his cheek and nuzzled his face into Loki’s hair.

Loki closed his eyes. Thor could ignite a wide range of emotions from Loki faster than any other being, but this power he had to calm and comfort him was one of the oldest, the one with the deepest roots. Held there, he felt his brother’s warmth seep into him, chasing away the cold he hadn’t even felt. He smelled of safety and home. Loki relaxed and opened himself, baring himself, allowing their two raw selves to press together in the stillness.

“What I need is for you to unman me,” he whispered. “I don’t want to come, I don’t want affection. I don’t want anything of what I hope for our future to be a part of this act, to be tainted by it. It will be an act of state. It will seal our marriage but it will also extinguish the man I am: Loki, Prince of Asgard, brother to Thor. When I wake in the morning, I will be transformed and have a future again. I will be Loki, the son of both Laufey and Odin, husband to Thor.”

There was a long pause before Thor spoke. “You will always be my brother,” he said, his voice thick with anguish. “I can never give that up. Please don’t ask that of me.” The arms that encircled him tightened, pressing him closer still. “Please,” he pleaded, his eyes glistening with tears.

“Shush,” he whispered. “Be calm. I will relent on this since it distresses you so. I am here, my love.” He rubbed his jaw against Thor’s. “I have always loved you. It is as easy as breathing to love you. And with luck--and a little work according to our mother--we will find new ways to love each other.”

“You give me hope.”

“Good. Now, let’s get this over with.” He straightened his arms, but took a moment to study Thor’s expression. “You do know there is no one else I would allow to do this to me?”

Thor gave a humorless snort. “I don’t feel honored; I feel like it’s an execution.”

“It is, Thor. But it is also a rebirth, a new start. We both need to embrace the change even though it causes us pain, like any birth would.” He rolled off his brother and waited. “Will you need—”

“Give me a moment. I’ll take care of it.” He sat up on the edge of the bed, his back to Loki. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his nightshirt and flung it across the room.

Loki watched as Thor’s right arm shifted, and began a rhythmic motion. He turned his face away and lay face down on the bed. The linen sheet was cool under his face. He spread his legs and closed his eyes, feeling the bed jiggle faintly beneath him. He cleared his mind of all thoughts and just drifted, letting the moment be outside of time.

The sound of a drawer closing brought his focus back on the present.

“I found the oil. It’s very slick.” He sounded surprised.

“Be generous. I’m sure we can acquire more.”

The bed dipped and bounced and suddenly Thor was lying beside him.   His hand was suddenly across the mounds of his ass, so large that it covered them both.

“No!” Loki said, sharply. “Minimal touching. I don’t want anything that you might want to do later to remind me of this moment.”

The hand was quickly withdrawn. “Minimal touching,” Thor quietly repeated.

The bed bounced again and Thor was gone. Hands gripped his ankles and pulled him steadily to the foot of the bed, Loki’s hands trailing behind until they were extended above his head. The cool, hard foot board passed beneath his thighs and he was lifted up briefly when his cock and balls passed over it. He steadied himself as his feet were lowered to the floor and he found himself in the inelegant, crass position of presenting his ass to be used. “I’m glad to see this is a position you’re not fond of.”

“This is acceptable?”

Now that the moment was upon him, he could feel his resolve start to disappear. “Yes. Get on with it as efficiently as you can.” His throat was tense and it was getting harder to force words out.

Thor nudged his feet apart and he felt the cool air between his cheeks as they were spread. A fingertip, warm and slick pressed against his hole and slipped through. A second joined it and they rotated about, stretching as they went.   “I’m sorry. This has to be done to prevent harm. Am I hurting you?”

“Thor, I don’t want this to feel good. Get it done. I don’t mind pain. In fact, I want it to hurt.”

“Loki, you are the most contrary of people,” he growled. “I will do as you ask, but know your demands are painful to me.” A third finger pushed in and the edges of his hole burned. Oil trickled down his cleft and the fingers guided the fluid into him.

Loki pulled his arms down until his elbows were tucked against his sides and his hands flat on the bed. It would happen now. His body tensed with the instinct to fight or flee.

“I’m sorry, Loki,” Thor said, and Loki felt the fingers move to one side as they made way for the blunt tip of Thor’s cock. The fingers slipped out as it pushed passed and his hole was a ring of fire as his flesh strained to accept Thor. Loki gasped, his hands twisting in the rumpled pile of bedclothes at the foot of the bed. He had wanted it to hurt and hurt it did, both sharp and burning.

Thor inched out and the burn lessened. He drizzled more oil as he pushed in again, the added slickness allowing him to ease in further. Loki’s ring of muscle ached as it was stretched again, but the burn was less red hot and more a sharp stinging.

“Don’t be sorry, just end this. Quickly,” he said, as he panted through the pain.

“Brace yourself,” Thor said, his voice low, and he rolled his hips against Loki’s.

Loki reached down and on either side of his hips, he gripped the bed board. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Thor reached up and took a firm hold on the bed’s heavy corner posts. His brother slapped his hips forward again and grunted in satisfaction. The side of Loki’s head was pivoted into the mattress but he held tight and gave no ground against Thor’s forceful effort. He tensed his arms and torso and held himself parallel to the bed. He would control this; he would not be bounced about like a tavern wench.

“Go,” he gritted between clenched teeth.

And Thor did, short, sharp jabs, a quick tempo, broken only when he repositioned his feet or paused to regain his rhythm. He did not last long, for which Loki was grateful and an uneven stutter of Thor’s hips announced his completion. He groaned with each gasped breath and Loki wondered if it was only from the release of his spill or more? Did Thor find this whole thing exciting, to have his brother submit before him, a vessel to be dominated? His cursed his active mind for continuing to find ways to doubt his brother.

Thor pulled out and that hurt, too. Loki, raw and aching, collapsed onto the bed. It was done. He was now indisputably ergi, a shame that no warrior could tolerate. But now he was also Thor’s consort—a political asset of great value to the House of Odin. The slur of argr could not insult him now, it did not apply for he was Jötunn—and the truth was that felt so much worse.   His shoulders shook with a ragged sob and he released an anguished moan full of grief.

He had faced his future and it filled him with despair.

A large warm hand, Thor’s hand, rested on his lower back. “Be calm,” he murmured as he slid a hot, wet towel over his ass, cleaning the oil from between his cleft and wiping away the seed and oil that was dripping down his thigh. Thor gently urged him upright and enfolded him within his thick arms. “You’ll be alright now. It’s over. It’s over,” he repeated, rubbing his hand up and down Loki’s back. “I am here.”

Loki slipped his arms around Thor’s middle and pressed his face into his shoulder. “I feel like all is lost.”

“No. No, it isn’t. And in the morning if you still can’t see it for yourself, I, your elder and wiser brother,” Thor waited until Loki snorted, weakly but still able to respond to the obvious baiting, “will list for you all the things you still have. But you are cold now. Loki, I think you might be in shock. I need you to come over here,” he coaxed.  

He let Thor guide him until he was sitting on the bed and with a gentle push he was urged to lie flat.   His brother gathered up the bedcovers and tucked them around Loki’s shoulders. The linens were cool against his skin, their scent fresh and soothing. The palace launderers always added a touch of lavender to the bedclothes; it was a scent that comforted him, a scent he’d breathed in every night as he’d fallen asleep safe in the heart of Asgard’s palace. A little of the tension left his body, though he still felt numb. Perhaps Thor was right and he wondered how something that did not cause trauma to his body could still cause shock.

His brother walked to the other side of the bed and commanded the force barrier in the windows to seal off their room from the outside air and to darken. Another command to the light sconces dimmed them to the level of a single candle flame. The bed dipped as Thor crawled into the bed and slid close to Loki, pulling at him until he was snug against his chest, his arm curved around his shoulders. “Sleep now, little brother,” Thor said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I have you. You’re safe with me.”

It was easy to relax into Thor’s warmth and let the exhaustion he had been battling against all evening sweep over him; he fled into the oblivion of sleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To summarize: Thor and Loki finally have sex but they are both miserable. They both agree to have sex but since they wouldn't have under different circumstances, I'm going say some people could consider this non-con. It's traumatic for them both.
> 
> And for people who just want to skip this chapter now, this is about Loki purposefully ending the life he now knows was a lie so he can move on. He choses to accept his new role as Thor's consort and all that that entails. He choses to be made ergi and struggles with the shame he as been taught will come from being penetrated. Thor is supportive to his brother through this trial. Loki insist there be no affection to this act as he doesn't want to be reminded of what happen this night when he and Thor have later encounters.
> 
> I know this isn't the big romantic scene people were hoping for. The story is only half done at this point. They both have to let go of what they've been taught about Asgard's ideas about sex between two men. It'll happen but it'll take a some time as it's a learning curve.


	15. Weregild

Thor had been awake for a while but was content to lie still and watch his brother sleep. Loki’s head was pillowed on Thor’s upper arm, his black hair falling over his face. His fingers twitched briefly, rapidly and a frown marred his brow. Thor gently, slowly brushed the hair away and rested his fingers on his head, using his thumb to rub the crease from Loki’s forehead. His brother’s breathing did not change but there was a sudden glint of green from under his eyelashes.

Thor smiled fondly. “Good morning.” He continued to rub his thumb over Loki’s brow, giving his brother a chance to wake. “Are you well, Loki?”

Loki opened his eyes fully and stared at Thor, his expression blank but his body relaxed and still. He lifted his hand and under his concentrated focus, a small green flame flared to life above his palm. It flickered realistically but Thor could see through it and it stayed green. Still, it was magic that Loki had managed to summon without help.

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “Yes,” he said, slowly. “I think I do feel better. A little sore, but as much as it pains me to admit this, you might’ve been right. A night’s rest has lent some perspective. The world did not end, you are here with me and I don’t feel that different. I may survive the experience after all.”

“What do you want to do today?” Loki’s attitude had brightened considerably with the proof his seiðr was returning. It was a good sign. The devastated man of last night wounded Thor to witness. He needed to know how to fix him.

His brother gave a heavy sigh. “Breakfast, here. Let Mother know we’ll need to go into town for lunch, I think. I need to sell some items to raise the gold I’ll need for the weregild. Oh, and I should go see Eir before that.” He rolled towards Thor and bent his shoulder towards the bed. “Are the crystals any different?”

Thor angled his head to get a closer look at the patch on the back of Loki’s shoulder and rested his hand around the site. “They are still golden but not as bright, I think.”

Loki stared steadily into Thor’s eyes for a long moment.   “I want you to know that I am prepared to honor my marriage duties. With you,” he added when Thor gave him a quizzical look, “in bed.”

Thor rubbed his hand in small circles over the firm muscle and bone of Loki’s back. “I have a great fondness and love for you. I do find you attractive and desirable. I have for a long time but have said nothing. I have hopes that one day you may feel the same about me. I don’t want our time in bed to be a duty, Loki.”

His brother chewed on his bottom lip. “We’ll get there,” he said, softly. “Just be patient. We’ve always heard how in arranged marriages true feelings can grow from the physical acts of intimacy. Perhaps already having true feelings might have complicated things.” A small smile tugged at his lips. “And I admit there are worse things than waking next to you.”

Thor grunted. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your feet have gotten no warmer as you’ve gotten older. You’ve always liked the warmth you find when you’ve shared my bed when we were small or later when we went questing.”

He paused, then added carefully, “I think I should go to the sparring yards, to be seen by all that all is well.” At Loki’s pensive stare, he added, “I’ll go while you’re seeing Eir. Your strength is still impaired, is it not?”

“Strength, balance, speed and stamina. It will be obvious if I spar right now.”

“Well, you’ll always have a more important task to attend to until you have returned to your usual fighting level of slippery aggravation.”

And that’s how the day passed. They ate their breakfast in their chambers and then Thor walked with Loki to the Healer’s Chambers. Eir wanted to re-examine Loki inside the Soul Forge again for treatment of the poisons. Thor left them to it.

He found his friends at the sparring yard, along with a fair number of warriors as the yard was more of a social club for seasoned veterans rather than a training ground for the young. Thor could feel their eyes upon him and he played his part well. He was boisterous with all and when challenged made quick work of them. He wasn’t brutal but he just made sure all would see they posed no true contest.

Fandral asked after Loki. Thor stated he had tasks to complete but they would take lunch at their favorite tavern and invited the Warriors Three and Sif to join them. Before they had quite finished sparring, Thor caught sight of Loki escorting their mother, their arms linked together, to a seat in the balcony above them. The pair chatted quietly together until Thor and his friends had finished and made themselves ready to leave. To the casual observer, it looked as though Loki had been the courteous escort for their mother, but Thor knew she was being Loki’s body guard. Frigga had been a shield maiden before her marriage and there were few that she would not be able to best in the ring with a blade; with magic she was near unbeatable.

***

After a hearty lunch that only had a few awkward silences, Loki was passed a message that there were servants waiting for him outside. The brothers bade their friends goodbye and led the servants to the tradesmen section of town.

Their first stop was to the finest armorer in all Asgard. Loki insisted on lifting a heavy stack of leather hides out of the hand cart by himself and he carried them into the shop. He seemed paler and stiffer in his movements than he had been when he’d awoken that morning and Thor wondered briefly if Loki’s treatments in the Soul Forge were taxing. Loki dropped his hides on the counter and looked up expectantly.

“Aggi,” he said, greeting the old man that sat behind the counter working at embossing a slip of leather. The workroom behind him was filled with apprentices and journeymen working leather and metal in various stages. Forges spit embers and vats of smelly liquid boiled in the distance.

Thor recognized the master armorer as they had both used his services many times. He was a good man and the armor he produced was a work of art. Aggi stood and ran a skilled hand over the leather, lifting up the top few to examine them. He shot Loki a wary glance. “This is dragon hide. From your private stock if I’m not mistaken.”

Thor was startled. Years ago, Loki had killed a dragon himself and kept its hide to be used exclusively in making his own armor. Dragon was the only leather that could turn a blade and Loki had not wanted anyone else to have armor on par with his own. This was quite a sacrifice for if he was selling this amount of his supply, he would need to hunt another dragon soon and they were wickedly dangerous creatures.

The armorer’s eyes narrowed shrewdly. “You mean to sell them. How much do you want?”

Loki’s lips quirked with a hint of a smile. “Make me a fair offer and we will seal the bargain immediately.”

The armorer’s eyes widened and he eyed the stack speculatively. He lifted the first hide and angled it into the light, examining both sides thoroughly. He repeated the process with three more hides pulled at random from the stack. “There are twenty hides in all. Are they all the same quality?”

“I give you my word on it. If you find any flaws, you may come to see me and we will renegotiate the price.”

The armorer offered a price that made Thor’s eyes widen. “Sold,” said Loki.

“Wait,” Thor said. “Isn’t that too high?”

The armorer shook his head. “Nay, I’ll make my investment back tenfold by the time I’m done. Dragon leather is much desired but near impossible to obtain and devilishly hard to work. I’ll make plenty from this lot but will doubtless be glad when it’s gone and be cursing the day you sold it to me.”

Loki’s smiled widened. “Well, I couldn’t be happier. “ He tilted his head and added, “Do you have any use for the scales?”

“Scales?! You are selling those, too? How many?”

Loki motioned for two servants who were carrying a trunk to come forward.   They set it down and stepped back. Loki bent over the lock and softly spoke the words of a spell. It unlocked itself and Loki lifted the lid baring the contents.

The armorer pushed past them both. “Oh! These are beautiful! May I touch them?”

“Certainly.”

The old man carefully lifted out a few of the larger ones and laid them on the counter. “You’ve taken great care of them. It’s rare to find dragon scales whole and perfect as most have been scavenged from dragons long dead.” He looked up at Loki, his eyes alight with excitement. “My prince, I would buy you an ale some night so I might hear the tale of how you defeated this mighty beast.”

Loki bowed his head, pleased with the praise. “I would like that, Aggi. Now, name your price and make it a fair one.”

The armorer went still but Thor could see his mind was racing with details and plans. “I can afford and make use of these eight.”

Again, the price he named set Thor rocking back on his heels. “But that is almost the same as the price you named for the hides.”

“It’s a fair price, Thor. I accept.”

Aggi looked as if he might die of happiness on the spot, but as Loki closed the trunk, he said, “Wait. If you’ve a mind to sell those smaller scales, the jeweler down the street would sell his eldest son for them.”

Loki’s smile slipped. “Well, I’m sure we can come to some agreement that won’t involve the abuse of his son.” He bowed slightly. “Thank you for the advice in any case.”

The old armorer set down the scales he held and stepped closer to Loki. He took a moment to consider his words. “I misspoke. It was a poor choice of a phrase. Please know that I wish only the best for your marriage.” He glanced briefly at Thor, his expression perplexed. “It is not for people like me to ken the goings on in the palace. Know that I have always appreciated your custom even if I’ve found the specifications vexing. You have been a challenge to work with, my prince.” His lips quirked with a lopsided smile that bespoke of some fondness. “I am glad to see you here, for your presence, well, it’s never boring. I think the Norns enjoy giving us a little chaos, yes?”

Loki’s returning smile was full of warmth. “My thoughts exactly. Who am I to deny the Norns their fun?”

Aggi opened a strong box and counted out enough gold coins to meet the sale price. He poured them into a thick leather pouch and handed it to Loki. Loki passed it on to Thor, then gripped the armorer’s hand in a strong handshake before biding him farewell.

Outside of the shop, Thor hefted the bag thoughtfully. “You are raising the weregild for the two Einherjar? I would think this would exceed what you owe their kin.”

“The worth of their lives was doubled by the All-Father since their deaths were caused by one of those who life they would have given their own for.”

Thor stopped in the street. “You spoke with Father?”

“Yes, after Eir was finished I requested an audience with our parents and confessed my actions. The All-Father pronounced the amount of weregild I was to offer to the families of the guards and instructed the Queen to inspect my belongings and choose which items were the most worthy of their valor.” He paused. “She was most disappointed in me and was very thorough in her choices.”

He pushed past Thor and motioned the servants with the trunk to the jeweler’s shop while dismissing the ones with the hand cart. Thor stared after him. It had taken much bravery to face Odin and confess to the havoc he’d caused that day, not to mention the death of two of Odin’s elite guard.   He imagined his father must have been furious and the only thing that prevented the All-Father from delivering a prison sentence or worse was Loki’s status now as the heir of Jötunnheim. It took courage to go to Odin and lay bare himself for judgement but Thor knew Frigga’s learning of Loki’s misdeed was a worse blow for him to endure. Thor was impressed that his brother had faced their disfavor and his punishment with this stoic resolve.

Their time at the jeweler’s shop netted them even more gold. The master jeweler was just as excited as Aggi had been. Thor watched as his brother silently observed the old man motion his grandson over and slung an arm over the boy’s shoulder, guiding him as the teenager sorted through the scales, arranging them by color and size. Their pleasure in each other’s company was too much for Loki and he wandered away to inspect the shop’s wares.

Loki purchased two small matching dark wood caskets, made beautiful with a graceful silver inlay of Yggdrasil. He insisted on using money from his own pocket when the jeweler wanted to adjust the sale price of the dragon scales.  Thor oversaw the division of all the gold, with half placed in each casket. Having gathered the weregild, Loki dismissed their servants and then he led Thor to first of the families he needed to see.

He stopped outside the modest dwelling and turned to Thor. “I would do this alone.”

Thor angled himself so that no other could hear him. “You are not yet recovered.”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t think I’ll be in any danger. You’ll be right outside, in any case.” He handed one of the caskets to Thor and walked up to the door. He rapped politely and waited. An older man opened the door and exclaimed, “Prince Loki! Please, please come in.”

Thor set his back against a wall and settled in to wait. It was a pleasant day and he nodded his acknowledgement of a number of passersby. They seemed a little surprised to see their prince loitering about by the side of the road but did not stop to disturb him.

A half an hour later, the door opened and Thor could hear the words of farewell from at least four different voices. Loki fairly vibrated with resolve as he joined Thor in the street. He held out his hand to take the remaining casket back.

“They wanted to talk about their son. It seems that long ago they had accepted that his position as an Einherjar was dangerous and that they might lose him. They were pleased that he had earned his place in Valhalla, but were puzzled by the need for weregild. I explained my actions had set in motion a series of events that ended in his death but they did not want to know more.”

Thor thought about parents who were at ease with the death of their son. Perhaps they had feared a less honorable death. “They are content, then?”

Loki was pensive. “Yes, they are.” He took in a deep, cleansing breath and turned about. “The last house is this way. Soon this cursed day will be over.”

They found their destination on the edge of town. It was a large house set back from the street. A bench was to the side of the large front garden and when Thor sat on it to wait, he could see a small vegetable patch in the back of the property.

The front door had a large, iron knocker in the shape of a wolf’s head which Loki used to alert the house of his arrival.   A woman, slightly younger than Volstagg but fair and strong, answered the door and stared in shock at Loki.

“I am Loki. I have business with the family of Ketil Karlson. May I come in?”

She stood aside and ushered Loki in but before she shut the door, she glanced at Thor and her face was fearful.

Uneasy, Thor slowly approached the house, walking carefully along the wall towards a patio with open doors. As he got closer, he could hear his brother’s voice.

“…and I would speak with the family of Ketil Karlson.  Does anyone here claim him as kin?”

A deep male voice responded, his tone hostile. “Sitting by the fire is his mother, Aesa. This lady here is Arnkatla, his twin sister and beside her is her husband, Jofurr. And I am his elder brother, Geilir. Again I ask, why are you here?”

“I am here to pay weregild. The All-Father placed great worth in your son. His service was deeply valued.”

“Weregild?” The male voice said sharply. “You were responsible for Ketil’s death?”

“Events that I set in motioned ended with the Jötunn incursion into the All-Father’s weapon vault. I regret my actions. I regret that my actions lead to the death of your kin.”

“What did you do?” The voice was low and dangerous. “Some prank a spoiled younger brother played on his brother? Or did you tell your father, Laufey, of Asgard’s weakness, not caring that good men would die? How many others were meant to die that day, Prince?” The way he said ‘prince’ it sounded like something he’d wipe off his boot.

“Geilir! You bring dishonor to our house. Do not speak to the prince thusly! ”

“But he’s no prince. He’s a Frost Giant whore and now we find out he’s responsible for Ketil’s death?”

Thor gripped Mjölnir and took one step forward.

“Heed your mother, fool.   She has suffered greatly with the loss of one of her sons. Do not make her grieve for two.”

“You are not even armed.”

“You think me defenseless because I carry no sword? Did you learn such skill of assessing an opponent from Tyr? I think I remember seeing you in his entourage. Do you really think that I, a seiðmaðr, a Jötunn and a warrior who learned to fight next to Thor _defenseless_ because I have no sword?

“You have lost a brother and in your grief your thoughts are hot and angry. I will not be responsible for bringing more heartache to this family for your foolish words, but make no mistake; I will kill you if you attack.”

There was a long moment of intense silence.

“Geilir, please. He’s right. You’re not thinking clearly. This is not helping.” That had to be the dead man’s twin sister. She sounded frightened, her voice quavering.

“Stand down, Geilir. What of your sister and mother should you attack the prince? What do you think the All-Father will do to this family? And what do you think Thor will do if you harm his brother, husband, whatever? I have been your friend since we were children but I will not help you in this. I will not raise a hand against Prince Loki this day and I will stop you if you do.”    

Thor backed silently away from the patio and walked back to the bench, sitting on it like he’d never left. Loki was let out of the house by the same woman and there were no words of farewell this time.

Thor stood. “All finished?” he said, trying to sound bored.

Loki had his hands braced against his waist and took in a few deep, calming breaths. “I saw you outside the door, you know. There was a reflection in the glass. Thank you for not coming inside, for trusting me to handle it.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “When you listed your deadly skills, you neglected to mention your talents with words and wit. I am impressed, brother. Your patience with that fool was remarkable. ”

“Yes, well…I can well imagine the All-Father’s reaction if I returned from paying weregild with more blood on my hands.”

Thor hadn’t thought that far ahead of the confrontation. Odin would have been furious. Thor wondered if that was the only reason for Loki’s restraint. “Home?” he asked.

“Home,” Loki answered decisively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early. Yay! And the next chapter will probably go up on Saturday.
> 
> Again, my heartfelt thanks to all that comment and kudo. All comments and reactions are welcome. :)


	16. Reporting to Odin

When they entered the palace, Loki surprised his brother by heading straight to their father’s audience chamber and requested a moment of the king’s time from Odin’s scribe. As they waited, Thor asked, “Do you want me to accompany you?”

“Yes. You did not know it, but you were my witness. I’m sure the All-Father will have questions for you.”

Before he could reply, they were ushered inside. Loki strode towards Odin then dropped to one knee, his right fist over his heart, head bowed as he waited to be addressed. It was the perfect obeisance of a subject to their king and Thor had never seen Loki perform it before. As sons to the king, they were only expected to bow their heads and cover their hearts with their fists. Odin had never demanded a full obeisance from his sons…until now apparently. Thor wondered just how bad their morning meeting had gone.

“Thor, what did you witness today?”

Thor was uneasy. Why wasn’t Odin asking this of Loki? Why was he ignoring him, keeping him kneeling on the floor? “Loki sold twenty of his dragon hides and eight of the largest scales to Aggi the armorer. He sold sixty four of the smaller scales to a jeweler. He asked them to suggest a fair price and did not haggle for a more favorable amount. We divided the gold in half, placed the coins in finely decorated wooden boxes and presented the weregild to each family.”

Angry, Odin dropped his gaze to Loki. “Why did you not sell them all?”

Loki raised his eyes but did not meet Odin’s gaze. “The tradesmen were offered as many as they wanted but they could not use them all. In the end, the price was substantially more than the amount ordered for the weregild. I had the chest containing the remainder of them sent back here.” His eyes flickered to the side and Thor was surprised to see the chest sitting against the wall.

Odin grunted and turned to Thor again. “And the families?” he asked sourly.

Thor hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully for he could see Loki lower his head back down, his body tensing. “The first family was cordial and accepted the weregild without questions. Karlson’s family was less so. He has an elder brother that was hostile. He is an associate of Tyr’s and spat insults at Loki but my brother was patient and demonstrated great restraint with him. He completed his task and we left without further issue.”

“So it is done and done well?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“All that’s left is for Loki to make reparations to you since it was you he acted against.” Odin smiled unpleasantly. “And you will take your payment from him every night. You are responsible for him, Thor. You need to master him; make him kneel before you as you force him to your will.” He walked over to Loki, only stopping when he stood in front of him. “See? It’s not so hard. He is a quick study.”

Odin shifted to address Loki directly. “You’re trying to get around me, like you always do but that stops now. I’ve been too lenient and now Asgard is in turmoil because of your games.” He leaned over, using Gungnir for support. “Look at me! I know you’re trying to keep back some of what you were instructed to sell. Your tricks will be beaten—”

“Father!” Thor interrupted, hands out in supplication. “There are no tricks this time. I witnessed his actions. He isn’t using trickery. He had the rest of the dragon scales sent here. They rest in that chest by the window.” He stepped towards it. “Come. Let us check the contents.”

Odin straightened. “Chest? Where?” he asked surprised.

Thor hurried to the chest and tried to open it. “I forgot. It’s spelled shut,” he muttered when it refused his attempts.

Odin turned back towards Loki. “Tricks!” He lowered the tip of Gungnir at him.

“Father! Wait! It’s not a trick. It’s simply locked to keep the contents safe. Loki will open it.” Frantic, Thor strode to Loki and held out his hand. “Come, Loki. Open the chest for me.”

Loki looked up and his eyes were wide and frightened. Thor edged around until he had placed his body between Odin and Loki. He reached down and took firm hold of Loki’s arm, pulling him up. He kept him close as they walked back to the chest. He had never seen his father like this but if it would calm him for Thor to control Loki, that’s what he would do. “Open the trunk. Now.”

Quickly, Loki knelt down and spoke the words of the spell. He did not whisper them as before and Thor thought it was so that Odin could hear the words and know there were no attempts at deception. The chest lid opened by itself and Loki stumbled away from it in his haste. He resumed his previous position of loyal submission on his knee with his head down.  


“See, Father? It’s as he said. The rest of the scales are yours to do with as you wish.”

Odin leaned forward to peer into the depths. “There are many remaining. How do you know he did not secrete some away?”

Realization dawned on Thor. “He never touched them. The servants had custody of the chest and aside from merely speaking the words to unlock it; Loki never was close to the chest. Only the tradesmen examined the contents.”

Odin straightened with a grunt and eyed Loki’s bowed form. “My lesson from this morning must have left an impression on him. I can only hope he’ll remember it in the future.” He turned and walked back to his desk. He picked up a map and angled it so he could see it better in the early evening light. After a long moment, he turned it upside down, tilting his head and frowning.

“I will make sure he does, Father. May we be excused?” Thor asked, making sure his voice was meek, an echo from when they were younger.

Startled, Odin glanced over his shoulder at Thor then smiling fondly. “Of course. Don’t let an old man keep you. You boys will need to run off all that energy before bedtime. Run along now,” he said, waving them off as he turned back to the map, this time giving it a quarter turn.

When Loki faltered getting to his feet, Thor grabbed his arm and hauled him up and away as he sped them both outside. He didn’t stop until they were out of sight of Odin’s scribe. “What’s going on?!” he hissed.

Loki was pale and had a fist twisted in Thor’s tunic, using it to support himself. “Not here.” He pushed off from Thor and visibly pulled himself together. His steps became stronger and more purposefully has he led the way back to their rooms.

Thor barred the door behind him and was surprised to find the servants had already brought them their dinner. A selection of hot covered dishes and fruit had been left on the sideboard of their antechamber. A fire in the fireplace was already warming the room.

Loki collapsed onto the couch, gnawing on a knuckle, his forehead creased with anxious thoughts. Thor sat beside him, turning towards him. “What happened this morning? You spoke of Mother’s reaction to your confession but neglected Father’s.”

“The All-Father is all powerful, his every whim the new law of the land,” he said, hurriedly, his voice soft. “He can see anywhere in the Nine Realms from Hliðskjálf—even inside these chambers which are warded from all except the All-Father and the Queen.”

Loki looked up at Thor. “He was furious, Thor. Unlike anything I’d ever seen. The more he ranted, the angrier he became. He used Gungnir against me, blasting me into the wall.”

“But you are not yet recovered from your injuries. Without your strength and magic, you could have been seriously hurt,” Thor said, shocked.

“Either he’d forgotten, he didn’t care or that was his intent. Maybe he forgot. It’s more likely. He grows more unpredictable of late and seems to forget more often.”

Thor thought of Odin listening to their private conversations and grew even more worried. He mustn’t give Odin any reason to doubt him but Thor needed to say something to Loki that would anger Odin should he overhear it. They had hurried straight to their rooms so it was unlikely that Odin had ran straight for Hliðskjálf; they might have a few seconds of privacy.

“Loki,” he whispered intently. “Know that I love you and would do anything to protect you. If my actions and words are harsh and domineering, I act that way only to appease Odin’s wrath. I don’t want you on your knees before me but if I ask it of you, it is only to save you from harm.”

“He could be hearing you!”

“I don’t think so, not quite yet. This is important, Loki. Tell me you understand what I’m saying.”

“I do. I do understand,” he said, anxiously. “Just now your words and actions saved me and I thank you for your quick thinking but--”

There was a flutter of wings from the window. They both turned their heads and saw the setting sun had cast a shadow of a raven walking along the balustrade. It settled out of sight, its head cocked to one side, listening.

Loki’s eyes widened. “—but I am tired. Let’s stay in and sup on our meal here in our rooms. It’s been a long day and I look forward to retiring early.”

“Yes. Of course,” Thor answered, frowning. He’d wanted to say more but that was impossible for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will go up by Wednesday. Enjoy. And thank you for all the feedback. :)


	17. Best Laid Plans

They dined well. Thor ate heartily for it was the quickest way to regain his full strength. He watched as Loki doggedly pursued his meal; he obviously had no appetite but was aware if he did not eat, it would only prolong his weakened state.

Afterwards, Thor opened the door to their bedchamber and stopped suddenly. “Oh.”

The bed covers had been turned down and a new half sheet had been tucked in across the middle of the bed. Thor had seen such a thing in brothels as it made cleaning up after messy sex easier if you were intending to also sleep in the bed. A new night stand had been added at the foot of the bed, its marble top concave and filled with folded hand towels. A pitcher stood next to the towels, and next to that, the container of oily lubricant.

“The servants will know of what passes in here. They may have orders to report to Odin,” Loki said. He was at Thor’s shoulder and looked angry at the preparations. “All will know of our bed sport.”

Thor had not planned on having sex with Loki tonight. His brother was weary and would surely not have the energy or desire.   “Loki, we don’t have to—"

Loki stepped into the room and drew his shirt off over his head. He tossed it to the floor with contempt as he headed to the bed. “Oh, yes we do.”

As he walked away, Thor could see a bruise that covered half of his back. No wonder his brother had been moving stiffly today. Thor detoured to a cabinet and removed a bottle of liniment that he kept for the minor injuries he took from training. Even if Loki would not go to Eir to be treated for the consequences of Odin’s anger, Thor could still ease his discomfort.

By the time Thor had disrobed, Loki was spread eagle in the bed, face down. “Have your way with me, Thunderer. I’m anxious to go to sleep.”

It was absurd. Thor was barely able to stop himself from laughing since he wasn’t certain if Loki meant it to be funny or not. It would be like him to find humor in an unpleasant situation, but this was beyond unpleasant, especially for Loki. Maybe he was trying to make it less so?

Thor knelt on the bed and straddled his brother. He squirted the liniment into his palm and coated them both by rubbing them together. He rubbed both hands up Loki’s back to his shoulders and began to massage the muscles, the pleasant heat from the liniment soaking into their flesh. “Thunderer. You only call me that when you mean to mock me.”

Loki was suppressing small hisses of pain but Thor could hear they were starting to end of grunts of relief. “This is not necessary.”

“Oh, I think it is. I’ll not seek pleasure from you if it causes you pain. I am not that type of husband--or brother--for that matter.”

“You keep bringing that up. Do you enjoy the wickedness of fucking your young brother?”

“There is no way I can answer that question and still look at myself in the mirror.”

Loki hummed in approval. “You are learning to think before you speak. I’m impressed.”

Thor let the compliment fall unremarked but pleased nonetheless and continued working the oil into Loki until his brother’s back was rosy, the angry bruise beginning to fade away. It would be gone by morning.

He inched back until Loki’s firm mounds were in front of him. He rested his hands on them, cupping the warm, tense muscles. He flexed his fingers, something he’d been yearning to do as his eyes had been drawn to the enticing curve of his brother’s backside more and more of late. He pushed the muscles down, then close together, then massaged them with a circular pattern, his attention sharp and focused as he caught glimpses of his brother’s puckered hole as the mounds briefly parted. Thor’s heartbeat quicken at its sight; this was his now and he hardened at the thought he would soon be pushing into that tight circle of velvety heat. Thor was only a man and when one was touching a naked body laid out invitingly beneath him, how could he not respond?

His brother was relaxed and willing beneath him, so different from the night before. Thor had done as Loki requested because the workings of his brother’s mind was often a mystery to him. It seemed horribly wrong that their first time together would not be about mutual pleasure, and would be without love and gentleness but Thor had looked into his brother’s angry and twisted face and took a leap of faith that Loki knew what he was doing.

Tonight would be different. He could take his time and show Loki that Thor was a considerate lover and would treat him well. He would make sure Loki would have his share of pleasure tonight.

He let his eyes roam the lovely pale skin beneath him, all the more exciting to see because Loki always covered himself, never letting any glimpse of skin that was not his hands or face. Loki was quite attractive. His hips were slim; his waist sculpted and trim with well-defined muscles. It reminded Thor of Loki’s battle armor and of the protective strips of leather woven tight around his waist and chest. Thor had wondered why he could get a jolt of arousal seeing his brother in his full armor and now he knew why—it hinted at the delights inside all the while forbidding entrance.

Thor liked the broadness of Loki’s shoulders for they were suitable for his tall frame even if they were not thick with muscles like Thor’s. They still provided a surprising amount of strength and a quickness that was startling. Next was his neck and it was hidden beneath the curling ends of his thick, black hair; Thor was of a mind to pull it away so he could see its sweet, inviting curve beneath and taste that small amount of skin that he’d been eyeing for so long.

“I imagine you’ll let your hair grow longer now, to a warrior’s length.” Aesir fashion was to keep their boys’ hair trimmed short but allow for a youth to have collar length hair. When they were deemed a man and a warrior, then they could let their hair grow past their shoulders. Thor had refused his last haircut the year before when Odin told him of his plans to coronate his son at some point after he reached the age of majority. Loki was younger and not of age yet, but since he was married, surely he would let his hair grow. Somehow it bothered Thor more that his spouse would sport the hair length of a youth than that he was married to his own brother.

“Yes, I think I’ve had my last haircut. Thor, while I admit this has some appeal, if you seek to inflame my passions, it’s not going to happen. Truly, I am too tired tonight. If you want to be kind to me, please, take your pleasure now. I am ready to do my duty.”

Thor sighed. “I don’t want it to be a duty to you.”

“Don’t tell me every one of your bed partners has been wildly enthusiastic. If you don’t start soon, you will have your first experience of having someone you’re fucking fall asleep during your efforts.”

Thor realized he was beaten and reached back for the lubricant. “Why do you keep using vulgar language?”

“Why not? We’re in bed and if I’m not mistaken, I think you find coarse language exciting. I’m trying to get you started, oh Thunderer.”

Thor dripped the oil onto his hand and pushed his fingers against Loki’s entrance, easing two finger tips in so that the oil was channeled into him. Thor pressed forward, urging the ring of muscle to relax as he worked the oil further in to the silky heat of his brother.

Loki tensed below him. “Thor? What are you using?”

He sniffed the bottle. “The same oil as last night. Why?”

Loki began to squirm. “It’s…it’s warm. Tingly.”

“Really?” Thor was puzzled. “Oh, there’s probably still some liniment on my hands. Is it hurting? Should I stop?”

Loki sighed. “No. Actually, it might be better if you hurry up. I want…eh…I think I’d prefer if you got started. It itches.”

The squirming grew worse and Thor was surprised to feel Loki push back against his fingers. Thor grinned wickedly as he withdrew his fingers and quickly worked the oil onto his hard, red cock; his brother being unexpectedly responsive was an opportunity he would take full advantage of.

He froze and stared down; sudden heat surrounded his cock and it strained higher, eagerly pressing against his own stomach. Loki was right, the oil itched and Thor was overwhelmed with the need to get some friction on it. Well, the offer of relief was just inches away.

He used his thumbs to spread Loki’s cheeks and laid the head of his cock to the glistening pucker of his pink hole. He leaned forward and felt his cock slid into the exquisite tight heat. Loki shuddered beneath him and both brothers gave identical groans of relief. Or at least Thor hoped it was relief. His brother had only been pierced once and perhaps his passage was still too virginal for there not to be any pain. “Do you need—“

Loki arched his back and shoved his ass hard into Thor’s groin. “I need you to stop talking and get on with it!”

Pushy, but he was more than eager to follow orders such as those. Thor fell forward and braced his elbows into the mattress. A quick snap of his hips brought some respite from the damnable itching and he set a fast pace of short thrusts as he worked furiously at obtaining relief. Loki had his arms over his head and he pushed them into the bed as he arched his back allowing Thor deeper penetration. That Loki wanted more of Thor’s cock ignited a frantic need to give him more. He braced his forehead on Loki’s shoulder, held his breath and pumped even faster. His balls tightened as they pulled up and the firestorm of his orgasm burst from his toes and the rush of blessed release coursed up to his cock. His hips shuddered as he spilled into his brother and he straightened his arms to get better leverage as he held his cock deep inside Loki.

“It’s not enough,” Loki gritted. “It still burns. Thor, you idiot!” He hit his fist into the mattress with frustration.

“Wait, wait,” Thor panted. His cock had not softened and the burning heat was demanding even more friction, making his cock even harder. “Brace yourself. I need to come again.”

He slapped his hips forward and pushed hard through the tight ring of muscle and the surge of relief almost made him come right then. He straightened and scrambled to grip Loki’s hips. He jerked his brother close, meeting each of his thrusts forward with a loud smack. He watched as his slick, red shaft sank repeatedly into his brother and he sped up the pace as his need grew more desperate.  The mattress bounced and squeaked beneath them for long minutes. When the orgasm came this time, it was almost a surprise as it burst solely from his groin in relief that that damnable burning itch was getting scratched and he cried out in surprise.

He staggered as a wave of dizziness swept him and he fell forward on Loki, his face pillowed on his shoulder and unable to do more than breathe hard. The burning itch was still there, though. He groaned in frustration. “I’m sorry, Loki.”

“Wait. The itch is less. I think your seed is helping to quell it.” His voice was muffled as his face was pressed into the mattress. “Can you, can you come again?” he asked, his tone strained with discomfort.

Thor’s aborted laugh was full of despair. “It’s kind of you to think I am capable of that.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Loki’s neck, relishing tasting Loki for the first time. He smelled wonderful and he nuzzled deeper until he was against Loki’s ear…and with the next breath felt a jolt of intense desire straight to his cock and it stiffened even harder than before. “Norns, Loki,” he moaned. “What are you doing to me?” he groaned.

Exhausted but determined, he brought his arms up under Loki’s shoulders and gripped the joints from underneath. Holding his brother immobile, he ground himself against him, rolling his hips to push himself in deeply, thoroughly with long, deep thrusts. He didn’t have the energy to hold himself up and he let his brother support his full weight. They were pressed against each other, their legs intertwined. Thor was grunting with each powerful stroke and there was an answering gasp from Loki beneath him. Finally, desperately, Thor tensed as another orgasm shook his body, his lungs locking in his breath, the blood roaring in his ears. His balls ached as they tried to empty even more seed into this brother.

His body went limp like cutting the strings on a puppet and he gasped in a breath of air. “That’s it,” he groaned. “I swear I’ll die if you make me come again. You have sucked all my precious juices out of me.”

“There was no sucking,” Loki said wearily, being smothered as he was by Thor’s larger bulk. “Injecting, yes. If you ever tell anyone about this, you’ll regret it. And if you ever even _hint_ that I asked you to come again while your cock was still inside me, I’ll cut it off. This _never_ happened. Now get off. Get me a damp towel. Why have I never noticed sex was so messy before?”

Thor set his palms to either side of Loki’s head and pushed his arms straight. He let his head hang down and stole a moment to watch as his cock pulled out. It was glorious; thick, red and streaked with his seed. His brother tensed and groaned, the sides of his firm white cheeks quivered as he felt Thor leave him.

“Are you sore?” he asked huskily.

Loki sighed. “Yes. You can be proud. You well and truly broke in the marriage bed and my ass.”

Thor trailed kisses down Loki’s spine as he slowly sat up. “I’m beginning to think these cruel things you say to me are your idea of fondness.”

“I’m just upset at the whole situation,” Loki grumbled. “How could I not be? This is what Odin wants; the heir to the throne of Asgard dominating and debasing the heir to the throne of Jotunheim.”

Thor was crushed. How could his brother think this way? How could he think this of him?

Loki turned his head so he could see Thor’s face and his expression crumpled. He sighed. “Don’t look like that,” he said, annoyed. “It’s not you I’m upset with. You’re just as much as pawn as I am…but a pawn that gets to do the fucking instead of being fucked.”

It always seemed to come back to that. True, they had been ingrained from birth to never let anyone make them ergi but if Loki could withstand it, perhaps Thor could try it if it would set his brother’s mind to ease. They were married. Surely the rule didn’t count as much if it was bed sport between a married couple? “If it would help, I could let you—“

“No.” Loki cut him off with a whispered hiss and gestured to the balcony where the raven probably still perched listening to them. “Just let me have some time to adjust. Be patient. Please.”

He would try to be patient, then. He hopped off the bed and poured water onto the folded towels. He wrung one out and wiped himself clean of the oil and seed. He wrung out a few more and brought them over to Loki. Settling on the bed, he used one to wipe the smears of oil from Loki’s cheeks then pushed it down through his cleft. Seed oozed out of the well-used hole. He folded the towel and rewiped. More oil and seed seeped out. “There seems to be a lot of my seed inside you. Try pushing it out.”

“You’re bragging, aren’t you?” Nevertheless, he held his breath and bore down. More fluid bubbled out and Thor hurried to capture it in the towel.

“Is this normal?”

“Why are you asking me that?! How would I know? Is it normal to stick liniment up someone’s ass?” Loki rolled himself on to his back and glared at Thor. His belly was smeared with his own seed.

Thor tossed him a towel. “It seems you were not so tired after all,” he smirked.

Loki tried to kick him in the head but Thor caught his foot and firmly placed it back on the bed, using his elbow to lever his brother’s knee out and flat to better expose his groin. He wiped his brother’s cock clean. It was long and still heavy with engorged blood, the head still pushing through the ring of foreskin. It felt good in his hand. He lifted it out of the way as he flipped the cloth over and enclosed the balls next, rolling them as he cleaned them of oil. Loki stiffened and held very still.

“Do you like this?”

“I’m not sure.”

Thor smiled. “Does this make you nervous?”

“Some. Why is the towel warm?”

“The water in the pitcher has been spelled to stay warm.” He left the towel there, then reached up to run his fingertips through the seed smeared across Loki’s stomach. He rubbed his fingers together, testing the texture and brought them under his nose to sniff. With a quick flick of his tongue he tasted his brother’s spill. It was different. Sweeter yet still salty. Since this was the very essence of a man, he wondered whether this was Jötunn seed he was tasting or was Loki’s change in appearance to an Aesir more than a mere glamour? Was he changed down to every cell in his body and if so, did other Aesir men have different flavors to their spill? How could he be over a thousand years old and not know these things?

He was smart enough, though, not to ask Loki this for he was sure it would send his brother into a rage.

As it was, Loki raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Thor, you are such a degenerate.”

Thor smiled and let the devilishness he felt shine through. “Why? We are married and this,” he gestured to all of Loki’s body, “all of this, is mine. As I am yours, according the elf. I don’t want there to be outside rules inside our bedchamber, Loki. I plan on doing such things with you, as much as you’ll agree to.”

Loki had looked back at Thor during his declaration and his eyes widened. He snorted then stared back up at the ceiling. “Pervert. Hedonist. Depraved debauchee of innocent young men.”

“You aren’t that innocent.”

Loki scowled. “Certainly not anymore.”

Thor laid a large hand over Loki’s lower abdomen and pressed down on the flat surface. With his other hand he lifted his brother’s balls and cock out of the way and watched as yet more oil and seed oozed out of his reddened and swollen hole.

“I wonder if we should ask someone if this is normal?”

Thor wasn’t sure which brought Loki more pleasure: that he was effectively able to conjure a small golden snake or Thor’s shout of alarm as he fell off the bed when he saw the snake slither out of Loki’s hole. Either way, it lightened the mood and after cleaning up, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted but at peace with the world.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different: awkward sex! 
> 
> The next chapter should go up on Saturday. If you're enjoying the story and haven't left a kudo yet, please consider it as it will help the story be found when folks are using the AO3 search engine. Thank you for all your support and comments.


	18. Tea With the Queen

During the next few days, they developed a rhythm to their lives.

Morning sex was first; Loki insisted. As they had always removed the soiled protective sheet after sex the night before, fouling the bed a second time necessitated the obvious need for the servants to change the linens every day. It would give them twice as much to report to Odin.

Next was breakfast in their antechamber while they planned their day. Loki would test his recovery by performing a variety of spells and Thor could see his brother’s seiðr was getting stronger each day. Next, Loki would spend the morning conferring with Eir. She had not seen this mixture of poison and seiðr before and was determined to thoroughly investigate its effects and Loki’s recovery. As he was feeling stronger every day, he was cooperative. He thought it highly likely when the next attempt was made to seize him, they would use this foul combination again and he was eager to find a countermeasure to it.

Thor would meet with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They would spar vigorously and afterwards, Thor would question them on what intelligence they had gathered: the talk in town, the movements of Tyr and his allies and the number of traders and strangers in Asgard. Sif relayed what her brother, Heimdall, saw as he kept watched over the Nine Realms. There were murmurs and undercurrents, suspicious people sighted who then disappeared. It was enough that Thor was sure the many threats to Loki were still a danger.

At mid-day, Loki would join them for a walk through the town and lunch at a tavern. They made a point of talking to the townspeople, their manner relaxed and friendly, wanting to be seen so people would feel confident about their princes and see they hadn’t changed from the boys they had witnessed growing up. Thor and Loki stood close to each other but did not put on any displays of public affection. They visited the stables but refrained from riding. They visited the barracks and praised the men as they trained. They walked through the nearby orchards and enjoyed the spring blossoms falling about them in a thick carpet and it reminded them of when they used to play there as children.

Dinner was usually at another tavern. One night as they finished their dinner, Aggi entered. Spotting the princes, he called for a round of drinks and joined them at their table. Loki remembered his words to the armorer and told him the story of how he tracked and killed the dragon. He even conjured the image of the dragon for the purpose of the story. True, it was only the size of a small house cat and darted aggressively about on the table, never taking flight, but it did manage to spit fire and set Aggi’s beard to smoldering.

Before the tale was over, most of the tavern’s customers were standing in a circle around their table mesmerized by Loki’s skill as a storyteller. Thor pretended not to hear a mutter of “Jötunn liar” and “ergi slut”; with the crowd pressed thickly around him, he couldn’t tell who had said it and he didn’t want to spoil what was mainly a positive moment. He was heartened when he heard the muffled impact of a fist into flesh and a surprised grunt. The door opened briefly and Thor was pleased to imagine that the offender had been thrown out of the tavern. His heart warmed that there were people here who would be offended for Loki and do something about it. Of course, maybe they just didn’t want the princes to confront the man who had insulted Loki; there would probably have been a lot more damage to the tavern if they had.

Thor stared openly at his brother, watching as the warm light from the torches brought color to Loki’s pale skin, the details of his dark hair disappearing into inky blackness. His green eyes sparkled with reflected flames and he sat straight and tall. A lifetime spent listening to bards had given his clever brother an exceptional style to his storytelling, his voice deep and the dramatic pauses perfectly timed. It was a performance worthy of a master bard and Thor felt a surge of pride. His brother was not even of age, yet he excelled in many difficult skills and abilities. He was refined yet deadly, graceful yet brutal, charming yet ruthless with a hint of vindictiveness for those that had earned it.

He was regal, he was formidable and he was Thor’s.

Usually when they turned in for the night, Loki was drained. He met each day with fortitude but it exhausted him to face the public, knowing that they knew he was Jötunn, knowing he was no longer an Aesir warrior because as Thor’s consort, they knew he was pleasuring Thor in bed at night. Even Thor would catch it, there among the expressions of confusion and sympathy, the smirks of men as they would nudge each other and grin at the jokes they whispered among themselves. Thor watched as Loki’s cheeks would flush faintly and, unable to do anything else, he’d turn his head away, still feeling the shame of being ergi even though that label did not apply anymore. Loki had tried to put it behind him but a lifetime of conditioning could not be erased in a few days.

Loki would act relaxed but even that took bravery and constant control, for Thor knew on top of everything else, his brother was hypervigilant about the threat of possible bounty hunters nearby. Sudden sounds or people coming up unexpectedly behind him would cause him to freeze as he stamped down his reflex to whirl about and bring his hands up to fend off an attack. He was having to trust his safety to the thoroughness of the seiðkona and Einherjar, that they would keep Asgard clear of threats to him and that wasn’t in his nature.

In the morning before the day had tainted their moods, they would wake and their erections would lead them to press close, seeking the friction of their bodies sliding against each other in pleasure and in need, nothing in their minds but the pursuit of gratification. They would use their hands and kisses to explore each other’s skin, licking and sucking, tasting territory that had been forbidden.

After Loki had spilled, Thor would guide him to lie on his stomach, urge his legs apart and slip his fingers inside. Sometimes more oil and stretching would be needed, but sometimes not and he would eagerly push his hard cock into his languid brother, too excited by the morning’s foreplay for a leisurely fuck. As he vigorously slapped his hips forward, he’d sometimes wish that Loki could find pleasure in being mounted, but pleasuring both people at once was only possible with a man’s cock and a woman’s quim and then he’d feel ashamed that he wished his brother was more woman-like.

Then he’d wonder about what it would be like to mount Loki in his Jötunn form but he would quickly discard the notion as Loki was nowhere near comfortable with his birth identify to ask that of him; he still chose to call them and himself monsters.

But in the evenings, exhausted but determined, Loki would disrobe, crawl face first on the bed and let Thor do whatever he wanted.   It felt a little odd to Thor, but Loki had given his consent and had directed Thor to find his satisfaction however he pleased. He’d explore a little, tasting and nipping different stretches of the enticing skin and sleek muscle. He took care to prepare Loki’s hole with the oil and stretch it open. In fact, he found it exciting to watch as his fingers disappeared repeatedly into his brother as he massaged the oil into the hot flesh, perhaps even more excited by that than when he bent his head down so he could watch his cock press into Loki, his own manhood scorching hot, hard and bursting with the need to plunge in as deeply as possible. Each act of penetrating Loki heightened his feelings of possessiveness and his need to take him as often as he could. He didn’t understand it, but he loved that feeling, exulted in it. He’d found pleasure with his other partners, but he’d never felt this need to own, to claim, to fill with his seed--and this drive seemed to be getting stronger.

As he lay there tonight, with Loki held comfortably against his chest, he wondered about it. Earlier, he gripped Loki’s shoulder to hold him immobile as he thrust into him, he saw a faint bruise on the same spot from the night before. He didn’t need to restrain Loki but it felt so damn good when he did. He wondered if Loki knew that Thor needed to pin him down as he took him? Could he sense that after a day of being near to him, Thor had gotten worked up and desired to have complete dominance over his brother? Perhaps Loki’s relaxed compliance was exactly what Thor needed by that point. In the morning, their mating was about sharing pleasure but at night, it was more primal, more about Thor exploring his lust and giving in to it, taking and owning his brother.

And Thor wondered why he was behaving this way?

***

On the morning of the ninth day of their marriage, Loki received an invitation to meet his mother in her garden for tea. He no longer needed his daily exam with Eir as his strength was near normal and his seiðr was much improved. He could cast all kinds of spells, but they still weren’t as strong as they should be and his illusions had flaws if one looked closely enough, but he was getting better every day. He realized his mother must have been receiving daily reports of his progress from Eir and timed her request for his first free morning.

He was nervous. The last time he saw her she was furious with him. She had known that he had been injured from Odin’s attack, but did not offer any succor. She had led the way to the storage room where he kept his valuables and ignored his painful limping as he trailed after her. She chose the chest filled with dragon scales and the pile of hides stating they were the most worthy to be sold to raise the weregild for two of the All-Father’s brave and faithful Einherjar. Then, to maintain appearances, she threaded her arm through his and escorted him to the sparring yard and instructed him on how he was to raise the weregild as they sat together watching Thor and the warriors train.

Since then he had kept his distance from his parents, suddenly unsure of his welcome. He had been their son but now he was acknowledged to be King Laufey’s get and heir; perhaps it was presumptuous to assume the people he’d been raised to believe were his parents would want to keep that illusion when all of Asgard now knew it to be a falsehood. The All-Father had publically proclaimed Loki was still a prince of Asgard but the reality of Loki’s situation had completely changed in the last few weeks. Odin had been appeased by his obeisance; maybe he should treat Frigga as Queen from now on. Maybe they were tired of the lie; it was new to him but they had lived with it for nearly a thousand years.

He smoothed his clothes, took a deep, calming breath and entered the Queen’s garden precisely on time. She was already seated so he was forced to one knee to meet the requirement that his head be lower than hers. He waited for her acknowledgement, holding his bow perfectly.

He heard a heavy sigh. “Loki, what are you doing?”

He lifted his gaze enough to see her exasperated expression. “I am here at your request, my Queen.” She was still upset with him and this wasn’t pleasing her either. For the first time in his life, he felt fear of his mother. He had no idea what she wanted from him anymore.

Frigga frowned and Loki quickly dropped his eyes again. “You’re not joking, are you?” she asked.

“No, my Queen. I give you my word that in future my behavior will be much improved.”

She stood and approached him. “Loki. Stand up.”

He straightened but kept his eyes down.

“My son, look at me,” she said, her voice gentle. She held out her hands and after a slight hesitation, he slipped his own into hers. “What has happened that you doubt my love for you?”

He felt a surge of panic. He would have to say nothing for anything he mentioned would be a criticism of the royal family.

She sighed. “Sometimes you are too bright for your own good and your clever mind is too quick to jump to conclusions. My son, my beautiful clever son, give your mother a hug.”

She embraced him and pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder.   His arms had ached to do this again but feared he’d lost the right. His arms enfolded her of their own accord and held her tightly against him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

“I know you are. You are a good soul, Loki, but Yggdrasil keeps balance. You acted out of jealousy and avarice and two Einherjar and three Jötnar were killed. The mayhem you created was thrown back at you three-fold. That was the lesson you were meant to learn, my son. I was angry and disappointed in you, but that will never change the fact that I love you and you will always be my son. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

She kissed him on his cheek and let him go. “Good. Now, I have other things I’d like to discuss. Please, join me.”

He sat beside her on the bench and poured them each a cup of tea. No servants were in attendance and he could feel the slight vibration of seiðr in the air. Had she worked a privacy spell? Maybe his relationship with her was not as badly damaged as he had feared.

“Eir tells me you are much improved.   Is your seiðr still affected?”

He took a deep breath. “Some. A loss of some of my power and control, but I feel strongly that I will soon be back to normal. Eir has been very diligent and I think she will soon have an antidote for the poison. I have developed a protection spell that, if I have enough warning, will prevent another such pellet from reaching me.”

She smiled warmly. “Excellent. And it is well you are preparing for another such attack. My seiðkona inform me another attempt might be made again soon. I have no other details, just that it’s something they’re feeling in the air.”

“I will be prepared.”

“You have done good work in town these past few days but I want you both to stay inside the palace for now.”

He nodded. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Loki, nothing has changed. You are to call me ‘Mother’ unless it is a matter a state. Why are you suddenly so unsure of your place in our hearts?” She frowned. “Is it Thor? How is he treating you?”

He shrugged. “He is Thor. He treats me much the same.”

“No, I mean now that you’re married. How is he treating you in bed?”

He stared her in the eyes for long seconds. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“No, of course not. You are both my sons. I want you to have a long and happy marriage. But a good marriage requires work, especially at first. You’re both men and men are not the best at setting up a good marriage.”

Loki took a moment to carefully consider his words. “He is attentive, certainly more than before. He is an eager husband, enthusiastic and vigorous.” He took a sip of tea. “Very goal orientated.”

She frowned. “Are you saying he is not pleasing you?”

“No. Have no fear, you have raised a gentleman. If I am in the mood, he sees to my needs first.”

“If you are in the mood?” she repeated, her tone suggesting she must have misheard.

He shrugged a shoulder. “He has more needs than I do, but I am fulfilling my marriage duties.”

“Oh, Norns help me. This is unacceptable. Tell me honestly, when Thor is mounting you, do you find pleasure?”  


He froze. While it was true it had happened once, it was because of the liniment and he would never tell anyone about that experience. “No. There is no pleasure to be found there, only the shame of being made,” he paused, trying to find the correct word. He was not ergi because he was not Aesir. “Lesser,” he finished, feeling his face redden. “I’m still adjusting,” he added when he saw the shock on her face.

“I was right to be concerned. This is intolerable. Your marriage will not last if you think your encounters with Thor a duty and shameful. You have to find pleasure and intimacy when you join together. It is through that that love, deep and unquestioning, will grow.”

He stared at her uncomprehending. That went against everything he’d ever been taught.

She took his hand. “Loki, this is important. Can you see yourself doing this for thousands of years?”

He hadn’t thought that far ahead, not when he was struggling to get through each day and each night. “No,” he whispered.

“You have to get passed this foolish and barbaric belief the Aesir have about men finding love together. There is only love and that is especially true in a marriage. There is no shame in the act. The Vanir, the Ljósálfar and the Dwarfs have no concept of ergi. Your bond with Thor will be strengthened and be a joy to you both if you can find love and respect when you join together. I will not have my boys bound to a doomed marriage.”

He gaped at her, feeling the rise of panic again. He had no idea how to achieve that.

She pursed her lips. “Loki, I want you seriously consider what I’m about to request. I think the success of your marriage depends on it. There is a man who is knowledgeable about advising married couples. He is part Vanir, part Midgardian and completely discreet. Many of the ladies I know have used his services.” She became peevish under his disbelieving stare. “Honestly, Loki, how do you think marriages last for thousands of years, particularly with the Aesir? Aesir men are notoriously ‘goal orientated’ as you put it earlier and many times the young wife is at a loss as to how to change things.”

“They have sex with this man?” He was floundering badly in this conversation.

“No, not usually. He talks to the couple and helps them better understand each other. He can give advice about coupling so it is more fulfilling to each person.”

“Is he ergi?”

“No,” she said, her tone full of stern warning. “He is a man who helps people, no matter who they love.”

“I can’t see what—”

“It is precisely because you _can’t_ see that you and Thor need to talk with him.”

“Thor, too?” he repeated weakly.

“Especially Thor. Do you want me to talk to him?”

If he could spare Thor this conversation, his brother would owe him. “No. I will send him to you only if he proves intractable.”

“Excellent. I will contact Athelstan and make arrangements. I think you should meet with him in the Ambassador’s quarters. They are already spelled for complete privacy—from everyone, Odin included. I will send a message when I know more. Be prepared to spend the night. And for Norn’s sake, Loki, be prepared to have an open mind.”

“I will try.” What else could he say? He would try. Frigga was very wise and if she thought this was necessary and right, he would try for her sake. “What will he require for payment?”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s not a whore, Loki. If you give him the impression that that is what you think of him, I will be very cross with you. Now, is there anything else on your mind? Speak freely.”

There was one thing that had begun to puzzle and concern him. “I have noticed that certain people are…intrigued…when they sniff behind my ear,” he said, carefully.

“Who?”

“Thor. The Frost Giant, Thrym.”

“Jötunn, Loki. You need to start referring to them with respect as Jötunn.” She stopped and leveled a startled, piercing stare at him. “Odin, too, I believe?”

He looked down at his hands. His memories of that night were vague and heavily colored with anger and fear, but he did remember Odin sniffing him. “Yes,” he said softly.

She waved a hand to gain the attention of a servant that was sitting at the edge of the garden. “Please ask Lady Ríkvé for a moment of her time.” The girl hurried off.

“Odin’s mother was the Jötunn, Bestla. All of those named have some Jötnar blood. Lady Ríkvé has a grandparent that was a Jötunn.”

Presently, an old woman approached. She was tall, her advanced age giving her features a rawboned look. She moved stiffly and only gave Frigga the barest of bows, probably because it would be impossible for her to bend further.

“Lady Ríkvé, I have a strange request. Would you please sniff Prince Loki behind the ear and tell us what you smell?” She gestured at Loki. “If you would?”

Loki went to her and arched his neck so all she’d have to do is lean forward. He heard her sniff and then there was the now familiar hum of satisfaction. He backed up warily.

“The prince smells good!”

“Do you feel anything specifically?”

The old woman’s eyes sharpened with understanding. “I feel like I want to bed him and I haven’t felt that way for a very long time.” She looked at Loki. “You smell enticing, boy. If I were two thousand years younger, I would be throwing you to the ground and mounting you. It makes me want to do that even though your mother, my good friend, is sitting right here. That’s what you smell like. You need to be very careful.”

Frigga was troubled. “Do you know what could cause this?”

“I remember my aunts talking about the need to be married before they came of age if they wanted to control who would be the father of their child. I was young and did not fully understand what they were talking of. I recalled no scandal, though. I think this might have been taught to them by their mother, who was a Frost Giantess.”

“Thank you, Ríkvé. You’ve been very helpful.”

“It has been my pleasure, my Queen. I feel five hundred years younger. I will, of course, say nothing of this.”

“Thank you,” Frigga said as the old woman took her leave. When Loki sat back down next to her and she turned towards him. “It sounds like it’s a form of the Whist, the Old-Speak; how life forms communicate through scent.”

“But shouldn’t only a Jötunn body be able to do that? I am in an Aesir form. How can I be emitting that scent in this form?” he said, slowly, as he tried to make sense of this new information.

Frigga waited until the old woman had disappeared into the palace before she leaned in to whisper in Loki’s ear. “It has to be an effect of your mixed heritage. I will try to find out more but you need to stay in the palace and keep away from Odin if at all possible.” When Loki drew back in alarm, she added, “I would send you away but with Laufey’s bounty, there is no place safer. I will do what I can to distract Odin and keep him busy with other matters. Now go. I will contact you when I have talked with Athelstan.”

As Loki made his way to meet Thor, his stomach rolled uneasily. He had the strong suspicion that Odin’s aggressive behaviors toward him might be being made worse by whatever odors Loki was producing. He really needed to find out what was going on with his body.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to post a chapter at least every three days. If I get it finished by New Year's Eve, it'll give the people that only read completed stories something to do over the holiday. 
> 
> And for the OTP folk (one true pairing), don't worry about Athelstan. He'll be like a spotter in gymnastics or a team coach. The next chapter is completely about Thor and Loki.
> 
> Edited for a correction: Sex Education is not in the next chapter; action and drama in the next chapter!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> OH! I forgot to mention I commissioned art from Griseldajane! Here is the link to it. I'll eventually figure out how to import the picture.
> 
> http://tenayafan.tumblr.com/post/134871555427/art-i-commissioned-for-my-story-naked-in-the-eye


	19. Attack in The Palace

Thor was nearly doubled over with laughter when he caught sight of his brother striding briskly towards him. “Oh, Loki! You have to hear this. We need to go to the coast road now. Róaldr’s twin sons have challenged each other in a horse race and the winner will get to court Lady Jórunnr. We need to hurry or we’ll miss it.”

Loki shrugged off Thor’s arm from his shoulders and stepped back. “What foolishness is this? Why doesn’t she just pick the twin she prefers?” Loki had seen the twins just last night at the inn where they had dined and wondered why the once inseparable brothers were suddenly sniping at each other. A woman. Well, that made sense.

“She said publically last night that she sees no difference in them, but if she did, she would give the better of them the sweetest of rewards!” chuckled Fandral. “They got into a fist fight right then and there. She said she means to have the winner tattooed so she can tell them apart!” Everyone burst out laughing again, save Loki who merely looked irritated.

“I have no time for this. Thor, we need to stay inside the palace.”

There was a chorus of outrage from his friends. Thor didn’t understand it; this was precisely the type of thing Loki loved. He would even go so far as to instigate it if he could. “Loki, no! I swear you’re no fun since we got married.”

“Well, that answers that question,” Sif said drolly, giving Fandral a pointed look. They both burst out laughing.

Scowling, Loki stepped up to her. “What do you mean by that?”  

She smiled smugly. “All who know Thor to be the most virile and passionate of men wondered if he could find satisfaction with a skinny grumpy lad such as yourself. It appears the answer is no.”

Alarmed, Thor jumped between them as the Warriors Three stood stunned and horrified. “No! Stop this, now!” Loki darted to the left and Thor rushed to block him. “No, Loki! Stop. Think!”

Loki refocused his enraged gaze on Thor. “This is what your friends truly think, Thor. They’ve just been humoring us and pitying you. Not content to laugh behind my back anymore, they think it safe to do it right in front of me, in front of YOU!”

Thor turned to Sif, furious. “What—“

Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly back to face him. “I’ll repeat myself only once because I am duty bound,” he seethed. “We are not to leave the palace today, by orders _from the Queen_.” He turned and stalked away.

There was complete silence behind him. Thor turned angrily back at them. “How dare you! How dare you to mock us, to viciously gossip about us?! Your shield brothers! Explain yourselves!” he snarled.

Hogun and Volstagg stepped back, their expressions of shocked anger plain. They had not been a part of the joke.   Fandral looked ashamed and instantly dropped to one knee in submission but Sif, Sif was confused. Thor knew the relationship between Sif and Loki to be prickly but her words were meant to demean and humiliate. “Sif, I never knew you to be this cruel.”

“I was only jesting. Your brother is even sourer than usual and I thought to bring him a smile.”

Thor leaned over her. “No, you didn’t. You meant to hurt him and you did. Remember what I said the day of Loki’s holmgang: an insult to Loki is an insult to us both. I give you only one warning, Sif. I know you find fault with Loki and think him jealous of me and there is some truth to that, but look to yourself. You are jealous of Loki and seek to undermine and hurt him. I will not allow it. Do it again and you will need to find new shield brothers outside of the House of Odin.”

She stepped back, shocked and beginning to anger at what she saw as Thor’s unjust words.   Before she could say a word, Thor raised his hand. “Don’t. Hogun, Volstagg, you need to remove Sif immediately before I make my displeasure permanent.” They seized her arms and quickly leaned close, whispering harshly in her ear as they tugged her away.

He towered over Fandral. “I know you see many things worthy of a jest, Fandral, but NEVER insult my marriage or Loki again!” Fandral had always been a cad, quick to find risqué humor in any situation, but this was beyond the pale.

“Never again, Thor. I give you my word on it,” he said, his voice thick with contrition.

Thor stepped back, still angry. He had been so happy and content ten minutes earlier and now he badly wanted to smash something. He wanted to go after Loki but knew if he did, he’d only find another heated argument. They both needed time to cool down. He headed back to the sparring yard to work off his anger and find someone who could take and give a good fight.

He had just challenged three brothers to a melee when the palace’s warning horn sounded; there was an attack going on inside the royal residence. Loki!

“Come with me,” he ordered all those around him and sped off in the direction Loki had gone. He skidded to a stop when he reached the point where a corridor branched off to private apartments; would he have gone there or somewhere else?

There was a yell and an explosion ahead of him and he saw Loki fly backwards out of the hallway that lead to the library. He twisted in mid-air like a cat, landing on all fours and was scrambling back to his feet before he’d even finished sliding to a stop. He spun about and released a knife at one of the two Frost Giants that rushed him. That one grabbed at his chest and snarled in pain while the other backhanded Loki and crumpled him into a heap on the ground.

Thor bellowed with anger and raced to his aid, the brothers right behind him. The Frost Giant grabbed Loki and flung him up over his shoulder but Loki burst into action and used the upward momentum to twist about, stabbing the Frost Giant in the side of the neck. The Jötunn screamed and flung Loki away. He landed awkwardly with a grunt of pain as Thor rushed passed him.

The two Frost Giants, while wounded still fought hard and were not subdued until more Einherjar joined the fray. Even Sif and the Warriors Three arrived in time to help. Thor ordered the Frost Giants to be taken to the cells down below and that a healer was summoned for their injuries.

Loki was standing beside him. As Thor turned to him, his brother was using the back of his hand to wipe blood from his mouth. “See to it my knives are returned to me,” his brother ordered, obviously still angry; the vicious fight had done nothing to dispel his fury. “And I want to question them once they are secure. I’ll be in the library until then,” he said, then turned and stalked off.

“Loki, wait! Are you injured?”

His brother didn’t stop; he held up his hand and made a rude gesture at Thor as he stormed away.

Thor glanced around and was relieved that the only one who saw Loki’s disrespect was Fandral and he at least looked chagrined since he was partly responsible for Loki’s bad humor.

Even more Einherjar poured into the hallway. Thor ordered four to stand guard at the doors to the library with instructions there were to follow and guard Prince Loki should he leave there. A young scribe darted out of the library as they took their places.

What the hell had happened? He had heard nothing of a pending attack at his morning briefing.

***

Loki entered the library and shut the doors behind him. A pair of librarians were at the center of a cluster of nervous patrons. Loki gestured one over as he leaned on a nearby table, finally letting surface the pain he felt in his back. “Bótfreðr, please send one of your scribes to request the queen to come here. Also, fetch me that old archivist you keep shackled in the backroom.”

“He is not shackled there and you know it,” Bótfreðr said sourly as he waved a boy over. He gave his instructions into the boy’s ear and sent him on his way. “Do we need to be concerned, Prince Loki? We heard an explosion and the sounds of a fight.”

“No, no. Prince Thor has it all under control. There’s nothing to be concerned about,” he said as he flopped into a chair, massaging his shoulder.

Bótfreðr handed Loki a kerchief. “For your lip, your Grace. It’s still bleeding. And if you are to receive the Queen, you need to repair your appearance,” he said sternly before he turned away.

Loki smiled. Bótfreðr still treated him like a rambunctious youngster and he found it familiar and comforting. The head librarian had always been a stickler for appearances and wouldn’t allow Loki access to the books unless he was dressed befitting a prince and apparently that standard still held. Loki smoothed his hair back in place and straightened this clothing while he waited. He pressed the kerchief against his lip until it quit bleeding. The side of his face ached and he wondered if the blow from the Fros—Jötunn would leave a bruise.

Tárr was first to arrive. “How may I be of service, my prince?”

Still stinging from the mockery of Thor’s friends, Loki searched his face for any sign of insincerity but found only the sharp and curious eyes of his sometimes helpful, sometimes obstructionist partner in his quest for knowledge. The old man had tried to keep Loki away from dangerous texts with varying degrees of success and usually only when he distracted him with some enticing fact or mysterious puzzle. What he was about to request was precisely the type of thing he would have kept from a younger, inquisitive Loki.

“Dear Tárr, I need to know everything you have about the sexuality and mating practices of the Jötnar. In particular anything about their ability to produce scents and what role the Whist take in their behaviors.”

Tárr’s eyes narrowed as his brilliant mind considered all the ramifications of the request. His expression tempered. “Oh,” he said quietly, his voice softened with a touch of sadness. Then he frowned, “Oh,” this time said with concerned. “Oh!” he said straightening up suddenly, casting a worried glance at the library’s entrance. “I have no knowledge of such things myself but there are a few texts I will search. There could be some references in comparative biologies or biographies of adventurers, perhaps even in the religious section. If that fails, I have a few acquaintances I can question, discreetly, of course.” He gave a quick bow. “I will be as quick as I can, my prince,” he said and hurried off without waiting to be dismissed.

Loki watched him go. It had been fascinating to see Tárr reach the obvious conclusion but then rapidly extrapolate from there. He had the sinking feeling that at the end, Tárr may have deduced the possible threat from Odin; he was one of the few Aesir that was older than Odin and it was possible he could remember Queen Bestla. Loki discarded the notion to ask him about Bestla’s fate; if illness had taken her life, it only saved her from the inevitable assassination that was sure to have happened. The man was wasted in the library but it was what made him happy: tracing Yggdrasil’s connections through all of creation. But in truth, Loki respected his choice to seek knowledge merely for its own sake and for the thrill of discovery.

It was soon after Tárr left that the library’s doors were flung open; Thor burst in ahead of Frigga and they headed directly for Loki’s table. Loki pushed himself to his feet but was not quite able to hide the discomfort he felt as his abused muscles had stiffened as he waited.

Frigga’s gaze swept over him, lingering on the side of his face. She slid into the chair opposite him and gestured for Thor to take the chair between them. With a sharp wave of her hand, a privacy shield surrounded them. It was powerful and obvious; usually it was frowned upon because it was considered rude to others nearby but it spoke to Frigga’s concern that she did not bother to create a more subtle one. “Tell me what happened.”

Loki glanced at Thor and grimaced.   “After I left Thor, I headed to the library to do some research.   As I walked down the empty hallway, I heard that hum we’d talked about behind me. I cast my protection spell just as I was shot twice in the chest. I flung a bolt of energy where I thought the shots came from. Two Jötunns unveiled behind me and I dodged their attempts to capture me. The veiled third attacker shot me again and I flung more energy in that direction. A powerful bolt lifted me off my feet and hurled me down the hallway. Thor joined the fight at this point.” He gave Thor a pointed, expectant look. “My daggers?”

Thor had forgotten he was holding them and hurriedly slid them over to Loki.

“Do you know who the veiled attacker was?” Frigga asked.

Loki quickly inspected each blade and returned them to their hidden sheaths. “I heard a feminine yelp of pain when one of my attacks hit her.” He looked up at his mother. “A seiðkona who is familiar with the palace. One who either has alliances with the Jötnar or one that Laufey can put pressure on. Or one that hates me for daring to practice seiðr, or perhaps is jealous because I excel over her own talents.”

Frigga looked troubled. “Do you have a suspicion?”

Loki shook his head. “She was veiled the entire time. Perhaps the Jötunn prisoners will give her up. I intend to question them next.”

Frigga and Thor shared a dark glance with each other.

“What?” asked Loki, unease settling in his stomach.

“The All-Father has already questioned them.” She grimaced. “He found their answers unsatisfactory and executed them,” she said, unhappily.

“What?” Loki said feebly, feeling the air rush out of his lungs. He sat back in his chair, stunned.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed there was no smut in this one. Sorry! I said there would be but I was working on the smutty chapter at the time so I had smut on my mind and led some people to think there would be smut. :)
> 
> I forgot to mention when I posted the last chapter, that I had commissioned a piece of art (I added it in but after a few hundred people had already read that chapter.) It can be found on tumblr but since that link doesn't work for all, here it is on my photobucket site. I will figure out how to do this proper in a few weeks.   
> It's by Griseldajane: http://griseldajane.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://tenayafan.tumblr.com/post/134871555427/art-i-commissioned-for-my-story-naked-in-the-eye  
> http://s3.photobucket.com/user/kelpster/media/Sedona/ThorLoki-wedding-FINAL_zpssdssffg7.jpg.html?o=0
> 
> Next chapter will go up in about three days.


	20. The Tide Begins to Turn

Frigga and Thor left after they made Loki promise to stay in the library. Frigga was determined to quickly root out the traitorous seiðkona from her position close to the royal family.   Thor was in charge of securing the palace and ensuring there were no other infiltrators on the premises.

Loki hid in the library for most of the day. Of course, when the All-Father sat on Hliðskjálf, there was very little he could not see, and nowhere a man might hide unless he was veiled. When Loki felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, he quietly left the library through the archive in the back, nodding to Tárr as he silently glided by.   He veiled himself and found a quiet spot in Frigga’s garden, one he had never used before and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to calm his increasingly disturbing thoughts. When it was just past the time for dinner, he slipped back into his chambers, unveiling as he passed through the threshold.

Thor leaped to his feet. “Where have you been?!”

Loki brushed past him, headed to the sideboard laden with dinner. He had missed lunch and hadn’t eaten breakfast as he was too worried about his meeting with Frigga. He was hungry now; fighting with seiðr and maintaining a veil were a big drain his body’s energy. “Hiding.”

Thor followed him. “From who? From me?”

“From everyone.”

“Loki, you can’t do this alone. I will stand beside you and help you fight all that would do you harm.”

Loki stopped and gave Thor his full attention. “Everyone? You really think you can protect me from _everyone_?”

“Yes!”

Loki snorted and carried his meal to his place beside the fire. He wolfed down his food with a speed more akin to Thor’s usual practice.

“Where were you hiding?” Thor put a bit of ‘your prince orders you to answer him’ in his voice.

“If I tell you where, it will cease to be a good spot. Suffice it to say I was still within the palace walls and was veiled. Now,” he continued, quick to change the subject, “tell me what happened with the Jötunns.”

Thor plopped into the chair opposite him and shook his head. “It happened so fast, Loki. Everyone was stunned.”

Loki cleared his mouth by draining half of his ale. “Start at the beginning.”

“We had secured them in their cells. They were shouting rude things as we prepared to let the healer in to treat the one with the neck wound.”

“What were they saying?”

He looked uncomfortable. “Loki, it was vulgar insults designed to enrage me.”

Loki leaned back in his chair with a bunch of grapes. “This should be good. Tell me.”

“It will upset you.”

Loki merely raised his eyebrows and munched on the grapes.

Thor stared back at Loki, his expression belligerent. After long moments, he said angrily, “The worst, since that is clearly what you’re fishing for, is that I must be using the wrong hammer on you since it was obvious I hadn’t succeeded in seeding you. That I couldn’t find the right hole. That Laufeys’ son was too fierce, too clever for me and now I was ergi.” Thor glared at Loki, daring him to react.

“Then what happened?” Loki would follow up on a few things later, but he needed to know about Odin.

“Father arrived in time to hear their slander. He asked each to state what their purpose was for invading Asgard. Each bragged about their noble goal to save Laufey’s heir and to bring him home so he could have the honor to birth the next king of Jotunheim.” Thor took a deep breath. “The All-Father said, ‘I find you both guilty of invading Asgard and of attacking a prince of the realm with the intent to steal him away. These are acts of war and must be punished. I sentence you to death.’ Then he used Gungnir to blow a hole through the chest of each one.”

Loki turned his head to stare at the fire. Odin could be watching; he mustn’t question Odin’s action because he was the All-Father and his word and deed was law. But in the quiet of his mind, he considered how unstable his father was, how his first reactions were now violent ones. Where did that leave Loki? Did Odin even think of Loki as his son anymore? Should he flee? Could he even flee? And where would he go?

“Loki? Father’s actions—”

“Are the actions of the All-Father and _cannot_ be questioned,” Loki interrupted before Thor said something treasonous; in Odin’s current state of mind, any criticism could be considered treasonous. “You knew I wanted to interrogate the prisoners. Did you even think to ask the All-Father to delay his sentence?” he asked irritably. He had needed answers from the Jötnar. He needed to know which seiðkona was working for Laufey and if there were more than one, and he desperately needed to know about Jötunn biology. Now his best chances for answers were dead. He felt so frustrated and betrayed, yes, betrayed by Thor’s inability to keep the prisoners alive long enough to give him information. Loki felt more and more on his own.

“It was too fast. Father sentenced them and by the next breath, he had executed them. Loki, I would have spoken up. I would have.”  


He had to admit that, in truth, Thor probably had had no chance to speak up before the prisoners were executed but Loki still felt angry, and he was angrier still because he knew he was being unfair. The one thing he didn’t need was to alienate Thor because of an emotional reflex to use words to wound his brother.

“Thor, I’m tired,” he said, his voice clipped. “It’s been a very long and upsetting day. I think it best if I go to bed now. To sleep.”

***

Thor watched Loki retreat into their bedchamber. His brother was particularly irritable and Thor had to agree sleep would be the best cure for that. His brother was always ravenous and in need of sleep after he made good use of his seiðr.

There were many things that had happened this day that upset Thor but chief among them was that he had not picked up on Loki’s serious attitude and had continued to act the carefree boy. The truth was Loki was ‘no fun anymore’ because he had kept focused on the situation and not yielded to distractions. Loki had always been the better tactician and Thor, in his laziness, had relied on his brother to do all the painstaking work of preparing a plan of action while he continued to play the carefree boy. All Thor’s declarations of support to his brother could have been wiped out with those thoughtless words and the lingering attitudes of an adolescent. Loki, his parents, all agreed Thor needed to start acting like a man and he meant to--and then he lapses like this!

That Thor was married now and in the midst of a skirmish with Asgard’s age-old enemy--the spoils of the conflict his very own brother, nay, husband--made it even worse. He renewed his vow to himself to start being a man, a warrior and a responsible prince of the realm. He felt ashamed it had taken something this serious to open his eyes to how foolish and self-indulgent he was. He would be the adult Loki and Asgard needed him to be.

An hour later he had finished his meal and drained the pitcher of ale. His mind kept wandering back to Loki’s fight with the Frost Giants. Thor at first had felt a stab of fear to see his brother fighting them alone and then a great rage at the audacity of the Jötnar that they invaded the palace and were hurting his mate.

But Loki! Loki had been a thing of pure beauty as he fought hard, holding back nothing. Whipcord fast, twisting in mid-air, lulling his opponent to think him subdued then exploding in a fierce attack, his every move graceful and precise. Thor felt himself grow hard as he thought of all that power, all that deadliness and knew it was his.

It had been an hour since Loki had retired. Thor wondered if his brother’s anger had been dispersed by sleep yet and if he might be willing to let Thor mount him now? Actually, if Loki was deep enough asleep, maybe he wouldn’t even wake. Loki had tossed off as a joke once that if Thor didn’t hurry, he would be having sex with a sleeping partner. That image had lingered and grew in Thor’s imagination until he pictured his brother sweetly sleeping only to awaken as his body was set aflame by Thor’s powerful rutting. It was arousing enough that Thor wondered if this wasn’t his opportunity. He had entered his brother twice a day for a week; surely it did not pain him anymore. Maybe Loki would think it only a dream and enjoy his spectral lover.

Even if his fantasy was impossible, he was still intrigued by the idea of taking his prickly brother by surprise when he was most vulnerable. Thor quietly crept into the bedroom and disrobed. He pulled back the covers and saw Loki deep asleep, lying on his side close to the edge of the bed. He was nude, his sleek muscles well defined under his smooth, white skin marred only by a large bruise on back of his left shoulder.

His eyes focused on his brother’s ass, so different from a woman’s, narrow and sculpted where theirs were soft and rounded. He gripped Loki’s hips with both hands and pulled him towards the center of the bed.

“Wha?” Loki protested sleepily.

“I’ll be quick,” Thor said, his voice husky with the hope Loki might go back to sleep. Loki’s habit was to let Thor have free reign during their night time coupling; all he needed was for Loki to stay compliant, maybe part his legs a little. He reached for the oil but when he turned back, he was confronted with a wide awake Loki and a knee brought up and braced against his chest.

“What are you doing?!” Loki hissed.

Thor smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “Bedding my sleepy husband.” He placed his hand on Loki’s leg and let it wander down the smooth, hard thigh.

Loki grabbed him by the wrist and brought it between them. “My brother, we both know that you are taller than me, heavier than me and in every honest wrestling match you have bested me. But I will tell you this only once: even though you are within your rights to demand sex whenever you want, never attempt to force me. If you succeed, I will turn you into a bitch in heat and toss you into the palace kennels. You will remember everything that happens to you there. Do I make myself plain?”

Thor leaned back. “So, that’s a no?”

“Very. For the rest of the night.” He shoved hard with his knee and pushed Thor away.

Thor relaxed and laid down on his side next to Loki, his arm now lying comfortably across Loki’s stomach. “I’m glad you explained it to me in words that I can understand,” he said with a smile. “But I don’t want to go to sleep with you angry at me.”

Loki huffed. “Why should that be any different now just because we are married?”

“Well, it’s because we are married. I know I need to prove my determination to put you above all others; please give me a chance to show you.”

“All of Asgard knows you to be admirable. Why do you care about having one more soul?”

“Because you are the one I care most about. I remember growing up and whenever I looked down, I saw you looking back with adoration in your eyes. When did that change?”

“When earning the approval of your shield brothers became more important. When it became fashionable to mock your brother and you did not stop them.”

Thor was silent for a while. When he spoke, his voice was filled with regret. “We would tease each other and I thought their words were of a similar intent. My fault was not recognizing that they weren’t teasing you. I didn’t pay attention because I was more interested in hearing the praises they lavished on me even if doing so was at your expense. I see now where I was wrong and I will not stand for it anymore. I intend to work tirelessly until I see that adoration back in your eyes.”

“What did you do about Sif?” Loki asked cautiously.

“I made it plain she will no longer be welcomed in the palace if she does not change and that that was her only warning. Fandral was just being Fandral and was immediately and sincerely apologetic.” Thor looked directly at Loki. “Do you know you have a spectacular bruise on your face?”

“I can feel it, but I was veiled most of the day so it bothered no one but me.”

“If I use the liniment on it, it will be faded by morning,” he volunteered cautiously.

Loki looked torn as he weigh the advantage of having the liniment used on him verses having to suffer with all the looks and remarks tomorrow if he did not treat it tonight. He sighed. “You may treat my injuries but you will go wash your hands immediately afterwards,” he ordered. “And you will not touch me below the waist.”

Thor smiled, happy to be granted this small job to ease his brother’s pain. He rolled off the bed and retrieved the liniment bottle which had been safely stored on the other side of the room. He resumed his place beside Loki and poured a small amount in his hands and rubbed them together. “Look towards me,” he instructed. He lifted Loki’s chin and tilted his head to the desired position and began to gently rub the warm oil into his face—his chin, cheek, then more carefully under his eye and around the nose. Finally, he smoothed the rest of it on Loki’s forehead.

He leaned back to pour more oil in his hand. “Turn over. I know your back is bothering you. I see the bruise near your shoulder but I think your lower back also pains you?”

Loki slowly rolled on to his belly. “Yes, where the spine curves inward. It’s just a pulled muscle.”

Thor straddled his brother’s thighs and concentrated on working the oil lightly into the bruise before he focused on kneaded the liniment into sore muscles of the small of his back. For all that Loki was tall and broad shouldered, he had a narrow waist. Thor marveled at how big his hands were for his thumbs met over the spine while his fingers curled around his flanks. He felt Loki relax and he kept his gaze and hands carefully above the waist, as requested.

“I should tell you that Mother is sending us a consultant,” Loki said, his voice lazy.

“A consultant for what?” he asked with mild interest as he worked.

“For our coupling.”

Thor froze. “What?! You talked to Mother about our bed sport?” he gasped, horrified.

“She asked! She demanded! You know what she’s like!”

“What did you tell her?” he asked, nervously. How he could possibly ever look her in the eyes again? It suddenly struck him that even knowing he wasn’t Loki’s brother by blood and his mother had officiated at their wedding, he still had the panicky gut reaction that she knew he’d made her favorite son ergi.

“Oh, calm down. I told her you were a gentleman in bed. She was more upset that I was not finding satisfaction by your efforts when you’re inside me.”

Oh, good. The fault she found was with Loki. “Is that even possible?” Thor asked doubtfully.

“I didn’t think so. Maybe she’s confused by lurid tales the ladies tell amongst themselves for amusement when their men have gone to war.”

Thor did a double take. “You’re jesting.” He added uncertainly, “Aren’t you?”

Loki shrugged. “I spent a lot of time accompanying Mother throughout the years as she taught seiðr or attended births. I was quiet and easy to overlook. Their chatter surprised me at times.”   He lay quiet under Thor for a few moments, lost in thought but then he roused.

“If you’ve finished, go wash your hands. I’m going to sleep. Don’t bother me further tonight; I’m tired.”

Thor rolled off the bed, but paused long enough to slap Loki’s bare behind. “Yes my prince.”

***

The next day was uneventful, save that Thor spent the entire day with Loki in the library searching for any information about Jötnar biology. They found nothing of note and Tárr passed by their table at the end of the day to report he’d been unsuccessful as yet.  

They ate their meals in their rooms. When they retired to bed, Loki threw back the covers, crawled into bed and arranged himself until he was comfortable on his stomach. He spread his legs wide and rested his head on his folded arms as he waited for Thor to get started.

Thor liked to run his hands over Loki, liked to knead his ass cheeks, liked to take his time rubbing the oil in and out of Loki’s hole as he stretched the ring of muscles. Thor was definitely spending more time each night lubricating his entrance. At first it seemed odd to Loki but now he was finding it pleasant, enjoyable even but that could not be true because there was no pleasure to be found in being penetrated. Maybe it was a Jötunn thing.

As Loki was tired again, he was content to let Thor have his fun, was relieved that Thor did not require him to be more active during their night time coupling. When Thor was finally satisfied he had prepared Loki enough, he slid an arm under Loki’s waist, lifting him a few inches. Loki braced himself in that position and felt the hot, blunt tip push into him. Thor’s cock was both thick and long but it didn’t hurt anymore, merely causing the ring of muscle to burn briefly as it stretched. Thor started with some long slow strokes which Loki appreciated as it gave his body time to adjust.

And then it happened as it always did now; after a few minutes of pumping into him, Thor let himself settle heavily on top of Loki and pressed his face behind Loki’s ear and took in a deep breath. Thor had graduated from that satisfied hum to a groan that now sounded painful. Then he’d grip Loki hard enough to leave bruises and start a vigorous pounding that seemed to last longer each night. He grunted with his efforts and Loki began to think of Thor as more animal than man as he ruthlessly rutted into him.

After Thor spilled, he would stay inside Loki, taking longer and longer before he’d pull himself out. Then Loki made Thor clean up the mess he’d made. That done, they settled in to sleep, Thor pulling Loki snug to him, spooning him, radiating satisfaction as he held him close. Loki found he enjoyed that the most; he felt comforted and cared for even as he still felt the phantom touch of his brother’s hard hands on his body, his ass throbbing from its harsh use. No matter how hard the day had been, no matter what insults he’d suffered, he at least had this to look forward to. He would be falling asleep secure in his brother’s arms, surrounded by Thor’s love.

But tonight, Loki lay awake, harried by disturbing thoughts. He had grown up knowing that Frost Giants were monsters, beasts. He was half Jötunn while Thor was one quarter but they had each grown up as perfect Aesir princes—refined, handsome, intelligent.

Worthy.

Well, Loki had the intelligence but Thor was indisputably the worthy one.

Yet, each night when Thor mounted him, Thor seemed less himself and more base, his actions more instinctive and Loki blamed the scent he was excreting behind his ears. Would this effect ever stop, or would it get progressively worse? Would Thor’s Jötunn blood take prominence and if it did, would he cease to be worthy? It seemed likely as a beast could not wield a mystical being like Mjölnir.

The Jötunns in the dungeon had taunted Thor about not getting him pregnant yet. Loki assumed the only way they could know that was by the Whist. What would happen when he let Thor use the channel that would create a child? Would the Whist send a different message? The odor might get worse, change to produce a different reaction from Thor or disappear altogether. Loki had no way of knowing.

And what if Odin had his way and Loki was forced into his Jötunn form every night to be bred? What if he became pregnant? How did that even work, for Norn’s sake?! Frigga said he could carry the child as an Aesir but what if she was wrong? Did anyone really know how a Vanir/Jötunn hybrid would be affected? How would pregnancy affect his body? Instinct might take over and Loki could become a mindless beast. He might lose his ability to wield his seiðr. He would be lost to himself and become merely a creature who lived to be bred and produce off-spring. Even the sows in their pens had a better life than that.

And when that happened, would the Aesir become disgusted by him and his child? He knew the Aesir; if it pleased them, they would cast him down onto Jotunheim to be at the mercy of King Laufey and would laugh as they did it. Would they first tear the babe from his arms before they threw him away to be used by the Jötnar until he birthed a Jötunn sired child? What would become of the Asgard born child? Loki couldn’t help but think their life would be much worse than his had been if he was not here to protect him. Or her. He wondered briefly what the child might look like. If she were a girl and was gifted with seiðr, she might thrive, but a boy child…. That would not end well, even though he was a son of Thor’s.

As he considered all the different paths, he saw it was very unlikely his situation would turn out well. He suddenly felt a lump of ice in his stomach, its chill racing out to spread despair throughout his entire body. He felt overwhelmed and small and so very alone.

He rolled on to his back and stared at his brother. Thor could be at risk by being married to Loki, but Loki was selfish and wanted Thor—trustworthy, indomitable Thor--to be beside him. He had no chance whatsoever if Thor was not by his side. He leaned forward and rested his head against his brother’s shoulder.

Thor slid his arm around him and pulled him close. Eyes still closed, Thor murmured, “You think too loud; it keeps me awake. Are you finally ready to go to sleep? Did you sort out your problem?”

“No. My problems are an endless, faceless army.”

“No, those are your fears. When we were boys, it was always your fear of the unknown that would keep you from sleep. Once you faced your foe, you always conquered it in short order. You should know by now that the Sons of Odin, Thor armed with Mighty Mjölnir and you with your unrivaled skill with seiðr, are more than a match for anyone or anything in the Nine Realms.”

“You really are full of yourself,” Loki, said smiling. “So, seiðr is finally placed next to Mjölnir in your mind?”

“More like one step lower, for Mjölnir is mine and I always put what’s mine above all else.”

Loki snorted, the double meaning not lost on him.

“But Mother was right. Mjölnir is a being of seiðr. I, Thor, wield seiðr. It was narrow-minded of me to demean magic when my most beloved weapon is made of magic, not to mention my brother, mother and father all having been gifted with such.”

Loki let the words seep into him. He never thought he’d hear Thor say such a thing or believe it so. He pressed himself closer to Thor and let his hand caress the thick, hard muscles of his brother’s chest. Thor was so warm and it felt good to lie next to him, to smell him, to feel his heart beat against his face. “You truly mean that.”

“Yes, I do. And I’m sorry my oafish behavior in the past has caused you pain.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s head.

Thor had said it before but this time Loki believed him. He threaded his hand up through Thor’s hair, gripping it hard as he held him still while he pushed himself onto his brother. He kissed Thor deeply, his tongue sliding against his in the most intimate, filthy way possible. It was the first truly passionate kiss that they had shared and Loki had initiated it.

When the kiss ended, he looked down to see Thor gazing back, his expression heated yet full of love. “Do you want me to pleasure you, brother?” he asked, his hand rubbing circles on Loki’s back.

Loki lay back down on Thor’s broad chest. “No. I _am_ tired. Maybe in the morning. I just wanted you to know how I was feeling.”

Thor chuckled. “You will train me to apologize often if that is my reward."

***

The next day was similar as they started out by having sex but this time their coupling was more heated, more urgent than usual. Their kisses were deep into each other’s mouths instead of merely using them to taste each other’s skin.   When Loki was chasing his pleasure by rubbing himself against Thor, instead of merely holding him close, Thor reached between them, his large hand encircling both of their cocks. He pumped their heated lengths together, their skin slick with the oil they’d used. Almost immediately, Loki arched back and came, his eyelids fluttering, his mouth open in a silent cry. Thor watched, awed by the sight, and then gasped as his own powerful release burst forth from him, sparking through his body like the lightning he called with Mjölnir.

He lay stunned beneath his brother; Thor had not come outside of a person since he’d come of age but this orgasm was just as powerful if not more so than those he made with past partners. He threaded his hand through Loki’s hair and turned his head until he could capture his brother’s mouth with his own. Loki thrust his tongue into Thor’s mouth and pressed it against Thor’s. Loki groaned, the sound so full of desire Thor’s toes curled in reaction.

This was new. This was stunning. Thor had never felt this way before. He let his fingers relax and cupped the back of Loki’s head and neck, slowly caressing his brother as he lost himself in the kiss.

***

Much later, Thor resumed his practice at the sparring yard. Sif was absent and when Thor inquired after her, Fandral stated he was of the opinion that she was sulking and waiting for Thor to come to her to apologize.

“Well, let her sulk. I must stay in the palace; I will not leave my brother while he is still in peril. It will benefit her if she spends time examining her views but I know her to be a very stubborn woman. She will need more time than most to get used to my marriage, I think.”

In the library Loki had no luck with his research, but Frigga did visit him when the late afternoon sun was slanting through the windows, turning the dust moats into specks of gold as they floated through the air. She dropped an emerald necklace into his hand.

It was very distinctive and the last time he had seen it, it had been drawing focus to Amora’s ample cleavage. So, it was jealousy that motivated his attacker. He looked up quizzically at his mother. “And she is…?”

“Rotting in the cells below our feet for a very long time. Her new necklace is welded around her neck and suppresses her seiðr. I am certain she was working alone, motivated by envy, resentment and the promise of a share of the bounty on your head. You need concern yourself about her no more.”

Loki nodded. He was sure if Frigga thought the book closed on Amora, it was closed. “Thank you, Mother.”

“It was my pleasure, sweet one.” And Loki could see it had been her pleasure to ruthlessly hunt down and dispatch a threat to her son.

“And I have other news. You and Thor will meet with Athelstan tonight after dinner. He will be in the ambassador’s quarters and waiting for you inside the bed chamber. Before you enter, you will change out of your clothes into the robes I have left for you in the antechamber. You will talk with him, honestly. Think of this as your best opportunity to set up the foundations of your relationship with Thor. If you do the work now, you will have a lifetime filled with respect, trust and love. Bards will write love songs about you both.

“But I leave you to think on this: Examine your feelings, Loki. What kind of future to do foresee if you don’t change things now? I know there is basis for your anger, your jealousy but nothing good ever grows from such seeds. Will you build a better future now with Thor or will you let your emotions control your actions and have a lifetime to suffer the consequences?”


	21. The Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes if you are a strong OTP (One True Pairing) fan.

Thor watched as Loki picked at his dinner, a sure sign something was bothering him. Well, something more pressing than all the things that were currently bothering him. He was about to fish for the reason when this brother spoke first.

“We are to meet with our advisor tonight. I think it best if I veil us before we leave our chambers.”

That surprised Thor. Normally he would scoff at his brother’s paranoia but he _had_ been attacked in the palace. Perhaps he was justly prudent to be so cautious. “All right. When do we leave?” 

“Now, if you’ve finished.”

And so they crept silently through the hallways, passing the guards as stealthily as if they were infiltrating an enemy camp. Thor felt a thrill as he recalled memories of long ago when they were boys and used to make midnight forays into the kitchens or explore forbidden parts of the palace.

When he had closed the door to the ambassador’s chambers behind him, he felt the light tingle as Loki removed the veil. “What next?” he asked, eagerly.

“Lock the door. We are to change into these robes and meet with Athelstan in that bedroom. Mother requests us to be completely honest with him.”

Thor did as requested but found the soft white robe tight across his shoulders and chest. He thought about trying to pull it close and tie it about his waist then discarded the thought. He was going to talk about fucking and then do it so why bother? He turned and found Loki was in a similar robe and was just finishing tying it securely closed. Apparently his brother was feeling guarded. “Shall we?” he asked.

Loki nodded for Thor to precede him. Feeling like he was opening a present, Thor flung the door wide and stepped inside. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t the slight young man who was crouched down tending the fire. He also wore a white robe and hastened to his feet to greet them.

“My lords,” he said, giving them a slight bow. “I am Athelstan, and I think you are Prince Thor and Prince Loki? Well met. Please, have a seat,” he said gesturing to the three large chairs that were arranged about a small table that held wine and sweets.

They nodded to him in return and seated themselves. He slipped into the chair across from them and his smile was wide and welcoming. “Your mother, the Queen, has told me some of what your concerns are but feel free to ask me anything, anything at all. There is no shame or embarrassment here. And of course, nothing of what passes here will ever be spoken of to another soul. Do you have any questions? I like to set guidelines that we are all comfortable with before we start.” He filled the cups with wine as he talked.

Loki had told Thor very little of what to expect, stating he’d been too embarrassed to ask for further details from their mother. When Thor had mocked him about his shyness, his brother had smiled widely and invited him to go and ask Frigga for himself. Suddenly it did not seem as important anymore.

Thor eyed the lad. He was comely with blue eyes and soft curls of brown hair that framed an attractive face. He wondered if the fact that he was also in a robe meant he’d be joining them in bed. If it were true he was half Vanir, half Midgardian then fucking him had less consequences than if he were an Aesir.

“Will you be having sex with us?” he asked Athelstan. Thor eyed him speculatively as he drank deeply from his wine. Maybe it would help Loki if he mounted this lad. Thor felt a frisson as he imagined watching his brother as he was finally able to take the dominant role but it was tempered with a stab of jealousy; Thor did not want to share Loki with anyone else.

Athelstan glanced at Loki and Thor followed his gaze. Loki was frowning. “No, not unless it’s necessary and freely agreed upon by us all. Mostly we will talk. Sometimes I give advice and leave the room if the lovers are more comfortable with privacy. At other times I stay, giving advice and answering questions as you love each other.”

Loki was silent, not willing to commit to any of the choices at this point.

“Wine?” Athelstan asked Loki. “It is from Alfheim and known for its ability to relax. I would also like to light some incense that will also help one to relax and focus on sensation. Would that be amenable?”

Loki nodded and Thor shrugged. He was already relaxed and eager to begin but he could see his brother was tense.

Athelstan lit two wands of incense near the bed and returned to his chair. “Now, I know that you both were raised to abhor the idea of letting a man dominate you in bed and think there is no pleasure to be found in that. I am here to free you from such notions.”

“That sounds as if you are implying there is pleasure to be found in being taken,” Loki said, his face emotionless.

Athelstan’s expression was filled with joy. “Yes! Yes, there is. And you will know this to be true before you leave here. Now, please tell me what sort of positions you have tried.”

Thor shared a look with Loki. “Loki lays face down on the mattress and I mount him.”

There was a long silence as Athelstan looked from one to the other as he waited for more. “You’ve been married for eleven days. Have you never brought your husband to spill?” he asked hesitantly.

Thor bristled. They were not putting this on him. “Of course I have! We rub together until he comes and then he turns over for my turn.”

Loki shot Thor a sharp, annoyed look. Perhaps Thor should not have phrased it like that.

Athelstan sat back in his chair and after a pause, asked “How much experience with lovers have you both had?”

Thor felt affronted that this lad would hint that he was not experienced. “We are both princes and have to be careful, but I have enjoyed many women, mainly in taverns and during our adventures,” he boasted. When they both stared at him, he added, “and a few men, mainly when we were drunk and on long quests.”

“And you always dominated them? Of course you did,” Athelstan added hastily when Thor felt his face flush with anger. “And you, Prince Loki?”

“I have had fewer lovers than Thor. They’ve mainly been Aesir who had thought to use me to get close to Thor or Odin. Most were women, of course; they were merely an amusement for me. Men have tried to seduce me for probably the same ambitious reasons or because they were drawn by the rumors spread about me since I am a seiðmaðr. None of these liaisons advanced to penetration--by either party,” he added when he saw Thor open his mouth to question him further.

Athelstan stared intently at Loki. “Has anyone ever forced you? Of either sex?”

“A few have tried, none have succeeded and all have regretted it,” he said with satisfaction.

Thor was aghast. How had he never heard of this before?  “Loki, I insist you tell me who—“

“I’ll do no such thing. It’s in the past and I’ve dealt with it,” he said shortly.

Thor felt sick. If these men had tried to use and dominate Loki in order to get closer to Thor, then Thor probably knew them. They may even had been given the idea as they watched Thor and his friends ridicule Loki for his tricks. “You were attacked because you used magic and I did not stop the mockery of your skills.”

Loki gave Thor a sour expression. “Mother told me to be honest in this room, but she also told me not let anger make my decisions for me. So I will only say this: it is done. We will move on.”

Athelstan took a bigger sip of his wine and reached down to retrieve a book that was leaning against the wall. He pushed it over to Thor. “This is spelled to show the different ways in which couples can please each other. Please flip through it and both of you tell me what you’ve tried with each other and with former lovers. Each page is a basic form; when you touch it, it will add the details that you remember but vague enough to be unidentifiable. ”

The book was large and leather bound. Thor’s fingertips tingled as he opened it. The first page showed a couple lying face to face on a bed. It was like looking at them through a light mist. “This one,” Thor said. He touched the page and legs of the figure on their back became more feminine and wrapped around the back of the man, urging him on. Thor felt his cock grow heated.

Loki scooted his chair closer and adjusted the book so he could look at it better. He pushed Thor’s hand away and laid his own finger on the page. The figures morphed, this time the woman’s knees were hooked over the man’s elbows as he, with his arms straight, thrust hard into her.

“I’ve done that one, too,” said Thor.

“But just with women?” asked Athelstan.

“Well, yes.”

“Did you spell this book? You are a seiðmaðr?” asked Loki, his gaze piercing.

“I have limited abilities. My power responds best to the act of procreation, whether it be the creation of a child or the creation of a loving bond.”

Loki hummed, impressed. He turned the page. This time, while the couples were still flat on the bed but the one beneath was lying on their stomach.

“This is what we do,” Thor said eagerly and touched the page. Both figures became more masculine and the bottom figure’s legs spread out wide.

“And this,” said Loki, flipping the page back to the first image. Now the figures, both male, lay on their sides, entwined, rubbing against each other, their hands caressing what flesh they could reach.

“And that covers what you’ve done together?”

Thor thought about their first night when he had stood at the end of the bed and unmanned his brother, ending in Loki’s mind the man he thought himself to be and his future. He thought of them both crying and miserable. “Yes. That is all we’ve done together,” he said moving his hands far away from the book.

It was obvious that Athelstan knew Thor was holding something back. He touched the book and murmured a few words before he sat back in his chair. He took another sip of wine, then said, “The book will now show you the many different methods two men can use to please each other and nothing more. I want you to be aware of the many ways you will find happiness with each other.”

They flipped through the book, pausing to ask questions. If they touched an image, the figures moved and the sounds of satisfaction wafted up from the pages.

At the picture of a man on his knees sucking his partner’s cock, Loki asked, “Is there any benefit here for the man on his knees?”

“He can control the pace and the pleasure his partner feels. It is a position of giving pleasure but many find great enjoyment and satisfaction in doing so. To them, they are giving their love and watching as their lover receives it and flourishes from it.”

Loki listened intently to his words. He had nodded when Athelstan talked of control but looked uncertain at the rest of the explanation.

The next picture was two men on their sides with their faces in each other’s groin. Loki turned the page quickly, but Thor flipped it back and watched for long time. His cock was fully hard now and lay throbbing on his thigh. “This seems very equitable,” he said, giving his brother a sidewise look.

Athelstan cleared his throat. “If you try that one, keep in mind it’s not necessary or even important that you both spill at the same moment.”

They flipped slowly through the book and Thor was amazed at the different positions a pair of men could find to couple in. Chairs, tables, beds, braced against a wall or a tree, in a bath or on a balcony where they might be seen; a few of the positions would depend heavily on Loki’s flexibility. Athelstan gave advice to the rewards to each position or the hazards.

When they reached the end of the book, Thor was achingly hard. He was relieved when he glanced down and saw quite a tent under Loki’s robe, too.

Loki shifted uncomfortably. “While I appreciate the variety involved and see it is not about dominance and submission, I still can’t see where it would be pleasurable to have a cock up one’s backside. It has never been for me.”

“I can help you there. May I stand at the bedside while you and Thor couple? I can give him advice that you will appreciate.”

Loki rubbed his hands over his face then sighed heavily. “Why not?” And Thor could hear the unspoken rest of that sentence _, “Why not add this humiliation onto all the others I must bear.”_

Finally! Thor jumped to his feet and pushed his chair away from the table. His robe was open and his cock, unhindered, eagerly bobbed up, its natural bend curving slightly upwards so the tip nearly touched his stomach.

Athelstan’s eyes grew round as the large, flushed organ leaking with pre-come was suddenly visible. “Your cock has quite a curve to it, my prince.”

Thor stared down fondly at his organ. “Yes. All the wenches say it gives them great enjoyment that it's curved so and they would often come screaming my name.”

Loki snorted. “Of course they would. Thor, you’re Asgard’s first prince. Did you really expect them to lie there bored beneath you?”

Athelstan spoke softly. “How would you like to make Loki come screaming your name by using your cock alone?”

Thor groaned and grabbed the base of his cock to keep from coming. After a few deep breaths to get himself under control, he gasped, “Can you do that? Truly? I would give you such a reward if you can make that happen.”

Loki snorted again. “Good luck with that,” he said rolling his eyes.

Athelstan stood up, an impish smile on his face. “Well, that gives us something to aim for. Shall we?” he said, gesturing towards the bed.

Loki grimaced and with a deep sigh stood and shrugged out of his robe, leaving it to lie over his chair. He climbed on the bed and flopped down dramatically on his stomach. Thor could see Athelstan struggling to hold back a laugh.

“No, no. On your back, my prince. There, that’s better,” he praised when Loki flipped over. He sat down on the bed beside Loki, a jar of ointment in his hand and gestured for Thor to lie on Loki’s other side. “Start preparing him,” he said, holding out the jar.

“What are the ingredients?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“The oil of a coconut. It provides lubrication only but also has a pleasant taste. Now Thor, before you start, touch your finger to my nose. Just the tip. Remember that feeling of something firm but still compressible. That is what you’ll be searching for when you prepare your husband.”

Thor frowned. He had never felt anything like that inside Loki before.

Loki watched their antics with interest from where he lay between them.

Athelstan gripped Thor’s hand and guided it so his finger slid lightly across the tip of his nose. “Some men like that, just the merest pressure as your finger or cock slides by. Others like this,” and he made Thor’s finger poke and release, poke and release at the tip of his nose. “Some like that but harder, while some find any blow to this spot too painful to be enjoyable. You will need to discover what your husband likes.”

“Brother,” Thor corrected, his voice husky with desire. He dipped two fingers into the ointment and pulled Loki’s knee up reveal his hole. “His balls are in the way. Wouldn’t this be easier if he were on his stomach?”

“Easier, maybe, but I think you can find a way to make this work. I want you to be able to watch his face as you relax him. As you relax your brother,” Athelstan corrected, paying close attention to Thor’s expression.

Thor stared at Loki like he was a puzzle to figure out, then with a few quick moves settled himself kneeling between Loki’s legs. He leaned forward to lift the balls out of the way.

“Here, oil up both hands. Play with them, gently. Feel how they are different from yours. Now, that you’re inside, feel for that nub. You’ll find it on the upper side of his channel in this position, about a finger’s length in. With you facing each other, the natural curve of your cock will now rub against it.”

Thor added a second finger and concentrating mainly on stretching Loki open. He had to get inside his brother and soon for his balls were beginning to ache. He made a few swipes deeper inside and Loki’s legs jerked. He glanced at his brother and saw a very surprised expression on his face. Thor felt the area again and found the firm little nub. He pressed it hard enough to see if it would move.

Loki’s whole body jolted and he hissed. “Ah! Thor! Not so hard!”

Thor smiled wickedly and began to circle the nub with his fingertip and glide his finger over it as he watched Loki’s face.

“Oh! Wait! No!” Loki stuttered, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he bent his legs and dug his heels into the bed on either side of Thor, his toes curling.

“Can I make him come from doing this?” he asked. Oh, he had such plans now that this nub was a reality and he knew where it was.

“Probably,” Athelstan replied, drily. “But wouldn’t you rather use something else?”

“Yes!” Thor yelled. He pulled his fingers out, grasped Loki by the hips and pulled him onto his lap.   He quickly pushed his cock down to the right angle and pierced his brother in one fast plunge. Using his grip on Loki to pump him rapidly onto his cock, he shouted out as he spilled after a short frenzy of motion.   He leaned forward and grinned at his brother. “Got you!”

Now that he wasn’t being jerked roughly about, Loki raised himself up on his elbows. “What the hell was that?!” he demanded angrily. He tried to use his heel to kick Thor in the head but he wasn’t that limber.

Thor laughed. “Calm down, calm down, calm down!” he said, as Loki flailed about. He grabbed him by the balls and Loki went still. “I’m sorry but I had to take the edge off. It was driving me crazy and I couldn’t concentrate.   Here, here, let me make it up to you.” He used both hands on his brother, one to roll the balls gently about and the other to coax Loki’s cock back to fullness. “I’ll behave now, honestly,” he said soothingly. “I’ll be good and we will find out how to make the best use of your little nub.”

“Take the edge off?” said Athelstan incredulously. Thor glanced at him and saw the most peculiar expression of disbelief on his face as he looked back and forth between them.

Thor waggled his eyebrows. “Brothers. Never forget we are brothers first and foremost.” He looked back at Loki with satisfaction. “He’s mine. He’s always been mine as he’s my younger brother, but now he’s mine in every way,” he said, feeling such a surge of ownership and pride.   He started to play with Loki’s foreskin.

Loki groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. Thor had to admit it was rude to treat Loki as he just had but he’d been desperate to come. And while Loki did not look very comfortable at the moment, Thor would make him forget that soon enough.

Gesturing to where Thor was still buried balls deep in his brother, “How long before you…?”

Thor shifted his hips. “My staff is hard and will soon be ready to spill again.” He smiled. “It’s good to be a god.”

“Right,” said Athelstan, looking as if things weren’t very right but was determined to overlook it. “While we wait a few moments, I want you to use this time to bring Loki back to full hardness. Do to him what you like done to yourself.”

“I like to fuck.”

“You haven’t had people bring you off by just touching you?”

“No. Why would I when I could fuck them instead?” It seemed odd to Thor he should have to explain something this basic to a ‘teacher.’

Loki sighed and brought up his hands to fold them under his head. “This is going to take a while, I think.”

“Right,” Athelstan repeated. “Let’s go through some basic things first.” And then he proceeded to explain in great detail how a cock worked, where the best places were to touch and what kind of touch was best. They used Loki’s cock for demonstration purposes. Athelstan asked if Thor wouldn’t like it better if they used his own cock, and Thor said, no, he was perfectly happy with where his cock resided and with a wicked grin, gave his hips a little roll forward.

Loki threw his hands upwards. “Norns, please let this end soon,” he pleaded.

“No, no. Mother was right. A part of our education was neglected. Now, still your complaints while I learn more.”

Thor diligently applied what he’d learned with Athelstan beside him fine tuning his manipulations. Soon, Loki stopped acting bored.

“No. Back where you were before,” he ordered huskily. Thor purposefully misunderstood and Loki’s hand snaked out to cover his, pushing it back towards the head of his cock. “Here,” he said, using his hand to guide Thor’s movement.

Thor pulled back the foreskin with one hand and let his thumb be guided to move in slick circles around the cockhead. He watched as Loki’s eyes squinted in response each time he passed over his piss hole and he moved in tighter circles until the pad of his thumb was caressing only it. Loki’s breathing deepened and grew more ragged.

“You like that,” Thor murmured, enjoying as his brother’s eyes focused raptly only on him. He thrilled to know he’d put that intensity in them, that for this moment, Thor was the center of Loki’s universe. He felt a surge of power swell through him and he flicked his hips forward. Loki’s eyes widened. Thor remembered one of the positions in the book that would do nicely right now.

“Hand me a pillow,” he ordered Athelstan. He gripped Loki’s waist to support him as he rose up on his knees and Athelstan slipped it under Loki’s hips. Thor lowered him down on it and carefully straightened his own legs out as he leaned forward over Loki. They were face to face but the pillow allowed Thor good leverage. He set his hands either side of his brother’s chest and arched, nearly pulling all the way out before he flexed his hips for a long, deep thrust in.

Loki gasped.

“He spoke the truth, brother. Let’s see if I can find how best to please your nub.” For the next few minutes Thor would shift his knees, adjust his angle of attack or the depth of his stroke, and he watched and learned as his brother responded.

He knew he had found the right combination when Loki twined his legs behind Thor’s back and lifted his hips to meet Thor’s thrust and their bodies slapped together with a wet smack. His brother slid his hands up the corded pillars that were Thor’s arms and when his eyes fluttered shut as he arched his back, Thor knew he was almost there. He dove down for a long kiss, sucking his brother’s tongue into his mouth. Loki groaned and after two more powerful thrusts, tightened his limbs around Thor and shuddered as he spilled.

He had done it! He had given his brother so much pleasure with his cock that Loki—refined, controlled, beautiful Loki who had been consistently unaffected while being mounted so far--had spilled! Thor kissed him again like he was starving and ground himself repeatedly against him until his own orgasm burned through him with such blinding ecstasy it bordered on pain, his balls aching as he released spurt after spurt deep into his brother as he planted his essence, putting his mark inside him. Breathing hard, his eyes found Loki’s and he felt a surge of victory at the sheer stunned bewilderment in his eyes.

“I want to do that to you every morning, noon and night, every day for the next thousand years and for a thousand years after that, and then after that. Brother.” The last word seemed to tremble with a power all its own. For Thor, ‘brother’ was the sum of everything the sons of Odin were and of their bond to each other. It was a word that reverberated with the immortality of who it represented. It was a word that sat immobile, a solid rock amid the immense river of time and space.

And for the first time in hundreds of years, Thor could see the expression he’d been yearning to see again. Thor had overwhelmed Loki’s defensive wall and his intellect with a flood of raw emotion, the power of his cock burning an intense orgasm through him, scouring his brother momentarily of all the baggage that had accumulated between them, leaving him as an empty cup to be filled by Thor, with both his seed and his love. For a brief moment, Thor looked down and saw the wonderment and adoration in Loki’s face again.

Loki tightened his limbs, forcing Thor to be crushed hard against him. “Yes. Brother and more: Husband.” He kissed him deeply and Thor was lost in the sensations of being so intertwined with his brother he could not really tell where he ended and Loki began. There was heat, want, throbbing, sweaty skin, Loki’s incredible smell, love and a desire so intense Thor never wanted it to end.

It was sometime later when Loki’s legs dropped away and a hand that had been kneading Thor’s ass slid around to his chest and pushed lightly but insistently. “I’ve a cramp, Thor. Let’s take a break.”

There was a thump as a log was added to the fire and the sharp crackles and popping as the embers were stirred.   Athelstan straightened from the fireplace and went to a sideboard to pour water from a ewer into three tankards.

Reluctantly, Thor rolled off his brother and stared at the shadows on the ceiling as they moved with the flicker of candle flames. “You’ve enchanted me, brother,” Thor said softly. “I’ve never experienced anything like that before.”

Loki pushed himself up with a shaky arm and sat at the edge of the bed. “Neither have I. Athelstan, what was in the wine? What is in this incense?”

Athelstan stopped in front of Loki and handed him a tankard. “Drink. It’s only water and will help.” He walked back to the table and sat down. “It’s as I said, the wine is from Alfheim and I imagine you’ve had it before. It merely helps one to relax and thereby lowering inhibitions. The incense contains an herb that relaxes but also helps one to focus on what you are touching, smelling, tasting and what you are feeling. It removed the distractions and let you focus on each other and how you feel about each other. It was more intense than what you’ve experienced before because, maybe for the first time, you have made love to someone whom you love and who loves you in return.”

Thor turned his head and eyed Athelstan. “How come it didn’t affect you?”

“Oh, it did. It’s not an aphrodisiac, just a relaxant.”

Loki stood, set his tankard on the table and put his robe back on before he sat down in the chair.

“Are you cold?” asked Athelstan. “I can add more wood to the fire.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Thor rolled to his feet. “He doesn’t like people to see his body,” he said, coming to sit across from this brother. “He hides it under tailoring that never lets peek any glimpse of skin. It’s the same way he plays cards; everything is hidden.”

Athelstan poured more water in Loki’s cup. “Why is that?”

“I got tired of the mockery. Asgard isn’t very accepting to those that don’t conform to their idea of beauty.   I will never be blond or have blue eyes, never be able to put on muscle like everyone else. I’ve made the marked card play; I’ve had no other choice.”

“Do you find Thor attractive?”

“Every being in the Nine Realms finds Thor attractive,” he said tiredly. “Everyone would bed him if given half a chance.”

Athelstan continued to wait for Loki’s answer.

Loki shifted his gaze to Thor’s and Thor thought he’d never been so desirable. His lips were swollen from their kisses, his hair mussed from being ground into the pillow and the tips curling from the heat and sweat of their exertions. His cheeks were still flushed from Thor’s plundering of his sweet kisses but more than that, his eyes dark and wanting as he stared back at Thor. “Yes, of course I find him attractive. He is perfection. Glorious, golden perfection. I could never compete against that.” Loki looked away.

“That was true when he was your brother but think for a moment: why would you need to compete against your husband?”

When Loki kept silent, Athelstan asked Thor, “Thor, what do you see when you look at Loki?”

Norns bless Athelstan! Finally, he could tell Loki how he saw him and maybe he’d be believed. He needed to get this right and let Loki know it was his many fine qualities that Thor saw when he looked at him. He was a thing of beauty and not just a convenient lay. He paused while he gathered his wits.  

“I see a man who has been made strong by adversity, who is filled with power. A clever, graceful, elegant man who makes all who stand beside him appear as clumsy, thick dullards.” He leaned forward. “Your body is beautiful to me, Loki. I prefer you as you are.” Loki looked unconvinced. “Would the wolf look better if it had the muscles of the bear? Would one of your knives look better if it were three times as thick? No. Adding more to either would destroy the beauty of a being in perfect balance. It is the same with you. I see perfection.”

When Loki’s cheeks flushed from the praise, Thor knew he’d finally gotten his words right and it was a good choice to leave out that he also saw a young man who desperately needed someone to stand beside him, to protect him from those who would hurt him with cruel words and deeds. He would keep that truth to himself.

“How does that make you feel, Loki?”

Loki’s lips quirked at their corners. “Like I want to go back to the bed and reward him.”

Thor drained his water tankard in one long quaff. “Like I said, a very smart man.” He stood and his cock swung thick and heavy between his legs. “See how it grows eager for your touch, brother? I feel that tonight it is full of magic.”

That froze both his companions. “You think your cock can wield seiðr?” Loki asked cautiously.

“Yes! It has accomplished great things tonight, magical things!” He watched as the organ, now stiff, began to lift.

Loki, obviously holding in his laughter, took Thor’s hand and led him towards the bed. “You legend grows, brother. The Mighty Thor and his two magic hammers.”

“Laugh now while you can. Soon you will feel its power again and it will transport you to the heights of pleasure.”

With a quick move, Loki tripped Thor and pushed him so he’d fall on the bed. Thor flipped onto his back and scooted to the center of the bed. “What mischief is this, Loki?” he asked smiling. The night was truly full of magic if his brother now wanted to take charge—this was everything he’d ached for but thought could never be.  


Loki let his robe fall off his shoulders to pool on the ground at his feet. “If I am to gain such great heights, I will have to be on top, I think.” Taking the bottle of lubricant off the night table, he jumped on the bed and straddled Thor’s legs. “There was this one position in the book that intrigued me.”

“Only one?”

“No, there were many but with this one, you need to lie flat while I move above you.”

Oh Norns! He meant the one where Loki would impale himself on Thor and do all the work of fucking. Thor grunted as his cock popped straight up. “I know the one you mean,” he gritted out as he tried to maintain some control.

Loki smiled down at it. “Yes, that will be most helpful. Thank you, Thor.” He poured oil on his cock like he was drizzling caramel on a tart. His other hand encircled Thor’s cock and caught the slick liquid, twisting about until the whole organ was dripping with oil. The flickering light from the fire was caught by the glistening liquid and his organ glowed with golden highlights.

Athelstan was standing beside them and spoke softly. “Thor, part your legs to help him balance. Loki, lift up, yes. Now Thor, can you hold your cock steady while he lowers himself? Good, good. Slowly now…give yourself time to stretch again. Thor, rest your hands on his hips for now.”

Athelstan kept up a flow of encouraging words but Thor was entranced by the way his brother hissed as Thor’s cock spread him wide, by the way his eyes rolled up and his eye lids fluttered shut. By the Norns, that was nothing compared to the way Loki looked at Thor when he was finally seated, his eyes dark and full of lust. His brother wet his lips, rose up, paused, then slid down again, trembling at the sensation and giving a deep groan of satisfaction.

And still Athelstan’s voice quietly droned in the background. “If you get tired you can lean forward to brace yourself, or rise up a little and let Thor pump up into you. There are many variations here, just do what works best for you.”

Thor lay bewitched as Loki ground himself onto his brother, chasing his pleasure with increasing wildness. He was beautiful and primal, grunting with desperate need, his long, pale neck bare and sweaty as he rocked mindlessly above him. Thor could tell he was near to peaking when Loki fell forward tiredly and bounced his hips rapidly onto Thor. He moaned as if in pain and Thor saw the long, ropey white strands of his brother’s seed spurt down onto Thor’s tanned chest.

Loki’s face was inches from his own and Thor saw his exhaustion, saw that he was bewildered by it and all the emotions he was feeling. Thor did not need to wonder why he was being overwhelmed; Loki loved control and was at a loss by choosing to be out of control. He was not used to letting himself be guided by instinct and desire.

But Thor was used to it and was beginning to crave it. Right now, with Loki near the end of his stamina, it was the right time for Thor to take what was his, to lose himself in a torrent of desire, lust and _need._  

Thor threaded his fingers up into Loki’s hair and forced his brother’s head next to his own. With his nose buried into his ear, Thor took a great sniff of the scent he knew was there, the scent that would flare like a nova through his mind and set his body on fire.

His body ignited with pure urgent need to mate. He gripped Loki hard and rolled them over. Now on top, Thor set a brutal pace of pumping to try to answer the needs of his body. He felt like he wanted to crawl into Loki, to claw him apart. He needed more and fucked harder, faster. His head filled with the pounding of his blood until his vision darkened. Finally his body seized up as he pulsed into his brother, screaming as he spilled.

Collapsed, he lay near insensible on his brother, barely able to hear the voices around him.

“What was that?!” shouted Athelstan. Thor could feel hands pull back his hair and turn his face to the side. “I have given him nothing to cause that. I’ve never seen anything like that before!”

“He does this when he sniffs the scent that’s behind my ear. I think it’s a form of Whist.   He loses himself to the rutting,” Loki gasped. “It’s getting worse.” Loki’s worried voice receded into the roar that filled Thor’s mind blocking out everything.

***

Loki woke with Thor’s head on his chest the next morning, his brother’s arm thrown possessively over his waist. He felt languid, calm and freer than he had for weeks. Ergi. It was yet another lie he’d been raised on. He had been told that sex between men was about conquest and power, shame and dishonor. He had been told that if he allowed himself to be taken he would feel only pain, humiliation and bring disgrace to his family. Instead, last night he’d experienced an intense connection to Thor as their bodies were locked together and they lost themselves in their passion for each other. It was true he’d been forced into a situation where he would not be free of the stigma of ergi while he lived in Asgard but he was stronger than that, particularly since he’d now seen what his life with Thor could be. He wanted that. He would do the work that was needed so he could seize that future.

He heard the sounds of Athelstan tending the fire and wondered idly where the man had slept. Loki rolled away but Thor caught him and pulled him back to his side with a sleepy “Good morning.” He bent to kiss Loki’s head but Loki quickly lifted his face to meet his lips with his own, ensuring Thor was not exposed to any of the Whist. Loki did not want a repeat of last night. While Thor’s increasingly aggressive response was worrying to Loki, it had taken Loki long minutes before he could calm and reassure Athelstan that Thor was in no immediate danger. It had rattled Athelstan and he promised to find out what he could about Jötunns and how the Whist effected their behaviors.

“Good morning, husband. How do you feel?”

Thor smiled widely. “Wonderful. How could I not when I find myself waking up next to you.” Thor leaned in for another languid kiss and Loki felt Thor’s morning erection poke him.

As he ended the kiss, he said, “Let me turn over so you may take care of that.” He rolled away from Thor and settled on his stomach, spreading his legs. Thor pushed himself up on his elbow but before he could throw a leg over, Athelstan spoke.

“Wait! I would like to teach you another technique,” he said hurriedly. He finished pouring two tankards of water and approached them.

Thor paused and looked interested.

Athelstan sat at the foot of the bed on Thor’s side and handed them the water. “I take it that you desire to mate more often than does Loki?”

“Yes.” He looked apologetically at Loki and added, “maybe twice as much?”

Loki sat up and drank before he answered, buying himself some time to consider his answer. It would probably hurt Thor to learn how infrequently he actually wanted to have sex. Maybe that would change when he became of age, but for now well, it was almost always to please Thor. But the offer for another way to deal with Thor’s libido would be helpful. “About that,” he agreed.

“Then you could consider rubbing against him, or letting Loki use his hands to make you spill.”

Thor began to lose interest. Well, he did like fucking, as he so eloquently put it. “Is there anything else?” Loki asked.

“Have you considered using your mouth on him?” Well, that got Thor’s attention. He looked up hopefully at Loki.

Loki swallowed hard. He knew he would eventually have to do this for Thor but he didn’t desire it. He stared at Thor’s cock, already hard enough to lift upwards and covered with messy smears of oil and body fluids. He imagined putting that in his mouth and for the first time quailed at the idea of facing one of the many new tasks he was duty bound to comply with.   “I would appreciate any advice you can give me on this,” he forced himself to say.   His mouth was dry and he drank down the rest of his water.

Thor cleared his throat. “I will not ask my brother to do something he doesn’t want to do,” he said, reluctantly.

“No, I need to learn this and this is my best opportunity to do so.” He shifted about until his head was at Thor’s hip level but he still couldn’t bring himself to take Thor into his hand.

Athelstan glanced quickly between the two. “This can be difficult to learn to do well enough to bring no discomfort to the giver. How would you both feel if I demonstrated on you, Thor, for Loki to learn? Or I could bring in another person to demonstrate on?”

Thor stared at Loki. “It’s your decision, brother.”

While it was tempting to bring in a second man, Loki didn’t want there to be yet another witness to this. If he let Athelstan do this, was he being a coward? How did he feel about another person touching Thor, pleasing Thor, right in front of him no less?

Athelstan lay facing Loki, on the opposite side of Thor. “I would at least like to teach you two spells you may not be aware of.”

Loki nodded. He was always willing to learn new spells.

“Listen carefully,” Athelstan said. He waved a hand over Thor’s cock and spoke clearly the words of a charm.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I can see why the wording is important.”

Thor gazed at his newly cleaned cock with approval. “Why?”

He smiled wickedly at his brother. “It was a banishment charm.”

As predicted, Thor lunged to cover his groin with both hands. “Banishment?! What if it had gone wrong?”

“Calm down, brother. The wording was exact. You precious hammer was in no danger.” He turned to Athelstan. “What is the other spell?”

“Another cleansing charm, but this time it’s for the back passage.” He waved his hand over Thor again and spoke more words.

“Wait, wait!” stuttered Thor. “No banishment spells down here. Stop this!”

“All done,” said Athelstan. “Did you catch the wording?”

“Yes. I can use this on myself?”

“Certainly.”

“So…” Athelstan nodded at Thor’s cock.

Loki eyed the organ; it seemed awfully large now that it was in front of his face. He’d had this done to him a few times and had mixed feelings about it, mainly because he hadn’t trusted the people he was with. If he didn’t want Athelstan to watch while he made a fool of himself, he would have to give consent for this young seiðmaðr to pleasure his husband.  “I think I would benefit the most if I watched you first. Thor? Is this acceptable to you?”

This brother eyed the young man hungrily. “If it’s your will that we do this, yes.”

Athelstan crawled over until he lay between Thor’s legs, turned to face Loki and leaned onto Thor’s thigh. He started with another anatomy review and rapidly progressed into touch, sucking and licking the various sensitive spots. He showed how hands and mouth could work together on an organ as big as Thor’s. He used spit copiously and didn’t forget the balls and how best to hold or mouth them.

Loki became aware that during all this, Athelstan was controlling Thor, teasing him until his balls tightened and then guiding him away from his climax. Loki had to admit it was masterful and that Thor unknowingly supplied a steady background of hisses, moans and groans of frustration only added to the merriment.

Athelstan brought Thor close a number of times only to bring him down again until he was sure that Loki had seen that this was enjoyable and that it might even be considered the preferred position for some. At this revelation, the two shared a wicked smile.

It was only after Thor threatened bodily harm at being so abused that Athelstan preceded to the final part of the lesson, for truly this was first and foremost a lesson. “When he comes, you can swallow it, hold it in your mouth before spitting it out, or let him come over your face and whatever else is nearby. These are your choices.”

Loki felt spitting out Thor’s magnificent seed would probably insult his magnificent brother and he didn’t really fancy having all that mess on his face. “Please show me how best to swallow.”

Thor groaned loudly and Athelstan gripped hard the base of Thor’s cock. “To stop him from coming, this area here needs firm pressure.”

“You are a sadist, Athelstan! This is nothing but torture!”

Athelstan ignored Thor’s noisy complaints. “There are devices that will do the same and will extend the length of time a man is hard, but I think Thor does not require such things. I only bring it up in case some day you might have the opportunity to use such a thing for reasons of your own.”

That would only be likely if Loki was the dominant one in a coupling and was intent on making it last for a very long time. It was an intriguing idea and he looked at Athelstan speculatively. Apparently, this quiet, gentle man had a subversive soul. Well, that really shouldn’t be a surprise since he was currently tutoring Asgard’s princes and her mightiest warriors on the arts of being ergi.

He suddenly realized that Athelstan was risking his life by being here. Obviously, if Loki was married and expected to bear Thor children, he could not be ergi, but Odin still claimed Loki as a prince of Asgard. It was enough of a loophole to sign Athelstan’s death warrant.

Athelstan opened his mouth and showed Loki all the different things he would be doing with this tongue while mimed an invisible cock in his hands. He told Loki he would be taking Thor deeply and using his throat muscles, swallowing as Thor spilled. He told him to take note of the angles involved and to not try this the first few times he attempted it, to just concentrate on mastering other aspects first.

And then Loki watched wide-eyed as the young man did just as he said. With his fingers still clenched tightly around the base of Thor’s cock, he took in the first few inches of Thor’s organ and licked and sucked, head bobbing up and down varying the speed, sometimes going deep, sometimes sucking just the tip. When Thor was literally begging to come, Athelstan swallowed him balls deep. Loki watched fascinated as the soft tissue of the man’s jaw and throat undulated like he was drinking. Thor shouted and only then did Athelstan release the base of his cock. His brother curled upwards on the bed, grabbing Athelstan by the sides of his head to hold him in place as his body shuddered, spasming as he spilled.

When Athelstan’s face started to turn a dark red, Loki pulled Thor’s hands off him. “Let him go, brother. He needs to breathe.”

The young man fell away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “See?” he said breathing hard. “Once you understand that you are in control, you have the power, you will cease to find this shameful and you can love your husband fully.”

Loki had to concentrate to keep from smiling at the irony as Athelstan caught his breath and instead kept his focus on what was important. “The other realms do not find this shameful? Truly?” he asked softly.

“Truly, Loki. Just parts of Midgard and of course Asgard believe thusly. I think the Aesir can only comprehend sex with the same state of mind as they practice war and fighting; that there has to be a victor and a conquered foe in each encounter. A warrior must be victorious in all things. If a couple is to have a lasting bond, they have to be equals.”

Loki felt his words strike deep. “All I’ve ever wanted is to be Thor’s equal.”

Athelstan gripped his hands. “I think Thor wants this, too. He has some bad habits to break, but so do you. No more just lying there and letting him use you like that. You will grow to despise and hate him if you do.” He squeezed Loki’s hands before he let go.

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yes. The queen thought it important that we leave separately. I will go home to Vanaheim in a few hours.”

“You like it there?”

“Oh yes. The Vanir are a sexually adventurous people. They accept me and I find many ways to keep busy there. If you should need me again, the queen knows how to find me, or just go to the court in Vanaheim and ask for me. Someone will know how to reach me.”

He started to get up then turned back to Loki. “I know you are overwhelmed by the frequency of Thor’s need to rut,” he whispered. “Keep in mind Thor is older and is used to rutting more often. He likes it. I’m told you are not considered of age yet. I think when you become sexually mature things will be different for you. I also think when each coupling brings you that feeling of the deep emotional bond that comes with being with someone you love--who loves you back--it will not seem like such a chore anymore.

“And Loki, I will try to find out about the practices of the Jötnar. If I discover anything useful, I will send it along to you or your mother.”

And that was that. Loki thanked him and he slipped out the door. Thor slept through the whole thing.

Loki looked at Thor and realized he did not want to wait for him to awake. He bathed and dressed, pausing just long enough to kiss Thor and tell him he was going to the library for the remainder of the day and he’d meet him for dinner in their apartments. Thor groggily acknowledged him before falling back to sleep. Loki gathered up what was left of the incense as he left. He wanted to investigate its properties, just to be sure all was as Athelstan claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan is a sex therapist/marriage counselor, because, honestly at this point it's truly what they need. He's in the room talking to them about sex, and in one case, a little more than just talking. If you don't want to read this chapter, here is a summary: Thor finds Loki's prostate and they discover Loki can orgasm while being penetrated. They finally have amazing sex together and share a deep emotional bonding. They are educated about their anatomy and about different positions and it's reinforced that the rest of the realms don't have an issue with men being together. Loki finally understands he needn't feel ashamed and ergi was yet another lie.
> 
> I picked Athelstan because he's cute and I liked his calm, accepting manner. He looks like this:  
> http://albapalacio.deviantart.com/art/Athelstan-386559024
> 
> Tags have been updated. Next chapter will post on Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this one. Comments are deeply appreciated.


	22. The Lesson Takes Firm Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here starts the Missing Chapter of Smut.

The afterglow from sex left Thor totally relaxed and he drifted through that state that was not wakefulness but also not sleep _. “All I’ve ever wanted is to be Thor’s equal”_ floated in his mind, like a leaf resting lightly on the surface of a lazy brook, traveling slowly as it passed through the dappled shade. The words were important and he worked at focusing on them, unwilling to let them go. He was pulled by them until he slowly became more aware of his surroundings and when sleep finally left him, the words remained solid and accusing.

_“All I’ve ever wanted is to be Thor’s equal.”_

Loki wanted to be Thor’s equal. They were equal, weren’t they? They were both princes of Asgard and placed above all others.

_Placed._

More words floated up from his memory, this time they were his own words: _“Know your place, brother!”_ He’d said that to Loki on Jotunheim--and many other times now that he thought on it.

In younger days, Thor had felt it his place to take the lead and give guidance to Loki because Thor was the elder, was the better fighter and wasn’t tainted by the disgrace of seiðr, not to mention he was acclaimed by all. He was the first among equals because he _was_ better. It’d been only fitting for Thor to be above Loki and he had dismissed it as inconsequential and amusing that Loki was rankled by this natural order.

Then things changed. Thor began to notice it chafed at Loki that he was dismissed when their friends and people of note sought them out. It was obvious now that it’d become a serious problem because Loki’d let the Jötnar into the weapons vault to ruin Thor’s coronation. At the time, he’d told Thor to never doubt his love--and Thor believed him then and now, but this jealousy and resentment was beginning to push Loki to do more dangerous things in his wild attempts to find equality between them.

Thor still believed it was his duty to guide his brother and so it was his responsibility to find a way to defuse these emotions in Loki. While his habit was to boss Loki about and try to take more control of his brother’s actions, he could now see that would be counterproductive. Instead, he thought he would try the reverse and make space for Loki to grow in ways that would benefit his brother rather than attempt to prune back his bad choices. He was pretty sure telling Loki “no” didn’t work anymore and hadn’t worked for a while.

They were adults--or nearly so in Loki’s case. It was time for Thor to reevaluate his stand and put away his habits and beliefs of childhood. It was time to stop thinking of Loki as a child. Loki would always be his younger brother, but he needed to start treating him as a respected adult. Thor was sure that would help as it was what Thor also hungered for when in his father’s court or surrounded by older warriors. He had seen that same hunger for respect in Loki’s eyes. He would lend guidance to Loki to help him along the path that would bring him what he desired.

Thor reconsidered all the ways he thought he was superior to Loki. In a fight, they were both experienced in battle and highly trained. In true conflict when Loki was free to use all his skills, his brother always triumphed over his opponents. Thor could admit to himself that Loki often excelled over him when it came to strategies though Thor held an edge when it came to battle tactics. It was counterproductive to continue to mock Loki’s fighting style just because it was different. He vowed to consult him more, and in fact, make it a part of their routine.

As for magic, Thor used seiðr and he needed to quit ridiculing magic. Magic was useful and that his brother was a master of seiðr was uncontested and very useful. Thor vowed he would no longer tolerate slurs against seiðr anymore for Mjölnir and Loki were both magical. He loved them and they were his.  

And as for being better because his praises were sung more often and louder, Thor was experienced enough now to see that those who fawned over him and his deeds were usually after some boon. The greedy and calculating looks held no reward for him after seeing the respect and adoration in Loki’s face again when he looked at Thor; this would be an easy tradeoff. While it wasn’t in Thor’s nature to admit that someone was better than him, he would try to make it plain to Loki and everyone else that Loki was his equal, especially when they were in public. He would make sure the bards included his brother’s feats of bravery and cunning in their songs as well.

Lastly, Loki was Thor’s husband. Even Thor knew it was important in a marriage for the partners to equal. If Loki felt was less than Thor, that had to change. When they both thought that it was impossible for Loki to enjoy being penetrated, Thor had still mounted him but afterwards he’d had the niggling sense that something wasn’t right. Never before had he had sex with someone who didn’t enjoy it and while his brother had given permission and was cooperative, now Thor realized his actions had been selfish even if everyone had encouraged him to mount his brother—their father, their mother and even Loki himself. That Loki had been unable to find pleasure in the act was completely the fault of their being ignorant and mislead about the nature of such relationships. Since there didn’t appear to be a way to fuck Loki that was equitable, Thor had tried to make it up to him in the mornings. Now he could see the imbalance of power for what it was. He should have paid more attention to that small part of him that had privately wondered if it could be right if he felt wrong afterwards; he had never before felt the need to comfort a partner after having sex with them.

Their time with Athelstan had made things so much clearer and better between them. Loki had been so surprised to discover he could enjoy being penetrated and that made Thor wonder what else he might enjoy. And what Thor might enjoy. His brother clearly experienced great pleasure last night and Thor was intrigued, wondering what he himself might be missing. Thor loved sex and now he knew there was more to it than just fucking someone. He was eager to fill the gaps in his knowledge.

There had been a picture in Athelstan’s book that had both shocked and excited him but Loki had flipped the page over too quickly for him to have a chance to ask their advisor about it.

Thor sat up and glanced about the room. Athelstan and his book were gone, as was his brother. The bottle of coconut oil remained though. Thor picked it up and dabbed a finger in it. The oil was slick but not unpleasantly so. He tasted it and found it pleasing and light. He coated his finger with it and then, with his lips tightly puckered, he pushed his fingertip repeatedly into his mouth. That didn’t seem so bad. He used the flat of his tongue to lave his finger while imagining Loki’s cock, thick, hot and hard. He sucked his finger into his mouth and tried a few of the techniques Athelstan had used on him.   After a few moments, he smiled. He didn’t think this would be a problem at all.

Thor stared thoughtfully at the oil again, remembering that one picture. His tongue was wonderfully sensitive and he thought of all the places on his brother’s body he might explore. He coated the crook between his thumb and forefinger then circled them tightly together. He flicked his tongue tip over his skin, then used the flat of his tongue over the pucker. Intrigued by the sensations, he pushed the point into the tight circle again and again. Oh! This had possibilities!

Thor really liked using his tongue; tastes were good but textures were magnified and therefore so much more intriguing. Last night, he had finally been able to kiss Loki for as long and as deeply as he’d always wanted and had been plunged into an intimacy he hadn’t known had existed.

The things Athelstan had done to Thor’s cock with his tongue and mouth had been masterful. Lovers had taken Thor into their mouths before but he’d just considered it another hole to be fucked, giving no thought as to what it might feel like for them. But seeing those mouths in public! It would send a jolt straight to his cock to see lips that had been stretched around his girth smiling prettily at himself and others. It was delightfully arousing that he had used them so wickedly and there they were—on display for all to see and so easily accessible. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought that one day, he would look at Loki and have the memory of his lips sucking on him from the night before. His head spun at the very thought of it.

He’d always found the naughtier aspects of sex exciting but last night had really brought his desires into focus. If people had made _books_ about the variety of ways a man could find pleasure—and with another man no less--then he was not alone. It felt like a boon that he’d been given the right to have sex with his _brother_ even if Loki wasn’t truly his brother--he felt like he was his brother and that was what mattered. The book last night was filled with positions and situations that lit Thor’s imagination on fire, some of them even made him blush at the thought of performing them. And if they made Thor blush, he felt sure his young brother would hesitate at performing them.

There was that one in particular, so intimate, so forbidden. He was sure Loki would never do to him so if it was going to happen, he’d need to do it to Loki first. He needed to find out what was the best way to achieve it so there were no embarrassing missteps.

Thor would go find Fandral. Fandral owed him big time for the hurt he’d caused Loki with his empty-headed gossiping. He would have the knowledge Thor needed and he would give it to Thor, no matter how embarrassing it was to Fandral.

***

There was finally some good news for Loki at the library when Tárr hurried to his table in midafternoon.

“My prince, I have a few small nuggets of information for you.” He slid a hand-bound book across the table to him. “This is the journal of an Aesir mercenary. He stayed on Midgard for many centuries after the war. He eventually heard rumors of what he thought could be an enclave of Jötnar that were hidden amongst the tallest mountains. The Midgardians called them ‘Yeti.’ Jötunn, Yeti…it’s possible the word has mutated with the Midgardian dialects. They are a giant people that live in the snow, covered in fur. The earliest accounts called them ‘Glacier Beings’ and were worshiped as a God of the Hunt.”

Loki digested this information. “Why was this mercenary interested?”

“He felt the All-Father would reward his diligence in hunting down any remaining Jötnar.”

Loki looked back up at Tárr. “And?” Tárr would not have come to him with this wild rumor and naught else.

Tárr sighed. “He wrote of his plan to search for the Jötnar in such an extensive area.” He reclaimed the book and quickly flipped through the pages. “Here,” he said. “He is already in the mountains at this point.” He pushed the open book back at Loki.

Loki pressed his lips together and prepared himself to read something that Tárr did not wish to speak aloud. It would be unpleasant. He scanned the page until the obvious passage leaped out at him. “I, being half Jötunn, am having no trouble searching through the deep snow for the beasts. There is a youngling on the verge of adulthood amongst them. If I am lucky, his scent will bring me straight to him and I will have the pleasure of being his first. There is nothing sweeter than popping the channel on such a young creature.”

Loki closed the book and took a moment to absorb the information. “Is there more? Does he find his quarry?” he asked, looking sideways at Tárr.

Tárr’s expression soured. “I’m afraid he does, my prince. I would suggest that you avoid that passage if you can. The youngling does not survive their encounter.”

Loki gave a tight smile. It was unpleasant news but dear Tárr was still trying his best to protect him. “I will consider your advice but may I keep this for a time?”

“Certainly, my prince. I know you will take good care of the journal and return it when you are finished with it.”

***

 

***

The brothers were still required to stay in the palace so they took their dinner that night in their rooms. They each made up their own plate of food from the sideboard, but when Thor turned he was surprised to see Loki had settled on the couch instead of his usual chair that was closer to the fire. Carefully, Thor sat down next to his brother, their hips and shoulders almost touching. He didn’t speak as he ate his food, too distracted and hyper-aware of his brother sitting so near. There was no other way to read this than that Loki desired to be close to him and was perhaps, _perhaps_ , eager to get Thor into bed again. A thrill shot through Thor at the thought of it; he wanted his brother to want him with the same intensity that he felt.

He quickly finished his meal and pushed his plate away on the low table in front of them. Loki mirrored his movements and as his brother settled back he glanced quickly and almost shyly at Thor before staring ahead at the fire.

“Anything of note today?” Loki asked.

“Not much; Fandral report was short,” Thor began. “Three barges of grain and ore were admitted via the Bifrost and were searched thoroughly before they were allowed into town. A pair of scholars were returned to Vanaheim.”

Loki perked up at that. “Athelstan?”

”Seems likely.” Thor set his tankard back on the table. “We owe him so much. If Mother had not arranged for him to tutor us, our future would be….” His words trailed away and he looked at Loki uncertainly, wondering how he had put up with Thor using him like that. He knew if their situations were reversed, he would have been unlikely to do so.

Loki turned his head and stared consideringly at Thor. “Not good,” he said, and Thor heard the honesty in that abrupt statement that, from Loki’s viewpoint, they might not have had a future. Loki shook his head. “I cannot believe how much bad information we were given. Thank the Norns and our Mother for our lives have been changed. The future Odin tried to arrange for me, for us, is dead.” He reached over and threaded his fingers through Thor’s. “You have given me hope, brother. My future does not seem nearly as bleak as it did yesterday.”

“Our future,” Thor corrected. “I would not want to see the man I might have become if we had continued as we were, as Father wanted us to be.”

Loki’s head bobbed in acknowledgement but with that little sway of movement he made that meant he was still balancing a great many things into his decision but that on the whole, he vaguely agreed with one of Thor’s simple declarations. “Our fates would have been much different, but now, with care, all that is behind us.”

That was encouraging. Thor pressed his luck. “Do you want to have a little fun, then?” he asked in his best low, seductive voice. He waggled his eyebrows in invitation.

Loki smiled and it was the most open and genuine smile Thor had seen on him in _years_. He felt alight with joy and happiness.

“A ‘little’ fun? You leave yourself open for all manner of attacks on the size of your manhood, but I’m feeling generous tonight; I will save them all for another time.”

As Thor started to get up, Loki pulled him back down. “But I have a favor to ask of you in return,” he said, suddenly serious.

“Anything,” Thor answered quickly. He was concerned by Loki’s change in mood and would do nearly anything to bring back Loki’s happiness.

Loki frowned and looked away. “Can you…can you please not smell the Whist tonight?”

“Granted,” Thor replied immediately though he was surprised by the request. The surge of hot lust that flooded him when he sniffed the Whist was so overwhelming, he never considered what Loki felt. “Has it, have I been too rough with you? If so, I am sorry,” he said, his voice full of contrition.

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s more that you don’t seem to be yourself. It worries me,” Loki added after a pause.

“Not myself?” he repeated slowly, puzzled.

Loki shrugged. “There seems to be nothing left of you but the need to rut. You seem a stranger in those moments.”

“Oh.” Thor could see how that would be disconcerting.

Having everything fade away but the need to mate, to make Loki his, had in some ways seemed like blinding perfection, as if his ultimate purposed was being satisfied. Taking a more thoughtful look at it, Thor could now see that it did make him less doing those moments. He wanted to show Loki his love and enjoy their act of intimacy together. It was a shock to reconsider it from Loki’s point of view. He had to admit that ending their bed sport by pounding into Loki as if he were a cheap whore was rather brutish and not what he wanted to be between them.

“I hadn’t fully thought that out. I will try to avoid the Whist in future. Have you any information about when it might disappear? Certainly other Jötunn we’ve encountered weren’t excreting it.”

“I have theories but nothing concrete. I really need to talk to a Jötunn.”

“You will,” he assured him. “I’ll make sure the next one that’s captured stays alive.”

“Thank you. Now I believe it is time for your ‘little’ fun,” he said with an impish smile as he stood up and began to loosen his shirt.

Thor watched, eyes widening, as Loki backed into their bed chamber, his walk confident and playful instead of determined and his eyes welcoming instead of resolute. This was marvelous, Thor thought, then wondered how he could have been satisfied with the situation of a few days before. As Loki flung his shirt away from him, he called out the commands to seal the windows and set the torch sconces to a dim and romantic level.

Thor followed him, removing his own shirt as he went, tossing it on the floor next to Loki’s. He found his brother already sitting on the bed, pulling off his boots. Thor froze like a hunter spotting his prey and watched, enjoying the sleek rippling of the muscles of his shoulders and arms. Loki stood, unfastened his trousers and bent over to slip them off his legs, balancing briefly on one foot then the other. His thigh muscles flowed as they tensed and relaxed, the firm globes of his cheeks dimpling in turn as Thor enjoyed the beauty of his pale skin, finally free of bruises.

Thor quickly yanked off his boots one at a time, each lurching step taking him closer to the bed where he finally shoved his trousers down his legs and kicked them off. Crawling onto the bed, he kept his forward momentum and caught Loki by the waist, pulling him down. Loki twisted beneath him, his arms and legs entwining themselves around Thor, clamping him in place above him.

He stared into Loki’s beautiful green eyes and saw merriment but also the eagerness to meet Thor’s every challenge and every action with an equal force of his own.

“I like you better this way,” Thor said with a smile. “It feels right finally.”

“How so?” Loki asked, intrigued.

“I like the feel of your strength, brother. I find I like the balance that when I push, someone equal to me is pushing back.”

“Equal?” Loki repeated in a tone so nuanced, Thor knew that point truly was at the heart of their issues.

“Yes. And I like the desire I see on your face, the way your cheeks blush and your eyes darken with passion. Yes, just like that.”

Thor let out a ‘oof!’ as he was suddenly jerked down onto Loki, the strong limbs now gripping him close. Their mouths met, hot and wet. Thor grew hard as he relished in the wealth of having an armful of smooth, warm strength that eagerly met his power. Remembering the night before and how they had twined together and lost themselves in a haze of arousal and love, he slowed down, wanting that intimacy more than just the satisfaction of a quick release. “Slower, brother,” he murmured. “We’ve time.”

Loki responded immediately and yielded sweetly to him, his kisses gentling and the force in his hands relaxing to soothe rather than clutch.   Thor felt a pang at this bare example of the truth of how much his brother wanted to please and how often it had been denied him simply because it had somehow become accepted to keep praise from Loki. There was so much to learn about his brother and Thor welcomed the thought that he would come to know Loki’s body better than his own. That Loki could still surprise him after all these years was a delight.

Leaving Loki’s lips, he kissed down his throat and over the chest muscles that now glowed with the most delightful rosy blush, another indicator of his brother’s arousal. He wondered if there would be similar changes in color to Loki’s skin when Thor would finally be allow to love him in his Jötunn form. Thor smiled and moved further down, happy to think there would be another body to learn when Loki was comfortable in his Jötunn form.

When he spotted Loki’s belly button, he remembered what he was hoping to do tonight. He licked the dimpled skin then circled it a few times before he thrust his tongue in. Loki tensed and sucked his breath in and held it.

“Mmm,” Thor hummed. “So responsive.”

“You surprised me, that’s all,” Loki said, but Thor could hear a tenseness in his voice. Interesting. Was he still ticklish like he was as a child or did Loki find this erotic?

“Loki, I want to try something that was in the book.”

“Oh?” Loki was definitely interested.

Thor lifted himself up so he could see this brother’s expression. “Would you turn over for me?”

The flash of disappointment was quick but Thor saw it nonetheless and the fingers carding through his hair stilled. They were small clues but enough for Thor to see that Loki hadn’t really enjoy being mounted from behind and wasn’t looking forward to what he feared was Thor returning to that practice.

“It’s not what you think, I promise.” He ran his hand up and down the inside of his brother’s lean thigh. “I’ve asked Fandral about this and he assures me it’s more delightful than you would think.”

“Oh! Fandral says this, does he?” Loki said as he flipped himself over. He reached back and gave a quick wave of his fingers as he mumbled the cleaning charm. “You know we really need to develop better sources about bed sport than Fandral,” he said, grabbing a pillow and drawing it under his head, “Maybe when all this calms down, we can visit our relations on Vanaheim and spend some time with,” he paused, “other friends, too.”

Thor was quiet as he moved between Loki’s spread legs. His brother did not want to mention Athelstan’s name again. He must think Odin could be watching them still and the young man could be danger if too much was known about him. Certainly their mother had felt the same way.

Thor inched closer and let his hands rest on the firm rounded muscles so close to his face. Well, if Odin was watching, Thor rather thought, he wouldn’t be for long. He flexed his fingers, testing, and felt his brother tense in response. Loki’s first reaction was to guard himself still; Thor would enjoy changing his reaction of defense to surrender. He would learn to trust Thor completely.

“It would be expected that newly married princes would tour the realms and share their happiness with their relations. As you say, when things calm down.” And he parted his brother’s cheeks and swiped his flattened tongue up the cleft.

“Ah!!” shouted Loki. “What are you doing down there? Thor!” Loki tensed his muscles even more and tried to bring his legs together.

Thor wedged his elbows down and prevented Loki’s thighs from closing. He watched fascinated as Loki’s opening contracted into an even tighter little pucker. That was a challenge if ever he saw one; he would enjoy coaxing Loki to open that back up. “My goal is to learn every inch of you, brother. There will be no law, no barrier to prevent me from finding new ways to love you.” He licked across the pucker again, but slower and felt the cheeks beneath his hands quiver. The air he breathed in was warm, moist and had a slight musky scent even after the cleaning charm. He rubbed his whiskered chin over the sensitive flesh and earned another yelp. He blew on the wet skin and felt Loki jump in surprise.

“Norns, Thor! When did you become such a degenerate? Why, _why_ would you want to put your tongue there?!”

“Because it makes you so excited,” he said. He pointed his tongue and began his assault to breach his brother’s defenses. He found if he alternated little thrusts with circling the ring, it caused Loki’s noises to become less outraged and more surprised. When the ring finally relaxed enough, he pushed his tongue fully in and was rewarded with a low groan.

The passage was so hot and smooth, so unbelievably intimate and so beyond what anyone had the right to know about his brother. He brought his tongue back out so he could swallow but then he thought of a better use. He spat and eyed his now glistening target tighten back up in surprise. Pressing his thumb in as far as the first knuckle, he eased it in and out as he licked around his thumb, then up the cleft before moving down to the balls. He kept up the massage of the ring of muscle as he mouthed the sacs, sucking on the thickening skin and nibbling on the surface with his lips. The oval nut inside tighten up close to Loki’s body and he chased after it, sucking it gently into his mouth and soothing it with lazy swipes of his tongue.

“You destroy me, brother,” Loki moaned.

Thor pressed his other thumb to the flesh at the base of the balls and rubbed it gently as Athelstan had done the night before. Loki made a sound he’d never heard before, a low guttural groan that was clearly all ecstasy. The thigh he was leaning on lost all tension and Thor knew his brother had surrendered to him and his heart quickened at the victory.

Freed from the worry that Loki wouldn’t enjoy this, Thor threw himself into licking and sucking, using his hands on whatever parts weren’t in his mouth at the time. Scraping his teeth on the firm mounds of muscles proved irresistible and he thrilled at the small jerks and gasps Loki made when Thor rubbed his beard across the heated skin, now pink from his attentions.

But Thor was fascinated with Loki’s puckered hole and dove in frequently. He found if he pushed firmly, he could just tickle the little nub with the tip of his tongue but that also caused his beard to rub into his brother’s scrotum, which, on the whole, Loki didn’t sound that fond of. Next time, he’d try this with Loki lying face up. It would mean that this brother’s soft ball sac would be pressed against his eyes and forehead, but that actually sounded fun to Thor.

He pulled back and surveyed with satisfaction the slick, rosy skin. His brother’s arms were splayed out on the bed, the linens bunched up in his fists as he kneaded them. There was arousal in every line of his brother’s body and his breathing was ragged and deep.

While Thor had enjoyed every second of having his face pressed against his brother’s ass, it was time for what Thor loved best. Since he’d promised Loki to stay away from the Whist, he rolled away onto his side. “Brother. On your back now.”

With a slight shifting of balance and a push, Loki flopped over, his body boneless from pleasure. His legs parted invitingly while his eyes were mere slits of bright green. “You’ve bewitched me, brother,” he said, his voice rough and slurred. “Your wickedness has left me helpless before you.” One corner of his lips quirked up in a half smile. “Ready to be ravished. Free to be taken however you desire.” He shifted his legs even further apart. “Easy prey to your base cravings.”

Thor laughed and stretched his arm out to snag the bottle of coconut oil from the night stand. “Sounds like someone is impatient for a good ravishing.” On his kneels between Loki’s legs, he straightened up and smeared the lubricant on his own hard erection, the shaft heavy and hot in his hand. He glanced at his brother; Loki’s cock lay red, firm and ready on his thigh. It hid his entrance but Thor knew he’d left enough spit in and around it to be sure it was thoroughly prepared.

“See how eager I am for you, brother,” he said as he released his cock and it bounced like a compass point zeroing in on true north. He resealed the bottle and dropped it beside him.

Loki’s expression turned soft and Thor’s breath caught at the look of wonderment in his gaze as it roamed over Thor’s body. “You are glorious like this, brother,” Loki said, quietly. “More beautiful than any other man, any other being. Only a god could be so perfect.”

Thor stared down at the lean, muscular body before him. Long and pale in the flickering torchlight, the wavering shadows added definition to his form while deepening the blackness of his hair. His skin seemed to glow with the seiðr Thor knew permeated his brother and Loki looked otherworldly, fey. “You read my mind, brother, for those are my very thoughts right now.” He bent down and slipped his arms under Loki’s legs. Inching forward, he pulled Loki up from the bed until he could shrug his brother’s knees over his shoulders and Loki’s arms flew out to brace against the mattress as he was balanced on his shoulders. Thor used his hand to line up his cock and with a slow grind of his pelvis, he impaled Loki smoothly, completely.

The low groan Loki made was both of pleasure and relief. Thor leaned forward until his hands were planted besides Loki’s head and his brother was bent in half beneath him--helpless before Thor’s every desire as he had so cleverly requested.

“Is this—“

“—too ambitious? No. My knife training keeps me limber.”

Thor grinned. “Then I want to see you train with your knives. I think I’ve been missing something spectacular. Now, are you ready to be ravished?”

Loki shifted his legs a little and lined himself up straighter. “Don’t make me regret using that word,” then he grinned up at his brother. “Ravish away, oh Thunderer.”

Thor started with a few cautious strokes. He missed being able to use his hands, to feel Loki in his grip but this position had the advantage of putting them face to face and he watched the micro expressions chased each other across Loki’s face. His brother was enjoying this and that was even before Thor found his little pleasure nub. He changed his position slightly and shallowed his thrusts.

“Oh!” The word exploded out of Loki. “Ah! Thor!” Loki’s hands scrambled down to his own erection and Thor felt a flash of disappointment that his brother would want to bring himself off quickly.   Still delivering controlled, short pumps, he dropped his head down to see what Loki was doing and was stunned to find that he had encircled the base of his own cock in a tight grip. Ah! He had been too close to coming and wanted it to last longer.

Loki’s other hand scrambled up and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Thor’s neck, then released him only to pound the bed beside him, his fist white knuckled. “I can’t last long,” he groaned.

Thor continued to work into him, delivering small, precise thrusts and he watched, captivated as Loki’s face scrunched up with what Thor would have thought was pain if he didn’t know better. The body beneath Thor was hard, the muscles tense and quivering from being held in check. His own grunts of effort were synched with his brother’s harsh breathing and the creaking of the bed frame.

When a bead of sweat dripped off the end of his nose and his brother’s expression began to look frantic, Thor spoke, his voice harsh with restraint. “Come for me, brother. Come and say my name!” he urged.

Loki’s hand flew away from his cock as if it burnt him and a thick, white spurt of seed splattered across his chest and neck. “Thor!” he gasped as his eyes desperately sought him out.

Shaking, Thor lowered himself until he was only a few inches and ground his hips deeper. “I’m here, brother,” he whispered. “And I love you. Let yourself go.”

Loki’s eyes rolled up and he spasmed as each powerful drive from Thor extended his climax and forced out even more splatters of seed, his fingers digging into Thor’s shoulders like talons.

Thor’s limbs locked into place as his own orgasm roared through him like a fireball and he spilled into Loki, his brother, his mate. He trembled with the intensity, his hips stuttering. Finally, he collapsed, shrugging out from under Loki’s knees as he did so. His brother’s legs fell heavily down, the heels hitting the mattress then sliding slowly down as his legs straightened out.

He could see tears glistening in Loki’s eyes, the brilliant green irises sparkling like cut gems through the wet eyelashes. His brother was prone to strong emotions and Thor used to think it was a weakness but now he didn’t. He’d met warriors that no longer were moved by joy or grief and he thought they were some of the saddest people he knew. That his brother’s heart could feel so strongly only made Thor love him more; he would protect him from what he could and see him flourish under Thor’s care.

His own eyes were stinging, as Thor, too, was overwhelmed by his own powerful feelings of joy and love. He had gotten past his brother’s defenses and in this moment, knew his brother felt the same way, that their bonds were truly sealed together now, tight and unbreakable. The world shifted as Thor‘s sense of self changed. He was no longer the son of Odin first and foremost; instead his prime identity was to be Loki’s mate, partner, husband, brother before any other role that was required of him.

He laid his head on Loki’s chest, not minding the stickiness or the sharp smell of his seed for it was more important that he didn’t risk exposure to the Whist. His brother’s skin was heated and Thor could hear his heart pounding, strong and fast, beneath his ear. Loki’s chest stuttered with a sobbing intake of breath. Thor didn’t know whether Loki was struggling with tears of joy or if it was a release of all the misery he’d lived through these past two weeks. What was important was that he felt safe enough to let it go.

“I’ve got you, brother,” he soothed. “You’ll never be alone now for we are what we were always meant to be: together.”

His brother huffed and Thor felt Loki’s hands slide up his arms and settle possessively on his back. “Just that easy?”

“Nothing about this has been easy but accepting that we are one, is.”

“Hmm,” Loki said thoughtfully as they lay quietly together, recovering as they basked in the afterglow. A few minutes later, he scratched his chest absently then froze. “Are you lying in that mess?” he asked, horrified.

Thor growled, “Good sex is messy. I love this mess. Do you want me to lick you clean?”

“Oh, Norns,” he sputtered. “No! Well, not unless, that is to say…I don’t know. Really?” he finally settled on, flustered and clearly at a loss at how to respond.

Thor nuzzled his brother’s chest. “Of course I love this. This is the proof that I made you scream my name as you came.”

“I did not scream.”

“Shouted then. It was definitely more than a moan if not a yell. I doubt the sound carried much past the balcony.”

Loki shook his head but still his fingers carded through Thor’s hair, straightening the long strands into some order. “Fine. Yes, I shouted the name of my husband, _my brother,_ ” he said softly, the emphasis on the last word making Thor’s toes curl, “as he made me spill so hard I saw the stars in Yggdrasil’s branches inside our bedchamber.”

“I would worry you’re mocking me except I have the proof of your words, here,” he said, kissing the sticky skin beneath him. “And here,” he said, rubbing his fingers around the mess on Loki’s stomach. “And let’s not forget here,” he said, pushing up far enough that he could use his tongue to lick clean the glistening seed that lay in a streak across Loki’s neck.

Thor felt the last remaining tension leave Loki’s body as he surrendered the last of his borders. “Is this how it’s going to be now?”

Thor was the greatest of warriors and he knew all manner of victory. The battle for Loki’s love and trust was one of the hardest, strangest battles he’d had but the victory was also the sweetest and most important of his life. Laying on top of this brother’s heated body, their naked flesh sticky and pressed together, his finger rubbed a circle around Loki’s nipple as he felt the hot length of his spent cock trapped between their stomachs. “Yes,” he promised. “And better.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking a wee bit longer than I said it would take to get this done. It turned out to be harder than I thought and Loki wasn't too cooperative. Thor, on the other hand, was eager for anything. 
> 
> I've already got the next two stories in the series plotted in my head, so there will be more. And it will happy stuff. :)
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a comment if you have the time. It's good to know if there is still interest.


	23. Loki Goes To the Sparring Yard

The next day Loki awoke slowly, well-rested for once. He stretched and relished the slight aches in the muscles that had been put to good use last night. His back and thighs in particular had strained themselves to meet Thor’s demands. He would have thought being in such a position would have been unpleasant and claustrophobic. Instead, it had been freeing. Pinned to the bed and unable to do more than provide a steady base for their bed sport, he had watched the emotions flow over Thor’s face as each of his thrusts ignited bursts of pure pleasure throughout Loki. Thor never lost his eye contact and Loki had seen the intensity, the determination and the devotion exposed on his brother’s face. It made him want to meet Thor halfway. Loki chose to open himself, to bare his emotions just as much as the vulnerable positioning of his body had been. It was a leap of trust and it had made their coupling more thrilling than anything he’d ever felt before.

He reached out to touch Thor but instead felt only the cool, crisp sheets. It was nothing, such a small thing to wake alone but it nonetheless sent a surge of restlessness through him. Thor had left him. He glanced out the window and realized he had slept late; the sun was already near mid-morning. He frowned and set to making himself ready for the day.

He found a letter from Thor on the sideboard. It seems his brother had been summoned to an early morning council meeting and after that, he would need to oversee training in the sparring yard. The note finished with a request to meet with Loki for lunch afterwards.

Loki scowled. Loki was the one who attended all the council meetings while Thor avoided them whenever possible. It was obvious the council had specifically ordered Thor to attend a meeting they did not want Loki at. Jotunheim must have made another move and they wanted to keep Loki in the dark about it. So much for still being regarded as a prince of Asgard.

Knowing how they all thought, some council members must have sensed an opening to move against Loki and wanted their chance to enlist Thor to their agenda. He could well imagine who was behind this, who hated Loki enough while at the same time dismissed Thor as a fool: Tyr’s allies. They must smell an opportunity to get their revenge upon him. Oh the joy of Asgardian politics in full play.

The feeling of restlessness increased. Loki would skip visiting the library today; he would not be able to concentrate while knowing intrigue was fomenting behind his back. It made him edgy, impatient to know what moves were now being considered against him.

The contents of the journal were not far from his thoughts but he did not read past the bookmark Tárr had left. He could well imagine what had happened but to see the words and hear the thoughts of an Aesir who had raped and murdered someone who was in the same condition of Loki would not help. It would distract him and he couldn’t afford that when he was already fed up and confused. He was brother, not-brother, adopted brother, cousin once removed. He was the son of Odin, the son of the hated and despised enemy, Laufey, a prince in two kingdoms yet at the same time a monster, an aberration wanted by many for the purpose of abuse and rape. And if that weren’t enough, he was a husband and the expected bearer of Asgard’s future kings when he had never known he was capable of such a thing!

How could he be so many things at the same time? He couldn’t continue as he had, not when he now knew he’d been living a lie all his life, had been ignorant of who he really was and the very nature of his true body. The claustrophobic weight of too many expectations, too many roles to fill pressed suddenly down upon him. He had had a sharply defined existence, one where he enjoyed pushing the boundaries and taking risks with his pranks. He had been the lying trickster, the unpredictable younger prince who lurked in the shadow of his golden, perfect brother because there was no room to stand beside him in Aesir society. Perfection had one image and that was Thor’s. For Odin and the rest of the Aesir save for Frigga—who was actually Vanir—Loki could never be Thor’s equal. No matter how he tried, his actions were never rewarded, never even acknowledged.

So Loki grew to love the shadows and learned how to use them to his best advantage. His pride wouldn’t allow him to live down to their expectations, so he chose to do the unexpected. The shadows suited him because they provided him the space to flourish, allowed him to focus on what skills he needed to develop in order to vie and be successful in an environment that was the most competitive and ambitious of all the realms. Since he was denied the most straightforward path, it was time to choose his own.

He was out of the shadows now and most of the Nine Realms wanted him for either unknown reasons or for very unpleasant ones. Only Thor and Frigga could offer a place of safety for him, only their love and loyalty could be depended on. Used to being overlooked, he was now the center of so much attention it unnerved him, made him feel exposed—and that made him eager for action. He was a master of chaos and well used to using that to gain an advantage. The present was intolerable with its many disadvantages. It was time for a change.

To hell with their lies, the dead end of their unreachable expectations. To hell with them all! He’d do what he wanted. He’d stir things up and make a few new rules for himself.

Filled with a desire for action, he thought of Thor. His brother would be sparring with his friends by now. That would be a good way to work off this need for action and maybe cause a bit of mayhem, large or small. He would teach those that plotted against him that he was unpredictable. They would regret challenging him.

As expected Thor and his friends were at the sparring yard surrounded by adoring warriors and nobles. Sif was there but Loki ignored her; she was too easy to bait and any conflict with her would be quickly contained. He settled instead on challenging each of the Warriors Three to matches with different weapons. He won against Fandral and Volstagg, overwhelming them with his superior speed and unusual intensity. Hogan was able to hold him off long enough until Loki made an error and left himself open during a parry—he had swung and missed and his recovery from the attack was slowed by his previous bouts. Hogan knocked his blade away.

He was breathing hard and dripping with sweat, but still he wanted more. Thor had observed his challenges from the sidelines and Loki was intensely aware his brother had watched and assessed his every move with an unwavering focus. Loki smiled.

“Thor! I challenge you to a match. Staffs.” He strutted to the weapon array and picked up two, matched in their sturdiness and length. He turned to find Thor close by and he tossed a staff to his brother who caught it easily with one meaty hand.

Sif protested, “He chooses a weapon he is most skilled with,” she said dismissively.

“It will be a good challenge for Thor,” said Volstagg. Loki could see he was trying to stall any further comments from her.

Apparently she still hadn’t adjusted to losing Thor as a future husband. He knew it rankled her even more that she had lost him to Loki, her despised and longtime rival for Thor’s affections. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how often it was due to her maneuverings when Thor and his friends went adventuring or drinking without Loki? Well, Loki had what she wanted and he felt a wicked urge to make her see the truth in that. Plus, he was still smarting from her stinging insult of a few days earlier.

He swaggered past Thor but instead of taking his usual sparring position, he struck early and caught Thor on the upper arm with a blow strong enough to crack a bone on a lesser man. It would affect Thor’s speed and strength of his right arm for the rest of the bout. That he landed the blow only because Thor was staring at his ass made it more perfect.

“Loki!” Thor hissed shaking out his arm. “That wasn’t very fair.”

Loki circled Thor, still plainly on the attack. “Oh? And when have I ever fought fair if I was intent on winning against you?”

Thor turned to keep facing Loki. “Are you saying that every time I’ve won against you, you allowed it by holding back? That fighting honorably is holding back?”

Loki lunged, feinted to the side, twisted, ducked and ended up inside Thor’s range. He brought his heel down sharply on Thor’s instep, darted away, twisting as he gave the outside of Thor’s left knee a solid blow with his staff while he was distracted. Thor grunted painfully as his knee buckled and he brought his staff around as a support to keep from falling.

“Of course I do, brother! The purpose to a fight is to win; if I do not win it is because I am holding back my ‘tricks’ as you and your friends like to call them.” He glanced at his audience and was pleased to see everyone nearby was now watching. The Warriors Three were hovered worriedly while Sif was positively incandescent as she stood stiffly with her sword in her hand.

Loki’s fingers made an abrupt gesture and suddenly there were four other Lokis circling Thor. They all twirled in unison and lunged at Thor, all five of the staves stopping inches from Thor’s head. There were shouts of anger and outrage behind him but Loki only had eyes for Thor.

Thor held perfectly still. “Brother? What game are you playing now?”

He leaned forward and whispered, “The one where I show them I am not to be trifled with.” He narrowed his eyes. “And that you belong to  _me_! Now, fight me!” he ordered, dancing back as the other four illusions ignited in green flames and vanished without a trace of smoke.

He laid into Thor but kept his tactics mundane. Thor was forced to fight hard to defend himself, gradually landing a few offensive blows. He was much impaired by the damage to this arm and knee, and that paired with Loki’s swiftness and unnatural aggression put the battle in Loki’s favor.

A particularly solid hit from Thor’s staff swatted Loki away. He rolled to his feet and ran back at him. He planted the end of his weapon in the dirt floor and used his momentum to swing around the upright pole feet first and hit Thor squarely in the chest. His brother went flying through the air backwards and landed hard. Loki was on top of him before he could breathe twice, holding his staff against the base of his throat.

He had him! For once, it was Thor who was handicapped by not wanting to win so much that he’d risk hurting his brother. The shock from the crowd was electric and fed Loki’s ego. He had conquered his brother in front of witnesses and it was glorious!

“Do you yield, brother?” he asked, his face mere inches away, unable to stop his wide smile. Their breaths mingled as their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breaths from their exertions, but also from something deeper, something more primal. They had battled and while one was triumphant, for the other his submission was devoid of defeat.

They stared into each other’s eyes both arrested by the frisson sparking intensely between them, the rest of the world forgotten… and then Thor smiled back. “Yes. To you, brother, always,” Thor said huskily.

Loki snarled and grasped Thor by his hair, holding him immobile as he kissed him hard, open mouthed, a victor claiming his spoils. Thor’s hands were on his chest but instead of pushing him away they clutched handfuls of cloth and yanked him closer. Loki could hear mayhem erupted around them—shouts, blows, the clanging of blades but still he kissed Thor using every filthy trick he knew. Let them see! Let them know who owned their precious prince!

Hard hands seized him around his upper arms and pulled him off Thor. “Loki! Loki!” shouted Volstagg. “You’ve proved your point! Stop this now.”

Fandral was at his other arm and he spoke urgently into his ear. “You may have the right to do this but Asgard isn’t ready to see it! We need to restore order. You need to leave or there will be bloodshed! Please, I beg you!”

He shook off their hands. Around him he saw skirmishes between the guards and warriors, and even some fights between the guards. Hogan was using a sword to press Sif’s attack anyway from Loki, sunlight reflecting in mad brilliant patterns off her blade. He heard shouted slurs against Frost Giants and even calls for his death. He grinned and felt his skin stretch as his teeth were displayed. Let them try! Let them come!

He spun slowly to see it all and was filled with delight at all the men fighting, fighting over him! And when they were done fighting each other, he would fight who was left. It was pure chaos and his blood pounded to its beat.

Sudden movement caught his eye and above the swirling melee, he spotted Odin. The All-Father stood on the balcony above, leaning over the balustrade his fingers clenched white on the railing…and a look of naked, unbridled lust on his face as he made eye contact with Loki.

Loki froze, his heart pounding frantically. The All-Father had just witnessed Loki dominate his son and heir in front of everyone and instead of striking him dead with Gungnir, it was obvious he had something else in mind for retribution. Panic broke through his rigidity and he fled. With a word he made himself invisible and veiled to all forms of observation.   He backed away from Volstagg and Fandral and frighteningly, Odin’s one eye followed him. He turned in terror and pelted out the door.

He suddenly realized he was running for the closet in his old rooms where he used to hide from this father’s wrath. “Stupid, stupid!” he chanted and changed directions for the stables. No, no! They would be able to run him down with a skiff if he fled into the countryside. He would leave Asgard! Yes!  _NO!!!_  He ducked behind a pillar and tried to think. Why shouldn’t he leave?

And every cell answered him: Thor.

What? That was crazy. He needed to flee…but he couldn’t. Not wouldn’t,  _couldn’t._ It was that strong an urge to stay near his brother, his mate. Thor and he were building something extraordinary between them, the bond between them heightening the exquisite way he felt when that beautiful body took him, filled him and made him come so hard he needed Thor to hold him down or else he would burst into a million pieces. He couldn’t leave that behind.

Increasingly frantic, he thought of Frigga. Yes, he would run to her garden again, hide and put up an extra layer of shielding to stop that damn scent from giving him away. He would let the chaos play itself out and then go to find Thor.

***

Thor sat up, rubbed his knee and tiredly watched two dozen of Asgard’s finest warriors and guards beat the stuffings out of each other. He shook his head; this was Loki’s doing. In hindsight, they should not have shared a passionate kiss in front of the warriors but at the time Thor didn’t care. When Loki was above him asking him to yield, all Thor could think was, “Yes!” all he could feel was the heat of his brother’s body on his, all he wanted was to join with Loki, to bury himself deeply inside him.

Now that Loki wasn’t near, that he couldn’t smell him, he wondered at his reaction. How could he have allowed a kiss in front of so many warriors? He supposed they were enraged by Loki dominating their prince but why were there Einherjar fighting each other? He wondered just how many Aesir had enough Jötunn blood in them to be affected by Loki.

At least Loki had left. He could see many of the fights were winding down as the reason for their conflict was gone. It was odd that Loki left so swiftly though; he had done so after looking up. Thor craned his head around and looked at the balcony but it was empty.

Soon, there was only the sound of one sword fight left. Hogan was using all his tricks to keep Sif occupied. Thor tapped Volstagg on the leg and the big man reached down and helped Thor to his feet. He limped over to the fight using his staff for support, wondering if Loki had fractured his knee. Well, he would get it seen to later.

“Sif? Sif!!” he shouted. “Put down your weapon, now!”

She held her next blow, chest heaving, and then whirled to face him. “He dishonored you!” she cried out, anguished, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. “He shamed you in front of everyone! He is nothing but a perverse beast that needs to be put down!”

The yard went deathly quiet. She had gone too far even though the sentiment was shared by more than a few present.

Thor had no choice. He knocked her blade from her hand and motioned to Hogan and Fandral. “Threats against the House of Odin will not be tolerated. Take her to a cell,” he ordered. Angry shouts of protest echoed around him but the guards remembered their duty and rushed to constrain the angry men.

As they seized her by the arms, he leaned close. She was as angry as he’d ever seen her but it was finally being tempered by disbelief. “Sif, you will do as I say. I will come to see you once you’ve had time to think on your actions, but the words you spoke cannot go unanswered.”  

He stepped back. “Take her away, now.”

Once she was gone he faced the rabble. He took his time to memorized each face and if their faces had been flushed with hatred as they fought or if they had been fighting to protect him. He raised his voice and spoke with authority. “I have already told you, an attack against Loki is an attack against me and therefore the House of Odin. Volstagg, assist the Einherjar in taking the names and statements of everyone in this room. Those who raised a sword in rebellion will go to trial. I want details of who fought who, what was said and what were they thinking. And I saw Einherjar fighting each other. It is a matter of honor that you do not omit their actions, either,” he said directly at Agnarr, the highest ranking guard present.

It was a mess. He would have to go to his father and report what had happened. They would need to call a thing and pass judgment. He was of the opinion that some were moved to aggression by the influence of the Whist and that some by the shock of seeing Thor sexually submissive to Loki. It was the ones that hated Loki because he was Jötunn that would need to face the harshest judgment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wikipedia about a thing: 
> 
> The thing was the assembly of the free men and women of a country, province or a hundred... At the thing, disputes were solved and political decisions were made.


	24. Loki Takes What He Wants

Thor finished his dinner in his antechamber. He had never found Odin but he saw to it all the reports were taken and charges filed against those that merited them. He had gone to the Healer’s Chambers and asked for his injuries to be treated. They would have healed in a day or two but Thor was unwilling to be anything but at his best in this chaotic time.

He did go to see Sif. She sat unrepentant on her cot. His first question surprised her bad enough that she would not answer for a time _. “Do you have Jötunn ancestry?”_ He was not surprised by her eventual answer; her grandmother’s mother was rumored to have been one apparently. Her grandmother had vigorously denied it but there had been persistent whispers from the neighbors around her family’s lands. Well, that made sense; she was a cousin to Róaldr and his twin sons and it would explain why the twins had been fighting that day.

The truth was there were many Aesir who had Jötunn blood in their veins. How could the hatred of the Jötnar be so pervasive when so many were related to them? It bothered Thor how Loki despised his heritage but it would appear he was not alone. While there were very good reasons to keep the Jötnar helpless, weak and leading a life of barely subsisting, the idea that they were nothing but beasts was obviously wrong.

He had told her bluntly that her long standing service and loyalty would save her, especially once it was revealed she was also affected by Loki’s production of the Whist, but it was essential that she recant her treasonous words and renew her oath of loyalty to the House of Odin. Also, until he was sure of her sincerity and trustworthiness, she would be banned from being anywhere near Loki or himself. He left her with his words echoing harshly through her cell, “Loki is my husband and I love him. If you ever harm him, I will kill you, Sif. This I swear.”

Loki remained hidden, but if it was like last time, his brother would be returning to him soon, brought on by the need to eat and rest. Thor picked up his dishes and brought them to the sideboard wondering how he should approach discussing the events in the sparring yard. He wanted to ask him why he had kissed him like that, but he knew why. He had seen the lust in his brother’s eyes and felt his own blood surge in response.

Almost as if his thoughts had summoned him, Loki entered the room swiftly and shut it behind him.

“I’ll fetch you a plate,” Thor said, as he watched Loki lock the door and spell it to prevent anyone from entering. “You left quite a melee in your wake,” he added as he brought the food back to the couch and placed it in front of Loki’s side of the couch.

Loki was now at the hearth laying both hands on it, chanting a familiar protection spell. Thor had seen him use it while they were adventuring to ensure their privacy and safety, but this one had something added to it.

“What does this spell do?” he asked mildly.

“It seals the room from all attempts to gain entry and prevents us from being scryed upon, even by Odin himself.” Finished, he plopped down beside Thor and wolfed down the food.

As Thor waited for him to finish eating, he told Loki what had happened after he left.

“You put Sif in a cell?” his brother mused as he poured himself a second tankard of ale. “Don’t feel you have to execute her on my account; that will only add to the hatred against me. Get her to publically recant if you can. She’s never liked me and while she’s as stubborn as you, she’s too smart to go to the block for words spoken in anger. I’m sure the Thing will grant her clemency if she plays her cards right. She can tell them she was defending your honor,” he added with a smile.

“She has a Jötunn great grandmother.”

Loki canted his head thoughtfully as he chewed. “She’ll get off. Don’t worry.”

“Did you intend to cause a riot by kissing me like that?” Thor asked curiously. Loki was acting differently today. Thor was used to Loki being, if not indifferent to sex, at least not instigating it and certainly not in public. It appeared that their night spent with Athelstan had deeply changed Loki. That terrible sense of shame that had been weighing him down had finally been vanquished. His brother had always been unpredictable but Thor was not sure what this new Loki was capable of.

Loki drained his tankard and thumped it decisively down on the table. He undid the straps on his boots, pulled them off and threw them behind the couch. “The riot was a very satisfying side effect,” he said, pulling off his shirt and throwing that behind the couch, too. He quickly unfastened his trousers and slipped them down his hips and pushed them off his legs. “I intended,” he said, turning and throwing a leg over Thor, “to kiss you because that is all I could think about.” He settled on Thor’s lap and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and kissed him open mouthed, sliding his tongue in and using it to tickle the roof of his brother’s mouth. Thor groaned and grabbed him around the waist, the naked skin smooth and warm beneath his hands.  


After few minutes, Loki leaned back and broke the kiss, straightening up until he was balanced on his knees. “I think I’m approaching my majority as suddenly sex sounds like a great idea. Sex and fighting, but mostly sex. Slide down some,” he ordered urgently.

Thor scooted as ordered. “Shouldn’t I remove my clothes?”

Loki smiled wickedly as he unfastened the flap that covered Thor’s groin and pulled his cock out. “Isn’t this better? You, fully clothed while you take me, naked, above you? All this bare skin against your heavy leathers. I rather like the look and the feel of it. You’re so powerful like this,” he said as his gaze raked over Thor, the pupils of his eyes unnaturally huge.

He conjured the jar of oil out of his extradimensional pocket and slathered the lubricant on Thor’s hard erection. “This is what I wanted to do in the sparring yard. I wanted them all to see this.” He was breathless with need as he flexed his hips and impaled himself down onto Thor with pinpoint accuracy. They both groaned as he pressed down steadily until he was fully seated. A shudder went through his slender body and he moaned, “Oh Norns, yes!”

Loki was tighter than usual as he hadn’t even let Thor open him up and Thor wondered if it hurt…and if it did, was he enjoying the pain?

Loki began to rock his hips and he adjusted his grip to the back of the couch for both balance and leverage. “This is what I wanted them to see: their precious prince with his cock up the ass of his brother and liking it!” He chuckled. “You’ve made me just as perverted as you. Does that satisfy you, _brother_?”

The words, the imagery was so hot Thor had trouble getting enough air. Loki was wild and full of need as he rutted against him, his head falling back with every shove that pressed his brother’s cock deeper into him. Thor slid his large hands down until he gripped the narrow hips, his thumbs digging in to the soft flesh on the side of Loki’s hips while his fingers curled around until his hands were full of the large muscles of his ass. He added force to his downward bounce and met him with an upwards roll of his hips, causing Loki to grunt each time. The heat and pressure around him was intense but he was hard, so hard. Let Loki beat himself against Thor; he was more than equal to the task.

They stared at each other as they rutted, Loki’s skin glistening in sweat. Thor watched one bead trickled down Loki’s graceful neck, pooling briefly in the dip of his collar bone before speeding past a nipple. Thor canted his head and licked it before it got away, letting his tongue tip trace a ring around the nipple.

“Will these be used to suckle our children?” he asked huskily.

“I have no idea.”

Thor hummed. “Let’s see what they can do.” He pressed his mouth, hot and moist against the nub and sucked it into his mouth. He scraped the sharp edges of his teeth over it, chewing slightly, gripping it and pulling before pressing the flat of his tongue over the abused flesh.

Loki gasped, his body rigid for a few beats of his heart, then he curled one hand around the base of Thor’s head and trapped him against his chest as he resumed the rhythm of his hips. “Again,” he commanded.

Thor repeated his actions, sucking and nipping harder while using his fingers to pinch and roll the other nipple, too.

Loki’s hips went wild, grinding and rocking, the rhythm beginning to falter from his eagerness. Thor trapped the nipple between his teeth and pulled back until he could see Loki’s face.

“Thor! Ahhh!” his brother cried out, his mouth a circle of ecstasy as he came, strips of thick cum splattering on Thor’s breastplate.

Finally free to come, Thor grabbed Loki’s waist to shove him downwards as he pumped frantically into him. He came while Loki was still shuddering, his balls contracted high and tight as he spurted into his brother’s sweet, hot, ass.

Struggled to bring his breathing under control, Loki rested his forehead against Thor. The sleek muscles were hot and firm under Thor’s hands as they wander over the moist skin of his brother’s back, his thighs, returning again and again to grab a handful of his ass and knead the strong muscle there.

“And you wanted to do that in the sparring yard?” Thor asked with a smile.

Loki grinned back at him. “There. In the dining hall on the head table. In the stables among the horses. In the library on that heavy bench in the map room with Bótfreðr forced to watch.” He lifted his head until he was resting his chin on top of Thor’s head. Thor felt fingers card through his hair, petting him like Loki hadn’t done since they were children. “There are so many possibilities here in Asgard,” his brother murmured contentedly.

Odin shimmered into view directly behind Loki, his hand reaching towards them. His heart suddenly racing with alarm, Thor jerked back as Odin laid his hand on Loki’s head. A shudder went through his brother and his head fell onto Thor’s shoulder as he went limp.

“Yes, there are,” Odin said, pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! A belated Happy Yule and Solstice, and Happy Hanukkah!
> 
> Second, I'm only a little sorry that this chapter is so short and I've left you with a cliff hanger for the holidays. The next chapter won't be pleasant and will be posted on Sunday night or Monday California time zone. Major warnings will apply for the next chapter. NOT appropriate content for the holiday!
> 
> I see I've neglected to write a scene that would have shown the boys developing their new relationship. That will get written and put in at the end of the story for people that are following it, but will also be inserted into the appropriate spot. This is just a heads up for those that may keep their own archive of stories that the final version will be different from what is presented on Dec 31. Give me a week or two and it will be all sorted out.
> 
> Enjoy.


	25. Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! GRAPHIC and UPSETTTING content ahead. If you, for whatever reason, don't want certain imagery in your head, I've summarized the plot of this chapter in the end notes so you don't have to read it. Think carefully before you proceed. THE TAGS ARE THERE FOR A VERY GOOD REASON!

“Father!” Thor was shocked and suddenly very frightened. Where had he come from? He had to have been veiled inside the room since before Thor entered. He wrapped his arms tightly around Loki and tried not to panic. Slouched down on the couch with his cock inside a very heavy, unconscious Loki had Thor trapped. “What are you doing here? What have you done to him?”

Odin frowned. “I told you before your wedding what you needed to do. Control him, mount him and put a child in him. You have done none of this except make him eager for your cock. Look at the chaos he made today. Good men and Sif will have to be punished because you are unable to subjugate him.” He smiled. “If you had done as I ordered, none of this would have happened. It is my responsibility as King to keep the peace so I will do what needs to be done. What you are unwilling and unable to do.”

“What?” Thor said confused. “Oh! No, NO!! No, Father, no! You raised him! He is your son!” Thor struggled to get out from under Loki.

Odin flicked his fingers at Thor and suddenly Thor’s felt like his limbs were encased in heavy weights.   His father leaned forward and slipped his arms around Loki’s chest, pulling him off Thor. “And you were raised as his brother but that hasn’t stopped you from fucking him every chance you get.” He dragged Loki away from Thor into the bedroom. “I thought you had paid heed to my advice the first night you took him but then you lost your way.” His voice was strained as it drifted back to Thor.

Odin had been scrying their bed sport? He fought to push himself off the couch. “Father! Don’t! Please, stop!”

Odin came back to the doorway. The burnished golden robe he wore hung open exposing a still strong chest thick with curly grey hair that also covered his belly, groin and thighs. His cock swung full and heavy between the thick muscles of his legs, its skin tattooed with runes and stretched tight around its firm, erect length. “Your punishment will be to watch and learn. Come here, Thor,” he commanded.

Shockingly, Thor’s body responded to the order. The heavy weights were gone and he rose easily and walked into the bedroom.

“Climb on the bed and pull your brother’s arms above his head. Hold him there.” Odin stepped aside for Thor to pass and he picked up Gungnir from where it was leaning against the wall.

Loki had been carelessly thrown over the carved wood foot board of the bed, bent at the waist. Thor’s seed glistened wetly on his inner thigh. Frantic, Thor tried to go to Loki but instead he continued as he’d been ordered. He walked past him and lay sideways on the bed. Loki’s nose was buried into the bed linens and Thor tried to move him so he could breathe easier but all his hands would do is grip his brother’s wrists to pull them above his head. He was able to tug them at enough of an angle so that Loki’s head tilted to lie on its side.

Odin stood behind Loki and laid Gungnir across him until the tip touched his head. His skin changed to a glacial blue and a pattern of raised lines skated like new frost along the planes and curves of his lean body while the skin beneath Thor’s hands cooled. “Don’t do this. Please!”

Leaning Gungnir against the bed, Odin trailed his fingertips down Loki’s back to his ass. “Is he not beautiful like this? Without the ice and the wind to harden and crack his skin, he is spectacular for a beast. Do you see the curved rings on his forehead? That is how I knew he was Laufey’s get. Jötunn princes carry those marks until they are full adults.”

“Father. I beg you!”

Odin continued to ignore Thor’s pleading. “I had this bed made precisely for you, Thor. It’s the correct height for you to mount him in this position. Do you see these designs on the bedposts? Watch.”

Odin touched a smooth section that was a carved goat hoof. “Release,” he ordered and pulled at it. An open manacle was now in his hand, attached to a slender metallic cable that connected it back to the post. “You close the manacle over a wrist or ankle and touch the locking button. It will restrain him thusly until you touch the button again to release him. As you can see, there are enough of these to hold him in whatever position you desire.”

Horrified, Thor now saw the posts with new understanding and recognized the way the smooth sections of the hooves were at different heights on all the posts. He was hit with a wave of nausea at the thought they had been sleeping inside this monstrosity.

Odin thrust his fingers into Loki and hummed approvingly. “You’ve made a good start, boy, but you’ve yet to breach his channel or else that damnable scent would be gone and Asgard wouldn’t be in chaos.” He lifted his cock and rested it on Loki’s back, smearing the glistening mixture of oil and cum over the head of his erection.

“No, Father. Please, don’t do this!” Thor pleaded. “He’ll hate you when he finds out.”

Odin smiled widely and chuckled. “That’s why he’s spelled. He will sleep until the first light of dawn touches him. And you won’t tell him, either. What would he think of a husband who helped hold him while another man raped him, eh? You’ve done him no favors. It’s only because he still considers himself an Aesir that he’ll think that. He needs to understand what he is, what his purpose is and accept it. He will adapt better if you make it plain to him. He is a Jötunn beast and his purpose is to provide you with pleasure and heirs. He is not Aesir; he is a war prize and has no rights except what you or I grant him.”

He avoided thinking of what Loki would think, what he’d do if he found out about this; Thor never wanted to see that depth of betrayal on his little brother’s face, ever. “But it is rape! You still call him a prince of Asgard!”

Odin paused, an expression of confusion on his face. “Do I?” Slowly, he leaned forward and pulled the hair away from his son’s face. “Loki?” he said, puzzled. When he straightened back up, he looked surprised to see his cock resting on Loki’s blue backside. Then his expression cleared. “Oh. Yes. That’s right.”

He looked back at Thor and his face twisted in a scowl. “No, rape is a crime against another Aesir; Laufey’s son is a beast. He needs to be taught that and he needs to be treated as such.” He held Loki’s cheeks apart and slid his cock inside smoothly.

“No!” cried Thor. “No, no, no,” he repeated, anguished. This was a nightmare, being unable to move and forced to watch. Unable to stop it. His heart pounded madly in his chest as it commanded him to DO something to stop this violation.

Odin ignored him. “Yes, this is the passage you’ve used well these past few weeks but it is only suitable for boys playing about,” he said, flexing his hips for a few deep strokes. He gripped Loki’s hips and dragged him a few inches closer. Pulling nearly out of him, he leaned over until his angle was different.

“You must approach like this, straight down to find his channel.”   He leaned down and did not move for a few seconds, then with a jerk sank in quickly. “Hmm,” he said pulling out and resetting back to the previous position. “He’s not quite ready yet as the seal is strong. No matter.” He set his hands on Loki’s hips and started to bounce.

He looked up at Thor and grinned wickedly. “Can you imagine the look on that old bastard’s face when I tell Laufey that I broke open his boy before he was ready? That I was the one to first put seed into his heir?” he said with delighted chuckle. “Oh, don’t look like that! This is the natural order of things. Frost Giants are violent animals and it is up to us to control them. And a Jötunn runt is made for our pleasure, a gift from Yggdrasil for Asgard’s efforts to maintain the Nine. He was left on an altar for me and I took him, for you and for Asgard.”

He bounced harder as he talked and it was at the word Asgard that he broke though. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slowly, forcefully entered Loki’s breeding channel. “Oh! No, he is not yet ready for breeding; his channel doesn’t grip as strong as it should. He was certainly acting like he was but it’s difficult to tell with half-breeds, things can get confused, out of order.” He gave a cautious thrust. “Yes, it’s better now. It will be some weeks or months before he’ll be capable of taking you to the heights of exquisite bliss for hours but for now, fucking him and seeding him will still have its delights.”

Thor watched revolted as his father fucked his brother. This was wrong on so many levels but he was frozen by Odin’s spell, unable to do anything but keep Loki in place and witness as he was violated by the man who raised him. He tried not to watch, tried not to feel his brother jerking with each thrust, tried not to hear the deep grunts and the slap of flesh on flesh. He tried to think past this moment.

What would happen next? What could he do to protect Loki from a man who wielded complete power, who was free to do as he pleased? One who had no problem in circumventing Loki’s defenses? Thor was unable to do anything as he was trapped and overpowered by the All-Father’s strength. That had to change. He had to get free.

Odin always responded well to appeasement. Though it made him sick with revulsion to consider it, he needed to play along with Odin, get him to release him.

“Will this stop him from releasing the Whist?” he asked carefully. Start small with a reasonable question.

“Yes, breaking his seal, leaving seed around the egg; that will stop the madness he’s been causing. It will cease by morning.” A sharp flex of his hips brought a grunt from Loki. “Yes, this is what’s needed. A good pounding is waking his channel.” Using just his thighs and hips, Odin set a firm pace with very little wasted motion. Loki’s grunts became groans that sounded like he was in pain.

“Will he wake?” Thor asked, panicked. “Does this hurt him?”

“No. That is just his instinct. A Frost Giant’s body responds favorably to a vigorous mating. Any grunts you hear merely tell you you’re giving him what he needs. You’ll find that out for yourself.”

Odin’s breathing deepened and he shifted his grip, quickening the pace. “Yes. He’s tight but finally, he obeys my will! Submit to the power of the All-Father’s seed!” he shouted. Loki’s body stiffened, a fine vibration shuddered through his limbs as Odin cried out. Odin dropped heavily onto Loki.

“What an exquisite boy!” Odin gasped, his body writhing with pleasure, his thick fingers twisting in the bedspread. He groaned, long and low as his body twitched spasmodically and Loki’s limbs quivered still. Long minutes went by and Odin moaned with each breath in pleasure.

“Do you need help up?” Thor wanted Odin away from Loki but he was king. He could only make suggestions.

Odin gave a strained chuckle. “When he releases me, boy. Right now the muscles of his channel are contracting, too, holding me in place, milking every ounce of seed from me. He is a greedy boy,” Odin said, running his hands over Loki’s shoulders and back. “Not bad for a first time; the next time will be longer and more sublime. I had forgotten what it is like to take a Frost Giant.”

It just added to the horror that his father had a history of this. How had he not known this about him? He swallowed hard. “What if your seed makes a child tonight?”

Odin turned his head so he could look at Thor, his eyes gleaming with smugness. “The child will still be the heir to the House of Odin; a brother or sister you will raise as your own. I am your king. You will be honored by my contribution to your marriage.

“Ah.” Straightening his legs, he regained his balance. “He’s done,” he said, leaning back and pulling himself out. His shaft was bright red and glistening with oil and sperm. “Get a towel.”

Thor was finally freed from the compulsion to restrain Loki. He jumped to his feet and retrieved a towel from the bedside, holding it out. He flexed his hand. He desperately wanted to call Mjölnir but if he did, if would probably start a fight to the death between them and honestly, he wasn’t sure he could win.

Odin smiled. “Clean me. Lightly now,” he warned. His expression was one of challenge, enjoying the power he held over his son. “I am the All-Father. You know I have the right to any bedroom I desire, as many times as I want. You’d do well to keep that in mind. If you cause trouble, boy, I _will_ banish you and you will never see your brother again.”

Thor swallowed hard and ducked his head down. Fist over his heart, he quietly said, “Yes, my king.” He felt sick that if Odin wanted to, he could enter their bedroom and spell them both asleep, leaving him free to fuck Loki anytime he wanted. Thor would never even know about it. Loki did not trust Odin and now Thor saw he was right not to.

Or even worse than that, he wouldn’t spell them and they would be awake for the whole attack.

He supported Odin’s cock, its weight heavy in his hand and carefully blotted the towel over the organ, grimacing at the red and blue stains it left. He took a respectful step backwards. “Father, I could not help but notice the runes that cover your manhood.”

Odin smiled widely as he gazed upon his cock. “They are strong seiðr and protect my cock from mischief, provide limitless virility and guard the very essence of the House of Odin. Loki is skilled in the arts of seiðr; he will be able to combine the correct runes to protect your cock appropriately.” He chuckled. “Each rune requires a ritual you will need to perform on Loki to bind the spell; the pleasure’s very intense and you will wish your cock was longer so more could be fit on to it. Now, come here.”

Thor approached warily. “Yes?”

Odin’s smile turned hard and malicious. “Mount him.”

“What?” Thor said choked out and glanced at his unconscious brother laying so exposed, blue and helpless on the bed, his legs still splayed wide, his swollen hole glistening and a dusky purple color.

“There could be a ripe egg in there and right now it is surrounded by my seed and my seed only. He is clever and his mother has taught him the knowledge of midwifery. How do you think he will feel if he learns he is carrying my child? If you put your seed in him now, you can claim the child is yours. Now mount him.”

Thor hesitated. Everything Odin said was true but this was a nightmare. “No.” He would not participate in this obscenity.

Odin grabbed Thor by his arm and twisted it, pushing until Thor fell onto Loki. A hard hand forced his head into the black strands of his brother’s hair. “Smell him!” Odin barked. “This will be the last night his scent will make your blood boil with lust. Smell him deeply and take him! See if you are man enough to flood my seed away from his egg!”

Thor tried to hold his breath but he couldn’t last. When he had to take in a breath, he howled with anger and frustration. With the next breath in, he felt it: the roar in his head, the fire igniting his veins. He angled his head to get a stronger whiff as his hands scrambled at the fastenings of his trousers.

“Yes, yes! Now you know what to do,” Odin said, releasing Thor.

Shoving his trousers down off his hips, he grabbed Loki, lined his cock up and pushed in.

He felt his feet being kicked closer to Loki. “Closer! Get up higher first!” Odin said, and Thor felt one hand on his shoulder pressing down while another hand snaked around the top of his thigh, hefting him upwards.

His cock found a firm tight hole where there had been none before. He shoved his hips forward and grunted as he slipped inside. This had been what he’d been seeking! This was what every cell in his body wanted! He gripped Loki tight around his stomach and pumped hard and fast. It was mindless but oh, Norns it was so good! It felt like his cock was pushing through a series of mouths, their lips in tight circles, each one sucking. The harder he rutted, the stronger the sensation.

“That’s my boy!” Odin’s voice came from behind him. “You’ve never been the brightest lad but were always well able to do a job once it’s been set before you.”

The voice was at his ear now. “See what I mean? The harder you are on him, the better it gets.” Thor glanced over and Odin’s face was next to his, and his eyes sparkling with an unholy glee, saliva dripping into his beard, his breath sour and hot in Thor’s face.

He was aware of Odin’s arm shaking rhythmically and saw that he was pumping his own cock. “Isn’t he marvelous? And he is ours!” Odin laughed. “We know what to do with that perfect ass of his, don’t we?! No more ignoring him while he flaunts it around, thinking he’s untouchable. No more allowing that smart mouth to torment with veiled insults.   No, he will be cowed and we will find a much better use for his mouth!”

And then Odin laughed delightedly. “Oh! Can you imagine fucking him at the same time? The Kings of Asgard making good sport with Jotunheim’s sacred prince! Can you imagine Laufey when he finds out what we’ve done to his son? He will attack and we will destroy what’s left of Jotunheim.”

These words and the image of his father lost to insanity was something Thor would never be able to forget. Thor looked at the back of his brother’s head and let the need to mate pound through him and fill him. He lost himself to it until it blocked out everything else save his younger brother lying insensible under him and the voice in his head that was screaming at him to stop this unspeakable act. But he was unable to stop and his body rutted harder still until he came. The pleasure was so painful his mind was wiped empty by its brilliance, his cock the center of such intense ecstasy that he cried out, one anguished howl after another until there was nothing left except the sobs that ripped out from him. The pleasure and the despair went on and on until he thought his heart must surely burst from the strain and leave nothing behind but his soul in tattered shreds.

Sometime later, a numbness seeped through him and the torrent of emotions receded enough so he could think again. The grip on his cock was relenting and he knew he needed to think. His arms were wrapped protectively about Loki and he wondered if he could stay there long enough that Odin might leave. But that was not to be.

There was a sharp slap to his bare ass. “You can’t stay there forever, Thor. But worry not, you can have this again whenever you want now that you know what hole to put your cock in! Now, place him on the center of the bed. Clean yourself up first.”

Thor pulled out and staggered back his body responding to Odin’s orders still. When would this nightmare ever end? He picked up a fresh towel and wiped his dick clean of the mess that covered it, trying not to see the faint pink of fresh blood among the glistening fluids but still he stared at it.

Odin clapped him on the shoulder. “Ah, you worry too much. Not all that red is blood. They produce their own slick and it’s part of what causes the intense pleasure. The secretion keeps you in a mindless state of ecstasy where you don’t care how long your cock is milked to make their whelps. Come, pick him up and lay him on the bed. He’ll be fine.”

Thor pulled up his trousers and fastened them. He slid an arm under Loki’s stomach and lifted, flipping him over so his face was cradled against his shoulder, his long legs gathered close. He desperately wished he could call Mjolnir and fly them to safety. He wanted only to hold Loki close, protect him and never let him go.

Odin stepped back and gestured to the bed. “Put him here. Let’s take a look at him.”

Reluctantly, Thor settled him on the bed but he turned his body away from them. Odin shouldered him out of the way and yanked on Loki’s shoulder until he lay on his back, his arm flopping limply to his side. As his hips rolled back, his erect cock bobbed up tight against his belly.

“See? His body enjoyed that. We’ve neglected him. I would taste him before I go.” He leaned over and grasped Loki’s chin, his mouth half open. Odin covered his mouth with his own and Thor could see the muscles of his jaw work as he plunged his tongue into Loki, invading even there. Odin’s other hand found Loki’s erection and he pumped it hard and fast. Loki’s hips twitched and he spilled all over his own chest with long ropy strands that glistened whitely against the soft blue glow of his skin

Odin straightened and stared down with satisfaction at his once son. “Such beauty, intelligence and willfulness…such a shame he’s only a Frost Giant.” He parted his robes and brought out his stiff organ. A few pumps and he spurted his seed over Loki’s face and neck, some of it landing in the glossy black hair.

“He begs for such debasement,” Odin said as he ran his fingers through a large strand of his own spill that lay in a strip across Loki’s nose and cheek, gathering together a large dollop. He smeared it down and used his fingers to push it into Loki’s mouth, working the seed over his tongue and wiping his fingers off on the lower lip.

“That’s better. Now he looks like a proper Frost Giant, well used and thoroughly fucked with our seed covering him inside and out. That is his life now.”

Odin straightened his robes and pulled them over his still erect cock as it swung heavily between his legs. “My cock still tingles with his slick. I wonder what effect it will have on your mother?” Odin smiled eagerly. “She should also enjoy the benefits the runt will bring us.”

He walked away but paused at the doorway. Turning, he said, “That bed was carved especially for you, Thor. Learn how to use it. You need to train him, teach him his new place. A few beatings will work wonders on his haughty attitude. If not, I will be back for another lesson.” And then he was gone.

Thor stared at Loki, numb to his core. He was scared, more scared than he’d ever been in his life. His father was insane and he was the most powerful man in the Nine Realms; he could and would do anything he wanted. The bonds of family meant nothing to him. This was not the man he grew up admiring. This was a dangerous stranger that would end up killing Loki because Thor knew his brother, knew that he would not allow himself to be debased and humiliated as Odin intended to do to him.

And Thor wouldn’t allow that to be Loki’s fate, either. He would stand up to Odin and try to protect his brother—and he would fail. He would be banished or killed for treason and his brother would be doomed to a short life of torture. He had two choices: either he would have to attempt to kill Odin or they had to run and run far away.  

Frankly, his odds of successfully challenging Odin were grim so they had to leave-- in the morning or by noon at the very latest.

He left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. His legs shook as he walked to the door to their chamber and unlocked it. It took him three times to call for the chambermaid for he couldn’t get his voice to work at first.

The girl hurried up and curtsied. He never asked for any such obeisance but the girl was young and wanted to please.

“Please change the bed linens, _all_ of them. I would like for them to be done when we are finished with our bath.”

“Yes, m’lord,” she said and scurried away.

He left the door ajar and walked to the sideboard. His legs were more stable but his hand trembled as he picked up the decanter of fine Vanir wine.   He set it next to the shower and turned on the spray until it slightly lower than body temperature and hoped that would not be too hot for his Jötunn husband.

Back at the bedside, he stripped himself of his clothes, threw them on the bed and wiped away the worst of Odin’s seed from Loki’s face. He carefully picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathing room, using his foot to shut the door behind him. It took some effort but he finally had them both in sitting in the shower under the cool spray, Thor leaning back against the wall with his raised knees helping to support Loki as he lay against him.

He worked Loki’s favorite shampoo into his hair many times, until there was only enough left for Thor to clean his own hair. He lathered up Loki’s blue arms, chest and legs multiple times and watched until only suds were rinsed away. Leaning his brother to the side, he scrubbed all the areas below his waist with a soapy cloth, working it thoroughly into his cleft, wishing there were some way to clean the spend from his channel. Well, there was that banishment spell but Thor had been too pure a warrior to learn even a small useful charm like that. His stomach roiled and he felt sick as he saw yet again how he’d let stupidity and bigotry rule his life.

He watched as the falling shower water formed clear rivulets before sheeting cleanly off his brother’s flat stomach. Well, there would either be a child or not. It would be Thor’s or it would not. It was a matter best left for later.

He used the same cloth to wash his own cock and he wondered if he’d ever feel clean again.

He took a sip of the strong red wine and turned Loki’s face towards him. Pushing his jaw down, he kissed him, carefully using the small amount of wine to rinse his brother’s mouth; he ran his tongue along Loki’s teeth and lips and chased the foul, bitter Odin seed clear of his mouth. Thor spit out the wine and took another sip to clean with, and another sip until he had used it all and the only thing Thor could taste when he explored Loki’s mouth was the sweet fullness of the wine.

They sat like that for a while longer until Thor was sure the maid was finished with the bed. He watched the water ran clear and pure over the blue skin, sometimes following the raised lines. He had longed to trace them, feel them on his fingertips but he’d taken enough liberties with his brother already.

Finally, he turned off the water and used a towel to blot them dry and carried Loki back to the bedroom. The maid had changed all the linens and even turned down the bed. It made slipping his brother between the sheets easier. He appreciated her small kindness and regretted that there probably would not be a chance to praise her work to her superior.

He crawled into bed behind Loki, making sure this brother was facing the east windows, that the first light of the day would touch him first. His body was still blue and chill to the touch. Thor hoped when the dawn lifted the spell that kept him asleep, Thor’s touch would bring back his usual appearance. He knew if he had to explain the spell, Loki would figure out enough to demand the rest of what happened and that would waste valuable time. Thor would confess all to him when they were well away from Asgard. He would. He had to.

Thor lay awake all night, planning what to bring and how they could escape. He couldn’t tell anyone for they wouldn’t understand why they had to go unless they knew what had happened and Thor could never do that.

He felt so miserable now it wouldn’t surprise him if Mjölnir would refuse to obey him. He couldn’t be worthy but in the morning he would try anyway for they would need the hammer to successfully flee Asgard.

He pressed himself closer to Loki. Thor himself felt chilled to the bone and what parts of him that weren’t numb were miserable with despair. His brother should be safe inside his arms but he wasn’t. Thor needed to be strong for Loki, to save him from Odin. He would keep his mind focused on that, and that alone for now.

He went back to planning an escape that would be flawless. He would get Loki safely away before the sun set again on Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a little early since a fair amount of readers felt abused at the sudden end of the last chapter (but I really couldn't post this on Christmas, could I?) The next chapter will hopefully go up on Thursday, earlier if I can get it done.
> 
> So, the summary: Loki is unconscious for the entire chapter. Odin uses Gungnir to force him into his Jötunn form. Odin uses seiðr on Thor to control him. He orders him to hold Loki in place while he rapes him. He tells Thor if he'd just done as he instructed before the wedding, Asgard wouldn't be in turmoil because putting seed in Loki's breeding channel would have stopped the Whist, therefore it's Thor's fault Odin has to do his kingly keeping-the-peace duties to breed Loki properly since Thor won't do it. He has to use some force to open the channel and he's smug that he'll be able to brag to Laufey what he's done and that will probably cause Laufey to attack and then they can finish destroying the Jotunheim. He states Loki must not be fully mature yet since the extended orgasm isn't happening. He then tells Thor to mount Loki--if he does, he'll cut the chances any child will be Odin's. Thor refuses and Odin forces him down so he'll have one more chance to smell the Whist before it ceases to be excreted. Thor, fully realizing the horrible thing that he is doing, comes into Loki's breeding channel. Afterwards, Odin states he'll return if Thor doesn't start beating Loki and making him understand he is not Aesir and exists only to give Thor pleasure and heirs. He goes off to visit Frigga, intent on having sex with her next. Thor numbly takes Loki into the shower and thoroughly cleans Loki off while the maid changes the bed (Odin had told Thor he'd had the bed made for him and shows him the hidden manacles in the bedposts that will restrain Loki in any position he desires.) Once back in bed, he holds Loki, waiting for him to wake up and starts to make plans to flee Asgard before the day is over.


	26. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of off-screen sexual assault. My thoughts on the last chapter are in the end notes.

Loki awoke to sunlight on his face. The warm, golden rays were felt pleasant but still it was odd. They usually closed the windows before the settled into sleep. Thor’s strong arms were wrapped around his stomach, his warm body pressed firmly against his back and yet he himself felt a little chilled and the bed under him felt as cool as if he’d just lay down upon it. That didn’t make sense because Thor was a furnace and he never failed to warm up Loki or their bed.   Loki took in a deep breath and smelled the pleasant cleanliness of his shampoo and soap…but he didn’t remember bathing last night.

That was three small but intriguing puzzles and his inquisitive mind suddenly wondered if there were more. He thought back and remembered coming to their rooms, eating dinner and then jumping Thor for a very satisfying ride as this brother sat on the couch…and then nothing more. He quieted himself and focused on what his body was saying to him. His hole throbbed pleasantly though maybe it was sorer than usual. There was an odd ache or cramp deep in his lower belly and he had no idea how or when that had happened. His skin was clean and dry with none of the stickiness or oily residue he was used to after sex. He supposed he could have spelled himself clean but he should have a memory of that if he did.

Huginn, one of Odin’s ravens, landed on the balustrade with a few flaps of his wings, the sunlight creating rainbow hues on the black feathers. He peered in at them and cawed. Loudly. Loki’s spell only stopped sound from leaving their chambers, not entering it unfortunately. Loki scowled with annoyance at Odin’s continual spying.

“Brother, are you awake?” Thor’s deep voice was subdued and crackled drily as he whispered into his ear. Loki tensed automatically; his brother’s nose was too close to his ear and he prepared for the Whist to take over Thor. Weirdly, the vigorous, forceful mating did not commence. Had he stopped releasing that damnable scent? Apparently so. Well, that was a relief.

Speaking of relief, he wasn’t restless anymore either. Last night he’d been driven back to their rooms by the overwhelming urge to have vigorous sex with his broth…. He froze up as he suddenly got a very bad feeling. Something had happened to him last night, something he didn’t remember, something he had been cleaned of.

Something Thor was hiding.

“Thor?” he asked cautiously.

“What do you remember?” Loki heard dread in his voice.

“I remember nothing.” He squirmed until he was facing Thor and saw such guilt in his eyes. Something had happened and Thor had not been able to protect him after all. That narrowed the choices down to one for only Odin was more powerful than Thor.

“Can you tell if the room is shielded still from scrying? Is it safe to talk?” Thor whispered.

Thor was as wary and tense as if he was surrounded by enemies. Loki felt a surge of adrenalin spike through him as he responded to Thor’s warning. If his brother was alarmed, then they were in danger and as always, Loki deferred to Thor when in a combat situation. Once he knew Thor’s plans he could best pick how to augment them.

With a word, Loki shuttered the windows. As the shields solidified, Huginn cawed and flapped his wings with annoyance. Odin hadn’t been able to use Hliðskjálf to spy on them with the room spelled, so he’d sent his raven instead. Loki felt for his spell and could feel its strength and solidness.

“Yes, it’s still working. How did-- no, no. I won’t ask that right now. What do we need to do?” Odin had to have gotten into their chambers and what had then happened had deeply disturbed Thor. Loki couldn’t afford to be upset if they were in danger. They didn’t have the time for the argument that would entangle them if Loki asked for details.

“We need to run. We need to do it by noon at the latest. No one can know. We can’t use the Bifrost; do you know of another way?”

“Yes. We’ll need a skiff.”

Thor nodded. “Easily done. We will be gone for a long time. Pack everything you can fit in your magic space, my extra armor and swords as well. Gold and valuables for trading.”

He would need a couple of his spell books and some of the tools he used for seiðr and that journal he borrowed from Tárr. His gaze was skittering around the room searching for what else might be useful when he heard a knock at their door to their antechamber and he felt a surge of panic.

“It’s probably just the servant with our breakfast. Get dressed and I’ll take care of this.” Thor rolled out of bed and threw on his robe.

Loki sat up and the ache in his stomach worsened. What did it mean? His body was a stranger to him now, full of mysteries. He scooted to the edge of the bed and lifted the covers. The bed linens were clean and dry, too.

Thor’s voice came from the other room. “Mother! What’s happened? Is everything all right?”

“You know it’s not!” Frigga said, her voice high and tight like she was trying not to cry. She rushed into the bedroom and stopped, a look of horror on her face when she saw Loki pressing a hand to his lower abdomen.

“Just a cramp,” he explained.

She turned back to Thor. “What does he know?”

“He remembers nothing. Mother, if you know…. Then you know we have to leave. Today.”

“Yes,” she agreed as she came closer limping slightly. Before she sat on the bed beside Loki, he pulled the corner of the sheet across his lap to hide his nakedness. He looked up and saw she eyes were red and her face puffy from crying.

Her fingers fumbled as she opened the pouch she had been carrying and picked out a small white, glowing crystal the size of a kernel of grain. “I have one for each of you. I’ll need to imbed this under your skin and over your heart, Loki. It’s enchanted and will hide you from all magical searches. All. No one, not even myself, will be able to scry for you. You won’t have to use your own energy to maintain it.” She pulled a small knife from a hidden sheath in her belt. “May I?” she asked, holding the point above Loki’s heart.

It was all happening so fast. The threat must be enormous and imminent. “Of course.” He stared hard at her, trying to memorize the fine details of her features in case he never saw her again. Because he was studying her so intensely, he saw the glamour she was using over her face. He pushed his senses a little and saw that the side of her face was swollen and bruised.

He felt pressure on his chest and glanced down in time to watch as she made a small slice in his skin just to the left of the breast bone. There was no blood, no pain; it must be one of the spelled blades she used for midwifery. She inserted the bead and spoke the words of a simple healing spell as she held the edges of the skin close. The wound sealed itself, smoothly with no hint it had ever been damaged.

When she left to give Thor the same treatment, Loki ran a finger over his chest. If he pressed hard enough, he could feel its small, hard presence. He poked at it with his seiðr and sucked in a harsh breath. There was nothing there, literally nothing as in a void that felt unpleasant and creepy.

She healed the small wound on Thor then reached up to trap his face between her hands. “Thor? Thor! I know what happened and you had no other options. You chose well. Loki will understand and forgive you. I know he will.”

Thor glanced at Loki and his expression was so burdened with shame and regret that it was shocking. Whatever had happened had devastated his brother. Loki steeled himself to expect the worst when he was finally told what had occurred.

“I hope you’re right, Mother. I….” Thor trailed off, at a loss to find further words to use.

She pulled down his head and buried her face in his hair. “Do not dwell on what you cannot change. Set your mind to what needs to be done to keep you both safe. Come back to me when the time is right. I will send word via the Vanir trading posts on the different realms and beyond. Do not trust anyone else’s word.”

As Thor wrapped both his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly, Loki stood and summoned his traveling clothes around him. The movement caught Frigga’s eye and after placing a kiss to Thor’s cheek, she turned to Loki and held out her hands to him.

He smiled and went to her, grasping both of her hands in his. “Mother.”

With that one word, she could not keep back her tears any longer and pulled him into a crushing embrace. “My son,” she said trying to stop her sobbing before it truly started. “Always. Always.”

She leaned back until she could see his face and she smiled brokenly. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I love your hair when you let it be curly. It reminds me of when you were a very small child.”

Loki frowned as he realized his hair must be out of control but he refrained from spelling it sleek for now.

She reached up and fingered the curls near his cheek. “It reminds me of my uncle. He had hair just as yours is now,” she said fondly.

Loki froze and realized she did not know of the rumors of his conception that were circulating within her Vanir family. “Mother,” he started hesitantly. “At our wedding feast, Víðarr told us a rumor that Kvasir could be my father.”

Frigga’s brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of his words. “What?”

Loki gave a little shrug. “Apparently Kvasir told his family he captured Laufey on Midgard.”

She stilled as her mind filled in everything that was not said and she blinked rapidly. “He…he….”

She was stuck, unable to fit this new information with the memories of her uncle. “It’s just a rumor,” Loki said dismissively, anxious to change the subject. He didn’t want to add to her troubles and upset her even more but he thought she should know before they left. “Unless someone is inclined to ask Laufey, there’s no way of knowing for sure.”

She peered hard at his face and he knew she was overlaying her uncle’s image over his own features.

Loki glanced over at Thor. His brother was hurrying, half-dressed already and was just finished pulling on his shirt. “But I gather haste is essential?”

Frigga visibly pulled herself together. “Yes. Yes, of course.” She stepped away from them and he could see her posture was stiff as if she was hiding some hurt. “Odin should sleep until mid-day but you must be gone by then. I will go sit with him to see he is not disturbed.”

“Will you be safe here, Mother?” Loki asked anxiously. He’d never known Odin to strike Frigga before and he was frightened for her.

“Yes. When you are gone, he will have to submit to the Odinsleep. He has not slept at all since he went to Jotunheim and it has unbalanced his mind. He’s never been like this before, Loki. This is not who he is. When he wakes from the Odinsleep, hopefully he will be returned to his right mind. If he is, then I will send word to you that it is safe to return. Do you understand? Do not believe anything Heimdall or your friends say to you if they should find you.”

They both nodded obediently and murmured their assent. “Yes, Mother.”

She smiled and her laugh was half sob. “I’ve not seen the pair of you do that since you were boys. Come to me,” she said, holding out her arms again. “Let me feel your strength one more time as we say our goodbyes here.”

They embraced her and each other, too. She pressed kisses to their cheeks and wished them well.

Loki let his fingers cup her bruised cheek. “What if—” Loki started but she interrupted him.

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle him better if I don’t have to worry about you. And now I need to leave. It pains me to say this, but please leave as swiftly as you can.” She hugged them once more, hard and frantic. “Be safe, my boys, and always take care of one another. I love you both.”

And with that, she left. Loki looked up at Thor and saw the grief he felt mirrored in his brother’s eyes. It was down to just him and his brother now. “Thor?”

“We should go somewhere empty and remote first and hide there for a time. We should stay away from all eyes. I will go to the kitchens and gather food. Stay here and pack. I will be back shortly and we will leave at that time.”

Loki trailed behind Thor and locked the door behind him. He stared at their antechamber and recalled last night. What he remembered was good, really good but apparently Odin had gotten into their rooms and did things to Loki that filled his brave, strong mother and fearless brother with no other thoughts than those of fleeing.

Odin was the ultimate threat to him. His father had created a refuge in Asgard—as imperfect as it was—when Laufey, all of Jotunheim and countless bounty hunters were after him, but that refuge was a trap now. He knew Odin was falling further into madness every day but he’d hoped the man would resist taking a sexual interest in Loki due to him being raised as his son but it had happened anyway. Loki had known he was not equal to Thor in his father’s eyes but nevertheless he had been a loving father to Loki as a child. Maybe the betrayal wasn’t as devastating as it could have been because Loki had seen it coming the last few times he’d looked into his father’s eyes.

Well, he did not know what Odin had done to him or done to his brother while Loki slept and for now, Loki was grateful he did not know; the rumors he’d heard of the sadistic treatment of Jötunn runts made him eager to push away all thoughts of what might have happened and concentrate on escape.

Thor had looked nearly undone by guilt and shame. Things must be truly dire for Loki’s prospects if he stayed in Asgard and he felt a surge of relief that Thor was going to stand with him even if that meant a life of exile and living on the run. Thor would be giving up everything he valued: the acclaim of his people, his friends and all the perks of being a pampered prince. The fact that Thor would give all that up to stay with Loki was all the proof Loki needed to finally believe Thor’s declarations of devotion. Loki would make sure his brother’s loyalty would not be rewarded with disaster. He would see to it their escape was flawless.

The torque he had hidden away days before. He grabbed his traveling satchel and packed his tools and a few reference books on seiðr. Tárr’s journal went in next to his own journal that he used to work out the existence of the secret paths among Yggdrasil’s branches. A few changes of clothes plus cold weather gear for both of them went in next—repairing existing clothing was much faster and easier than conjuring new garments. Into a small chest, he threw all the gold, gems and anything else that had trading value into it. Lastly he stowed away armor and swords for each of them and all his extra throwing knives into a large canvas bag. A few quick gestures and both bags and the chest disappeared into his extradimensional pocket. Loki would have to figure out a way to protect Mjölnir from scrying and the possibility that Odin might be capable of calling her back.

First they would go somewhere unexpected. Heimdall could search for Mjölnir but he would need to know first where to look and maybe by then, the weapon could be masked.

“Loki? Open the door.” Thor’s voice was urgent, pitched only loud enough to pierce the door.

Loki strode to the door but then hesitated. How did he know it was Thor? “Brother?” he said softly. There was silence and the hair on the back of Loki’s neck prickled. What could he ask of Thor that Odin would not know? They had been spied on for weeks in most of their intimate moments. “Can you prove it is you?”

“Open the door. We need to make haste!”

He stepped back from the door. The wards on their chambers prevented magic from passing through from either direction so he couldn’t use his seiðr to know in truth who was behind the door. This did not feel right. He stared at the door worriedly.

“Loki! Quit wasting time! We need to leave. Open the door.”

“Tell me something only Thor would know.” Loki heard a faint roll of thunder from the bedroom windows.

Silence. Then, “That Frost Giant stuck his tongue up your ass.”

Loki felt like he’d been slapped. Of all the possibilities, Thor picked that?! Anger surged within him and he stepped towards the door, wanting nothing more than to strike Thor. How dare he bring that up?

He had his hand on the lock when he remembered Odin had been in the Healing Chambers when his injuries had been discussed. What if using the tongue that way was something that was common among the Jötnar? He froze again. Besides, was it likely Thor would bring that up? If it were Odin, he might be counting on Loki’s emotional response to make him do something foolish.

He stepped away from the door again and rubbed nervously at the palm of his hand. If it was Odin outside the door, where was Thor? Should he try to escape without his brother? He was safe inside the rooms but he couldn’t stay there forever. Fear and indecision crept over him, icy and incapacitating.

“Loki! We haven’t got time for this! Open the door.” Loki heard thunder rumble louder and felt it vibrate through the floor. If that was from Thor, he was getting angry.

“Thor? If it’s you, please say something to prove it!”

More silence. “I was the first man to fuck you.”

Thor could be single minded but Loki doubted he would pick two things that Loki would feel humiliated by. Thor knew how traumatic it had been for Loki to be made ergi. This couldn’t be Thor.

Lightning rent the air, its illumination brilliant through the small high windows in the antechamber. That had to be Thor! He ran into the bedroom and commanded the window shields open. There was Thor standing on their balcony. Rain was pouring down around him and his hair was plastered against his skull. Mjölnir was gripped in one hand while the other was stretched out beseechingly towards Loki. A bag of provisions hung from his waist.

“Brother!” Thor yelled desperately. “Please, come to me now!”

Without a second thought, Loki dropped the wards and pelted towards the balcony. An explosion rocked the room behind him and the force blasted him forward. Thor caught him around his waist and suddenly he was jerked up into the pelting rain. He threw his arms around his brother’s neck and held on as tightly as he could. Wind whipped the stinging rain into his face, blinding him and he pushed his face into the warmth and safety of Thor’s neck and clung hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being posted early to get readers out of the headspace they are currently in. 
> 
> I don't know what to say. This is the story that presented itself to me. I did warn for the content and took steps so readers could avoid the details if they so choose to. If anyone has any suggestions how to handle this better, I'd love to know them. 
> 
> I do appreciate your honest comments but it's disturbed me that I've produced a bunch of upset people. I don't want those that comment to feel as if expressing their opinion was wrong, I just wish there was a way to avoid any missteps, so to speak, to those being exposed to something that will upset them. 
> 
> I finished the first draft of the story in September and since I've had some distance from it, I can see I've put women's issues on how they can be treated--and used to be treated and in many places still are--over onto Loki. I think perhaps the strong reaction is based on that since most fanfic readers are women. The people who were most traumatized by the last chapter are Thor and you, the reader. I hope the last two chapters can help people, if not feel better about it then at least feel less upset about it.


	27. Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to be the end of the story but I've left too many loose ends. I will make this the first part of a series called, "Eye of the Storm" and the other parts will be short stories. And if they occur monthly, I will be impressed so don't expect a posting schedule anything like this one. But first I need to write that missing chapter o' smut that will go after The Advisor section. I'll add it on at the end because I'm not sure if I insert it in the right spot immediately, if it won't get overlooked.
> 
> Second, this part is unedited for now. My editor had a fire in her garage and it left the house unlivable from the smoke damage. I could either wait until she's had the time and her computer back, or post this now and fix the errors later once she's edited it. I chose to post this now since I sort of promised and hey, it'll just be missing words, misspellings and I'll expose my occasional tense confusion. I'll leave it to the reader if they want to be brave and read it now or wait for a while until it's prettier. At that point, I'll take this paragraph out and you will just see, Now Improved with Actual Editing! in this spot.

“A skiff! We need a skiff!” Loki yelled hoping to be heard over the thunder that rumbled continuously around them. Great bolts of lightning, pink and incandescent, rent the air, followed by shrieks so deafening and full of violence it sounded like Yggdrasil herself was being split open. Gusts of wind tore brutally at Loki and he was so buffeted about he felt as if he had been pitched tumbling into a waterfall.

They hurtled downward until they hit the ground hard and fell onto their sides in the cold water that was inches deep everywhere. Loki braced himself and stared about in alarm as the rain pelted down in sheets and a lightning bolt exploded into tree not twenty feet away from him. The maelstrom was filled with such anger and it was all coming from Thor. Loki was suddenly afraid to find out what had happened to them both at Odin’s hands.

“Loki? Can you pilot the skiff through this?” Thor shouted to be heard above the fury of the storm.

Loki's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Thor; his brother’s eyes were glowing with the power of the tempest he was summoning. He had never seen Thor be subsumed by so much elemental power before and he was both in awe and frightened for him.

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head so that Thor could see his answer along with hear it, and he scrambled towards where the skiff was moored. Thor had left its engines idling so it hovered a few inches above the ground and Loki could see even more bags of provisions stowed in the stern.

A bolt of energy struck near his feet sending exploding shards of the stone walkway past him as he was sent flying through the air until he slid to a stop against a tree trunk. With the rain spraying his face, he looked up at the palace. The All-Father stood on the balcony they had just left, the wind whipping his hair and cloak madly about. “Stop!” Odin shouted and pointed Gungnir towards him.

Thor leaped in front of Loki. “No!” his brother shouted, holding up Mjolnir as he called lightning to the hammer. When a stream of electricity hit it, he swung Mjolnir towards his father and with a howl of anguish, released a torrent of lightning at him.

The wall beside Odin exploded but the old man didn’t flinch. “You will not take my sons from me!” Odin roared and sent another burst of power from Gungnir at them.

Loki threw himself forward and clung to one of Thor’s legs as he cast his protection spell over them both. The spell was not meant to provide coverage for two and the force from Odin’s blast was still able to knock them backwards against the side of the skiff.

Thor gripped Loki’s upper arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. Suddenly Loki was airborne as he was pitched headlong into the skiff. He splashed about in the bottom of the boat as he righted himself and froze when he saw Thor standing in the prow of the boat, his stance wide and his arms raised and shaking with power as he roared wordless sounds of pain and defiance. The tempest about them changed, the pelting rain now blasting sideways, creating a wall of angry power between them and Odin. The fierce winds started to rotate and soon a whirlwind of pure mindless rage whirled in front of them. Loki felt the lowering air pressure pull him towards the cyclone and he scrambled to grab hold of the tiller. The skiff began to slip backwards as the ferocious wind sucked the boat towards it. Leaves and small branches were stripped from the nearby trees as they were whipped wildly about.

Oh Norns, his brother was out of control! Loki revved up the motor and angled the skiff away from the cyclone, urging the boat to fight the air currents. “Thor! We have to leave!”

An enormous lightning bolt hit Mjolnir and Loki was alarmed to see the sparks reflected in Thor’s eyes. This brother fell to one knee and gestured with his upraised arms, using a pushing motion against the cyclone. The tempest began to travel towards the palace.

That would be enough of a distraction for them to escape. Loki increased the power to the engines as much as he dared and the nimble ship pulled forward, slowly at first, then faster as they left the center of the storm. After murmuring a concealing spell for the craft, he changed directions and headed towards the secret passage at the base of Cloud’s Rest. The furious gale roared around them and Loki fought to keep the skiff on course. This was tricky enough when it was calm but attempting this now was highly dangerous. He reached out with his seiðr to anchor their course and increased the boat to maximum speed. If he'd done this right, they'd be pulled into the passage like a thread pulled through a needle. If not, well, there was no room for error.

Suddenly the frenzied storm was behind them and they were surrounded by rough rock walls that sped past them. Loki chanted the words that would channel the power of Yggdrasil and send them to his chosen destination.   The tunnel glowed and sparked with the colors of the rainbow and the air pressure grew strong in front of them. The passage became a blur of movement and energy crackled everywhere.

With a pop, they were free and were plunged onto Svartalfheim--dark, eerie and as silent as a tomb. With the cacophony of light and noise gone, their harsh breathing and the strained whirr of the skiff’s engines were the only sounds of life in the vast emptiness of the Dark Elves’ realm.

But Thor was still gripped by the storm’s madness and his arms were stretched straight out from his shoulders, his clenched fists vibrating and sparking with lightning. He threw back his head and roared. It was an anguished howl of such intense pain that Loki stumbled back against the helm. A sudden whirlwind swept up the endless black ash that made up the planet’s surface and swirled it around them, rocking their skiff with the turbulence.

Not another storm! Both Odin and Heimdall’s attention would surely be drawn by it. Loki lowered the power on the skiff and set it on autopilot. He scrambled to his brother’s side and cautiously stretched out a hand towards him. “Thor! Thor! Please, you must calm yourself!” Ozone was thick in the air and when he touched his brother’s shoulder it was chilled, his skin clammy. With a small motion, Loki used seiðr to strip the storm’s water away from them both. He slowly laid his hands on either side of his brother’s head and smoothed his damp hair down until Loki was cupping Thor’s face, letting the warmth of his hands draw Thor’s focus back to Loki.

“Thor? I’m here. We’re safe now. We will be alright,” he soothed. “Please Thor. I need you to calm yourself. He will find us if you don’t.”

Thor’s eyes locked onto Loki’s and the wind stopped instantly. The skiff steadied and continued on its slow progress through the barren land around them.

As they stared at each other, Loki searched his memories for some way to deal with Thor’s obvious misery while Thor stared back, his expression brokenhearted. “What ails you, brother? What can I give you that will make you better?”

Thor covered Loki’s hand with one of his own and leaned his face into the clasp, closing his eyes. “Your forgiveness, brother,” he whispered hoarsely, “but I don’t deserve it. I fear you will hate me once you know what has passed. What he did. What I did.”

Loki stepped closer until he was inside Thor’s personal space. “Thor, Thor,” he called softly until his brother opened his eyes. “I remember nothing. I know it must be very bad but I think you will never get past it unless you tell me what happened.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I won’t hate you, Thor. This I promise.” He held his brother’s head and soothed him until his breathing settled.

Once he was calm, Loki took Thor’s arm and pulled it with him as he sat on the skiff’s bench. “Here. Sit beside me.” Before Thor had even finished sitting down, Loki claimed his hand and held it between both of his and drew it over until it rested on his knee.

What was important was to get Thor functional again; he would deal with whatever he learned later. He took a deep breath. “Right,” he said as he prepared to jump into the depths of the boiling cauldron that was filled with Thor’s pain and Odin’s betrayal. “I gather that Father violated myself and our marriage bed and you were there, witnessing it.”

“He did,” he moaned. “He claimed it was his right and duty as the All-Father, that it was necessary to stop the chaos the Whist was causing.” He stopped and swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry, Loki. He forced me to hold you steady while he raped you.”

Loki was surprised as well as disgusted. He had not expected Odin to _rationalize_ raping his son or drawing Thor into helping. “So this is my fault? It was his _duty_? And he made you help? Why am I even surprised?”

“He had Gungnir,” Thor said desperately. “He turned you blue and spelled me to obey his commands. I would never have—“

Loki held up his hand. “I know you are not at blame here, Thor. I know as his madness has advanced that he no longer sees me as his son. His old feelings about the Jötnar have taken over. I have seen how he looks at me and after you told me of his advice to you, I feared that he, too, did desire me. I hoped I would escape him and now I have with your help. If you hadn’t saved me, I would be still back there and under his power. He is the All-Father, Thor. He is the most powerful being in the Nine Realms and he is filled with madness.”

“There is more to it than that,” Thor said miserably.

Loki smiled wanly. “The worst is yet to come, I imagined.” He leaned to the side until their shoulders were touching. “It’s in the past, Thor, and we’re away from him,” he said quietly. “I know this is hard for you so just tell me plainly what I need to know, especially if it concerns Jötunn biology.”

Thor nodded. “I will try.” He sat for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. “Odin must have already been in our rooms when I returned. He was veiled.”

Loki refrained from commenting. Originally, the wards had been set against all but their family—a ghastly mistake in hindsight.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Thor leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, hands dangling. “He used Gungnir to push you into your Jötunn form and forced himself into you. He made me hold you steady.” He swallowed hard. “Your seal took some force to break—he said that those of mixed heritage could have things out of order, that even though you were giving off signs of being mature, you might not have a ripe egg ready inside.”

Loki’s guts contracted into an icy ball. A ripe egg? He could be pregnant? “Did he spill his seed inside me? Into the Jötunn breeding channel?” he demanded urgently.

“Yes. He said once his seed surrounded your egg, it would stop the Whist from being produced…and you have stopped.” Thor’s breath stuttered in as he tried not to sob.

Loki dropped his hands to his abdomen. “No. No!” he said, horrified. He hurriedly searched for another life force within as his mother had taught him.

“Do you find anything?”

“No,” he said, worriedly. “But that doesn’t mean anything. There are creatures that can delay the implantation of an egg or even its fertilization. Until I know more about Jötunn biology, I can’t say for certain whether this will result in a child or not.”

“He spoke of bragging to Laufey that he had taken you before you were ready and being your first.”

Loki huffed and shook his head. “Oh, that really is typical. My life has been a series of moves in their contest of one-upmanship? Not satisfied to take me as a pawn, a spoil of war, Odin has been waiting all this time until he could despoiled me and brag about it to Laufey?”

“No! That cannot be true. I have memories of fond affection between you.”

“Yes, like the farmer feels for his prize fattened calf as the feast day approaches.”

“That would be monsterous, Loki.”

“It would appear that I am not the only monster in the family.”  

There was a long pause as Loki struggled to comprehend such a massive betrayal. Could his whole childhood fit this new interpretation? “What else?” he said, his voice hard and flat.

“He called you ‘Jotunheim’s sacred prince.’”

He snorted; he’d never heard of such a person before. “Must be a new meaning for the word ‘sacred’ since both of my fathers seem to think the only thing I’m good for is breeding. Tis the ravings of a madman, nothing more.”

“He said he knew you were Laufey’s son when he first saw you by the patterns on your forehead.”

“What patterns?”

“The concentric rings. Like this,” said Thor, lightly tracing the tips of two of his fingers in a semi-circle on his own forehead. “Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror when you are in your other form?”

Loki bit back the many unhelpful responses that sprung to mind. He settled on a clipped “No.” Of course, Thor had had a good look at Loki’s body while his Jötunn form was exposed and knew more of what Loki looked like than Loki did himself.

At least Thor had sense enough not to pursue that line of thought. “Well, he said that Jötunn princes carried these marks until they're full adults.”

“And that begs the question of what constitutes a ‘full adult?’” It also complicated Loki’s half formed plans to go to Midgard and seek out the possible lost colony of Jötnar on their highest mountains. If Loki took Jötunn form to meet with them, they would know him to be a prince of their kind. That could be either good or bad. “Anything else?”

Thor sat straight up and threw his head back, his eyes desperately flickering over the night sky and its few bright stars as if searching for an escape.

Loki felt his stomach sink that apparently Thor had saved the worst for last. “That bad?” he asked softly.

“Loki, he forced me. I would never have done it otherwise!”

“What did you do?”

“After he….”

“Yes? After that?”

“He ordered me to mount you. I refused and he pushed me onto you. I couldn’t help it; I responded to the Whist like always and I took you in your breeding channel.” Thor looked down at him and Loki could see tears glistening in his eyes. “There’s a chance that if you are with child, it doesn’t have to be Odin’s.”

Loki blinked rapidly as the images flooded into his head. While he’d lain there unconscious, the father _and_ the son had both fucked him? He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his throat tightening as he fought the urge to vomit. To flee. Distantly in the background he could hear his brother’s voice. “I’m so sorry, Loki! Forgive me. Please forgive me.”

No, no, no! He didn’t have time for this! He had to focus on what mattered. He needed to reason this out; he _needed_ to stop this deluge of emotions. He was married to Thor and not only did Thor have the right to mate with him, Loki had given him permission. Yes, it was better to focus on that. Thor was not to blame here. Odin had force him, too, for Thor had tried to say no. And if a child was conceived, he could only beseech the Norns to make it Thor’s; if it wasn’t—no. He just couldn’t think about that now.

His elbow was bump and he looked at his brother. Thor was hunched over and had his face angled away from Loki. His shoulders shook and suddenly Loki could hear sobbing. He had never seen his brother like this before. No, it wasn’t Thor’s fault. He’d been devastated by it. Loki considered instead what it must have been like for Thor, how he would feel if he’d been made to participate in a rape. Now it made sense why his brother was so angry, why the storm he summoned had been so furious. And why he so desperately wanted Loki’s forgiveness.

In truth, he did see how Thor had had no choice. While he had promised Loki he would protect him from all, Loki had known that there was one person that Thor couldn’t protect him from. Thor had not believed that Odin could be a threat and was reeling from that betrayal worse than Loki was.   Loki had seen it coming and had hoped to find a way to prevent it. Odin was quite mad and more of a vile monster than Loki was.

“Thor? I forgive you. Do you hear me? I forgive you. You couldn’t have done anything to stop him,” he said quietly.

Thor twisted back to face Loki. “He should die for what he did to you!” he howled, his voice thick with anguish. “I should have killed him! I should have but I didn’t. I can’t!” he sobbed. “I can’t! He is my father, he is my king and he is a monster!”

Well, Loki couldn’t argue with that. Nevertheless, Thor was in pain and Loki couldn’t bear to see him suffering so. He wrapped an arm around Thor’s shoulders and pulled his head close to his own. “Hush, hush,” he soothed, cradling the big, golden head with his other hand. “I would not want you to be known as ‘King Slayer.’ It is enough that you have saved me, brother.”

Thor’s great arms wrapped around Loki and hugged him tight. “I would give anything to unknow this, to undo this, to have been able to protect you,” Thor said desolately. “I failed you, Loki, and it breaks my heart. I am sorry.”

“You saved me, brother,” Loki repeated. “You have stood by me ever since the lie of my identity was revealed. I see that clearly now and believe in your steadfast commitment to me. I know it’s not been easy for you and I appreciate your support as I’ve adjusted to my new situation. I do forgive you. You have suffered from both the lies and from your support of me.” He leaned back until he could see Thor’s eyes. “There is no restitution you need to pay me. Do you hear me, Thor?”

“How can you say that after what happened to you?”

Loki shrugged. “In this, I am fortunate for I remember nothing. It’s as Mother said: You were not to blame. She is wise, Thor. We are free and safe for now. She has protected us as best she can. We must move forward. We have a horde of greedy bounty hunters and the Jötnar after us. We cannot afford to make a mistake.

“Now, is there anything else you should tell me?”

“No.” From Thor’s guilty expression, Loki knew there was more but that it was probably not essential information. He would not press him for now because what he already knew was quite enough to deal with.

His brother nodded and squeezed his hands. “I vow to you that I will never leave you and will protect you with my life. We will get through this, brother.”

“Of course we will. How could we not? We are the Mighty Thor who can summon cyclones and his seiðrmadr brother armed with a full bag of tricks.” He bumped Thor with his shoulder, trying to coax a smile from him.

“I think your bag of tricks will be more useful to us for the time being,” he said ruefully.

“Ah, about that. Brother, I would ask your permission to place a glamour on Mjölnir. She is a remarkable weapon and will immediately give us away to those that pursue us.”

Thor frowned down at his hammer as he considered Loki’s words, then held her out. Loki very carefully whispered the words of a simple charm and the light around her flickered as she morphed into a plain bag that hung from Thor’s belt. He cautiously touched the bag and raised his eyebrows. “I can still feel her form.”

“The charm tricks the light.   I can change Mjölnir to be viewed as any shape.”

Thor smiled fondly. “You are clever, brother.”

Loki smiled, his heart rate increasing as he basked in the sincere praise. How he’d longed to have Thor’s regard, to be equal to his brother.

Thor stared solemnly at Loki. “I can’t imagine being without you now.” He gave an encouraging smile. “So, tell me, my clever brother, what are our plans now?”

Relief flooded through Loki at Thor’s easy words and he felt the tension leave his body. Thor was not the type to dwell in the past and he was glad that his brother was thinking about the future. He leaned into Thor and enjoyed his warmth for Svartalfheim had the same freezing dry air of a dead planet.  “You're content to let me plan our moves?”

“Since you always have dozens of plans, why not make use of them?”

The skiff had crested a rise and Loki gestured to the massive ancient field of twisted metal that stretched before them. “We will hide the skiff among the Dark Elf wreckage and stay here for a few weeks while they search the realms for us. I had thought to go outside of the Nine for a time but I fear there will be more like those mercenaries we fought on Cloud’s Rest and I’m not sure how my seiðr will be affected if we leave Yggdrasil behind. I think we need to go to Midgard.”

“Midgard? We have not visited there for quite a while. At least we know the Midgardians will not have heard of the bounty on your head.”

“I have another reason to go there. Tárr found a journal that hinted there may be a lost colony of Jötnar living high in the Midgardian mountains. If they exist, they may not know of me or Laufey’s decree. I might be able to safely question them about Jötunn biology.”

“If you take Jötunn form, they will see you are a prince.”

“I intend to use a variety of glamours on both of us on Midgard. I can shapeshift into many forms but glamours are easier and require less energy.”

“And so we will hide among the Midgardians and set up lives there until it is safe to return home?”

“Yes. We will need to visit the other realms periodically to hear if Mother has left us any messages. Do you think she will be safe?” he added, anxiously. “I think Odin struck her; she was hiding her bruised face from us.”

“He struck Mother?” he repeated, dismayed. He blinked and his guilty expression returned. “She will be alright,” Thor said but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “She is powerful and it was her wish, her orders that we flee. It’s like she said, she will be able to handle him better if we're not there.”

“It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself we did the right thing by leaving her,” Loki asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

“I know we did, but like you, I can’t help but be concerned for her.”

But Thor’s expression told another story for it was filled with doubt, apprehension and guilt. Thor’s guilt was associated with their mother but Thor felt she was safe now. Had he seen something that foretold Odin might strike her but dismissed it? It was something he’d have to pursue at a later time. “Are you sure she’s safe?”

“Yes. You know if I thought she was in danger we would go back for her.”

“True.” He relaxed further and leaned on to Thor, settling his head on his shoulder. It was a position he had grown quite fond of and he knew Thor enjoyed it, too.

Thor sighed heavily and pulled Loki with him as he leaned back onto the side of the skiff. “Three weeks. What shall we do for three weeks?”

“Plot out alternate plans. What will we do if we get separated or captured? Form a strategy of how and when to check with the Vanir traders. What allies can we go to for help and of those, how many do we truly trust? Choose a couple of ways to approach the Jötnar on Midgard if they exist. Decide how best to disguise ourselves and make sure the new lies we choose for ourselves will not draw attention. But first we need to make sure they find no trace of us when they come here to search.”

“Here?”

“I’m sure Odin will send out men to search each of the realms. We should hide the skiff deep in one of these wrecks while we take shelter some distance away. Should they find it, it will serve as a diversion while we escape.”

“And how will we escape?”

“There’s a cave past the debris field that contains a branch of Yggdrasil for those who can sense it. We will be able to travel to any of the realms from there.”

There was a thoughtful silence. “When we get to Midgard, will we present ourselves as married?”

“Possibly. Athelstan mentioned at not all of Midgard would be accepting of our relationship. I can shift into a female form if we desire to show more affection between us.”

Thor shifted uncomfortably and frowned. “A glamour or a true shifting?”

Thor’s reaction wasn’t quite what he expected. “Do you have a preference, brother?” he asked, all inflection removed from his voice, his face devoid of expression.

Thor stared at his feet and his expression was full of melancholy. “At first I thought we could have fun with your ability to shapeshift but then I heard how others before me would have abused you and your talent for their fantasies.” He shrugged. “After last night, I feel like I’ve lost the right to be naked with you in bed. How could you ever trust me again?”

Loki frowned. It seemed his brother was not going to be able to bounce back from this as quickly as Loki had hoped.

“Thor? My brother,” he corrected. “I need you to listen to me. I am the only one who decides who does or does not get to be naked in bed with me. It’s as you said days ago, it’s only us who should decide what we do together during our bedsport. Don’t let Odin destroy what we were building between us. Please.”

When Thor nodded, Loki continued. “I believe we will both benefit if we wait a while before we resume our bedsport.” When Thor quickly nodded again, Loki added. “But not too long, _brother_. We have much left to discover.” He waited until Thor’s eyes widened. “Much,” he repeated with a wicked smile. “You know Mother won’t wait forever for her first grandchild. We’ll need to work on the details while we’re on Midgard.”

“Work.”

“Unfortunately, yes. We both have to get past last night and I will eventually need to come to terms with my Jötunn form, but exploring my abilities to shapeshift will not be that much work I think,” he said with a small smile. “I want us to have some fun, after all.”

Thor leaned his cheek against Loki’s temple. “Did they ask for you to change that often?”

“Some were very eager to press me to change for them. It was obvious they were more interested in the novelty than in me.”

“What you said to Athelstan about lovers trying to use you to get to me or Father; surely there must have been many that wanted you for yourself. You are very desirable, Loki.”

“Maybe to you, but certainly not by others when they compare me to you.”

Thor was quiet again before he said quietly, “How blind they must be.”

Loki sighed. “Well, I did make it difficult for them. I wasn’t encouraging to any of them so only the most ambitious tended to persist.”

“How did I not see that?” Thor sounded like he was back on the path to self-incrimination again.

“Thor, _brother_ , that doesn’t matter anymore. What you need to understand is that right now--even with half of the Nine Realms hunting high and low for me--I finally feel _free._ Asgard had become a cage and everywhere I turned people were trying to kill me or take me prisoner. I was reduced to a political pawn and a potential sex toy, my only value was in producing an heir for whichever bastard of a father outsmarted the other one. I have my life back and that, _that_ fills me with joy. I can handle the danger and constant uncertainty much better than sleeping in a bed that has manacles hidden within it.”

“You knew about that?” he whispered, shaken.

“The bedposts looked odd and felt odd; it wasn’t long before I figured it out. I knew the bed was a gift from Odin and you obviously had no idea what the bed was for.

“You saved me from that and more, brother,” Loki said earnestly. “And I am beyond grateful. You have chosen to stay with me, to be hunted and put your life at risk. Whereas they want me alive, they will kill you if it means they can capture me.”

“They will do neither,” Thor growled.

“No, they won’t. As you said, together we are invincible.”

Thor grew quiet and Loki could tell there was something else on his mind. He waited patiently.

“Loki, you have saved me, also. I look back with loathing at how I blundered through life, not caring that my reckless ways caused harm to others and how I was hurting you. I was only interested in fame and the praise of other warriors. My eyes have been opened these past two weeks as I have watched you struggle and come to terms with all that you’ve had to face. I’ve seen how brave you are.”

He found Loki’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “What I saw last night, what my father said and the things he did to you…what I did to you…. I felt like I would go mad. You give me hope that things will get better.”

Loki brought Thor’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “They will,” he whispered. “You have changed and I have changed, both for the better. I think it is well we are away from Asgard for a while. For many reasons.”  

He smiled at Thor and was heartened to see his brother smile back. “We will go to Midgard and make a new life for ourselves.”

Thor raised his eyebrows in question.

Loki shrugged. “They will be quiet lives,” he amended. “It’s a backward realm; how much trouble could it be?”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, especially if you've left kudos or a comment. All your comments have been valued and have brought a spark of brightness to my life. I was totally surprised and excited by your response, and then humbled. Again, thank you all! And big {{{hugs}}}}
> 
> I threw everything into this story I've always wanted to read in a Loki/Thor story. There's about four-ish short stories I should write so you can expect those in the future. And of course, the missing Chapter o' Smut where the boys integrate what they've learned from Athelstan and redefine their bedsport. I kinda got caught up in the plot and (temporarily) missed an opportunity for porn! I'll lose my Slash Membership Card if I don't correct that!
> 
> I'm still completely smitten with Loki and the MCU, so I'm sure there will be more stories coming. Eventually. :)
> 
> I want to thank, again, my wonderful editor, CatalenaMara, who listened patiently while I fretted about improbable plot points and gave me calming advice. (Did you know you could argue that the Norns created Loki so he could help create Groot, who would then go on and save an entire planet?)
> 
> I also want to thank all the amazing writers in this fandom. Loki is a great character and I've read some astounding fiction. My favorite is Thor/Loki but I've discovered joy in reading Loki with just about anyone, and in any setting, AUs included. There is literally an abundance of riches here. 
> 
> By the way, if anyone feels inclined to create art for this or write a story using this set up, I'm fine with that. I'd just ask that a mention or link to this story be included. And for art, I would love it if you could please post a link to it in the comments.
> 
> So, thank you. I hope you enjoy the ending...to this part of the story. :)


End file.
